Stop, Drop and Roll!
by Nouni
Summary: FICTION ARRETEE DUE A LA SUPPRESSION DU COMPTE DE L'AUTEURE. Les flammes étaient partout. Bella sentait son corps abandonner, ses poumons crier grâce, quand la fenêtre éclata, envoyant des éclats de verre partout. Le pompier se glissa par la fenêtre, le pompier aux yeux verts hantés par son passé. Edward. UA. ExB
1. Dark Shines

Titre: Stop, drop and roll!

Résumé: Bella Swan, un étudiante en littérature, rencontre Edward Masen, pompier, lors de l'incendie de son appartement. Il lui livrera son passé hanté et son combat contre ses démons. Bella pourra-t-elle le sauver de ses souvenirs ou continuera-t-il à la repousser? UA BxE

Auteur: Bronzehairedgirl620

Traductrice: Nouni

Rating: T

Disclam': Rien n'est à moi. Les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer, et l'histoire à Bronze.

* * *

_**Bonjour tout le monde!**_

_**Voici la nouvelle fic" tant attendue apparemment. Pour les habitués, merci pour le soutien que vous m'apportez, autant pour le Masque que sur les Drabbles. C'est vous qui m'avez convaincu de me lancer dans cette nouvelle traduction!**_

_**Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, bienvenue dans mon univers!**_

_**Je rappelle que cette fic' est traduite de l'anglais, de la fic' Stop, drop and roll! de Bronze.**_

_**Bronze, thanks. It's always a pleasure.**_

* * *

**Stop, Drop and Roll**

*

**Chapitre I: Dark Shines**

*

Jetant un oeil à ma montre, je glapis et arrachai la porte de ses gonds. La pluie dégringolait, me laissant détrempée, et je pouvais déjà entendre le sermon que me servirait Alice pour mes quelques vingt minutes de retard. Les clochettes tintèrent alors que j'entrai, occupée à chasser les gouttelettes de ma veste alors que je scannai la pièce.

Je trouvai Alice à notre table habituelle à côté de la fenêtre, une tasse fumante devant elle, alors qu'elle avait posé sa joue sur la paume de sa main. Elle regardait Jasper, qui prenait une commande, en essayant d'être subtile.

« Regardez ce que le chat a apporté »; dit-elle en me remarquant. « As-tu eu des problèmes pour trouver l'endroit? »

Je levai les yeux au ciel et me frictionnais les bras, tentant de me réchauffer. « Désolée. Bouchons. », dis-je, en chassant de la main tout argument qu'elle allait sûrement m'avancer.

Sortant mon portefeuille, j'attrapai un billet de 5 dollars avant de reculer la chaise, ses pieds butant sur la moquette. « Je vais commander quelque chose. Es-tu servie ? », demandai-je, en indiquant la boisson.

« Je vais le faire! », cria-t-elle, chipant le billet de ma main avant de se diriger vers le comptoir. Je la regardai avec amusement passer une main dans ses courts cheveux noirs, puis sourire timidement. Je l'écoutai prendre ma commande habituelle, rire à un commentaire indubitablement spirituel de Jasper, qui lui sourit en retour en lui rendant la monnaie.

Bien qu'Alice n'avait jamais été seule, son dernier et plus long béguin était Jasper Whitlock, le barman qui travaillait tous les week-end de 15h à 18h. Le plus surprenant était que ce béguin durait depuis tout ce temps -d'habitude, elle les gardait quelques semaines, avant de se lasser, mais Jasper était différent. Elle allait au café deux fois par semaine, me demandant à chaque fois de l'accompagner pour ne pas y paraître seule.

Je sortis mon cahier à spirales, essayant de tuer le temps jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne, et je grognai alors que je faisais défiler la liste de débuts d'histoires que j'avais accumulés pendant les derniers mois. Tous, d'une façon ou d'une autre, finissaient par être une histoire d'amour. Peu importe combien j'avais essayé d'écrire des drames ou des policiers, ils menaient tous finalement à une romance sans fin entre les deux personnages principaux.

La colère ne me quittait jamais vraiment, et pourtant, comme à chaque fois que je regardais la liste, je sentais comme une envie. Un besoin de comprendre ce que j'ignorais. L'amour arrivait sous de multiples formes, mais pourtant, quand je m'essayais à le dissèquer et voir comment je pourrais traduire mes pensées de mon esprit à la feuille, elles venaient emmêlées et plus compliquées que nécessaire.

Le sourire d'Alice était rayonnant quand elle revint, et elle fredonnait une chanson légère. Puis, elle me lança pratiquement ma tasse. Le liquide chaud se répandit partout sur la table, me faisant gémir de douleur alors que je retirai précipitamment ma main. Je fronçai les sourcils, voulant attraper la serviette de table qu'elle agrippait, mais je fus ébahie quand elle écarta mon bras.

« N'y pense même pas », cracha-t-elle, en la regardant avec adoration. Mon front se plissa, et après une seconde de plus pour être sûre que je n'utiliserais pas sa précieuse serviette, elle me la tendit, me laissa l'examiner. Il ne me fallut qu'une demi-seconde pour voir dix chiffres inscrits dans une encre bleue, avec le nom 'Jasper' en dessous.

« Et, es-tu sûre que tu ne savais pas ce qu'il y avait écrit dessus avant de me la montrer? », la taquinai-je en lui faisant un clin do'eil. « Les coincidences sont _tellement_ étranges... »

« Bien sûr que non. Je ne suis pas si psychotique », répondit-elle, feignant d'être vexée, mais son rire la trahissait. « Mais regarde! » Elle tapa sur la serviette. « Son numéro! »

Malgrè mes fréquentes piques à propos de son béguin pour Jasper, j'étais vraiment fière d'elle. « Enfin », dis-je en prenant une gorgée de boisson. « Comment as-tu fait ça? »

Elle rit, d'un rire tremblotant, attrapa la serviette et la glissa avec précaution dans sa poche. « Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. J'ai commandé ton café habituel et j'étais en train de payer quand il a commencé à me parler du cours de photo. Nous avons un projet de groupe, et je n'avais pas de partenaire. »

Je ne manquai pas de remarquer l'emploi du passé.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, essayant de se maîtriser. « Et il a demandé, totalement calme, si je voulais être sa partenaire. Nous avons échangé nos numéros et il m'appelle Vendredi. »

Je souris derrière ma tasse, savourant la chaleur de la boisson. « Je suis heureuse pour toi, Alice. Vraiment. »

La conversation s'orienta vers d'autres choses et je m'excusai une demi-heure plus tard, clamant que j'avais du travail. Elle haussa un sourcil sceptique à ma déclaration mais m'autorisa à lui donner une dernière étreinte, à la féliciter et lui dire que je la verrai à la maison quand je rentrerai de la librairie.

Tournant la clef dans le contact, ma vieille camionette démarra alors que j'appuyai sur la pédale, sortant du parking et roulant sur Elm Street.

Après plusieurs heures acharnées, fourrée dans un minuscule box avec seulement une heure à être productive, le travail était fini. Je refermai mon ordinateur portable et rangeai mes affaires, ayant seulement envie d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Mes muscles étaient endoloris et mes paupières se fermaient de sommeil, et seule la pensée de m'écraser sur mon lit fut la motivation dont j'avais besoin pour conduire jusqu'à la maison.

La pluie tombait de nouveau alors que je descendais les escaliers humides du bâtiment, et je tenais mon sac au-dessus de ma tête dans un pathètique effort de rester sèche alors que je courais vers ma voiture, soudainement reconnaissante pour sa stabilité et sa résistance au mauvais temps. Elle semblait pouvoir tomber en morceaux si on essayait d'aller au-delà de 50, mais elle était solide comme un roc.

Des flash de lumières, suivis par le lourd roulement du tonnerre, coloraient le ciel, les éclats d'argent se marriaient avec la toile sombre de la nuit. Je sursautai, encourageant la voiture à aller plus vite, alors que la pluie dégringolait sur le pare-brise, les essuie-glace n'étaient pas assez rapides pour éclairer totalement mon champ de vision.

Les lumières devenaient plus proches alors que j'arrivais à l'appartement que je partageais avec Alice, le bruit du tonnerre suivant de quelques secondes les éclairs qui illuminaient le ciel. Je me garai rapidement, les arbres tremblaient sous l'intensité du vent. J'en vis un qui tanguait dangereusement, tapant contre le bâtiment, mais je refusais de m'en occuper plus longtemps. La pluie me transperçait les os, mes dents claquaient alors je courai dans le hall et martelai le bouton de l'ascenceur.

Une fois dans l'appartement, j'accrochai ma veste à la patère et balançai mon sac sur le canapé, créant une ligne humide dans la cuisine. Je vérifiai le répondeur, écoutant seulement deux messages: un de Renée, me demandant pourquoi je n'avais pas encore appelé; et un du frère d'Alice, Emmett, nous invitant à dîner la semaine prochaine.

Après l'obtention de son diplôme, il avait choisi de devenir pompier et travaillait à Portland, sa petite amie Rosalie étant devenue une amie d'Alice et moi.

Je remarquai une boîte contenant une pizza entamée sur le bar, un morceau de papier à ses côtés. Je sortis une assiette en carton, ne voulant pas m'embarasser avec la vaisselle, et jetai un oeil à la note, ayant déjà une idée de ce qu'elle dirait.

_Bella,_

_Je dois sortir pour aller acheter du matériel photo. Il y a de la pizza si tu as faim._

_A toute à l'heure._

_Je t'aime!_

Je m'assis sur le canapé, posant ma tête sur le haut alors que je regardais quelque chose de complètement inintéressant à la télé. Mes yeux se fermaient, mon corps me hurlait de me reposer. Succombant, je roulais sur le dos, me drapais d'une couverture avant de me laisser aller, n'ayant pas l'énergie de regagner la chambre.

**

J'avais dû finalement sombrer, mais quand je me réveillai, le canapé en contact avec ma colonne vertébrale, rendant la position inconfortable, les flammes étaient partout.

De la fumée envahissait l'appartement par une source inconnue, remplissant chaque coin et fissure qu'elle trouvait, rendant impossible ma respiration. Je tentai de retenir mon souffle alors que je me relevai, et constatai les dégâts.

Un arbre décharné avait brisé la vitre au-dessus de l'évier de la cuisine, et ses branches mortes se répandaient sur le sol carrelé. Les flammes avaient envahi cette pièce et se répandaient rapidement, détruisant tout sur leur passage. Paniquée, je triturai mon cerveau, essayant de deviner quoi faire.

_'N'as tu rien appris à propos des mesures à prendre en cas d'incendie, avec les scouts?'_, hurlai-je mentalement. N'étais-je pas supposée ramper sur le sol, arrêter de respirer à cause de la fumée et... _stop, drop, and roll?!_*

Je me décidais pour la première option, me laissais tomber sur les genoux en me maintenant aussi près du sol que possible. Je pensai brièvement à appeler les pompiers avant de réaliser que le téléphone ne fonctionnerait pas et que mon portable était hors d'atteinte. Je pouvais seulement prier pour que quelqu'un sache que j'étais là et appelle alors que je sentais des larmes brûlantes couler sur mon visage. Je fis demi-tour, toussant et essayant de recracher la fumée alors que je tentai de trouver la sortie.

C'était comme si j'étais prisonnière d'un four sans pouvoir m'échapper. La chaleur était étouffante, et les issues impraticables. La porte d'entrée était complètement bloquée, tout comme l'issue de secours près des chambres. Je pensai brièvement à sauter par la fenêtre, mais me stoppai en songeant que j'étais au troisième étage. Mais préfèrerais-je mourir en essayant de me sauver et me balancer dans le vide, ou bien brûler vive?

Je savais que je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps, les grains de sable du sablier tombaient alors que je rampais sur le sol, recherchant une issue. La chaleur semblait liquéfier ma peau, mes poumons hurlaient leur protestation à cause de la fumée. Mes yeux pleuraient encore plus, mes larmes se transformaient en sanglots déchirants quand je réalisais que j'étais piégée dans l'immeuble.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée là consciente, mais je pouvais me sentir basculer dans l'obscurité qui me menaçait, me tentait de sombrer. J'avais déjà perdu espoir de respirer, mes doigts arrachaient mes cheveux alors que j'hurlai, mes genoux repliés contre ma poitrine.

J'espèrai que j'aurais une mort rapide; je ne voulais pas souffrir. C'était déjà assez douloureux.

Je pensais à Alice, ma tête me faisait un mal de chien alors que j'entendais des cris dehors. J'essayai de me lever, mais mon énergie avait été drainée. J'ouvris la bouche pour crier à mon tour, mais rien ne sortit. Ma gorge semblait irritée, comme si j'avais avalé du verre brisé, et les seuls sons que je pouvais produire étaient enroués et étouffés.

Je sentais mon corps abandonner, mes paupières tomber, quand la fenêtre éclata, envoyant des éclats de verre partout. Une échelle avait été placée contre le mur, et un pompier se faufilait dans la mince ouverture. Je le regardai mettre son masque, ses yeux scannaient la pièce. J'essayai d'ouvrir la bouche pour crier, mais seul un gémissement m'échappa. Ma tête tournait et je m'adossai au canapé, confuse et désorientée.

« Aidez-moi », murmurai-je, me battant pour garder les yeux ouverts. Je savais que je devais attirer son attention, et pourtant, mon corps était comme déconnecté. Mes membres étaient raides et endoloris, je me roulais en boule, tremblante. Je voulais juste sortir de là.

Le pompier se retourna, son regard fixé directement sur moi. Je voulais lever les bras, sauter et crier aussi fort que je pouvais -tout, mais c'était comme si je pesais 500 kilos. Mon corps semblait mort.

Il courut vers moi, plus vite que je le pensais et couvrit ma bouche et mon nez pour ne plus laisser entrer la fumée. Je le regardai parler dans un appareil, une radio je supposai, et quelques secondes plus tard, deux autres pompiers apparurent à la même fenêtre. J'essayai de prêter attention à ce qui se passait, mais c'était trop pour moi. Je pouvais sentir la fumée embrumer mon cerveau et je fermai les yeux, priant pour que tout ça finisse vite.

Les bras du pompier prirent place sous mes genoux et autour de ma taille alors qu'il me soulevait et me serrait contre lui. Je gémis faiblement, prise de tremblements incontrôlables malgrè la chaleur intense, alors qu'il faisait signe à un autre pompier. Il courut vers nous et lentement mais sûrement, ils commencèrent à me faire sortir par la fenêtre, vers un sol stable et sec.

Je grognai, la douleur de mes poumons devenant insupportable. Il enleva sa main de ma bouche, m'autorisant à respirer un air sain pour la première fois depuis... trop longtemps. J'inhalais fort, ce qui me causa uniquement de tousser et de suffoquer. Je relevai les yeux vers lui, essayant de rester consciente, mais fus submergée par les yeux hantés et tristes de l'homme. Il me fit un faible sourire, m'encourageant, alors qu'il descendait l'échelle doucement.

« Ca va aller », me murmura-t-il, rassurant. « Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Je pouvais entendre des cris, le hurlement perçant d'Alice appelant mon prénom encore et encore. J'essayai de répondre mais aucun mot ne vint. L'homme fronça les sourcils puis bougea plus vide, m'étourdissant.

Mon corps se déconnecta de mon cerveau alors que je laissais aller ma tête en arrière, regardant une dernière fois les profonds yeux verts du pompier. Mon corps complètement perdu, je laissais l'obscurité me submerger.

*

**Edward POV**

« Fait chier! », s'exclama Emmett, secouant la tête vers Tyler. « Ca ne peut pas être vrai! »

« A l'amour comme à la guerre », cita celui-ci alors qu'il ramassait la pile de billets au centre de la table. Emmett secoua la tête encore une fois, irrité, mais son attitude douloureuse disparut lorsque l'alarme nous sortit de notre partie de poker bouillonnante.

« Enfin! Allez! », hurla-t-il en courant, il était le premier à glisser le long de la barre jusqu'au garage. Je soupirai, passai une main dans mes cheveux avant de le suivre, enfilant ma tenue en un temps record. Je plaçai le casque sur ma tête, ajustai les bretelles avant d'enfiler mes bottes et de grimper dans le camion de pompier. Les autres furent rapides et en quelques minutes, nous étions prêts et Mike avait allumé le gyrophare, qui scintillait dans la nuit.

J'observai la route déserte alors que les conducteurs apercevaient le camion, sa sirène hurlant alors que nous roulions dans les rues sombres de Portland. Je me tournai du côté d'Emmett, curieux. « Que s'est-il passé? »

« Un lampadaire est tombé sur un pin à côté d'un immeuble », expliqua-t-il. Je remarquai combien sa voix tremblait, quelque chose qui n'était jamais arrivé, mais je choisis de ne pas demander. « Apparemment, il a pris feu, et d'après les témoins, est tombé sur le troisième étage, répandant les flammes dans un des appartements. C'est là le pire. Les pièces près de ce mur sont toutes détruites; et trois personnes au moins sont encore dedans. »

Sa voix était distante, et bien que je voulais lui demander pourquoi il semblait si secoué, je décidai de garder ça pour moi.

Je frissonai. Bien que j'adorais mon boulot, je ne pouvais toujours pas m'empêcher d'être terrifié pour ceux qui étaient piégés par le feu, mais aussi pour leurs familles qui étaient dehors. Je savais ce que c'était d'être prisonnier des flammes, ce qui était une des raisons pour laquelle j'avais choisi ce travail. La chaleur, la fumée... les souvenirs me bombardaient alors que nous nous rapprochions du lieu et je fermais les yeux, faisant de mon mieux pour les chasser. Je ne pouvais pas leur prêter attention. Pas maintenant.

« On arrive », dit Mike, tournant à gauche et déboulant dans la rue. Je pouvais voir l'immeuble, et la plupart des locataires étaient descendus dans la rue. Ils s'écartèrent à notre arrivée, le camion s'arrêta, et nous positionâmes l'échelle contre le bâtiment.

« Seulement deux dans l'immeuble », nous informa notre interne. Je lui adressai un sourire sinistre en attachant mon casque et rejoignis Emmett, qui me faisait signe.

« Tu montes en premier. La victime est Isabella Swan, piégée au troisième étage. Elle est seule. » Je pouvais voir une intense culpabilité et de la tristesse sur son visage, sa voix tremblait alors qu'il me relayait l'information. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi, et un cri perçant m'empêcher de pousser plus loin.

J'acquiesçai et le regardai essayer de calmer une petite femme, ressemblant à un lutin, qui clamait qu'elle était la colocataire d'Isabella. Je pouvais entendre ses cris, elle appelait sa meilleure amie alors que je grimpais l'échelle aussi vite que possible, puis je brisais la fenêtre et entrais dans l'appartement.

Je scannai rapidement les dégâts, notant que toutes les portes étaient bloquées. Je relayai l'information au camion, attendant une courte affirmation avant de chercher la jeune fille.

Heureusement, elle n'était pas cachée sous les débris qui étaient accumulés où le feu avait pris. Je la vis roulée en boule contre le canapé, son corps tremblant sévèrement. Je courus vers elle, couvris son nez et sa bouche avec ma main avant de demander assistance.

Je la fixai pendant un moment, époustoufflé par son intense beauté, même couverte de suie et de fumée, mais fus ramené à la réalité quand Emmett et Tyler arrivèrent en haut de l'échelle. Je soulevai la fille, la tenant en sécurité contre mon torse avant de donner des ordres aux deux autres. S'ils pouvaient éteindre le feu maintenant, bien. Si non, dehors!

Mike et Sean avaient déjà connecté la lance au camion pendant que je sortais par la fenêtre, et la force de l'eau fit perdre aux flammes de leur intensité. J'enlevai ma main du visage d'Isabella, sachant parfaitement que ses poumons étaient brûlés par la fumée qu'elle avait inhalée. D'après les déclarations des voisins, le feu avait ragé pendant dix bonnes minutes avant qu'elle soit secourue. Ses yeux marrons, gonflés par les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues, s'entrouvirent, comme si elle essayait de rester éveillée.

Je sentis mon coeur se briser à la vue de la fragile jeune femme dans mes bras, espérant que ses blessures ne soient pas trop sévères. Les cris de sa colocataire étaient encore audibles d'ici, et je pouvais dire combien ils étaient proches.

Les souvenirs me frappèrent encore une fois alors que je regardais ses yeux. Le vide, le sentiment qu'on doit tenir encore une minute de plus.... Je grognai, l'observant alors que le chaos règnait autour de nous.

Et puis, ses paupières se fermèrent, dissimulant ses yeux profonds. Je plaçai mon pied sur le dernier degrè de l'échelle, usant d'extrème précaution et de l'aide des autres pour la descendre en sécurité. Les infirmiers me l'enlevèrent immédiatement, la portèrent sur un brancard et placèrent un masque à oxygène sur son visage. Ses yeux étaient fermés, mais j'étais capable de voir sa poitrine monter et descendre, un bon signe.

Emmett et Tyler étaient à mes côtés, regardant l'eau battre le feu.

« C'était chaud », souffla Emmett alors que la dernière langue orange disparaissait, suivie de l'arrêt de l'eau. Son visage était encore douloureux, et j'observai les autres vérifier que tout était en ordre, le chef et un volontaire entraient dans l'immeuble. J'attendis jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent, hôchant la tête et disant quelque chose à la foule anxieuse. Quoi? Je n'étais pas sûr.

« Ouais », dis-je d'un ton absent, mes pensées à des milliers de kilomètres de Portland. Pourquoi cette fille, que j'avais rencontrée quand elle ne bougeait même pas, m'attirait-elle autant? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait avec elle?

Je secouai la tête, essayant de chasser ces idées de mon esprit. Je ne la reverrais jamais -elle était juste une personne qui était entrée et sortie de ma vie en quelques minutes, et elle ne reviendrait jamais.

Je grognai, enlevai le casque de mon front humide et le glissai sous mon bras, tout en me dirigeant vers le rassemblâmes l'équipement, restâmes assez longtemps pour remplir les rapports et parler à la police et au propriètaire de l'immeuble avant de grimper dans le camion rouge à nouveau.

Nous avions été informés que le propriètaire, un certain Mr Brandon, n'avait pas besoin que nous inspections les dégâts cette nuit; mais nous devrions y retouner tôt le lendemain matin. J'étais proche d'hurler de joie quand j'entendis les nouvelles.

Je voulais juste aller dormir et ne jamais me réveiller.

_L'histoire de ma vie_, songeai-je alors que les phares étaient éteints, de même que la sirène. J'étais entré, avais sauvé une vie, et je ne reverrai jamais cette fille, peu importe combien elle m'avait affecté.

Je ricanai alors que j'attrapai la fin d'un blague boiteuse d'Emmett, m'écroulant à ses côtés et essayant de tenir mes pensées loin de la fille.

Nous faisions le chemin inverse jusqu'à la caserne, comme nous l'avions fait après tant de secours et de feux.

C'était comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé.

* * *

NT: _*Stop, drop and roll! J'ai laissé cette phrase en anglais, tout simplement parce que ce n'est pas traduisible. C'est une consigne de sécurité connue de tous les enfants américains en cas de feu. Et une référence au titre, bien sûr._

_**Voilà. **_

_**Qu'en avez vous pensé? Vous voulez la suite? Si oui, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de me le faire savoir... REVIEW! =P**_

_**Merci d'avoir lu.**_

_**Fanny**_


	2. In Fate's Hands

Titre: Stop, drop and roll!

Résumé: Bella Swan, un étudiante en littérature, rencontre Edward Masen, pompier, lors de l'incendie de son appartement. Il lui livrera son passé hanté et son combat contre ses démons. Bella pourra-t-elle le sauver de ses souvenirs ou continuera-t-il à la repousser? UA BxE

Auteur: Bronzehairedgirl620

Traductrice: Nouni

Rating: T

* * *

**Merci, merci énormément pour votre soutien pour cette toute nouvelle fic"! J'ai répondu à tout le monde, à part pour ceux qui ne me laissent pas d'adresse mail où les joindre. A eux, merci beaucoup.**

**Et quelqu'un m'a dit que cette fic' lui rappelait un Os avec un Edward pompier et une Bella artiste... C'est tout simplement une de mes autres traductions,** **Capturing the Flame, par Bronze également. Que voulez-vous, un beau pompier aux yeux verts me fait rêver... =p**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

_Bronze, thanks, always._

* * *

**Stop, Drop and Roll**

*

**Chapitre II: In Fate's Hands**

*

J'ouvris les yeux, mais les refermai rapidement, aveuglée par l'intense lumière blanche. Je fis de mon mieux pour m'assoir mais bouger était extremment difficile, et après avoir regardé autour de moi, je réalisai que je me trouvai dans une pièce inconnue, stérile et immaculée.

Le mur en face de moi portait seulement une fenêtre, ornée de rideaux à moitié fermés, laissant un aperçu de la pluie qui s'écrasait contre le verre. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était ou bien où je me trouvais, et le manque d'informations me tapait sur les nerfs. Je me recouchai sur les oreillers inconfortables, les barreaux de chaque côté de mon lit me confinaient. Les draps craquaient et il y avait un _bip _incessant et irritant qui provenait de quelque part près de ma tête.

Je priais pour ne pas être morte. Ce n'était pas supposé être aussi douloureux.

J'essayai encore de m'assoir, mais c'était comme si tout mon corps était engourdi. Je tentai de passer une main dans mes cheveux emmêlés, mais fut retenue pas un objet inconnu. Baissant les yeux, je grimaçai en apercevant la perfusion plantée dans ma peau.

« Aiguilles », grognai-je en me jetant en arrière sur le tissu en papier des oreillers, et fermai les yeux. Les tubes collés sous mon nez étaient incroyablement irritants, mais je savais que si j'essayais de les enlever, je ne ferai qu'hurler de douleur.

J'avais été plus à l'hôpital que n'importe qui, mais je ne m'étais jamais habituée à l'odeur aseptisée et aux bruits constants des moniteurs qui enregistraient chacun de vos mouvements. C'était agaçant, et un sentiment inconnu rongea mon estomac alors que quelqu'un toquait à la porte.

« Bonjour, mademoiselle Swan! », salua une infirmière rayonnante, écartant d'un geste brusque les rideaux pour révéler un peu plus de ciel pluvieux. « Avez-vous bien dormi? »

Je la toisai sans un mot, haussant un sourcil. Qu'étais-je supposée répondre? _Ouais, je me sens super bien. Merci._

Son sourire resta collé sur son visage, malgrè mon silence. « Votre petit-déjeuner sera là à 8 heures. Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose d'ici là? »

Je secouai la tête brièvement, voulant juste qu'elle s'en aille. Heureusement, elle prit cela comme une réponse et déposa un plateau vide sur la table avant de sortir, me laissant seule dans ma chambre.

La porte resta ouverte sur un mur de bois, me permettant d'entendre les conversations du couloir. Jugeant de la proximité des voix, j'étais presque sûre d'être très près de l'accueil; ou bien elles hurlaient.

« Vous _devez_ me laisser la voir », cracha une voix familière et haute-perchée. Je grimaçai au son, voulant me cacher sous les draps, mais je savais pertinemment que c'était une cause perdue.

« Je suis désolée, mademoiselle, mais les heures de visite ne commencent que dans quinze minutes. Si vous pouviez vous assoir gentiment et... »

« Ma meilleure amie a été prise au piège dans un incendie la nuit dernière, je n'ai obtenu aucune information sur son état, et vous me demander de _m'assoir_ et d'attendre quinze _putain_ de minutes?! »

Je faisais de mon mieux pour faire taire les sons, mais Alice continuait d'hausser la voix, argumentant avec la réceptionniste.

Soudain, les souvenirs me bombardèrent, me frappèrent comme une balle à pleine vitesse; la chaleur, la fumée, l'étouffement...

Le feu. C'était la cause de ma présence ici. Je réfléchis, essayai de rassembler les détails de la nuit dernière, mais tout était flou. Je me rappelai m'être réveillée dans la fumée et la brume, mais la façon dont je m'étais échappée ne me revenait pas. Je baissai les yeux et vis des bandages sur mon bras, me rappelant les éclats de verre, mais tout ce qui était arrivé après était emmêlé et flou.

Les souvenirs continuaient d'affluer, amenant l'image du pompier. Je me rappelai de lui brisant la fenêtre, répandant le verre qui avait plus tard écorché ma peau alors qu'il me cherchait. Hurlant mon nom, peut-être. Je ne savais pas. Je savais qu'il m'avait sauvé la vie, et était la raison pour laquelle j'étais ici aujourd'hui, en vie, attachée à un lit d'hôpital.

Je voulais le remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie, et pourtant, je ne connaissais même pas son prénom.

Mes pensées furent interrompues par un coup sourd à ma porte, suivi par son ouverture, révélant le docteur Cullen. Il prit ma feuille de soins sans dire un mot, son comportement était calme et professionnel.

« Carlisle », appelai-je, incertaine.

« Bonjour, Bella », dit-il avec légèreté, sa voix placide et amusée. Je souris, malgrè mon état, reconnaissante de voir ce visage familier.

« Sans vouloir être grossière... », commençai-je en remarquant la longue blouse blanche qu'il portait et le stéthoscope enroulé autour de sa nuque.

« Pourquoi suis-je ici? », finit-il pour moi. J'acquiesçai, mes joues devinrent rouges mais il ne sembla pas le remarquer.

« Alice a appelé tard dans la nuit et a raconté à Esmée ce qui s'était passé » Sa voix tremblait légèrement, ce qui me surprit. « Elle voulait être sûre que tu sois entre de bonnes mains. »

Je mordis ma lèvre. « Tu n'avais pas à faire tout ce chemin pour moi », dis-je à voix basse, embarassée. Les Cullen avaient toujours été comme une famille pour moi, avec Charlie constamment au poste de police et Renée vivant en Floride, mais c'était trop.

« Tu sais que tu es comme une fille pour nous, Bella »; dit-il en s'asseyant sur le siège à côté du lit. « De plus, ça n'a pas pris autant de temps que tu penses. Tu sais combien nous aimons conduire vite... »

Je ris, puis grimaçai en me rappelant roulant à toute vitesse avec eux dans Forks. Esmée était la seule saine d'esprit, conduisant à une vitesse qui m'autorisait à ne pas recracher mon déjeuner.

Je soupirai, un millier de questions sur le bout de ma langue. « Suis-je dans un mauvais état? », demandai-je, attaquant avec le plus important.

Je baissai les yeux, soulagée de sentir mes jambes et mes bras, et de pouvoir m'assoir avec seulement une difficulté mineure. Il grimaça, puis secoua la tête légèrement.

« Ca va aller », commença-t-il, évitant mon regard alors qu'il regardait la feuille de soins encore une fois. « Seulement des lésions mineures sur tes poumons à cause de l'inhalation de fumée, mais ça ne devrait causer aucun problème. Il faut juste te reposer », me conseilla-t-il. « Heureusement, tu étais assez loin des flammes pour ne pas être brûlée, mais tu as quatorze points de suture à cause des éclats de verre sur lesquels tu as roulé. »

Je fronçai les sourcils, incapable de me rappeler de ça. « Où? »

Il pointa du doigt mon bras gauche. « Ils te les enlèveront vite. Mais à part, ça, tu as eu raison de t'éloigner du feu et de rester près du sol. Tu ne serais pas avec nous, sinon. »

Je tremblai, ne voulai surtout pas penser à ce qui aurait pu se passer. Peut-être que les années à endurer les leçons scouts n'avaient pas été inutiles...

Un autre coup retentit sur la porte de bois, l'infirmière revenait.

« Petit déjeuner! », chantonna-t-elle, posant devant moi un plateau de nourriture paraissant inmangeable. Je me forçai à sourire, ignorant le fait que Carlisle essayait d'étouffer son rire et j'attendis qu'elle soit sortie avant de le regarder. Je pris le plateau, puis commençai à trier les aliments attentivement.

« Tu n'as pas à manger ça », dit Carlisle, qui griffonnait quelque chose en vérifiant la perfusion. « Alice sera là dans... deux minutes, avec un assortiment complet de nourriture. »

Je poussai le plateau, souriante, et cherchai des yeux une horloge. L'aiguille avançait lentement, mais le temps passa finalement et Alice bondit dans la pièce, un bouquet de fleurs et un sac dans les mains, une expression compatissante sur le visage.

« Oh, Bella! » elle pleurait en enroulant ses bras autour de moi. Je grimaçai, le corps douloureux alors que j'essayai de lui retourner son étreinte. « Je croyais que tu étais morte. »

Je pouvais sentir les larmes salées inonder l'oreiller de l'hôpital. « Alice, vraiment, je vais bien », lui assurai-je en caressant ses cheveux courts. « Juste quelques points. Ce n'est pas comme si ce n'était pas déjà arrivé... »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Tu étais piègée dans un incendie il y a même pas dix heures et _tu fais des blagues?! _», grogna-t-elle, la mâchoire serrée. J'haussai les épaules, ignorant la douleur lancinante qui accompagnait le mouvement.

« Si seulement j'étais restée au lieu d'aller en courses », marmonna-t-elle, assise sur la chaise en plastique de l'autre côté du lit. « Rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé. »

Je lui lançai un regard perdu, attendant qu'elle me regarde avant de parler. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'ça ne serait pas arrivé'? Tu n'as pas mis le feu à l'arbre avant de le pousser contre la fenêtre. Si tu avais été dans l'appartement avec moi, nous aurions été toutes les deux prises au piège, et nous n'aurions peut-être pas survécu. »

Des larmes envahirent ses yeux alors qu'elle prenait ma main libre. « J'ai eu si peur », admit-elle. « Je suis rentrée, et un camion de pompiers était garé devant l'immeuble, avec tous les locataires en bas. J'ai entendu le chef de la police dire qu'il y avait deux étudiants coincés, un au troisième étage, et l'autre au second. » Alice s'interrompit un moment pour se recomposer avant de continuer.

« Ils ont sorti le garçon en premier. Il était conscient, mais toussait sévèrement. Un pompier a grimpé l'échelle et a brisé la fenêtre de notre appartement. Dieu, Bella, j'ai cru que j'allais défaillir et mourir. Quand j'ai demandé des informations, on ne m'en a pas donné. Même Emmett n'a rien dit; il était trop concentré sur comment te faire sortir de là. »

J'inhalai en tremblant. « Criais-tu? », demandai-je, me rappelant des hurlements perçants qui avaient envoyé des frissons dans tout mon corps.

Alice acquiesça. « J'ai essayé de t'appeler, mais tu ne répondais pas; et ensuite, j'ai voulu monter et aider et personne ne voulait me dire et ça leur a pris tellement de temps pour te sortir de l'immeuble, et... »

Sa voix se brisa, sa respiration était hâchée et ses divagations devinrent hystériques alors qu'elle recommençait à pleurer, sa taille frêle toute tremblante quand elle essaya de se maîtriser. « J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu », murmura-t-elle, en essuyant son nez avec sa manche. Je me penchais vers la table et lui tendis la boîte de mouchoirs avant d'embrasser le sommet de sa tête.

« Tu ne vas pas te débarasser de moi aussi facilement », riai-je, essayant d'alléger l'humeur générale. Elle sourit, reconnaissante pour mes efforts, mais resta silencieuse. Je ne l'avais jamais aussi angoissée auparavant, et c'était insupportable. Elle était mon roc -elle avait toujours été là pour moi, et la voir s'effondrer comme ça, si vulnérable et faible, était effrayant.

« Dis-moi tout à propos de ce beau pompier... » J'haussai un sourcil, essayant de détourner son attention une fois encore. Heureusement, ça fonctionna. Ses yeux dorés brillèrent, un joli cadeau pour moi, ajouté à son sourire.

« Comment sais-tu qu'il était mignon? », plaisanta-t-elle, la lumière de retour dans son regard. Je ris, tapa ma tempe d'un geste entendu.

« Parce que tu n'aurais pas pris la peine de le mentionner s'il ne l'était pas. »

« Il valait le coup d'oeil, Bella. Environ 1,90 mètre, très musclé et très beau... pas autant que Jasper, mais je dirai que c'est un bon second choix. »

Je grognai. « D'autres aspects que tu as trouvés attirants_ outre _son corps? »

Elle tapa son doigt sur sa lèvre inférieure dramatiquement. « Il avait des cheveux ébouriffés d'une étrange couleur bronze, et les plus beaux yeux verts que tu aies jamais vus. Quand ils sont partis, un autre pompier a raconté une blague, et il a le second rire et et le sourire les plus attirants que j'ai vus. »

Les yeux verts. Je me rappelai ses yeux quand il m'avait regardé, l'inquiètude et le remords étincelaient alors qu'il descendait les degrès de l'échelle. Le sourire en coin que j'avais vu quand il avait tenté de me rassurer.

« Et tu as eu le temps de remarquer tout ça alors que j'étais amenée d'un appartement en feu à une ambulance? », la taquinai-je en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes. Elle écarta mon bras et haussa les épaules, éloignant la chaise de quelques centimètres du lit pour s'assurer que je ne la frapperai plus.

« Et il te tenait dans ses bras, étroitement », ajouta-t-elle. « Un peu trop étroitement pour un pompier qui tient une victime qu'il ne va jamais revoir. »

Je sentis mon coeur se serrer à ses mots. Elle avait raison, je ne le reverrais jamais. Un autre jour dans la vie d'un pompier pour lui, peu importait combien avait été forte la connection entre nous. Pas que je le sache vraiment. J'avais été inconsciente tout le long.

« Mais hé! », dit-elle en remarquant mon expression. « On ne sait jamais. Nous devons retourner à l'appartement aujourd'hui pour avoir une idée de ce que l'on va faire. Il sera peut-être là. »

Je passai les heures suivantes à parler et rire avec Alice, mais aussi à découvrir ce que nous ferions avec notre logement. Nous n'étions pas sûres quelle était l'étendue des dégâts, mais pour ce que j'en avais vu la nuit dernière, ça ne semblait pas bon. Il y avait peut-être encore des espaces vivables, mais la cuisine était indubitablement ruinée, de même que l'entrée.

L'infirmière et le docteur Cullen la jetèrent dehors à midi moins le quart, disant que je serai libérée d'ici peu si tout allait bien. Avec cette pensée optimiste à l'esprit, je fermai les yeux et m'allongeai sur les oreillers, espérant profiter de quelques heures de sommeil avant de plonger dans le bazar auquel je devrais faire face.

*****

Le temps passa trop vite, et avant que je ne m'en rende compte, j'étais réveillée par Carlisle.

« Normalement, je ne t'aurais pas réveillée, mais tu es autorisée à rentrer à la maison quand tu veux. J'ai pensé que ce seraient des nouvelles que tu voudrais apprendre. »

Je signai les papiers, me sentant horriblement soulagée alors que j'attendais devant l'hôpital. En moins de temps qu'il ne le fallait normalement pour aller du centre commercial à ici, la Porshe d'Alice s'arrêta devant l'entrée. Je grognai, cinglai mon sac sur mon épaule avant de m'assoir gentiment sur le siège passager. A mon horreur, des sacs de shopping remplis de vêtements étaient répandus partout.

« Qu'as-tu fait? », demandai-je en pointant du doigt les différents tissus. Elle rit, secoua la main nonchalamment.

« Bella, notre appartement a pris feu cette nuit et les vêtements sont nécessaires pour vivre, peu importe ce que tu en penses. Je te jure, tu te promènerais nue si tu pouvais... »

Je lui déposai un baiser sur le bras, roulant des yeux, alors qu'elle feignait d'être blessée. « Ce n'est pas vrai. Je n'aime juste pas les choses ostentatoires que tu achètes pour moi. »

« Peu importe », me coupa-t-elle. « Nous avions besoin de vêtements. Donc je suis allée les chercher. Tu devrais m'être reconnaissante, je t'ai sauvé d'une journée de shopping! »

« Oublions le fait que nous ne savons pas où nous allons loger, aussi longtemps que nous aurons des vêtements, nous irons bien », marmonnai-je sarcastiquement. Elle rétorqua, mais je pus à peine l'entendre. Nous étions proches de l'appartement, et je retins mon souffle, pas sûre de pouvoir en supporter la vue. Mon estomac se serra, les souvenirs arrivant avec force alors que nous approchions, et j'agrippai le bord de mon siège dans le but de me maîtriser.

Quand nous arrivâmes, le propriètaire, Mr Brandon, et deux autres hommes se tenaient devant l'immeuble. Alice coupa le moteur, serra ma main pour me réconforter avant de rejoindre la foule. Les autres locataires dont les appartements avaient été touchés étaient là aussi, attendant d'entendre le diagnostic. J'inhalai et les rejoignis.

« Je m'excuse profondemment pour les évènements de la nuit dernière », commença-t-il, tordant ses mains nerveusement. « L'arbre qui est tombé était supposé être abattu il y a quelques semaines. Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi ce n'est pas le cas, mais je peux vous assurer que je vais le découvrir », dit-il, comme si le fait qu'il allait trouver pourquoi le pin n'avait pas été coupé pourrait résoudre tous nos problèmes.

« Et nos appartements? », dit Alice promptement, fronçant les sourcils. Il éclaircit sa gorge deux fois, cherchant la réponse qu'il n'avait évidemment pas.

« Les pompiers seront là dans une minute pour lister les dégâts, aussi bien que pour déterminer s'ils sont sains, si vous pouvez continuez à vivre dedans. Je vais devoir parler à la compagnie d'assurances pour les compensations, et le reste... »

Il était clair qu'il n'avait aucune idée de quoi il parlait et était très mal à l'aise avec toute la situation, ce qui me rendait encore plus appréhensive. S'il avait été préparé, la compagnie d'assurances aurait été prévenue juste après l'accident.

Et puis, le camion rouge arriva, s'arrêta le long du trottoir. Trois pompiers en sortirent, et les quelques locataires attendirent anxieusement qu'ils les rejoignent. Ils nous saluèrent.

« Mr Brandon, nous allons avoir besoin d'une liste des appartements qui ont été endommagés, et des noms de leurs occupants. Sont-ils tous ici? », damanda un des leurs, nous jetant un coup d'oeil. Quand ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens, un sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Tous », répondit Mr Brandon, soulagé devant notre petit nombre. Je suppose que je le serais aussi, si la majorité de mes possessions louées étaient relativement indemnes.

« Allons nous changer et vérifions l'immeuble », dit le chef aux autres, il attendit une affirmation avant de prendre la feuille que Mr Brandon lui tendait et de retourner au camion. Ils revêtirent leur uniforme rapidement, et quand ils revinrent, il y avait un homme de plus avec eux.

Ses cheveux bronze, comme Alice les avait décrits, étaient indomptables et ébouriffés. Ses yeux verts brillaient comme deux émeraudes, dans la faible lumière perçant des nuages qui couvraient le ciel, et son visage portait une expression grave alors qu'il observait le mur brûlé là où l'arbre avait frappé.

Ils marchaient vers nous d'une démarche coordonnée, et je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer comment ses yeux scannèrent le groupe, s'attardant sur Alice et moi un peu plus longtemps que sur les autres.

Le chef leur donna des ordres, les envoya dans différentes parties de l'immeuble, et les minutes se transformèrent en heure alors qu'ils recensaient les dégâts. Alice tapait du pied impatiemment contre le bêton du trottoir, regardant sa montre toutes les minutes.

Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard que les pompiers émergèrent du bâtiment et nous rejoignirent. Je regardai le Dieu aux cheveux bronze marcher, ses mouvements étaient gracieux mais masculins, ses muscles roulaient sous le tissu rouge et jaune...

_Stop_, m'ordonnai-je. Que mon voeu de le revoir ait été exaucé ne signifiait pas que quelque chose allait sortir de tout ça.

Ils se mirent à débiter une impressionnante liste de problèmes, et chaque locataire de l'appartement qu'ils décrivaient grimaçaient au prognostic ou hochaient la tête, satisfaits. De ce que j'avais rassemblé, beaucoup étaient autorisés à retourner vivre dans leur appartement.

Le chef et les trois autres se rapprochèrent jusqu'à me rejoindre, une expression compatissante sur leurs visages, à part l'homme qui m'avait sauvé. Son visage était indéchiffrable et stoïque, ses yeux distants et ternes alors que je remarquai qu'il ne me regardait pas, son regard était en fait fixé sur la coquille vide de mon ancien appartement.

« Heureux de voir que vous allez bien, Mademoiselle Swan », dit un des leurs, brisant ma concentration. Je pensai avoir vu le bel homme lever les yeux au ciel à ces mots, bien que son regard, hanté et et rempli d'émotion, restait concentré sur les restes décharnés de l'arbre.

« Pour être franc -ne tournons pas autour du pot, voulez vous-, votre appartement est très endommagé. Les deux entrées sont bloquées, par les débris et le fait que les portes aient brûlé. Votre cuisine est difficilement reconnaissable, et ce qui n'est pas recouvert de suie a été abimé par l'eau. »

Je grimaçai, me tordai les mains. Je pouvais sentir Alice trembler à mes côtés alors qu'elle écoutait, mais moi, je pouvais seulement remercier chaque Dieu que je connaissais d'être encore en vie.

« Les seules pièces qui n'ont pas été affectées par le feu sont les chambres et la salle de bain. Une fois que tout sera nettoyé, on vous permettra de rentrer et de rassembler vos affaires. Vous devez trouver un logement provisoire jusqu'à ce que votre appartement soit prêt. » Il conclut: « Connaissez-vous un endroit où vous pourrez toutes les deux rester? »

Je triturai mon cerveau, mais rien ne vint. « Non, mais nous trouverons quelque chose. »

Alice me jeta un regard incertain, mais acquiesça à contrecoeur. « Où allons-nous vivre? », gémit-elle, furieuse de ma rapide réponse aux pompiers. « Nous ne connaissons personne! »

Je secouai la tête, lui indiquant que nous en parlerions plus tard, alors qu'ils s'éloignaient. Je laissai échapper un soupir que je ne savais pas avoir retenu, incertaine si je devais être heureuse qu'il n'y ait pas plus de dégâts ou énervée que tout ceci soit arrivé.

Je me laissai tomber sur le trottoir, repliant mes jambes contre ma poitrine, alors qu'Alice appelait rapidement tous ceux qu'elle connaissait, recherchant un endroit où vivre. Après être restée assise là un moment, je sentis quelque chose bouger près de moi. J'ouvris un oeil, scrutai ma droite, et ravalai immédiatement le réplique qui me vint à l'esprit quand je vis le pompier aux cheveux blonds assis à mes côtés, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Salut », dit-il en me tendant la main. « Je suis Mike. »

Je la serrai à contrecoeur, ne voulant aucune compagnie. « Bella », dis-je sèchement en espèrant qu'il comprendrait l'allusion et partirait.

« Désolé pour ton appartement. »

Je resistai à la terrible envie de lever les yeux au ciel et tus le commentaire sarcastique que je voulais tellement laisser échapper. « Merci », répliquai-je d'une voix sèche.

« Sais-tu où tu vas rester? », demanda-t-il. Il semblait véritablement curieux. J'étouffai un rire mordant: n'avais-je pas dépassé ce genre de mecs?

« Non. »

« Et bien, si tu veux, tu peux venir chez moi dîner, un jour. Je cuisine... »

« Laisse tomber Newton. Elle n'est pas intéressée », dit l'homme magnifique en frappant légèrement la jambe du blond. Celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul, puis il se releva et toisa l'autre.

« Comment le sais-tu, Edward? », cracha-t-il, essayant de paraître confiant, mais j'étais trop prise dans mes pensées pour entendre ce qu'ils disaient. Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge alors que je l'écoutais parler, stupéfiée.

Il avait parlé. Sa voix était aussi douce et légère que le velours, d'un son rauque et grave, mais magnifique tout à la fois. J'avais également un prénom qui allait avec le visage angélique. _Edward._ Un nom peu commun, mais qui lui allait parfaitement.

« Est-ce vrai, Bella? », demanda Mike. Je clignai des yeux, regardai les deux hommes. Il avait un sourire en coin de chat du Cheshire*, indubitablement dû au fait qu'il connaissait mon prénom.

« Quoi? », questionnai-je, confuse.

Edward eut un sourire en coin, semblant heureux, bien qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre dans son expression alors qu'il disait: « Tu vois? Elle n'est pas intéressée. » Il se tut un moment, laissant le fait s'imprègner avant de continuer: « Allez, le chef nous demande. »

Mike se retira vers le camion en me lançant un dernier regard, avant de monter à bord. Je me relevai, chassai l'herbe de mon pantalon et ramassai mon sac. Je scrutai les alentours, cherchant Alice qui avait miraculeusement disparu quand Mike Newton avait décidé d'engager la conversation, quand je remarquai qu'Edward était toujours là.

Ses mains étaient enfoncées dans ses poches, sa tête penchée alors qu'il regardait le sol, plongé dans ses pensées.

Je toussai involontairement, résultat de ma précédente inhalation de fumée, et écarquillai les yeux quand il s'approcha de moi. Il semblait troublé, comme s'il livrait un combat intérieur, mais l'expression incertaine ne dura pas longtemps.

« Au revoir, Isabella. »

Après ça, il trottina vers le camion, me laissant là avec une expression abasourdie sur le visage. Je regardai les autres rire et converser, mais il s'appuya simplement sur le véhicule, son visage détourné d'eux.

« Bella! Je nous ai trouvés un endroit où rester! », dit Alice qui semblait contente d'elle alors qu'elle me rejoignait.

Je ne cachai pas ma surprise. « Déjà? Où?! »

Elle sourit largement « Emmett et Rose nous laissent habiter chez eux jusqu'à ce que notre appartement soit prêt. Ils ont une chambre en plus, et l'une de nous peut utiliser le canapé si nous en avons besoin. »

Je soupirai, un mélange entre le soulagement et l'agacement de ne pas pouvoir juste vivre chez moi. Si l'arbre avait été abattu comme prévu, nous ne serions pas dans cette situation.

« C'est génial », dis-je avec autant d'enthousiasme que je le pus, étant données les circonstances. « Quand y allons-nous? » la douleur cuisante dans mes poumons devenait plus forte, et je toussai encore, ignorant les regards compatissants qu'Alice me lançait.

« Maintenant », dit-elle. « Ils disent que nous pouvons emmènager quand nous voulons, bien que nous n'ayons pas grand chose à déplacer. »

Je soupirai, reconnaissante qu'Emmett et Rose nous hébergent. Je préférai rester chez eux plutôt que dans un hôtel pendant une durée indéterminée. Aussitôt qu'Alice eut garé la voiture, tous deux nous enveloppaient dans des étreintes serrées, la terreur tangible dans leurs embrassades.

Je regardai Emmett, ses fossettes creusées de chque côté du large sourire qu'il arborait sur son visage. Il me souleva une nouvelle fois et m'entraîna dans un câlin d'ours, et ne me relâchait pas.

« Em' », réussis-je à articuler. Mais comme il ne bougeait pas, je me défis de son étreinte en respirant bruyamment.

« Désolé », dit-il penaud. Il me fit un sourire, mais celui-ci n'atteignait pas ses yeux comme il le faisait normalement. « Mais tu m'as fait tellement peur cette nuit. »

Je penchai la tête sur le côté. « Alice t'a déjà parlé de ça? », demandai-je.

« Bells? », appela-t-il en frappant doucement ma tempe. « J'étais là. »

Je le regardai, effarée. « Où ça? »

Il ricana sombrement. « Ma caserne est celle qui est venue te secourir », annonça-t-il fièrement en bombant le torse. J'ignorai ses commentaires arrogants, j'essayai de me rappeler.

« Donc tu as aidé à éteindre le feu? », demandai-je, essayant de le calmer avec une question simple. Je ne pouvais pas juste me lancer et dire: _Hé, Emmett! Tu connais un mec vraiment beau à la caserne? Ouais, celui là._

Lui et Alice étaient peut-être des opposés, mais ils avaient été élevés de la même façon. Il devint suspicieux en un instant.

« Ouais. Deux des nôtres sont montés dans l'immeuble, et Edward t'a sorti de là. Je voulais aider, mais je devais agir avec professionalisme », confessa-t-il. « C'était tellement dur, entendre Alice hurler et savoir que tout ce que je pouvais faire était d'éteindre le feu. Je veux dire, après toutes les fois où je t'ai mis des pansements, faire face à ça... Je ne suis pas docteur. »

C'était insupportable d'entendre Emmett sans ce ton amusé dans la voix. Je frappai doucement son bras, essayant de lui remonter le moral. « Merci », dis-je à voix basse. « Tu as, en fait, sauvé ma vie. »

Alice et Rosalie avaient déjà regagné la maison, me laissant l'opportunité de poser la question que je brûlais de dire: « Es-tu ami avec Edward? », m'enquis-je en essayant de paraître nonchalante.

Emmett secoua la tête. « Pas vraiment. Mais maintenant qu'il a sauvé la vie de ma petite soeur honoraire, je vais devoir apprendre à la connaître. Il a toujours été un mec cool, mais ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'il est à la caserne. De ce que je sais, il reste seul la plupart du temps. »

Je laissai tomber le sujet, ne voulant plus être indiscrète. Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules, me pressa doucement contre lui alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée. Nous pénétrâmes dans la cuisine, où Alice et Rose étaient assises, de la nourriture déjà sur le feu.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder Rosalie et Emmett agir l'un envers l'autre. Bien qu'ils étaient tous les deux entêtés et provocateurs, la façon dont ils agissaient près de l'autre était tendre et douce, comme si vous envahissiez un moment privé si vous regardiez trop longtemps. Je passai le temps en préparant le dîner, laissant Alice me distraire avec des histoires légères alors que nous nous asseyions, prêts à manger.

Je me sentis étrangement vaincue alors que je les regardais nettoyer la cuisine, insistant qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de notre aide. Je me demandai brièvement quand viendrait mon tour de sauter le pas.

Cette pensée contribua seulement à aggraver mon humeur sinistre, et je me mis au lit tôt. Je soupirai, et pensais au pompier après m'être écroulée dans les draps, et à son regard dévasté et las. Je me laissai aller à l'inconscience, réagissant à peine lorsqu'Alice se glissa près de moi, le pompier hantait encore mes rêves.

Mais maintenant, j'avais un prénom qui allait avec le visage parfait.

Edward.

* * *

Nt: le chat du Cheshire est le chat d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles avec son sourire d'acteur hollywoodien! =)

**Sinon, j'aimerai avoir votre avis sur ce chapitre... Etes-vous toujours aussi emballé(e)s?**

**Est-ce toujours des roses?! =P**

**Merci d'avoir lu.**

**Fanny.**


	3. Stop and Stare

Titre: Stop, drop and roll!

Résumé: Bella Swan, un étudiante en littérature, rencontre Edward Masen, pompier, lors de l'incendie de son appartement. Il lui livrera son passé hanté et son combat contre ses démons. Bella pourra-t-elle le sauver de ses souvenirs ou continuera-t-il à la repousser? UA BxE

Auteur: Bronzehairedgirl620

Traductrice: Nouni

Rating: T

* * *

_**Je m'impressionne moi-même! Voici le troisième chapitre de SDR! =)**_

_**Merci, un énorme merci pour toutes vos reviews, continuez comme ça! =P**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

**Stop, Drop and Roll**

*

**Chapitre III: Stop and Stare**

*

Incapable de dormir plus longtemps, je me hissai hors du lit à six heures, ne voulant pas déranger Alice avec ma toux et mes mouvements incessants. Après avoir chassé le sommeil de mes yeux, j'enfilai des vêtements au hasard qui étaient étalés sur le sol, et sortis dehors, voulant un peu d'air frais. Reconnaissante pour la température plus basse, je marchai sans but dans la rue, et me retrouvai rapidement devant le café.

Les clochettes tintinnabulèrent quand j'entrai, et le barman à l'air épuisé derrière le comptoir me regarda un instant avant de s'effondrer contre le meuble.

« Salut », dis-je timidement. J'avais parlé à Jasper quelques fois, mais la conversation n'était jamais allée au délà de notre santé respective.

« Qu'est-ce que je te sers? », demanda-t-il en étouffant un baillement alors qu'il allait cherchait une tasse en carton. Je commandai la première chose à laquelle je pensais, me noyant dans le silence maladroit alors qu'il préparait la boisson.

« Donc, tu es l'amie d'Alice, n'est-ce pas? », demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre. « Alice Cullen? »

Je mordis ma lèvre pour m'empêcher de sourire. « Ouais », murmurai-je en observant le sol. « Nous sommes colocataires. »

« Cool », répondit-il, et le silence emplit la pièce une nouvelle fois quand la machine s'arrêta. Il s'occupa de poser le couvercle sur la tasse puis de me la tendre en me disant de ne pas me _brûler_.

« Merci », soufflai-je, et avant que je puisse débattre si je devais lui parler d'elle ou pas, il me coiffa au poteau.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle aime? »

Je fronçai les sourcils. « Hein? »

Jasper réprima un autre baillement. « Je ne sais rien d'elle, à part qu'elle veut être photographe. »

J'essayai de ne pas sourire largement. « Est-ce que vous parlez beaucoup, tous les deux? »

Il secoua la tête. « Non », répondit-il, bien que je sentais qu'il y avait autre chose qu'il voulait ajouter à la fin de sa phrase.

« Je ne sais pas », dis-je. Je ne savais pas par quoi il voulait commencer. « Tu devrais l'appeler et apprendre à la connaître. »

« Je ne sais pas si elle aimerait ça », marmonna-t-il, et le rouge qui teintait son visage le trahit.

Je ris presque, mais réussis à me maîtriser. « Je pense que si », le raisonnai-je. « Elle parle souvent de toi. »

Alice me tuerait si elle savait quelles techniques j'utilisais mais, malgrè le fait qu'elle serait furieuse que je lui ai parlé, je voulais l'aider. Elle le méritait tellement.

« Vraiment? », répondit-il un peu trop vite. Je ricanai, puis pris une gorgée de café qu'il avait placé en face de moi.

« Ouais », dis-je. « Et de votre cours. »

Son visage se décomposa. « Oh. Elle est une très bonne photographe. »

« Oui », acquiesçai-je. « J'ai entendu que toi aussi. »

Son sourire brillant revint. « A-t-elle dit ça? »

Je ris à combien c'était important pour lui, et ne pus rien faire d'autre qu'hocher la tête. « Ouais, elle a dit que tu as un réel talent. »

« Nous avons un projet », dit-il. « Elle est ma partenaire. »

J'esquissai un sourire. « Je sais ça aussi. »

Il inhala, et son attitude, bien que totalement calme, semblait quelque peu nerveuse. « Est-elle excitée à propos du projet? »

Je pensai au masque rêveur qui n'avait pas quitté le visage d'Alice depuis qu'il l'avait contacté pour la première fois, et hochai la tête. « Elle se meurt d'impatience. »

« Vraiment? » Il semblait heureux. « Aime-t-elle l'idée que nous avons choisie? »

Je répondis précipitamment. « Elle ne m'a pas donné de détails, mais je sais qu'elle meurt d'envie de commencer. »

Il hocha la tête, commençant à paraître plus éveillé alors qu'il commençait à parler de leurs exigences. « Les photos doivent être en format paysage, mais sinon, nous avons une licence artistique. Trois photos. »

J'essayai avec tact de gagner des informations susceptibles d'être utiles à Alice. « Pourquoi l'avoir choisi pour travailler avec toi? »

S'il était paniqué ou nerveux, il ne le montra pas. En fait, il semblait complètement calme, malgrè un éclat incertain dans ses yeux.

« Je veux la connaître », répondit-il à voix basse.

Satisfaite de sa réponse, tout en sachant qu'il y avait autre chose que ce qu'il avait laissé échapper, je me relevai en vérifiant que la tasse d'Alice était toujours chaude avant de lui sourire.

« J'aurais aimé rester plus longtemps, mais je dois retourner voir Alice », dis-je en désignant le café. Il acquiesça en souriant alors que je me dirigeai vers la porte.

« A plus tard », dis-je, puis je grognai en sentant de lourdes gouttelettes de pluie heurter mon visage. Je fermai ma veste, et marchais aussi vite que possible vers la maison d'Emmett et Rosalie.

« Où étais-tu? »

Ce fut l'accueil que je reçus après être revenue sur la pointe des pieds dans la chambre d'amis. Je tendis la tasse de café à Alice, comme signe de paix en lui souriant avec fatigue.

« Je t'ai ramené de la caféine ». Je ris et ouvris les rideaux. « Allez, c'est un jour parfaitement épouvantable. Que veux-tu faire? »

Elle me lança son oreiller. « Dormir », grommela-t-elle.

Je ris, abandonnai la tasse sur la table de chevet avant de battre en retraite dans la cuisine où Emmett et Rosalie étaient assis.

« Hé », dis-je en prenant une grande inspiration. « Que faîtes-vous? »

Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel et indiqua du pouce son petit ami. « Martha Stewart* ici présente a décidé qu'il voulait faire le petit-déjeuner. »

« Vraiment? », répondis-je en m'asseyant sur un tabouret du bar et laissant mes coudes sur le comptoir. « Quand sera-t-il prêt? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Jamais, à ce rythme là. Il critique chaque ligne de la recette. »

Amusée, je regardai Emmett, qui était en train de rayer chaque point de la recette avec un rayon. Je me dirigeai vers lui, puis plaçai une main sur son épaule musclée. « Ca va, Em'? »

Il referma le livre, le replaça sur l'étagère avant de plonger vers le moule à gaufre. « Stupides inventeurs de recettes », grommela-t-il, en cassant deux oeufs puis en les mélangeant dans le récipient avec la farine. « Ils pensent qu'ils sont _tellement _extraordinaires... »

Je grognai, ignorant son bla-bla. « Emmett, je suis presque sûre qu'ils savent ce qu'ils font. »

Il secoua la tête. « S'il te plaît -ils savent aussi bien faire la cuisine qu'un éléphant fait des maths. »

Rosalie ricana, reposa son journal. « Tu veux de l'aide? », murmura-t-elle en faisant courir sa main sur son torse. Emmett déglutit bruyamment et acquiesça, ébloui. Elle rit puis se mit à la recherche des bons ingrédients dans le placard.

« Que veux-tu Bella: chocolat, banane, noisettes... banane et noisette ensemble », lista-t-il en scannant le contenu du réfrigérateur. « Voyons voir... myrtilles, fraises... »

« Du chocolat me semble bien », dis-je en sachant pertinemment qu'Emmett mettrait dedans ce qu'il voudrait. Il clamait qu'en tant que 'chef', il avait une licence artistique quant à la cuisine.

Alice émergea une demi-heure plus tard, à l'odeur des gaufres chaudes.

« Ca semble bon », dit-elle élogieuse, en embrassant la joue de son frère. Je sortis une assiette, riant à l'étrange assortiment de nourriture et m'assis avec les autres.

« Des plans pour aujourd'hui? », demanda-t-elle, mordant dans sa gaufre. Je mordis ma lèvre avant d'avaler mon jus d'orange.

« Aucune idée. Je suppose que nous devrions aller voir Mr Brandon pour lui demander quand on pourra récupérer nos affaires. »

Emmett sourit largement. « Je crois que je vais sortir avec les gars aujourd'hui. Certains sont en repos, donc on va tous chez Mike regarder le football. Je pars dans une demi-heure. »

Alice et moi aidèrent Rosalie à faire la vaisselle et attendirent qu'elle soit partie travailler pour retourner dans la chambre nous habiller. Alice venait tout juste de sauter dans la douche quand la sonnette retentit. Je passai la tête dans le couloir, hurlant: « Em! La porte! »

« Va ouvrir. Je m'habille. »

Je grognai, essayai en vain de défroisser mon tee-shirt. Un rapide coup d'oeil dans le miroir, alors que je marchais vers l'entrée, me signifia que mes cheveux étaient sans espoir, donc je les disciplinais avec un bandeau alors que je mettais la main sur la poignée.

Ouvrant la porte en grand, je fus à deux doigts de défaillir. Mes poumons se contractèrent et mes voies respiratoires se coupèrent alors que je regardai le Dieu en face de moi.

Edward était appuyé contre la chambranle de la porte dans toute sa splendeur, ses cheveux bronze parfaitement indisciplinés. Ses yeux verts montrèrent sa surprise, mais elle fut masquée rapidement. « Hé », dit-il avec légèreté. « Emmett est là? »

Je pus seulement hocher la tête et ouvrir la porte un peu plus pour qu'il puisse entrer. Il rit à mon silence et fit un pas en avant.

C'était la première fois que je le voyais vêtu d'autre chose que son uniforme. Son jean sombre collait parfaitement à ses jambes musclées et son tee-shirt noir étreignait son torse. Il portait une simple paire de baskets, et une veste en cuir était posée sur son bras.

« Emmett », s'exclama-t-il. J'haussai un sourcil et fis demi-tour, rentrant pratiquement dans Emmett qui quittait sa chambre.

« Tu vas bien, Bells? », demanda-t-il, inquiet. J'acquiesçai, et sans attendre de réponse verbale, il me relacha après s'être assuré que j'étais stable. Il serra la main d'Edward.

« C'est bon de te voir, mec. Laisse moi prendre mes trucs et je serai prêt. »

Je regardai l'arrière de sa tête sans un mot alors qu'il quittait la pièce, tournant le dos à Edward nerveusement. Je remuai le pied, soudainement intéressée par le motif du tapis.

« Comment te sens-tu? », demanda-t-il, sa voix de velours douce et pleine d'inquiètude. Je relevai la tête et fixai ses profonds yeux verts.

« Je vais bien », répondis-je automatiquement, mais j'aurais aimé trouvé quelque chose de plus créatif. Ses yeux étaient repentants, ce qui me surprit. Nous nous tenions là, maladroitement, et il y avait tellement de choses que j'aurais voulu lui dire. Mais je ne trouvais pas ma voix.

« Merci », réussis-je à souffler. Il haussa un sourcil.

« Pour quoi? »

Je ne pouvais dire s'il me faisait marcher, ou bien s'il était sérieux. Je décidai de lui répondre, juste parce que ça me donnait l'opportunité de lui parler.

« Pour avoir sauvé ma vie. »

Sa bouche formait un 'o'. « Ce n'était rien. Juste mon travail. »

Je sentis mon visage se décomposer, mais il continua de parler, comme s'il ressentait le besoin de combler le silence inconfortable.

« Donc... Emmett est quelqu'un de bien. »

J'haussai les épaules. « Il est parfois odieux, mais ouais, quelqu'un de bien », répétai-je, me demandant pourquoi nous parlions d'Emmett, entre toutes les choses.

Edward observait la pièce, les photos d'Alice, Emmett et moi quand il avait décidé de revenir à Forks pour nous rendre visite au lycée.

« Depuis combien de temps vous connaissez-vous? », demanda-t-il.

« Deux ans. Alice a emménagé dans ma ville pour son année de Terminale alors qu'Emmett allait à PSU » _NT:-Portland State University-_

« Il n'est pas un peu vieux pour toi? », questionna-t-il suspicieusement. J'écarquillai les yeux, confuse par la double signification de ses mots.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux dire », admis-je. « Je vis juste ici avec lui jusqu'à ce que mon appartement soit réparé ou que nous trouvions un autre endroit où vivre. »

« Et tu vis avec sa soeur, Alice? »

J'acquiesçai. « Tu as probablement entendu ses hurlements il y a quelques nuits. »

Je fus surprise de voir une nuance de rouge profond sur ses joues. « C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je voulais te trouver aussi rapidement. Elle était si énervée, comme les autres gens sur le trottoir. Je n'aurais pas supporté de la laisser tomber en lui disant que tu étais... tu sais. »

Je frissonai. « J'apprécie vraiment. »

Une fois encore, il chassa ma gratitude d'un geste préremptoire. « Pas de problème. »

Mais ses yeux se firent plus durs une nouvelle fois alors qu'il me regardait, et il se recula d'une dizaine de centimètres jusqu'à ce qu'il soit appuyé contre la porte. Il croisa les bras, consulta sa montre.

Emmett surgit quelques minutes plus tard, brisant le silence sévèrement inconfortable.

« Prêt à partir? », questionna Edward. Emmett acquiesça, attrapa sa casquette de baseball des PSU Vikings avant d'enrouler un bras autour de moi.

« Ne fais pas brûler la maison », me taquina-t-il. « Tous les bons pompiers sont en repos. »

Je restais là, abasourdie, alors qu'ils grimpaient dans une Volvo argenté et disparaissaient dans la rue sans un regard en arrière.

Je ne le comprenais pas. Il n'acceptait pas mes remerciements, mais voulait parler d'Emmett et de comment il était de toute évidence opposé à ce que je reste ici. Que voulait-il d'autre que je fasse?

Je retournai dans la chambre d'amis, trouvant Alice en train de fouiller dans l'armoire.

« Qui était à la porte? », demanda-t-elle d'une voix étouffée.

« Personne », marmonnai-je en m'embrouillant avec mes lacets.

« Est-ce qu'Emmett est parti? », demanda-t-elle, refusant de laisser tomber le sujet. Je murmurai quelque chose qui aurait pu être interprété comme un 'oui', dépendant de comment elle écoutait.

Sa tête surgit de la porte. « Est-ce qu'Edward l'a emmené? »

Mes joues rougirent, donnant la réponse à ma place. Alice me lança un regard entendu et retourna à sa tâche dans l'armoire.

« Lui as-tu parlé? », demanda-t-elle d'un ton neutre, bien que je pouvais y détecter sa curiosité brûlante.

« Ouais », dis-je, en jouant le jeu. « J'ai ouvert la porte et j'ai dit qu'Emmett serait là dans une minute. »

« Tu n'as rien dit d'autre? », questionna-t-elle avec scepticisme, déjà prête à me hurler dessus.

« Je l'ai remercié pour m'avoir sauvé la vie », dis-je sarcastiquement en levant les yeux au ciel. « J'ai pensé que c'était approprié. »

« Ca l'était », acquiesça Alice. « Et qu'a-t-il dit en réponse? »

« Il a dit que c'était normal », dis-je, souhaitant qu'Alice laisserait juste tomber. C'était simplement professionnel. Rien de plus.

« Il n'a rien dit à propos de son amour éternel pour toi? »

J'attrapai une chaussure abandonnée et l'envoyai vers l'armoire, mais elle ne fit que rebondir sur la porte. Elle rit, bien que je savais qu'elle ne plaisantait pas vraiment.

« En parlant de vies amoureuses, devine qui était au café ce matin? », dis-je, à moitié pour changer de sujet, à moitié pour voir sa réaction.

« Quoi?! », s'exclama-t-elle, surprise. « Il n'a pas cet horaire! »

« Alice, ne penses-tu pas qu'il est étrange que tu aies mémorisé son emploi du temps? », demandai-je, essayant de l'encourager, mais elle refusa de répondre.

« De quoi avez-vous parlé? »

« J'ai eu toutes les réponses aujourd'hui... », marmonnai-je pour moi même, mais je lui racontai tous les détails significatifs de ce matin.

« Et il a dit qu'il voulait te connaître », terminai-je. Alice sortit de l'armoire, un sourire ecstatique sur le visage.

« C'est un début », dit-elle, contenant son excitation avec peine.

Elle se leva, attrapa sa tasse à moitié pleine et son sac. « Nous ferions mieux d'aller voir notre agent d'assurance avant qu'il ne nous oublie et que nous perdions vraiment tout. »

Je grognai, m'écrasai sur le lit. « On doit vraiment le faire? »

« Pour quelqu'un qui aurait pu mourir à cause de ça, je te trouve horriblement cavalière. »

Je ricana. « Quelqu'un doit agir calmement. »

Elle attrapa ma main, me remit sur mes pieds, et me traîna jusqu'à la porte.

*****

« Ce n'était pas terrible », dit-elle en replaçant ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez alors que nous sortions du bureau.

J'haussai les épaules. « Je ne sais pas si c'était terrible, ou pas. Les assurances ne sont pas mon truc. »

« Je vais te résumer le plus important », dit-elle avec un sourire suffisant. « Notre appartement a brûlé. Nous avons besoin de nouveaux meubles. »

Je grognai, shootai dans un caillou perdu sur le trottoir. « Alice, nous avons besoin d'un endroit où vivre avant d'acheter des meubles. »

« Tu as demandé le plus important. Nous aurons besoin de ça un jour. »

« Pouvons-nous chercher un nouvel appartement? », demandai-je. « Nous ne pouvons pas vivre avec Emmett et Rose pour toujours. »

Alice grimaça. « Définitivement pas », dit-elle. « Nous devrions voir si nous pouvons regarder à l'intérieur de l'appartement, ou que quelqu'un le fasse pour nous. »

Décidant de passer là-bas, nous roulâmes doucement dans la rue, puis nous arrêtames devant l'immeuble. Les murs extérieurs étaient endommagés et carbonisés, la brique était noire, ce qui me laissa peu d'espoir de trouver quelque chose de sauvé.

Nous traversâmes le hall, puis je toquai à la porte de Mr Brandon avec hésitation. En quelques secondes, l'homme l'ouvrit en grand et nous sourit.

« En quoi puis-je vous aider? », s'enquit-il, calme, bien qu'il semblait un peu secoué. J'inhalai, pointai Alice du doigt.

« Nous nous demandions quand nous pourrions voir les dégâts de notre appartement et récupérer nos affaires », répondis-je. Il hocha la tête, nous indiquant de rentrer à l'intérieur.

« Quel était votre numéro de porte? »

Je débitai les chiffres, attendant patiemment alors qu'il feuilletait un classeur contenant de nombreux papiers.

« Ah, Mary Alice Cullen et Isabella Swan? »

J'acquiesçai, retenant mon souffle alors qu'il continuait de scanner la feuille, une expression perturbée sur le visage.

« Malheureusement, votre appartement est le plus endommagé. Les pompiers ont noté que vous êtes maintenant autorisées à entrer dans les pièces, mais l'un des leurs doit être présent pour vous faire entrer et collecter vos possessions. »

Je regardai Alice. « Devons-nous vraiment regarder maintenant ou pouvons-nous attendre jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett puisse venir avec nous? »

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. « Il n'y a pas de raison de le voir maintenant. Nous pouvons amener Em' ici plus tard. »

Je me retournai vers Mr Brandon. « Nous reviendrons plus tard dans l'après-midi avec quelqu'un. »

Après cette déclaration, et quelques derniers mots du propriètaire, Alice me tira hors du bureau et m'attira jusqu'à la voiture. Je me battis pour attacher ma ceinture alors qu'elle appuyait avec force sur la pédale d'accélérateur et roulai dans la direction opposée de chez Emmett. Elle fouilla derrière son siège, attrapa son sac et le laissa tomber sur mes genoux.

« Trouve mon téléphone et appelle Emmett. Je veux que nous allions le chercher pour en finir avec la liste des dégâts. »

Je tapai rapidement le numéro, me sentant presque mal à l'aise à l'idée de couper court à son jour de repos.

« Allô? », répondit-il, mais le son était étouffé. Je l'entendis prendre une gorgée de quelque chose, déglutir et coller sa bouche au téléphone. « Allô? »

« Emmett? C'est Bella. »

Il ricana. « Bells! Ma personne préférée. Que me vaut le plaisir de cet appel? »

J'ignorai son sarcasme. « Nous devons passer te prendre pour t'emmener à l'appartement. Quelque chose comme avoir besoin d'un pompier pour entrer, je ne sais pas vraiment... » Je l'entendis grogner en assentiment, donc je continuai. « Où es-tu? »

Je l'entendis hurler quelque chose à un autre gars avant de me relayer l'adresse.

« Je ne veux pas que vous m'emmeniez! », gémit-il, ressemblant à un gamin de trois ans. « Le match a commencé! »

Je souris. « Désolée. Nous avons besoin de ton aide. »

Je raccrochai, replaçai le téléphone dans son sac avant de transmettre l'adresse à Alice.

*

« Je ne veux vraiment pas partir. Le match est serré! », fut notre accueil de la part d'Emmett quand il ouvrit la porte de quelques centimètres, comme s'il avait peur que nous la poussions et le trainions dehors. Comme si on pouvait...

« Em, nous avons besoin de ton aide. Tu es le meilleur pompier ici », citai-je de sa déclaration de toute à l'heure.

« Que se passe-t-il? » La voix d'Edward venait de résonner, et son corps magnifique apparut à côté de celui d'Emmett. Il avait une canette de bière à la main, regarda Alice et moi avant d'éclater de rire.

« Vous semblez si désespérée », expliqua-t-il, se battant pour se maîtriser mais il échoua misérablement. « De quoi avez-vous besoin? »

Alice expliqua notre situation, et il acquiesça d'un air compréhensif. J'aurais dû participer à la conversation mais j'étais trop occupée à dissimuler mes sentiments. Je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais réussi à parler, de toute façon.

« Emmett, si tu veux rester et regarder le match, je peux y aller avec elles », offrit-il en posant la canette sur une table en verre dans l'entrée. Je sentis ma machoire se décrocher sous le choc, mais je la refemai rapidement avant qu'il ne puisse remarquer.

« Vraiment? Merci, mec », dit Emmett, son regard retournant inconsciemment à la télévision. Edward hocha la tête.

« Ouais, ça va. Je ne suis pas vraiment fan de football de toute façon. Le baseball est plus mon sport », répondit-il en souriant.

« ...cord, Bella? », intervint Alice, me sortant brusquement de ma rêverie. Je la regardai, confuse.

« Quoi? »

« J'ai dit que nous avions juste besoin d'aller là-bas pour savoir ce que nous pouvons emmener », répéta-t-elle.

« D'accord », acquiesçai-je à voix basse, les yeux toujours fixés sur son visage. Il se retourna, attrapa sa veste et sortit un trousseau de clefs de sa poche.

« Je peux conduire, si vous voulez », offrit-il, et Alice décida rapidement pour nous, se plaignit jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sûre que je serai celle qui monterait sur le siège avant de la magnifique Volvo argenté.

Edward ouvrit la porte pour moi, sourit légèrement lorsque je me cognai la tête sur le toit en essayant à la fois d'entrer dans la voiture et de le regarder. Mon visage maintenant écarlate, je détournai les yeux et m'asseyai sur le siège de cuir. En une seconde, il était à mes côtés, démarrait le moteur et sortait doucement du parking.

« L'adresse est.... »

« Je sais », interrompit-il Alice, en me regardant du coin de l'oeil. Je rougis pour la seconde fois dans les dernières minutes, et gardai mes yeux fixés sur mes genoux jusqu'à ce que nous atteignâmes les restes de notre appartement brûlé.

Pour éviter tout autre embarras, je fus capable d'ouvrir rapidement la porte avant qu'Edward ne s'approche, me projetant à la tête du trio et prenant quelques pas d'avance. Il ne devait pas me tenter, même inconsciemment.

« Parce que je dois agir professionnellement, voilà ce que nous allons faire », dit-il derrière moi. Me maudissant mentalement, je me retournai pour lui faire face. « Je vous laisse à l'intérieur, mais nous devons y aller ensembler. De ce que je me rappelle, c'est votre appartement qui a souffert le plus. Donc, s'il vous plaît, restez ensemble pour qu'aucun accident qui aurait pu être évité n'arrive. »

L'espoir qu'Edward vienne avec nous pour être avec moi fut envoyé par le fenêtre après cette déclaration. Son ton était strictement professionnel, et on aurait dit qu'il voulait en finir avec ça le plus tôt possible.

Prenant les escaliers jusqu'au troisième étage, Alice introduisit la clef dans la serrure avant de la tourner avec hésitation. J'attendais, le souffle court, me rappelant comment les deux entrées avaient été bloquées par les débris. Heureusement, elle s'ouvrit facilement, révélant un chemin parfaitement clair au centre de la pièce.

« Ils ont rangé un peu pour qu'il n'y ait pas de danger », expliqua Edward, répondant à ma question tue.

« Oh Mon... », s'écria Alice en entrant. Je fermai les yeux un moment avant de la suivre, tournant la tête de tout côté pour voir l'étendue des dégâts.

« ...Dieu », finis-je pour elle, la bouche grand ouverte. Le salon entier ressemblait à l'intérieur d'un feu de camp -tout était noir et carbonisé. Je pouvais voir où Edward avait brisé la fenêtre, les éclats de verre gisaient sur un large espace. Je fis courir automatiquement ma main sur mon bandage et continuai mon chemin vers la cuisine.

Les souvenirs me bombardaient. Mes appels au secours. Les larmes. Les hurlements. L'impuissance.

Si je pensais que le salon était dans un mauvais état, il semblait prestigieux comparé à la cuisine. Il n'y avait plus rien. Tout s'était effondré sur le sol, et des morceaux de l'arbre apparaissaient à travers le petite fenêtre au dessus de l'évier. Je détournai la tête, prenant quelques inspirations profondes avant d'aller dans la chambre.

La chambre qu'Alice et moi occupions était relativement propre. Malgrè un peu de dégâts causés par l'eau de la lance, tout semblait comme si nous pouvions découper le pièce de l'appartement et la mettre dans la voiture. Alice attrapa immédiatement deux valises d'un tiroir de l'armoire, déposant tout ce qui était à portée de main dedans.

Je soupirai, ne me souçiant de rien. Attrapant moi aussi un sac vide dans l'armoire, je commençai à balancer des objets dedans, ne prenant même pas la peine d'identifier ce que c'était.

Edward était appuyé contre la chambranle, regardant sa montre très souvent. Le temps que nous ayons terminé, les rayons du soleil avaient disparu, et le ciel maintenant noir étincelait de milliers d'étoiles, malgrè les brillantes lumières de Portland.

« Merci encore, Edward », dit Alice en chargeant le dernier sac dans le coffre de la Volvo. « Tu es un sauveur de vies. »

« Littéralement », ajoutai-je, voulant entendre encore sa voix magnifique. « Tu m'as sauvé d'un jour de shopping, pour de nombreuses choses dont nous n'avons pas besoin, avec le petit démon », crachai-je à Alice derrière mes dents. Elle sourit simplement, me laissant une nouvelle fois devant avec Edward.

Montant dans la voiture, je sentis la chaleur de son corps à mes côtés, l'odeur légère de son parfum me submergeait. Elle embrûmait chacune de mes pensées, et je devais m'empêcher physiquement de m'approcher pour le toucher. Trop rapidement, à cause de sa conduite rapide, nous étions arrivés en face de la maison de Mike, la Porsche jaune d'Alice était là où elle l'avait laissé.

Je courus jusqu'à la porte, entraînant Emmett et un autre mec, dont je ne me rappelais plus le prénom, pour qu'ils nous aident à décharger la voiture d'Edward pour remplir celle d'Alice. En dix minutes, le processus était terminé, et Alice disait au revoir à son frère.

« Es-tu sûr que tu ne veux pas qu'on te ramène? », lui demanda-t-elle pour la cinquième fois.

Il rit et secoua la tête. « Oui. Rosie passe me prendre sur le chemin du retour. »

Les sourcils d'Edward se rejoignirent. « Qui est-ce? », demanda-t-il, perplexe.

« Rosalie Hale est la petite amie de longue date d'Emmett », expliqua Alice.

J'observai, ébahie, les dix expressions différentes qui passèrent sur son visage, allant de l'excitation, au soulagement, jusqu'à quelque chose qui aurait pu être identifié comme de la colère.

Je reculai d'un pas, et m'envoyai presque m'écraser sur le sol dans ma hâte. Edward s'approcha et me rattrapa. Alors que ses doigts s'enroulaient autour de mon poignet, sa peau entrant en contact avec la mienne, je sentis une décharge éclectrique me traverser. Retrouvant mon équilibre, je rétractai ma main, frottant mon pouce là où sa peau avait touché la mienne.

« Désolé », murmura-t-il, semblant aussi surpris que moi.

« Petite amie? », répéta Edward, essayant de se recomposer alors qu'il regardait Emmett.

« Ils sont ensemble depuis des années », intervint Alice, en frappant le bras de son frère. « Nous attendons juste qu'il la demande en mariage. Ca ne devrait plus être long, maintenant... »

J'aurais juré que ses joues se colorèrent de rouge à la phrase d'Alice. L'expression d'Edward restait ébahie alors qu'Emmett continuait de lister toutes les plus fines qualités de Rose, sa voix devenant plus tendre à chaque compliment. Je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer de jalousie à la manière dont il parlait d'elle, et la douleur écrasante de mon coeur reviendrait chaque fois que je regarderai Edward.

Dégoutée par la façon dont j'agissais près d'un mec que je ne connaissais pas quelque jours auparavant, je m'approchai d'Alice, attrapai sa main.

« Peut-on partir? », murmurai-je, dardant subtilement mon regard vers Edward. Elle comprit le message, acquiesça brièvement avant de dire au revoir aux autres. Je marmonnai mes remerciements, pris mon temps pour descendre les marches et retourner à la voiture dans l'obscurité. J'étais à mi-chemin quand j'entendis mon nom être appelé par cette voix sexy et rauque.

Oh Merde.

« Bella », répéta-t-il, d'une voix plus forte. Je pouvais entendre le bruit de ses pas derrière moi alors qu'il courait dans l'herbe humide, s'arrêtant juste devant moi.

« Hé! »

Je mordis ma lèvre, plongeai mes mains dans mes poches arrière. « Salut », répondis-je, ma voix ne semblant pas aussi assurée que j'en avais besoin.

Je le regardai avec attention, alors qu'il semblait livrer un combat avec lui-même à propos de quelque chose.

« Merci pour l'aide, aujourd'hui. Ca fait deux fois », commençai-je, espérant que ça le guiderait dans la bonne direction pour dire ce qu'il avait à l'esprit.

« Ce n'était vraiment pas un problème. » Sa réponse était toujours la même. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, puis sur sa nuque. « Bella... »

Mon souffle se coupa alors qu'il baissait les yeux vers moi. « Oui », fut tout ce que je pus dire. Il se rapprocha de quelques centimètres, réduisant ainsi marginalement l'espace entre nous.

« J'étais... Je voulais savoir si... » Il s'arrêta, la tension était presque suffisante pour me tuer. « Voudrais-tu sortir et... manger? »

Je recrachai l'inspiration que j'avais retenue. « Est-ce que je veux sortir et manger? », répétai-je dans un rire. Il leva les yeux et observa le ciel brièvement.

« Je veux dire... veux-tu... peut-être... puis-je... avoir ton numéro? », se reprit-il, penaud. « Je sais que ce n'est pas professionnel et que je ne devrais pas demander, mais... »

Je le coupai en tendant ma main. « Puis-je voir ton téléphone? » , demandai-je d'une voix plus forte.

Il fouilla dans les poches de son jean et me tendis le petit objet argenté. Je l'ouvris, admirai le fond d'écran avant d'entrer mon nom et mon numéro dans sa liste de cotnacts.

« Merci », murmura-t-il en replaçant le téléphone dans sa poche, avant de regarder le ciel de nouveau.

Nous restâmes là, dans la pelouse humide, silencieux, jusqu'à ce que les autres garçons sortent en hurlant et en se chamaillant sur le match. Edward pinça l'arête de son nez, puis ses mains retournèrent dans les poches de son jean. Je pouvais entendre le tintement de ses clefs alors qu'il les sortaient, les faisant tourner autour de son index.

« Est-ce que je pourrais t'appeler, un jour? », chuchota-t-il. Je sentis mon corps se rapprocher du sien, et je me redressai rapidement avant qu'il ne remarque.

« Oui », répondis-je tout aussi doucement. J'avais l'impression que j'étais retournée au collège, et que c'était mon premier béguin. Mais je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser s'épanouir un sourire ecstatique alors qu'il approchait une main pâle de mon visage et effleurait mon menton. Mes yeux étaient plongés dans les siens.

« Bonne nuit, Bella », dit-il d'une voix aussi onctueuse que le miel. D'un mouvement lèger, ses doigts tracèrent le contour de mes joues et replacèrent une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille avant de baisser la tête et de retourner vers sa voiture.

Je l'observai, me demandant ce qui avait causé ce changement brutal d'attitude. Il avait été froid, distant et professionnel tout l'après-midi, mais une fois que le Soleil s'était couché, il s'était transformé en une personne calme et attentionnée que je voulais connaître.

Je restai là jusqu'à ce qu'Alice me traine jusqu'à la voiture, me demandant les moindres détails, mais j'étais encore trop hypnotisée pour me concentrer sur les questions qu'elle me posait. Tout ce que je pouvais me rappeler était la manière dont il m'avait regardé, ses yeux étincelant plongés dans les miens; la façon dont ses doigts avaient effleuré ma peau légèrement, mon coeur battant la chamade; et la sensation de mon corps si proche du sien, et pourtant trop loin.

Mais il avait mon numéro.

Il y avait encore de l'espoir.

Tout ce que j'avais à faire était attendre.

* * *

NT: Martha Stewart, célèbre animatrice de télévision américaine qui conseille sur la cuisine, le ménage...

**_Sinon, toi fidèle lecteur qui lit ces quelques mots, tu es dans l'obligation de laisser une review à la merveilleuse -et si modeste- traductrice qui vient de s'acharner à te traduire ce chapitre en un week-end -alors qu'elle aurait du faire son commentaire de Littérature. Nous n'avons pas les mêmes priorités, que voulez-vous... ^^_**

**_Donc ne m'oubliez pas, dites-moi si ça vous a plu..._**

**_Merci d'avoir lu._**

Fanny


	4. Falling Slowly

Titre: Stop, drop and roll!

Résumé: Bella Swan, un étudiante en littérature, rencontre Edward Masen, pompier, lors de l'incendie de son appartement. Il lui livrera son passé hanté et son combat contre ses démons. Bella pourra-t-elle le sauver de ses souvenirs ou continuera-t-il à la repousser? UA BxE

Auteur: Bronzehairedgirl620

Traductrice: Nouni

Rating: T

* * *

_**On se retrouve à la fin pour le blabla de la traductrice.**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

**Stop, Drop and Roll**

*

**Chapitre IV: Falling Slowly**

*

**Edward POV**

Je sentis mes mains trembler alors que j'essayais pour la troisième fois d'insérer la clef dans la serrure de mon appartement. Le son assourdissant m'alerta que j'avais réussi, la porte s'ouvrit, m'autorisant à me couler dans l'obscurité.

Je balançai ma veste près de l'armoire de l'entrée, ne prenant pas la peine de l'accrocher. Mes clés furent placées sur la table, mon regard fixé au loin sur rien de particulier.

Mon esprit était uniquement concentré sur la beauté aux yeux chocolat qui continuait d'hanter toutes mes pensées, toutes mes fantaisies. La façon dont son corps se moulait parfaitement dans mes bras lorsque je l'avais sortie de l'immeuble en flammes, la sensation de douceur de sa peau lorsque je l'avais caressé. La façon dont ses yeux étincelaient lorsqu'elle parlait, ou le délicat dessin de ses lèvres quand elle souriait.

Tout en elle était parfait. Et je la détestais pour ça.

Pourquoi lui avais-je demandé son numéro? Je ne l'avais pas du tout prémédité -c'était comme si elle m'avait hypnotisé, m'avait attiré à elle d'un seul regard. C'était une décision impulsive, mais je ne pouvais faire demi-tour maintenant.

J'atteignis ma poche aveuglement, mes doigts attrapant l'objet repoussant à cause de qui tout avait commencé. Contre mon meilleur jugement, je l'élevai à hauteur de mes yeux, faisant défiler ma liste de contacts jusqu'à atteindre la section des B. Je n'avais pas réalisé que je retenais mon souffle jusqu'à ce que mes poumons hurlent leur protestation, et que je dus prendre une grande inspiration.

Il y avait son nom. _Bella Swan._

_Un nom magnifique pour une fille magnifique_, pensai-je alors que j'inscrivais son numéro dans ma mémoire. Mon pouce effleura la touche Appel, mais je ne pus appuyer. Pas seulement parce qu'il était trop tôt -une simple demi-heure depuis qu'elle me l'avait donné, mais parce que je n'étais pas prêt. Depuis l'accident, je n'avais jamais laissé personne entrer dans ma vie. Je ne me remettrai pas dans cette position volontairement.

Refermant l'écran, je fourrai le téléphone dans ma poche, et me dirigeai comme un automate vers ma chambre. Je fis passer mon tee-shirt par dessus ma tête, le balançai dans le panier, dans l'armoire, avant de déboutonner mon jean et de le laisser là sur le sol. Mon jogging était là où je l'avais laissé, reposant avec précarité sur le bord de mon lit, et je l'enfilai. Ne prenant pas la peine de me brosser les dents, je me glissai sous les draps, l'esprit plus qu'éveillé. Je restai là quelques minutes, priant pour que le sommeil vienne, mais il n'arriva jamais. Enervé, je roulai sur mon estomac, mon oreiller pressé sur le visage alors que mes yeux fixaient, déconcertés, les nombres rouges lumineux du réveil. 9:56

Passant ma main au-dessus de la table de chevet, j'allumais la lampe, frustré. Je savais qu'il était impossible que je dorme maintenant, donc je décidai de faire la chose la plus stupide que j'aurais pu imaginer.

« Allo? »

« Emmett? », demandai-je, hésitant. Je ne le connaissais pas encore très bien, mais je savais que c'était un mec bien et qu'il pourrait m'aider.

« Edward? Que se passe-t-il, mec? » Je pouvais entendre les braillements et les cris de joie des autres mecs en bruit de fond, s'exclamant lorsqu'une des équipes faisait un touchdown. J'éclaircis ma gorge, incertain quant à la façon de commencer.

« J'avais une question pour toi. »

Je l'entendis se hisser d'où il était assis, le bruit de fond devenant un bourdonnement terne alors qu'il fermait une porte. « D'accord. Tu m'entends, là? »

« Oui », répondis-je, triturant mon cerveau pour trouver les bons mots.

« Quelle est ta question? », Je pouvais entendre combien il était curieux, et essayai de ne pas le laisser m'influencer.

« Depuis combien de temps connais-tu Bella? », demandai-je avec hésitation. Je l'entendis réprimer un ricanement.

« La petite Bella te donne chaud? », me taquina-til. Je grognai, résistant à la terrible envie d'écraser ma tête contre la table de chevet. C'était exactement ce que j'avais essayé d'éviter avec tact.

« Non », rétorquai-je. « J'étais simplement curieux à propos d'elle. »

« Mec, je sais déjà que tu as son numéro »; dit-il, joueur. « Ce n'est pas dramatique. Si elle n'était pas autant ma petite soeur qu'Alice l'est et que je n'étais pas fou amoureux de Rosalie, j'aurais craqué pour elle aussi. Que veux-tu savoir? »

Je fis courir ma main libre dans mes cheveux. « Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je veux entendre la plupart de sa vie d'elle-même, mais je veux que tu me racontes les trucs qu'elle ne me dira pas », conclus-je, espèrant que je ne semblais pas aussi digne d'un harceleur que je le pensais. Emmett rit.

« D'accord. Et bien, Alice et mes parents ont déménagé à Forks, dans l'état de Washington, quand j'étais en première année de fac à Portland », commença-t-il. « Alice allait passer en Terminale au lycée. Je me sentais mal pour elle, j'avais une vie stable à Portland, mais notre père, Carlisle, est docteur, et a travaillé dans tout le pays. Nous étions en Alaska il y a quelques années, et à cause des déménagements constants, elle n'a jamais eu d'amis très proches. Bien sûr, c'était dur pour elle. Elle a toujours voulu avoir une meilleure amie qui ne soit pas son frère et avec qui elle pourrait tout partager. »

Je devenais absorbé par le récit d'Emmett, et il n'avait même pas encore parlé de Bella.

« Quand ils ont emménagé à Forks, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait arrêté d'essayer de se faire des amis. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un an avant qu'elle puisse partir et commencer une nouvelle vie, et je ne la blâmais pas pour ça. Et puis, elle a rencontré Bella. »

Je m'assis en tailleur, et posai mes coudes sur mes genoux. « Et Bella vivait déjà à Forks? »

« Ouais », répondit Emmett tout en machouillant une chips. « Elle est née à Forks, mais ses parents ont divorcé quand elle était très jeune. Elle a déménagé à Phoenix, en Arizona, avec sa mère, mais Renée s'est remariée il y a quelques années avec un joueur de base ball. Bella, étant la fille totalement généreuse et gentille que nous connaissons, est retournée à Forks -qu'elle détestait- pour passer du temps avec son père et laisser de l'espace à sa mère. »

« Woaouh! », soufflai-je. « Très généreuse. »

Il rit, sans doute dû au respect dans ma voix. « Ouais. Et puis, les pièces se sont assemblées. Elle a fini la classe de Première et a rencontré Alice l'été avant leur Terminale. Elles sont vite devenues amies, et sont pratiquement inséparables. »

Ce fut mon tour de rire. « J'ai vu. Est-elle... Est-ce qu'elle...? »

« ... Sort avec quelqu'un? », finit Emmett, sachant d'une façon ou d'une autre ce que je demandais sans me faire répéter ma question totalement incohérente. « Non. Bella ne sort pas beaucoup. Et je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi -comme tu le sais, elle est très belle. Mais elle a une très mauvaise estime d'elle-même. »

Cette phrase me choqua. Pourquoi n'aurait-elle pas confiance en elle? « Merci Emmett », dis-je. « C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir. »

« Quand vas-tu l'appeler? », me pressa-t-il. Je reniflai.

« Je ne sais pas. N'y a-t-il pas un délai de trois jours à respecter avant d'appeler une fille? »

Il ricana. « Bien essayé. Appelle-là. Et je dois te prévenir... »

Je déglutis en entendant la malice dans sa voix. « A propos de quoi? »

« Tu sembles être un mec bien, Edward. Je suis heureux que Bella t'ait tapé dans l'oeil » Je levais les yeux au ciel. « Mais si tu lui fais du mal, je n'hésiterai pas à t'enfoncer dans le sol. »

« Si je la blesse, tu as ma permission », acquiesçai-je. Il rit.

« D'accord.. Appelle-la. Qu'est-ce que tu attends? »

Je levai les yeux vers le réveil, 10:15. « Je ne sais pas. Je devrais? »

Il grommela. « Oui. Fais-le. »

Je le remerciai pour son aide, raccrochai le téléphone et fermai les yeux. Tellement de décisions concernant un seul petit appel. Avant que je ne puisse m'en empêcher, j'avais le numéro pré-mémorisé inscrit sur l'écran, et appuyé sur la touche appel. Je m'admonestais pour ne plus penser, mais mon mouvement pour raccrocher se figea quand j'entendis sa voix légère.

« Allo? »

Ma bouche s'ouvrit pour parler, mais rien ne sortit. Je pris une profonde inspiration alors qu'elle répétait ces mots, un peu plus sèchement.

« Salut, Bella. C'est Edward. »

Je l'entendis hoqueter et chuchoter de l'autre côté de la ligne. Le rire en clochettes d'Alice était audible, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à la pensée de toutes les deux se chamaillant en silence. « Salut », répondit-elle.

« Je... je voulais m'assurer que tu étais rentrée chez toi, en sécurité »; dis-je, semblant plus vulnérable que je le voulais. Heureusement, elle ne le remarqua pas.

« Merci », dit-elle, toute aussi timide. « Nous sommes à la maison. »

Je sautai du lit, cheminant dans la pièce comme un lion en cage. Qu'étais-je censé dire? Voulait-elle parler, ou voulait-elle raccrocher?

« C'est bien », répondis-je lamentablement. « J'en suis heureux. »

Elle éclata de rire, ce qui allégea l'atmosphère considérablement. « Moi aussi. »

Je décidai de me jeter à l'eau. « Te verrai-je bientôt? »

Plus de chuchotements, et ce qui ressemblait à des cris perçants résonnèrent dans l'appareil. « Si tu en as envie », dit-elle avec hésitation. Gagnant de la confiance en moi, j'essayai de réfléchir au lieu où je pourrais l'inviter.

« Et bien, il y a une fête foraine près du poste de police Samedi », dis-je en calculant mentalement dans combien de jours c'était. Trois. « Trois ou quatre d'entre nous sont volontaires, et je me demandais si... tu aimerais te joindre à moi. »

« D'accord », dit-elle et mon coeur palpita comme un fou à sa réponse. « A quelle heure? »

Mon esprit répondit pour moi. « Ca commence à 13 heures. »

La téléphone lui fut soudain arraché. « Edward! Je peux venir? Je peux amener un ami? », pépia Alice, semblant surexcitée à propos d'une simple fête foraine.

« Bien sûr. Plus on est de fous, plus on rit. » Pourquoi pas? Je voulais Bella pour moi tout seul, mais je supposais que si elle amenait une amie, ça ne ferait pas une grande différence.

« Merci! Voilà, parle à Bella. »

« Edward? », appela sa voix. « Donc, je te vois Samedi à 13 heures au poste de police? »

Je lui donnai toutes les instructions nécessaires, et m'assurai qu'elle avait compris. « A bientôt alors », terminai-je, remarquant le ton déprimé de ma voix.

« Au revoir. »

« Bonne nuit Bella », murmurai-je, puis je raccrochai avant de dire autre chose. Je posai le téléphone sur la table de chevet, éteignis toutes les lumières en me demandant _que vient-il de se passer, bon sang?!_

*~*

**Bella POV**

« Isabella Swan! », hurla Alice, en secouant mes épaules. « Je suis tellement fière de toi! »

Je grognai, enfouis mon visage dans mon oreiller. « C'est juste un carnaval, Alice. Pourquoi es-tu si excitée? »

« Parce que je vais inviter Jasper, bêta! » Cette fille ne perdait vraiment pas son temps.

« Alice, tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu... trop rapide de l'inviter dans des endroits qui n'ont rien à voir avec votre projet? »

Elle renifla, ce qui me fit me sentir incroyablement naïve. « Je peux fabriquer une excuse -l'inviter, mais lui dire que ça pourrait être le lieu parfait pour notre devoir. Et comme ça ne l'est pas, nous aurons le reste de la journée pour nous amuser. Brillant, je sais. »

Je gloussai à combien elle était amoureuse. « Appelle-le dans la matinée », lui conseillai-je. « Ou tu pourrais aller au café et lui parler... et ramener deux cafés. »

Elle frappa mon bras légèrement. « Tu es insatiable. »

Je ricanai, roulai dans mon lit, attendant qu'elle se lève avant de me vautrer dedans et d'enrouler ma couverture autour de moi en espèrant que mon coeur se calmerait assez pour m'endormir.

*~*

Aussi longs que les jours avaient été, Samedi était enfin là. Alice s'était aventurée jusqu'au Java à l'aube le matin après notre invitation, récoltant un 'oui' de Jasper. Elle n'avait cessé de parler de lui depuis.

Malheureusement, ça avait nécessité une virée shopping. Alice m'avait entrainé dehors et enfermé dans la voiture, me forçant à conduire jusqu'au centre commercial le plus proche et à passer toute une journée dans les cabines d'essayage, essayant des vêtements inconfortables et trop courts. Ca fut quand elle m'avait tendu une robe moulante qui révélait _beaucoup_ trop de ma personne que j'avais craqué.

« Alice! Je vais à une fête foraine organisé par la police. Pas dans un club de strip-tease! » Je l'avais enlevé rapidement, et nous fûmes capables de conclure un compromis. Comme il devait faire froid, elle m'avait donné un slim noir en jean et une chemise bleue, et j'avais obtenu de porter mes Converse, assurant qu'elle m'était redevable sur certaines choses.

Edward m'avait appelé de nouveau la nuit dernière pour confirmer nos plans. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être excitée, mais je ne voulais pas que mes espoirs partent en fumée. Ca pouvait être un simple rendez-vous amical, comme Jasper pensait que c'était avec Alice.

De ce qu'il m'avait dit, lui, y compris Emmett, Mike et Tyler, étaient volontaires là-bas. Ils seraient dans un camion de pompiers, et montreraient aux petits enfants comment les choses fonctionnaient, mais aussi les règles de sécurité en cas de feu. Sa permanence était à 13 heures, donc nous aurions le reste du temps pour nous promener.

Les papillons ne s'installèrent dans mon estomac que lorsque je fus dans la Porsche d'Alice, habillée et sur le chemin de la fête. J'enroulai une mèche de mes cheveux autour de mon doigt, mordis ma lèvre nerveusement. Je ne savais pas quoi espèrer d'aujourd'hui, ou même d'Edward en général. Alice était mon exact opposé, elle sautillait pratiquement sur son siège, sa frêle ossature dansant avec la musique.

« Est-ce que Jasper t'attend là-bas? », demandai-je. Elle hocha la tête avec excitation, baissant le volume d'un cran pour que nous puissions nous entendre.

« Ouais. Il a dit qu'il devait aller chercher quelque chose, mais il nous rencontrera à l'entrée à 13 heures tapantes. » Je jetai un coup d'oeil au tableau de bord, qui indiquait 12:53. J'étais surprise.

« Ne veux-tu pas être en avance, d'habitude? », demandai-je. « Nous allons être au moins cinq minutes en retard. »

Alice fronça les sourcils, et on aurait cru qu'elle résistait à la terrible envie de me frapper. « Bella, on appelle ça le retard parfait. Si nous arrivons à l'heure, mes chances avec Jasper seront nulles. Et si j'arrive là-bas avant Jasper, alors on dira que je suis désespérée. »

« Mais s'il arrive avant toi, il n'est pas désespéré? », questionnai-je, essayant de comprendre son raisonnement.

« Exactement. Il a juste l'air heureux de me voir, et mignon. »

Je secouai la tête pendant que mon estomac se serrait alors que les lumières de la fête foraine étaient visibles. Ils avaient décoré le poste de police avec des guirlandes et des ballons et le centre de la grande roue était visible au-dessus de la cime des arbres.

« Tu es prête pour ça? », demanda Alice, en enlevant une main du volant pour la placer sur mon épaule avec réconfort. J'haussai les épaules.

« Et si je ne suis pas bonne à ça? »

Elle renifla, haussa un sourcil. « Bonne à quoi? S'amuser à une fête foraine avec un pompier incroyablement beau? S'il te plaît. » Elle s'étouffait presque. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous serons tous ensemble, de toute façon. »

« Que dois-je faire quand il prendre son quart? Dois-je l'attendre, ou aller traîner avec vous jusqu'à ce soit fini? »

Elle enclencha son clignotant droit, rentra dans le parking de gravier, et suivant les ordres du bénévole, elle se gara sur une place libre. Coupant le moteur, elle me lança un regard grave en tendant son bras pour attraper son sac à main. « Bella, j'ai besoin que tu te calmes. Les hommes sont comme les chiens: ils peuvent sentir ton humeur. Donc, s'il te plaît, ne sois pas nerveuse! Tout ira bien. Je l'ai vu. »

Je ricanai en sortant de la voiture. « Comme une vision? »

Elle me fit un clin d'oeil. « Exactement. »

Elle noua son bras autour du mien, me poussa vers l'entrée. Jasper, vêtu d'un jean et d'un polo sombre, était appuyé contre une barrière, un bouquet de marguerites blanches dans les mains. Les yeux d'Alice s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle accélèrait le pas, puis elle enroula ses bras autour de Jasper en guise bienvenue.

« Pour toi », dit-il timidement en lui tendant les fleurs. Son sourire s'agrandit largement alors qu'elle les sentait, inhalait leur odeur.

« Merci! », dit-elle, puis elle agrippa sa main. « Laisse-moi les poser dans la voiture, et nous pourrons y aller. »

Ils sautillèrent jusqu'à la Porsche, parlant avec animation alors qu'elle plaçait le bouquet sur le siège. Je soupirai, attendant qu'ils reviennent. Trois minutes passèrent, et ils parlaient toujours à côté de la voiture. Je grognai, fis demi-tour vers l'entrée. Je n'allais pas gâcher ma journée en attendant qu'Alice et Jasper finissent de converser.

J'avais sorti mon portefeuille de mon sac, et me tenait derrière une famille de quatre quand je sentis une main sur mon épaule. J'avançai de quelques pas alors que la file diminuait, et ne prit pas la peine de me retourner.

« Tu aurais pu te presser, tu sais. J'ai aussi un rendez-vous. », grognai-je, faisant volte-face quand ils ne dirent rien. J'hoquetai, ma main s'envola vers ma gorge alors que je me retrouvais piégée dans une paire de yeux verts étourdissants.

« Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer », dit-il, mais je pouvais dire qu'il essayait de réprimer un sourire. Le coin de ses lèvres se releva doucement, m'offrit une excuse. Je tentai de garder les yeux fixés sur son visage angléique, mais c'était excessivement difficile. C'était la seconde fois que je le voyais dans son uniforme complet, mais j'avais oublié la première. La fumée embrûmait mon cerveau.

Il avait tout, sauf sa veste, et ses bretelles étaient tendues sur ses épaules. Son pantalon était bien trop sexy pour être jamais considéré comme quelque chose à porter au travail, et son casque était coincé sous son bras. Il arborait le sourire en coin qui faisait flageoler mes genoux. Je plongeai mes mains dans mes poches, ne voulant rien de plus que de le gommer de son visage.

« Hé », me salua-t-il à nouveau en me tendant la main. Je ris, délivrai une des miennes des confins de mon jean pour la serrer. « Merci d'être venue. »

Je souris, et une mèche de mes cheveux tomba devant mes yeux, comme pour me cacher. « J'en avais envie. »

Son sourire ne fit que s'élargir lorsqu'il agrippa ma main, me guidant vers le début de la file. Je commençai à tendre au volontaire la monnaie quand une main pâle surgit, attrapa le billet et le remit dans ma paume tendue.

« Que fais-tu? », couinai-je alors qu'il s'approchait dans son sexy pantalon de pompier et sortait un portefeuille en cuir et payait pour moi. Il ricana en voyant mon expression abasourdie, puis plaça une main dans le creux de mon dos. Mes mains commencèrent à suer.

« S'il te plaît, Bella. Je t'ai invité ici, c'est mon devoir d'être gentleman. » Il sourit, ne me donnant aucune chance de répondre. Il me dirigea à travers les hordes de gens jusqu'au lieu où était garé un camion rouge, et où se trouvaient quelques mecs vêtus comme Edward, assis par terre.

« Bella! », rugit Emmett quand il me vit. Bondissant de l'herbe sur laquelle il était assis, il m'emprisonna dans un câlin d'ours et mes pieds décollèrent du sol. « Je ne savais pas que tu venais! » Mais son expression ecstatique le trahit.

« Bien sûr que non », ripostai-je. Il se baissa, me libérant ainsi de son étreinte mortelle.

« J'avais peur qu'Eddie soit gay. Il est bon de savoir que ce n'est pas le cas », murmura-t-il. Je me recomposai, faisant de mon mieux pour ne pas rire. Edward ne fit que foudroyer Emmett du regard, ayant évidemment entendu ce qu'il avait essayé de tenir secret.

« Bien, j'ai fini », dit-il en attendant que Mike et Tyler se hissent du sol. « Je vous vois dans une heure. » Il donna une bourrade dans le dos d'Edward et me fit un clin d'oeil avant d'aller se promener.

Nous les regardâmes éviter la foule, et quand ils furent hors de vue, je commençai à paniquer. Et maintenant? Alice avait promis que nous serions ensemble -où était-elle? Apparemment, Edward pensait la même chose.

« Où sont Alice et son ami? », demanda-t-il. Je sentis mes espoirs s'effondrer; voulait-il qu'Alice soit là? Pensait-il que ce n'était pas un rendez-vous?

« Elle était juste derrière moi », marmonnai-je. « Mais Jasper lui a offert des fleurs et... »

« Ah! Le mec avec les marguerites? », m'interrompit-il. J'acquiesçai. « Je l'ai vu près de l'entrée. Il semblait plutôt excité, maintenant, je sais pourquoi. »

Le silence nous submergea alors qu'Edward faisait courir sa main sur le capot du camion. « Comment vas-tu? », demanda-t-il, bien que je n'étais pas sûre si ça l'intéressait vraiment. Peut-être était-ce seulement pour combler le silence.

« Bien », répondis-je, grimaçant à la froideur de mon ton. Je fis de mon mieux pour réchauffer l'atmosphère. « J'ai été plutôt occupée, tu sais. » Je pouvais parvenir à être nonchalante. Bien.

Sa curiosité grimpa. « Qu'as-tu fait? »

Je jurai tout bas, surprise que nous n'avions pas encore traité les fondamentaux. « Je suis étudiante à l'université de Portland. »

Il hocha la tête. « Et qu'étudies-tu? », pressa-t-il. Je réalisai que je me penchais vers lui, et essayai de mon mieux de contrôler mon corps.

« La littérature anglaise. Je veux être journaliste ou écrivain. »

Il sourit. « Tu es éloquente. Tu y arriveras. »

La chaleur familière envahit mes joues, m'alertant du fait que j'étais probablement aussi rouge qu'une tomate à son compliment. La conversation continua facilement après ça alors que je lui racontais ma vie à Phoenix et pourquoi j'étais venue dans l'Etat de Washington. Je rentrai dans les détails -probablement plus que nécessaire- à propos de l'école ici, à quoi ressemblerait ma première année à PSU -Portland State University. Il parla très peu de lui-même et me posa des questions non-stop à propos de moi, allant de mes fleurs préférées à mon premier souvenir d'enfance. Trente minutes plus tard, je l'interrompis.

« Mon tour. »

Son visage se tendit, son expression devint méfiante. « Ok. Que veux-tu savoir? »

« Où es-tu né? » Autant commencer par quelque chose de facile...

« Je suis né à Chicago. J'ai vécu là-bas jusqu'à ce que je sois assez vieux pour aller à l'université, et je suis venu à Portland. »

Ca me surprit. « Vraiment? »

Il hocha simplement la tête. « C'était ma dernière année. J'ai finalement eu mon diplôme, et j'ai continué à travailler pour la caserne locale. »

Je fis un rapide calcul. « Donc, ça voudrait dire que tu as... »

« 21 ans. »

Je me retrouvai à rire à ma réaction. Il sourit, ses cheveux bronze scintillaient au soleil, qui perçait maintenant à travers les nuages.

« Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle? »

J'haussai les épaules. « Rien. »

« Et quel âge as-_tu_? », demanda-t-il, bien qu'il semblait se moquer de moi plutôt que de me poser une question.

« 18 ans. Mon anniversaire est en Septembre... » Je sentais le besoin de préciser, de me rendre plus âgée. Je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que j'étais jeune et immature.

Le silence revint encore, mais pas pour longtemps. J'avais tellement de question à poser, mais je ne voulais pas l'effrayer. « Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait te décider à devenir pompier? »

Si possible, son visage devint plus pâle qu'il ne l'était d'ordinaire. « C'est une longue histoire », dit-il avec douceur. Je me relevai de l'herbe trempée, j'époussetai l'arrière de mon jean avant de me hisser sur le capot à ses côtés. Avec hésitation, j'approchai ma main et mon pouce vint caresser ses poings serrés.

« J'ai le temps. »

Il inhala avec difficulté, en se tournant vers moi. Ses yeux étaient devenus plus sombres, mais il ne semblait pas furieux. « Quand j'avais quatorze ans... Ma maison a pris feu. Je ne m'en rappelle pas beaucoup, excepté quand je me suis réveillé au milieu de la nuit à cause des alarmes, il y avait de la fumée partout. Je pouvais entendre ma mère hurler de dehors, sur le trottoir, et mon père est apparu à la porte de ma chambre. Il m'a sauvé. »

Sa voix se brisa, et je pouvais voir quelques larmes se former dans ses yeux. « Il m'a porté dans les escaliers et jusqu'à la porte pour que je puisse m'échapper. Je ne l'ai jamais revu après ça. »

Je me glissai plus près, et enroulai courageusement mes bras autour de son ne savais pas comment l'apaiser, mais apparemment, il n'en avait pas besoin.

« Les pompiers ont dit qu'ils n'avait pas survécu, et je m'en suis toujours le temps est venu de choisir un métier, je suis allé à l'université, mais je voulais être pompier. Je voulais sauver la vie de ceux qui ne pouvaient pas s'aider eux-mêmes. » Une larme tomba du coin de son oeil, mais il l'essuya rapidement.

« Je suis désolée », laissai-je échapper, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre. Il sourit faiblement, mais resta silencieux. Je savais qu'il y avait autre chose derrière cette histoire, mais je n'étais pas capable de presser les bons boutons.

Nous restâmes comme ça, mes bras autour de lui et les siens placés délicatement autour de mes épaules jusqu'à ce qu'un petit garçon de quatre ans arrive à pleine vitesse au camion. Avec ce sourire gravé sur son visage, on aurait pu croire que c'était Noël.

« Camion! », applaudit-il, bondissant à une dizaine de centimètres du sol. Une femme d'âge moyen courait derrière lui, le souffle coupé.

« Tomas Meyer! Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'éloigner de moi! », gronda-t-elle en caressant les cheveux de son fils. Il sourit, pointa du doigt le camion, excité comme une puce.

« Regarde 'Man, regarde le camion! »

La femme cèda, s'agenouilla à côté du petit garçon et regarda le camion avec un éblouissement feint. « Woaouh! », souffla-t-elle en embrassant sa joue. Il ricana, puis ses yeux menacèrent de quitter leurs orbites quand il vit Edward dans son uniforme.

« Regarde 'Man! », cria-t-il, ne quittant pas des yeux Edward. Je relevai les yeux vers lui pour le voir sourire de ce sourire en coin que j'aimais, enlevant ses bras de mes épaules. Je fis la même chose, le regardant alors qu'il bondissant du capot et se mettait à genoux devant le garçon.

« Bonjour », dit-il en souriant. La machoire du garçon s'ouvrit en grand, mais le choc ne dura pas longtemps.

« Salut! Je suis Tommy », dit-il, en tendant sa main. Edward rit, puis serra la main rikiki dans la sienne.

« Je suis Edward. Est-ce que tu voudrais aller là-bas une seconde? », demanda-t-il, en pointant du doigt le camion. Tommy hocha la tête; bondit vers la portière du véhicule. J'observai, ébahie, Edward porter le garçon sur ses épaules puis le faire tourner pendant quelques minutes. Les rires d'enfants résonnèrent et je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir transportée par la façon adorable dont il s'occupait de Tommy.

Edward grimpa la petite marche, entrant dans le camion avec Tommy toujours dans les bras. Je restai sur le capot, essayant de mon mieux de déchiffrer leur conversation, mais tout ce que je pouvais entendre était la voix de velours d'Edward et les questions du garçon.

Je croisai les jambes, incertaine de ce que je devais faire. La mère de Tommy se releva de sa précédente position, passant son sac sur son épaule et remontant la fermeture de son gilet.

« Salut, je m'appelle Amy », dit-elle. Je me présentai, puis posai quelques questions à propos de son fils. Apparemment, il avait cinq ans, et rêvait de devenir pompier.

« Votre petit ami l'a certainement rendu heureux pour la journée », dit-elle en observant avec attendrissement les deux qui sortaient du camion. Je fixai Edward alors qu'il coinçait Tommy sous son bras, gagnant un hurlement joueur. Il lui montra ensuite la lance à incendie, et me jeta un coup d'oeil rapide. Je rougis, retournai mon attention vers Amy.

« Il n'est pas mon petit ami », marmonnai-je. « Juste un ami. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « J'étais sûre que... et bien, peu importe, vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. »

Je la regardai, confuse. « Que voulez-vous dire? »

Elle me sourit d'un air entendu. « Ma chérie, j'ai vu la façon dont il te regardait. Il est évident qu'il t'adore. Et puis, il continue d'essayer de te regarder avec discrètion. »

Je pivotai, et attrapai Edward concentré uniquement sur moi alors que Tommy tirait sur sa manche. Je le vis grimacer discrètement, et retourner son attention vers lui avec un enthousiasme complet.

« Ce n'est pas vrai », arguai-je, pourtant, je détestais l'avouer. Ca semblait trop définitif quand je le disais à voix haute. Elle secoua la tête; prête à dire quelque chose quand un homme de son âge l'appela. Amy sourit, lui fit un signe de la main. Il l'embrassa sur la joue, puis enlaça sa taille.

« Comment a-t-il été? » demanda-t-il en hochant la tête vers Tommy. Amy rit doucement.

« Il va harceler ce pauvre jeune homme jusqu'à sa mort. »

Je souris alors qu'Edward avait vent de la conversation, et montrait du doigt le couple à Tommy. Le petit garçon perdit rapidement intérêt pour le camion, et se précipita dans les bras ouverts de l'homme. « Papa! »

L'homme ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils. « Tu t'es amusé? »

Tommy ricana et hocha la tête « J'ai vu un camion de pompiers! »

Le père rit à son excitation flagrante. « J'ai vu ça. Et que dis-tu au Monsieur qui te l'a montré? »

Tommy se retourna et ses bonnes manières revinrent. « Merci, Edward. »

Même moi dus rire à combien il était mignon et adorable. Le sourire d'Edward réapparut alors qu'il hochait la tête.

« Tout le plaisir était pour moi. Et j'ai un cadeau pour toi. » Il disparut pendant un moment, puis ressortit du camion avec un casque de pompier miniature à la main.

« Woaouh », hoqueta Tommy, ses petites mains se tendant vers lui. « C'est le mien? »

Edward ne répondit pas verbalement, mais le plaça sur sa tête. « Il te va parfaitement. »

Le couple remercia Edward encore une fois, entraînant avec eux Tommy loin du camion. Amy me jeta un dernier regard entendu avant de prendre la main de son fils et de le guider jusqu'au parking.

Edward les regarda avec respect jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent. « C'est pour ça que je fais ces fêtes », dit-il avec douceur. « Ils deviennent excités avec si peu de choses, et pourtant, je ne peux pas les ignorer. C'est contagieux. »

Je souris, mais fus sortie de mes pensées par quelque chose qui me heurta. « Alice », m'étranglai-je en me libérant de son étreinte. « Où es-tu allée? »

Elle mordit sa lèvre, alors qu'elle tenait un gros ours en peluche. « Jasper l'a gagné pour moi »! Je ne pus m'empêcher de rapprocher son ton de celui de Tommy. « Qu'as-tu fait? »

J'indiquai l'endroit. « Traîner par là. Parler avec Edward. »

Elle arborait un sourire en coin. « Vraiment? Et comment ça avance? »

Je fronçai les sourcils. « Je te raconterai plus tard », dis-je derrière mes dents. Elle ricana, se retourna pour regarder Jasper qui se tenait à quelques pas de nous. Elle l'appela et le présenta rapidement à Edward.

« Hé Bella », dit-il gentiment. Je souris, hochai la tête.

« Merci de prendre soin d'Alice », plaisantai-je en lui donnant un coup de coude. « Elle a besoin d'une supervision constante. »

Elle me jeta un regard noir, mais était trop captivée par Jasper pour rétorquer. « Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant? », demanda-t-elle en consultant sa montre. « Si je me souviens bien, ta garde est presque terminée. »

Edward acquiesça et me regarda. « Dans trois minutes. Quand Emmett reviendra, nous pourrons partir et profiter de la fête foraine. »

Je ris, et après quelques minutes et plus à presser Alice et Jasper de s'en aller, je réussis finalement. Ils s'enfuirent comme deux adolescents, me laissant avec Edward. Emmett arriva peu après, réclamant son poste de volontaire. Edward attrapa un sac sur la siège conducteur du camion, et me glissa: « Je reviens. »

J'attendis à côté du camion jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte, habillé en_ civil._ Je sentis mon visage se décomposer au fait qu'il ne porterait plus son uniforme, mais mon sourire revint rapidement quand il prit timidement ma main, enlaçait nos doigts. Me dirigeant parmi les badauds, nous nous balladâmes, appréciant la compagnie de l'autre.

*~*

« Je ne vois toujours pas comment tu as réussi à gagner à ce jeu! », dis-je alors qu'Edward et moi marchions vers sa Volvo. « C'est presque impossible! »

« Tout est dans la force, mon chou. » Il plaisantait, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de souhaiter qu'il soit sérieux. C'était juste un surnom, et pourtant, je voulais plus.

« Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un capable de frapper avec le marteau assez fort pour que la cloche sonne. » Je secouai la tête. « Enfin, je n'ai jamais vu Emmett essayer. »

Il ricana en ouvrant la portière passager pour moi et se dirigea ensuite vers le côté conducteur. Je mis ma ceinture, espèrant que le voyage ne soit pas trop court.

« Et toi, ty as vraiment maîtrisé le chamboule-tout- », grogna-t-il, mais il me fit un clin d'oeil. Je rougis, tournant mon visage vers la droite pour qu'il ne voit pas l'effet qu'il avait sur moi.

Cet après-midi avait été un de mes meilleurs rendez-vous, même si ce n'était pas un vrai rendez-vous. Edward était un parfait gentleman, tenant ma main, me dirigeant ves les différentes attractions. On s'était amusé de toutes les activités et j'avais contribué aux rires en le divertissant avec ma maladresse et mon horrible coordination.

Il me raccompagna jusqu'à la porte, son bras enroulé nonchalamment autour de ma taille. Je frissonai à la décharge d'électricité qui me traversa, récoltant un grognement de sa part.

« Je ne veux pas te quitter », admit-il, le regard rivé au sol, presque honteux. Je mordis ma lèvre, ma main sur la poignée de la porte alors que j'observai son visage. Il semblait débattre avec lui-même.

« Voudrais-tu avoir un vrai rendez-vous avec moi, un jour? Je me suis vraiment amusé, aujourd'hui, Bella. J'espère que toi aussi. »

J'acquiesçai, effrayée que ma voix ne flanche si je parlais. Il me comprit, se colla à moi, ses lèvres s'attardant près de mon oreille.

« Bonen nuit, Isabella. »

Il parlait lentement, avec séduction; je ne savais pas si c'était intentionnel ou pas. Il embrassa légèrement ma joue, resserra son étreinte sur ma main une dernière fois avant de me relacher complètement.

J'attendis qu'il ait descendu les escaliers avant d'entrer, mes hurlements surexcités amenèrent Rosalie à sortir en trombe de sa chambre.

« Que se passe-t-il? », cria-t-elle, m'observant pour voir si j'étais blessée. Quand elle fut sûre que non, un sourire en coin remplaça la terreur. « Je veux tout savoir. »

Je m'écroulai sur le canapé, un oreiller serré contre ma poitrine. « Rose. Il est parfait. »

Elle sourit d'un air entendu, s'assit à mes côtés et me caressa le dos. « Est-ce que _la_ Bella swan, cynique à propos de toute forme d'amour, tomberait amoureuse d'Edward Masen? »

Je laissai ses mots m'imprègner alors que je dissèquai chaque minute de l'après-midi. La façon dont il me regardait et qui me faisait fondre, chaque mot, chaque simple effleurement qui me rendait dingue.

Etais-je amoureuse?

* * *

*

_**Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui!**_

_**Je veux votre avis, et celui de chacun pour me remonter le moral quand je reviendrai d'une semaine épuisante de cours... Zêtes obligés, et ouais... :)**_

_**Merci d'avoir lu, et merci pour vos nombreuses reviews, ici, sur le Masque et sur les drabbles.**_

_**Au fait, comment avez-vous connu cette fic?**_

**Fanny.**


	5. Footsteps

Titre: Stop, drop and roll!

Résumé: Bella Swan, un étudiante en littérature, rencontre Edward Masen, pompier, lors de l'incendie de son appartement. Il lui livrera son passé hanté et son combat contre ses démons. Bella pourra-t-elle le sauver de ses souvenirs ou continuera-t-il à la repousser? UA BxE

Auteur: Bronzehairedgirl620

Traductrice: Nouni

Rating: T

* * *

_Désolée pour le retard, mais voilà le tout nouveau!_

_On se retrouve à la fin!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Stop, Drop and Roll**

*

**Chapitre V: Footsteps**

*

**Bella POV**

Ca faisait une semaine. Une semaine, et je n'avais rien entendu d'Edward Masen. Pas que je m'étais asssise en attendant l'appel téléphonique, ce n'était pas ça. Alice et moi avions été trop occupées à s'occuper d'arranger l'appartement pour ça. Me traînant dans American Furniture Warehouse, et Pottery Barn* jour après jour, nous avions réussi à trouver quelques 'essentiels'. Avant même que je m'en rende compte, nous avions deux nouveaux lits, deux armoires, une somme sans fin d'appareils électriques et d'accessoires de cuisine, une nouvelle table, et une bibliothèque, juste pour apaiser ma colère.

Mais une fois que Jasper commença à accaparer de plus en plus le temps d'Alice sur leur projet de photographie, je me retrouvai à faire rouler sans vraiment y penser mon portable dans ma main, comme désirant qu'il sonne juste à mon toucher. Je savais qu'il était occupé, étant un pompier et sauvant des vies, mais c'était presque de l'agonie que de n'avoir pas entendu sa voix de velours depuis si longtemps. Chaque fois que je réalisai que j'étais assise à l'attendre, je me chastisais. A ce rythme, je serai bientôt enfermée chez moi, regardant fixement mon portable pendant des années.

« Bella, tu es prête? », appela Rosalie, adossée à la chambranle de la porte de la chambre. « Je veux y aller avant qu'ils aient un autre appel. »

J'hochai la tête, rangeai mon téléphone avec réticence dans ma poche avant d'enfiler ma veste et de la suivre jusqu'à la voiture. J'avais promis que j'allais cesser de broyer du noir dans la maison et sortir dans le monde réel, et j'avais fini par être assignée à aider Rose à déposer des provisions à la caserne pour les gars.

J'ouvris la portière passager, bouclai ma ceinture avant que Rose ne sorte du parking, roulant bien trop vite dans la rue. En la moitié de temps que ça aurait du prendre, nous étions arrivées à Safeway, esquivant les nombreux clients et leurs caddies. Elle me lança un regard entendu, me guida ensuite vers les portes coulissantes.

Une chose que j'avais apprise était que le shopping pour pompiers n'était pas une mince affaire. Comme ils étaient des hommes en pleine forme qui pouvaient manger un cheval à chaque repas, de nombreux paquets de la même chose étaient nécessaires. Vous deviez également prendre en compte les allergies, et bien sûr, faire la différence entre ce qu'ils voulaient et ce dont ils avaient besoin. Quand je demandai pourquoi ils ne le faisaient pas eux-mêmes, Rosalie me lança un regard sinistre en jetant trois bidons de lait de 4 litres chacun dans le caddie.

« Bella, si je laisse Emmett faire les courses pour la maison, nous vivrions de Twinkies* et de pâtes au gruyère. La même chose s'applique ici. S'ils font les courses pour eux-mêmes, ils seront si gros qu'ils ne pourront plus se lever du canapé. Emmett ne mangerait rien que des cochonneries. Il ne sait rien à propos des protéines », dit-elle, dégoutée, en plaçant une boîte d'oeufs au milieu du reste. Je ris, attrapai une boîte de bonbons à la caisse et la posai dans le caddie quand elle ne regarda pas. Je me sentais presque mal pour eux, avec toute la nourriture saine et diététique qu'ils devraient manger.

Après avoir vérifié et transporté tous les sacs en plastique dans le coffre de la voiture, nous prîmes le chemin de la caserne, que je réalisais n'avoir jamais vue auparavant. Mon coeur commençait à battre la chamade, mes paumes à suer alors que nous nous garions le long du trottoir. Je n'avais pas pensé au fait qu'Edward serait peut-être là. Je restai assise, paralysée, jusqu'à ce que Rose, sentant mon hésitation, attrapa mon bras et me sortit de la voiture avant de me guider vers l'intérieur.

« Em! », brailla-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle. Je suivis son exemple, scannant le sol immaculé du rez-de-chaussée. Tout l'équipement était à sa place, et on aurait dit que j'étais dans un pub pour Swiffer.

« En haut, Rosie! Tu m'as ramené de quoi manger? »

Je vis Rose lever les yeux au ciel, puis elle m'indiqua de la suivre dans l'escalier. Je montai avec précaution, je ne voulais pas trébucher et causer une scène. Rosalie rit à ma prudence, courant dans les escaliers et sautant dans les bras ouverts d'Emmett.

« Tu m'as manqué », murmura-t-il en l'embrassant tendrement. Elle enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque, ses jambes nouées autour de sa taille alors qu'il la serrait contre lui. Je finis mon ascension, regardai immédiatement le sol, mes joues déjà rouges. Je ne voulais pas partir en courant, mais leur moment était trop intime pour que je regarde.

Je déplaçai mon poids sur mon pied gauche, et sus que le moment était terminé quand j'entendis la voix sourde d'Emmett. « Les gars, aidez-moi à décharger le coffre. »

Et comme une armée d'abeilles, au moins cinq autres apparurent, se poussant les uns les autres et dévalant les escaliers. Je regardai avec amusement le blond, celui que je me rappelais être Mike, se prendre un croc-en-jambe par Tyler et voler dans la direction opposée de la voiture.

Je regardai en vain, mais fus tout de même déçue de ne pas voir une tête couleur bronze apparaître dans le désordre. Ils sortirent en trombe, et après êtres restée là quelques instants de plus pour être sûre qu'il n'apparaîtrait pas à la porte avec une poignée de provisions, je me retournai pour attraper Rose et sortir d'ici.

« Bella », gronda une voix grave dans mon oreille, le souffle chaud de son propriètaire me brûlant la nuque.

Je fis volte-face, reculant de quelques centimètres en pressant ma paume contre ma gorge. « Bordel! »

Edward était appuyé contre le mur à côté de moi, ses bras croisés sur son torse dans un amusement flagrant. Il haussa un sourcil à ma soudaine crise de panique, un ricanement s'échappa de ses lèvres. « Bella », répéta-t-il, encore plus amusé.

« Arrête de faire ça! », hurlai-je en prenant une inspiration tremblante.

« Tes réactions sont juste trop amusantes pour que j'arrête », plaisanta-t-il, mais ses yeux étaient repentants. « Je suis désolé, pardonne-moi. »

J'hochai la tête, toute pensé cohérente s'étant fait la malle à cause de ses yeux verts éblouissants. Je me demandais si Rose et Emmett se tenaient toujours derrière moi, mais ça ne m'intéressait pas assez pour vérifier.

« Comment vas-tu? », demanda-t-il, puis il changea rapidement sa déclaration. « Je veux dire... comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois que... je t'ai vu? »

Je ris alors qu'il cherchait ses mots, et haussai les épaules nonchalamment. « Bien. Rien de spécial. » Je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir un peu irritée par le fait que je n'avais pas eu de ses nouvelles en une semaine et qu'il ne me donnait aucune explication maintenant.

« C'est bien. »

Je saisis cette opportunité pour regarder autour de moi, remarquant le fait qu'Emmett et Rose n'étaient nulle part. Edward suivit mon regard, ricana quand il nota mon expression perdue. « Je crois qu'ils sont dans la pièce de derrière, mais je ne suis pas près d'aller vé es libre de le faire, si tu veux. »

Je secouai la tête sporadiquement. « Pas la moindre chance. Je dois déjà vivre avec eux. »

Il acquiesça. « Et comment ça va? L'appartement, je veux dire. »

« Lentement », soupirai-je. « Nous vivons toujours chez Emmett et Rosalie, mais nos affaires ont été demménagées de l'appartement. Alice ne tenait pas vraiment aux meubles, ça lui a donné l'opportunité parfaite pour une énorme virée shopping. »

Il dut remarquer mon expression dépitée parce qu'il éclata de rire; un son lumineux, insouciant, qui pouvait faire sourire n'importe qui, peu importe si leur humeur était mauvaise auparavant. « Et tu n'aimes pas le shopping? », devina Edward, son sourire en coin angélique toujours présent sur son visage. Il s'amusait.

« Non. »

« La plupart des filles ne sont-elles pas supposées adorer le shopping? », riposta-t-il, en faisant un pas vers moi. Je pinçai les lèvres, plongeai mon regard dans le sien.

« Je ne suis pas 'la plupart des filles'. »

Il laissa échapper un autre éclat de rire, celui-ci plus sombre que l'autre. « Ca, c'est sûr », marmonna-t-il, mais Rosalie et Emmett sortirent de l'autre pièce en titubant avant que je puisse lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

« Prête à partir, Bells? Je crois qu'ils ont toute l'aide dont ils ont besoin », dit Rosalie en essayant de calmer sa respiration. J'observai Emmett et explosai de rire.

« Tu as un peu de gloss, juste ici », dis-je en essuyant une trace au coin de sa bouche avec mon pouce.

« Pas exactement ta couleur, Emmett », le taquina Edward en me faisant un clin d'oeil avant de bondir dans les escaliers pour attraper un sac des bras de Mike, qui menaçait de s'écrouler sous le poids.

« Prête? », répéta Rose, qui prit mon bras. J'acquiesçai, muette, pressant mon dos contre le mur pour que les pompiers puissent passer et continuer leur chemin vers la petite cuisine. Edward fut le dernier à monter, mais au lieu de suivre les autres, il posa le sac à ses pieds et me regarda.

« Tu pars? », demanda-t-il, mais il y avait une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix. J'espérai juste que je ne l'avais pas imaginé.

« Ouais. »

« Et bien », dit-il alors que sa main caressait la mienne légèrement. « Et si je t'appelais pour te demander de sortir avec moi pour notre vrai rendez-vous? » Aussi léger qu'il semblait être, je pouvais dire qu'il craignait un rejet. Je déglutis à la pensée qu'Edward Masen pouvait être affecté par ma présence, mais fis de mon mieux pour me calmer.

« D'accord », Je partis après avoir articulé cette réponse simple, suivant Rose dans les escaliers jusqu'à la voiture. J'avais ouvert la portière quand j'entendis son prénom être appelé, accompagné de lourds bruits de pas.

« Bébé! Attends », haleta Emmett, s'arrêtant en face d'elle avec Edward à ses côtés. Je me demandais pourquoi il avait suivi Emmett, puis vis que mon soi-disant frère lui enserrait le poignet. « Que faîtes-vous demain? »

Elle me jeta un coup d'oeil. « Sais pas. Pourquoi? »

« C'est notre jour de congé » Emmett souriait largement en regardant Edward avec machiavélisme. Je pouvais dire à l'expression de son visage qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'Emmett préparait. « Et nous nous demandions si vous, les femmes, aimeriez nous accompagner dans une grande excursion. »

Je clignai des yeux puis regardai Emmett avec curiosité. « Hein? »

Il partit dans un rire bruyant. « Pourquoi pas un double rancard? J'ai eu une idée _merveilleuse. _»

Rose s'appuya sur le capot de la voiture, glissa ses pouces dans sa ceinture. « Je ne suis pas sûre que Bell... »

« Bien sûr que si », répondit Emmett à sa question muette. « Ils projetaient de sortir de toute façon, nous pouvons venir avec eux. »

Rosalie, bénissez-la, me lança un regard prudent. « Tu n'as pas à le faire si tu n'en as pas envie », murmura-t-elle, trop bas pour que les deux autres entendent. « Emmett et moi pouvons sortir et faire autre chose, ne te sens pas obligée. »

Je secouai la tête, pas prête à refuser l'opportunité de passer plus de temps avec Edward. « Ca va. » Tournant la tête vers Em, je parlai un peu plus fort. « Quelle est ta _super_ idée? »

Il fit un sourire en coin et tira la langue. « Bien essayé. Tu sauras en es? »

Edward intervint avant que je puisse dire un mot: « Si Bella l'est. »

Je ne pus réprimer le petit sourire qui se forma sur mes lèvres. « D'accord, Emmett. »

Il leva son poing en l'air dans un geste victorieux. « On passe te prendre demain! En fait, pas vraiment. Je vis avec toi. Je vais discuter des détails ici avec Edward. »

Il rentra dans la caserne, nous laissant tous les trois sur le trottoir. Edward plongea ses mains dans ses poches arrière, et me sourit de ce sourire que j'adorais.

« Bella », appela-t-il, tout en reculant vers l'entrée. Je l'observai, plissant les yeux à cause du Soleil. « Ca ne compte toujours pas comme notre vrai rancard. »

Rosalie me poussa du côté passager de la voiture, sa déclaration m'ayant laissé ébahie. Tout ce qui me venait à l'esprit était: _il voulait me revoir encore après ça._

Je me répétai ça comme un mantra alors que Rosalie s'éloignait, laissant Edward et Emmett derrière nous alors que nous roulions vers la maison.

*~*

Le matin n'aurait pas pu arriver plus rapidement. Pour la première fois depuis des années, j'avais dîné, m'étais préparée à aller au lit et étais sous les draps avant 21 heures. J'étais restée éveillée, mes yeux retraçant les fissures du plafond et les traces de peinture, et avant d'avoir fini, la contemplation m'avait assez bercé pour m'endormir. Je me réveillai à l'aube, sautant du lit à 6h30 et courus pratiquement jusqu'à la cuisine. Bien sûr, je trébuchai sur un des nombreux cartons éparpillés dans le salon, m'écroulant dans une pile de vêtements qui traînaient.

« Batman, c'est toi? », grogna Emmett de sa chambre. « Bordel, qui est dans ma cuisine à cette heure impossible, et que voulez vous? »

Je gémis de douleur alors que ma jambe continuait de lancer.

« C'est juste moi, Em », essayai-je de répondre à voix basse, mais ma réponse fut coupée par un sanglot étouffé provenant de ma gorge. Je l'entendis se hisser hors du lit, ses pas devenant plus audibles alors qu'il pénétrait dans le salon.

« Que t'est-il arrivé? », demanda-t-il avec curiosité en s'agenouillant pour inspecter les dégâts. « Mince, Bella! Nous allons devoir t'enfermer dans une boîte capitonnée et ne jamais te laisser sortir. »

« Te connaissant, Em, tu oublierais les trous pour respirer », grommelai-je, en tendant mes jambes devant moi et me penchant pour les regarder. Je grimaçai quand mes doigts coururent sur la surface amochée, déjà sûre qu'un joli bleu ferait son apparition.

« Allez, viens, morveuse. Allons déjeuner. » Emmett se pencha, glissa un bras sous mes genoux et l'autre derrière ma nuque avant de me soulever. Je couinai au vide sous moi, récoltant un regard sombre d'Emmett.

« Calme-toi. Je ne veux pas faire face à Rosalie et Alice si tôt... »

Je ris doucement, le laissant me poser sur le bar de la cuisine. Il me tendit un sac de glace, et se mit à préparer le petit-déjeuner.

« Choix de bouffe? », demanda-t-il, son visage plongé dans le réfrigérateur. « Nous avons des oeufs... des oeufs... des oeufs... un reste de steack... des oeufs, des gauffres... des oeufs. »

Je ris encore, un peu plus fort alors qu'il continuait d'énumèrer le contenu. « Je suis dans une situation délicate... mais je pense que tu veux des oeufs? »

Il sourit largement, posa cinq oeufs dans sa main et referma le frigo violemment. « C'est tout ce que j'ai le droit de faire. Rosie ne veut plus que je m'approche de l'appareil à gauffres... », dit-il en feignant la déception alors qu'il attrapait une poèle.

Vingt minutes plus tard, après beaucoup de rires et de moments embarassants pour ma part, Emmett plaça un jus d'orange et deux oeufs frits devant moi. « Mange. »

Je souris, levai les yeux au ciel et plantai ma fourchette dans un oeuf. Il s'assit à côté de moi, le même repas à sa place.

« Alors, nerveuse pour aujourd'hui? »

Je m'étouffai avec ma gorgée de jus d'orange , relevai la tête; surprise. J'avais complètement oublié.

« Ne me lance pas ce regard », me gronda-t-il, joueur. « Pour quelle autre raison serais-tu debout à l'aube ? »

J'haussai les épaules; me recomposant avant de prendre une autre bouchée. « Pour regarder le Soleil se lever? »

Emmett renifla, pencha la tête sur le côté. « Penses-tu vraiment que je sois stupide? Allez, crache le morceau. »

J'avais pris une trop grosse bouchée, et je machouillais lentement en retournant la question dans ma tête. « Ouais, je suis excitée. »

Il ricana, posa ses coudes sur la table. « Je ne t'ai pas demandé si tu étais excitée. » Il remarqua mon hésitation, et en joua contre moi. « Quand tu auras terminé avec ce _je suis trop embarassée pour parler de ma vie amoureuse_, tu pourras le dire, sinon cette conversation risque d'être un peu légère. »

« Oui, je suis nerveuse », hurlai-je, puis me rappelai soudain son sage conseil de ne pas éveiller les filles. « Je veux dire, un peu. »

Il acquiesça, m'accorda un sourire. « Ah, maintenant, nous sommes au coeur du problème. Pourquoi? Edward est un mec bien, il ne tentera jamais rien. Et s'il le fait, je lui briserai la nuque. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. « Non! Je suis sûre qu'il n'essaiera rien. Justement. »

« Quoi? Tu veux qu'il fasse le premier pas? »

J'haussai les épaules dramatiquement. « Je ne sais pas! J'ai juste l'impression de devoir faire tous les premiers pas. Qu'il ne veut rien d'autre qu'une amitié, et que je le pousse. »

« Bells, j'ai entendu ce qu'il a dit quand vous êtes parties de la caserne », dit Emmett d'un air suffisant. « Il considère que c'est un double rancard, et veut aller à un vrai rendez-vous avec toi plus tard. Pourquoi en doutes-tu? »

« Je ne sais pas », marmonnai-je, en sirotant la fin de mon jus d'orange. « Il semble hésitant. »

Emmett secoua la tête, tout en lavant les assiettes. « Je ne connais que peu de lui, mais il y a peut-être certaines choses à propos d'Edward qu'il veut garder pour lui. Ne juge pas un livre à sa couverture, va se rapprocher, laisse-lui le temps. »

J'hochai la tête, augmentai la pression de la poche froide qui repoisait sur ma jambe alors qu'Emmett faisait du café. Nous restâmes assis dans un silence confortable alors que je repensais à ce qu'il avait dit. Je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'Edward serait prudent avec moi à cause de quelque chose d'autre. Pas comme si je pouvais deviner ce que c'était -je ne connaissais rien de lui.

Je laissai tomber pour le moment, déterminée à passer une bonne journée. Alice apparut à 10 heures, faisant autant de bruit que moi.

« Bonjour, rayon de soleil », plaisantai-je alors qu'elle essayait de s'emparer du café les yeux fermés, bousculant au passage une tasse vide.

« He! Pourquoi es-tu si joyeuse? »

« Je vais voir Edward? », suggérai-je en pliant le coin de mon livre pour marquer l'endroit avant de le poser sur la table.

« Je ne vois pas Jasper aujourd'hui », bouda-t-elle en s'asseyant à mes côtés. « Il ne peut pas travailler à cause d'une urgence familiale. Un tuyau a explosé chez sa mère, et il doit aller l'aider. Nous ne pourrons pas travailler sur notre projet avant Mardi. »

Je sentis mon coeur fondre à la vue de son expression triste, et pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être jalouse au fait qu'elle ait ce genre de connection avec lui. C'était certainement plus qu'un projet scolaire. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

Je soupirai, remuais la mousse de café avec le bout de mon doigt. « Quels sont tes plans? »

« Je ne sais pas. OH! », s'excalma-t-elle en me regardant. « Tu as un rancard! Ca alors! Pourquoi perdons-nous notre temps ici? »

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'elle me traînait déjà dans les toilettes, rabattait la cuvette et m'asseyait dessus. « Reste là », ordonna-t-elle en secouant son doigt devant mon nez. « Je reviens tout de suite. »

Et elle le fit, armée de plus de cosmétiques et de produits capillaires que je le pensais possible. « Où allez-vous? », demanda Alice en enroulant une mèche de mes cheveux. J'haussai les épaules.

« Demande à Emmett. Je ne sais pas. »

Elle grogna, disparut de la pièce une seconde avant de revenir avec une expression légèrement perplexe.

« Quoi? », questionnai-je nerveusement. Elle secoua la tête; puis se mordit la lèvre avant de rire.

« N'espère pas que ce soit romantique », me conseilla-t-elle, mais refusa de répondre à d'autres questions et commença à me préparer.

Elle allait appliquer du mascara quand un coup à la porte brisa sa concentration. « Quoi? », appela-t-elle tout en mordillant ses lèvres alors qu'elle soulignait mes yeux avec du liner. Rosalie apparut, m'adressa un sourire compatissant avant de s'appuyer contre l'évier.

« Savez-vous où nous allons? », demanda-t-elle avec suspicion, fronçant les sourcils vers Alice. Tout ce qu'elle gagna fut un haussement d'épaules alors qu'Alice se déplaçait derrière moi pour démêler mes cheveux.

« Oui, mais je ne peux pas te le dire. »

« J'ai besoin de savoir où nous allons! Connaissant Emmett, ce n'est pas bon, mais... »

Alice l'interrompit: « Fais-moi confiance. Vous allez vous... amuser. » Elle laissa échapper le mot d'une façon qui m'inquièta, mais un pantalon et un top atterrirent dans mes mains, avec l'instruction explicite d'aller m'habiller et de les rejoindre dans la chambre d'ami.

A midi moins le quart, Emmett déboula de sa chambre, douché et habillé. « Prêtes à partir? », demanda-t-il en regardant sa montre. « J'ai dit à Edward que nous le prendrions à midi. »

Le son de son prénom me donna la chair de poule, mais j'essayai de rester forte. Si à chaque fois que j'entendais son nom, je flageolais, nous allions avoir un sérieux problème.

Nous nous empilâmes dans la Jeep; complètement silencieux durant le trajet de quinze minutes jusqu'à chez Edward. Je fus surprise quand nous nous arrêtames devant un bel immeuble près du campus de PSU, avec Edward dans toute sa splendeur attendant dehors.

Mes souvenirs ne lui rendaient jamais justice. Il était habillé d'une façon décontractée, d'un short kaki et d'un polo sombre. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés par le vent. Son regard errait dans la rue, mais le coup de klaxon d'Emmett le sortit de sa transe.

« Heureux de te voir, mec », l'acceuillit Emmett alors qu'il se glissait sur le siège à côté de moi.

« Moi aussi », dit-il, mais sa voix semblait distante. Je me forçai à relever les yeux vers lui, et le trouvai à me fixer intensément, le célèbre sourire en coin en place.

« Hé », souffla-t-il en levant une main pâle qui caressa ma joue. Je fermai les yeux, consciente de la chaleur de ma peau, et je sentis son poids se déplacer. Il était assis plus près de moi qu'auparavant.

« Alors, Emmett, tu voudrais bien nous donner un indice sur l'endroit où nous allons? », demanda-t-il en glissant nonchalamment un bras au-dessus de moi. Je souhaitai avec désespoir qu'il le descende de quelques centimètres pour qu'il repose sur mes épaules.

« Tu verras. » Il sourit à Edward dans le rétroviseur, tourna violemment à gauche et roula à toute allure dans les rues.

Nous parlâmes de choses banales toute la durée du trajet, mais je ne manquais pas de remarquer qu'Edward parlait peu. Je le surpris à me regarder du coin de l'oeil de temps en temps, mais quand je le regardais en retour, il m'évitait, une légère rougeur sur les joues.

Nous jouâmes à ce petit jeu jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett écrase la pédale de frein, m'envoyant voler sur les genoux d'Edward. Je restai assise là un moment, paralysée, jusqu'à ce que j'entendis Rose rire quand elle se retourna pour jauger la situation.

« La fille du Chef de Police de Forks », dit Emmet en feignant le choc. « Je suis déçu, Miss Swan. Tu devrais pourtant savoir que tu dois mettre ta ceinture .» Il souriait, et je n'étais pas sûre que ça avait été un accident. J'ouvris la portière, reconnaissante d'échapper aux confins de la Jeep et attendis sur le trottoir que les autres me rejoignent.

« Emmett », grogna Rose en plissant les yeux alors qu'elle regardait un panneau. « Tu n'as pas fait ça. »

Edward rit, un son magnifique, et hocha la tête. « Il l'a fait. »

Je suivis le regard de Rose, et ma machoire tomba par terre quand je lus le panneau à mon tour. « Mini golf? »

Emmett sourit avec excitation. « _What else_? »*

Je le regardais comme si une troisième tête venait de pousser sur son cou. « Emmett, j'ai trébuché sur un carton ce matin et pratiquement cassé ma jambe. Pourquoi veux-tu me donner une batte en métal? »

Il rit, ébouriffa mes cheveux. « Premièrement, Bells, c'est un club, pas une batte. Deuxièment, tout ira bien. Ca va être amusant! »

Edward, cependant, semblait alarmé. « Tu vas bien? », demanda-t-il d'un ton inquiet.

« Quoi? », questionnai-je, incertaine de ce à quoi il faisait référence. Il montra du doigt ma jambe, l'expression toujours sur son visage. Je laissais échapper un rire tremblotant, en acquiesçant. « Je vais bien. Je trébuche tout le temps. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. »

« Une chose que tu vas apprendre aujourd'hui: Bella est une catastrophe », rajouta Emmett en se précipitant vers l'entrée. « Ne la laisse pas s'approcher à moins de soixante centimètres de toi, et tout ira bien. Allez, venez maintenant. »

Edward plaça sa main dans mon dos, me guidant. Je laissai échapper un profond soupir, la chaleur transpirant déjà de mes vêtements.

Ca allait être une longue journée.

*~*

« Bien, Bella. C'est le dix-huitième trou. Peux-tu essayer, s'il te plaît, de ne pas frapper l'un d'entre nous avec le club, et mettre la balle dans le trou? », supplia Emmett, exaspéré. Je ris, le frappai sur l'épaule.

« Ca va, je crois que je l'aurai, cette fois », plaisantai-je, me forçant à ne pas m'évanouir à l'entente du rire insouciant d'Edward. Ca ne serait pas facile à expliquer. Je me déplaçai jusqu'au départ, tenant mon club fermement.

« Tu sais ce qui pourrait rendre ça plus facile? Si tu pouvais cesser de te _moquer _de moi et commencer à m'aider », dis-je, la machoire serrée. Le corps d'Edward trembla alors qu'il essayait de réprimer son hilarité, mais il était évident qu'il s'amusait de mes bouffonneries.

« Veux-tu de l'aide? », demanda-t-il, sa voix chutant dangereusement vers le grave alors qu'il se rapprochait de moi. Je déglutis, hochai la tête avec hésitation.

Il sourit légèrement, se positionna de telle façon qu'il était debout derrière moi. « Maintenant, ton corps doit être comme ça. » Il plaça ses mains sur mes hanches, me guidant dans la bonne direction. « Tes pieds... »

Un de ses genoux se glissa entre mes jambes et les sépara légèrement. Je retenais mon souffle, inquiète du fait que si j'inhalais encore son parfum, j'allais défaillir.

« Et tu dois le tenir comme ça. » Ses mains voyagèrent de mes hanches, passèrent sur mon ventre, avant de rejoindre mes mains qui étreignaient le club si fort que mes jointures étaient blanches.

« Détends-toi », murmura-t-il en massant mes doigts doucement. Je relâchai instantannément, le laissant bouger mes mains à la bonne position avant de les enfermer dans les siennes. « Maintenant, tu vas lever ton club jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à hauteur de ta hanche, et puis le relâcher pour qu'il frappe la balle. Suis-le bien. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel, tournai la tête pour pouvoir le regarder. « Ce qui veut dire... »

Il rit, replaça une mèche de mes cheveux sur ma nuque. « Je vais te montrer. » Edward bougea le club, mes mains sous les siennes, et frappa la balle parfaitement. Elle sortit du creux où je l'avais logé, passa droit dans le tunnel jusqu'à l'autre côté. Je courus avec excitation pour la voir à quelques centimètres du trou.

« Comment as-tu fait ça? », demandai-je, clairement impressionnée. Edward ricana, les yeux fixés dans les miens. « J'avais l'habitude de jouer au mini-golf à Chicago. Mon père m'y emmenait. Il disait que j'étais trop jeune pour le grand terrain, donc je devais venir ici et m'entraîner », dit Edward tristement, d'une voix pourtant détachée. Je souris, mis la balle dans le trou avant de me rapprocher de lui.

« Je vois », répondis-je, incertaine des mots que je devais dire. Heureusement, je n'eus pas à le faire. Il se redressa et tendit sa main pour que la prenne.

« Je suggère que nous nous éloignions du terrain avant qu'Emmett ne frappe », dit-il en entrelaçant nos doigts. « D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, il n'a pas une très grande précision. »

J'acquiesçai, me rapprochai de Rosalie alors qu'Emmett allait tirer. « Balle! », hurla-t-il avant de frapper, et la force de l'impact envoya le petit objet blanc voler au loin.

Nous finîmes le jeu tard dans l'après-midi, avec des scores à pleurer. Edward et Emmett étaient en tête, et moi bonne derrière. Nous retournâmes tous les quatre à la Jeep, mais quand il ouvrit la portière, Edward se figea.

« En fait, Bella, je me demandais si tu voulais aller faire un tour avzc moi », murmura-t-il doucement en baissant les yeux vers moi. Je souris et tournai la tête vers Rose et Emmett.

« Je vous vois à la maison », dis-je en ignorant le sourire entendu de Rose et autorisai Edward à entrelacer nos doigts, m'entraînant dans la direction opposée.

« J'attends des détails, Bella », souffla Rosalie avant de sauter dans le voiture, nous laissant seuls.

« Viens », dit Edward en m'aidant à garder l'équilibre sur le sol inégal.

« Où va-t-on? », demandai-je, fatiguée des surprises. Même si elle venait d'Edward. Il sourit d'un air suffisant et me fit un clin d'oeil.

« Ce n'est pas loin. »

Nous marchâmes dans les quelques rues qui nous menaient à la destination mystérieuse, seulement pour déboucher sur un immeuble. Des parasols étaient placés sous une véranda, qui était vide. J'observai l'enseigne, qui indiquait simplement _Ice Cream Parlor_ d'une écriture élégante.

« Viens », me pressa-t-il en ouvrant la porte pour moi.

Des clochettes tintinnabulèrent quand nous entrâmes, et la femme derrière le comptoir nous souriait. Sa joie ne fit que grandir quand elle posa les yeux sur Edward. « Edward Masen! », hurla-t-elle en ouvrant ses bras largement. « Jim, réveille-toi! Regarde qui est là! »

Un homme apparut derrière le comptoir en quelques secondes, semblant amusé. « Je sais déjà qui est là. Je t'ai entendu du fond! »

« Pas maintenant, Jim », le gronda-t-elle en frappant son bras d'un geste joueur. « Edward, comment vas-tu? »

Edward sourit, laissa échapper ma main et enlança la femme. « Bien. Je voulais que vous rencontriez Bella », dit-il en me faisant signe d'approcher. Je tendis la main pour qu'elle la serre, mais elle m'emprisonna dans une étreinte serrée.

« Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir! Jim, rencontre Bella. »

L'homme prit ma main dans la sienne gentiment. « Merci d'être passés. Nous n'avions pas vu Edward depuis un bout de temps. »

Je lui donnai un coup de coude dans les côtes. « Enchantée de vous rencontrer, tous les deux », dis-je doucement en leur offrant un sourire timide. Edward enroula un bras autour de ma taille et me guida jusqu'au comptoir.

« Nous allons avoir besoin de deux glaces, Judy », demanda-t-il; puis ses yeux se tournèrent vers moi. « Quel parfum? »

Je mordis ma lèvre, parcourut la liste sur le mur. « Vanille », décidai-je. Edward rit en hochant la tête.

« Deux vanille. »

« Tu ne changes jamais, n'est-ce pas, Edward? » Judy rit alors qu'elle attrapait une cuillère avant de la plonger dans la glace crèmeuse. Nous fûmes vite devant deux cônes de belle taille, et Edward tendit un billet de cinq dollars pour payer les deux.

« Non », dit-elle d'un ton irrévocable. « C'est pour la maison. »

Edward grogna, et glissa le billet dans le pot à pourboire à côté de la caisse. « Dernière fois », avertit-il, mais ses yeux n'étaient remplis que d'amour et d'adoration pour ces deux personnes. Judy sourit et nous étreignit chacun une dernière fois.

« Prends soin de lui », murmura-t-elle dans mon oreille alors qu'Edward serrait la main de Jim. « Il est spécial. »

Je souris largement et fixai Edward. « Oui, je sais. »

Edward tendit sa main, que je pris immédiatement. Nous les remerciâmes encore une fois avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte et me suive dehors.

« Un dernier arrêt », promit-il en resserrant sa prise sur ma main, courant pratiquement dans la rue.

« Pourquoi sommes-nous si pressés? », m'étranglai-je, pantelante. Il rit, agrippa mon bras pour que je tourne à droite.

« Pour ne pas le manquer », répondit Edward alors que nous approchions d'une colline verte. Il bondit jusqu'en haut puis fit demi-tour poour m'aider à garder l'équilibre. Une fois que nous eûmes rejoint le sommet, il mit son cornet dans une main et utilisa l'autre pour m'aveugler.

« Edward? », dis-je. « Que fais-tu? »

« Chut », gronda-t-il, en se rapprochant de quelques centimètres. « Maintenant, regarde. »

Je recouvris la vue, et contemplai un paysage époustoufflant de la rivière. Le soleil était bas, et juste en contrebas de la colline se trouvait un petit parc, avec tous les enfants qui couraient et hurlaient de joie, essayant de s'amuser encore un peu avant que le Soleil disparaisse.

« Woaouh! » J'hoquetai à cette vision. « C'est magnifique. »

« Je sais », répondit-il. « J'avais l'habitude de venir ici quand j'étais à l'école. C'est un bon endroit pour se poser et penser. Très calme. »

J'acquiesçai, silencieuse. « Tu ferais mieux de manger ta glace », me conseilla-t-il. « Elle fond. »

Je ris, me laissai tomber dans l'herbe avant de lécher le sommet du cone. Edward suivit mon exemple, prenant une bouchée, puis il essuya sa bouche du revers de sa main.

« Comment connaissais-tu ce marchand? », demandai-je en m'allongeant sur le dos pour observer le ciel s'assombrir.

« Encore une fois, c'est un endroit où je viens depuis PSU. Jim et Juddy ont toujours été sympas avec moi. »

Je souris, léchais ma glace encore une fois. « C'est bon », dis-je d'un ton lointain en passant ma langue sur mes lèves. Il sourit, hocha la tête rapidement.

« Oui. »

Nou mangeâmes en silence, le soleil projetant des milliers d'éclats lumineux alors qu'il se reflètait sur les vitres des builidings. « _Le crépuscule _», murmura-t-il, « _La fin d'un autre jour_.* Peu importe combien a été parfaite la journée, elle se termine toujours. »

Je tournai ma tête sur le côté, ma joue pressée dans l'herbe humide. J'attendis une explication, mais elle ne vint jamais.

« Je veux te connaître mieux, Bella », dit-il doucement. Il arracha un brin d'herbe, machouilla sa glace.

« Quelle est ta couleur préférée? »

Je ris à la question. « Vert », répondis-je rapidement, quelque peu choquée par ma réponse. Malheureusement, mes rougissements me trahirent.

« Quoi? », demanda Edward, traçant avec son doigt ma joue.

J'haussai les épaules. « Question suivante? »

« Matière préférée à l'école? »

Je souris. « Facile. L'anglais. »

Il acquiesça, pensif. « C'est vrai. Tu es écrivain. »

Mes joues prirent une teinte plus rouge encore. « Je ne suis pas écrivain », marmonnai-je, embarassée. Je baissai la tête, mais un doigt pâle surgit et me la fit relever jusqu'à lui.

« Tu le deviendras », dit-il avec force. « Je le sais. »

Je souris, et une mèche de mes cheveux tomba devant mon visage. J'allais la remettre à sa place, mais Edward fut plus rapide. Ses doigts errèrent sur mon visage avant qu'il ne place ses bras derrière sa tête.

« Livre préféré? »

Et les questions continuèrent. Elles commencèrent par être faciles, comme mon animal préféré, puis se compliquèrent. Mon souvenir préféré, comment étaient les écoles de Phoenix et de Forks, mes amis et ma famille. J'essayai de poser des questions en retour, mais il refusait d'y répondre. « C'est mon tour », me rappelait-il avant de m'en poser une autre.

Plus tard, la lune brillait fièrement au-dessus de nous, son reflet jouant avec grâce sur l'eau. J'hoquetai accidentellement, et Edward consulta sa montre.

« Il est tard », murmura-t-il. « Je devrais te ramener chez toi. »

Je gémis silencieusement. Je voulais que cette nuit ne finisse jamais. « _Peu importe combien elle a été parfaite, elle se termine toujours_ », avait-il dit plus tôt, bien que je n'avais rien compris. Je savais maintenant; les papillons revinrent à l'idée qu'il semblait avoir apprécié la journée autant que moi.

Il se releva, épousseta son bermuda avant de m'aider à me redresser. Je me retournai pour descendre de la colline mais ses mains m'arrêtèrent, alors que ses bras s'enroulaient autour de ma taille.

« Regarde », murmurai-je en indiquant l'obscurité. Il suivit mon doigt, et ses dents étincelèrent dans la lumière de la lune alors qu'il apercevait ce que je fixais.

« Des chauve-souris », expliqua-t-il. Je scrutais l'endroit où elles dansaient dans la nuit, les petits points de lumière voletaient au-dessus de la rive. « Elles sortent chaque nuit. Etranges, n'est-ce pas? »

Je ne répondis pas, continuant de fixer les bestioles gracieuses. Edward perdit intérêt après quelques minutes. Ses doigts traçaient des cercles sur ma hanche.

« Bella », l'entendis-je dire. Je détournai les yeux des chauve-souris pour observer son visage angélique.

« Oui? » Mon souffle se coupa dans ma gorge alors qu'il se rapprochait.

« Puis-je t'embrasser? », demanda-t-il, son souffle balayant mon visage.

Je clignai des yeux, hochai la tête brièvement avant que sa main droite ne s'approche pour s'enrouler autour de ma joue. Il effleura ma lèvre avec son pouce avant de se baisser, s'approchant lentement de moi. Je fermai les yeux, attendant, jusqu'à ce que je sente ses lèvres douces rencontrer les miennes tendrement, son bras se resserrant autour de ma taille. J'hoquetai, et commençai à répondre au baiser, mes mains agrippant sa nuque dans un geste possessif.

Je le voulais, et je n'allais pas le lâcher.

Bien trop vite, il se recula en respirant profondemment. Son visage était rouge, comme le mien, et ses yeux brillaient légèrement.

« Whoaouh! », dis-je en reculant un peu. Ce baiser effaçait tous les autres baisers du Monde, et pourtant, nous n'avions presque rien fait.

« Oui », répondit-il avant de m'embrasser encore une fois. C'était si lèger que je le sentis à peine, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Edward Masen me désirait.

« Je te ramène », murmura-t-il. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que je tremblais, mais j'étais maintenant douloureusement consciente de l'air froid mordant sur ma peau nue. Edward me jeta un coup d'oeil, puis enleva la veste qu'il portait pour la placer sur mes épaules. « Mieux? »

J'hochai la tête, respirant son odeur masculine. Il rit en remarquant mon geste, et son bras vint s'enrouler autour de mes épaules. Je m'appuyai sur lui, l'autorisai à me guider en bas de la colline et jusqu'à son appartement. Je n'avais pas remarqué combien nous en étions proches, mais le reconnus aussitôt que nous débouchâmes dans la rue, les lampadaires illuminaient la Volvo argenté garée dehors.

Il ouvrit la portière passager pour moi, et embrassa ma main quand j'entrai dans l'habitacle. Il courut jusqu'à l'autre côté puis roula à toute vitesse vers chez Emmett et Rose.

Je menai la marche en bondissant, ma main dans celle d'Edward. Nous atteignîmes la porte et je fis volte-face, regardant Edward tristement.

« Une autre fin », répéta-t-il. Je ne voulais pas lui demander, mais aussitôt que ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes, mon esprit était clair. Nous reculâmes simultanément, la même expression gravée sur nos visages.

« Bonne nuit, Bella », murmura-t-il. J'attendis jusqu'à ce qu'il rejoigne sa voiture avant d'ouvrir la porte, mais réalisai rapidement que j'avais toujours sa veste.

« Garde la. Tu en auras besoin plus tard », me dit-il en me faisant un signe de la main avant de s'en aller. J'entrai dans le hall sombre, trébuchant dans le couloir avant de trouver la bonne chambre. Alice était était étendue de son côté du lit, ses légers ronflements résonnaient dans le silence. Je ris, enfilai un pyjama avant de m'affaler à côté d'elle.

« Bonne nuit, Edward », chuchotai-je à personne avant de laisser le sommeil me submerger, mes rêves emplis une nouvelle fois du Dieu aux yeux verts que je pouvais seulement espérer revoir bientôt.

* * *

* American Furniture Warehouse, et Pottery Barn: Magasins d'ameublement et de décoration d'intérieur, genre Ikéa.

* Twinkies: Aux USA, le Twinkie est généralement considéré comme le summum de la malbouffe. Chaque Twinkie contient environ 145 kilocalories

* What else? En hommage à notre George préféré. Nespresso, always! =)

* _Le crépuscule_. _La fin d'un autre jour. _Twlilight, chapitre 11

*

Voili, voilà. Fin d'un nouveau chapitre.

Le prochain est en cours de traduction, mais les vacances sont bientôt là, donc je posterai assez rapidement.

_Ceci étant dit, **merci** infiniment à toutes celles (et ceux? on peut rêver) qui laissent une review et qui me soutiennent toujours depuis le début, avec toujours autant de gentillesse et de patience._

**Sinon, petite info: pour chaque review, un petit teaser tout beau tout chaud du prochain volet: This Never Happened Before, avec le vrai rancard et un Eddie tout chamboulé... Donc laissez moi un petit mot, je crois que cette histoire vaut le coup! ;p**

Merci d'avoir lu.

Fanny.

**Ps: Pour celles qui m'ont demandé pour Le Masque, il faut malheureusement attendre que Bronze poste le prochain chapitre avant que je ne puisse traduire et vous le livrer. Patience, Bronze ne vous abandonne pas. **


	6. This Never Happened Before

Titre: Stop, drop and roll!

Résumé: Bella Swan, un étudiante en littérature, rencontre Edward Masen, pompier, lors de l'incendie de son appartement. Il lui livrera son passé hanté et son combat contre ses démons. Bella pourra-t-elle le sauver de ses souvenirs ou continuera-t-il à la repousser? UA BxE

Auteur: Bronzehairedgirl620

Traductrice: Nouni

Rating: T

* * *

_**Bonne lecture!**_

_**On se voit à la fin!**_

* * *

**Stop, Drop and Roll**

*

**Chapitre VI: This Never Happened Before**

*

**Edward POV**

Je me précipitai dans les profondeurs tranquilles de mon appartement, verrouillant derrière moi et passant ma main dans mes cheveux déjà emmêlés. Je ressentis une étrange sensantion de déjà-vu, la sensantion de la chaleur de Bella qui m'entourait alors que je me trainais dans l'autre direction. Je tatonnai sur le mur à la recherche de l'interrupteur et illuminai finalement la pièce. Puis, j'essayai de demmêler ce qui venait juste de se passer.

C'était un rendez-vous. Un innocent rendez-vous. Avec l'aide d'Emmett, je voulais trouver un moyen d'être avec Bella, et c'était sa suggestion. C'était supposé être une bonne façon de la connaître, et j'avais essayé de la mettre à l'aise en incluant Emmett et Rosalie dans notre sortie. Je ne voulais pas l'effrayer.

Je ne sais pas ce qui s'était passé quand je l'avais emmené dans le parc. C'était comme si mes émotions m'avaient totalement submergé, me laissant gérer mes impulsions. Que penserait Bella de moi? Je m'étais mis dans la merde, avec personne d'autre à blâmer que moi-même.

_Tu lui as demandé,_continuai-je de me répéter. _Elle a dit que tu pouvais l'embrasser._

Ca ne faisait aucune différence. Je n'aurais pas du demander en premier lieu, mais apparemment, la galanterie était morte quand j'étais près de Bella. Je me battai pour me ressaisir, mais je ne pouvais penser qu'à ses lèvres douces sur les miennes, son corps fin pressé contre moi alors que nous dansions sous la Lune. Pourtant, malgrè la colère que je ressentais et les reproches que je m'adressais, je savais que je voulais la revoir. Bella m'intriguait, elle me faisait ressentir des émotions dont je n'avais même pas conscience.

Je restai allongé sur ma couette pendant des heures, mes yeux retraçant les ombres sur le mur et comptant le nombre d'éclats de phare que je voyais, leur scintillement se reflétant sur les vitres des fenêtres.

Mon esprit s'éloignait à des centaines de kilomètres d'ici, essayant de décrypter les gestes de Bella. Elle avait répondu à mon baiser. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait? Elle avait dit qu'elle voulait me revoir, n'est-ce pas? Est-ce que ça voulait dire que je devais l'appeler? Quelle était notre relation?

Quand le Soleil eut disparu derrière une épaisse couche de nuages, ne donnant aucune indication de son retour, je sus que je devais sortir de l'appartement. Fuir mes pensées, et commencer la journée avec l'esprit clair.

_Trouillard_, me fustigeai-je alors que j'enfilai un short de sport et un T-shirt de PSU. Jetant un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre et remarquant la pluie fine qui tombait, je mis un sweat et laçai mes baskets, glissant mon iPod dans ma poche avant et refermai la porte en sortant.

Le temps était parfaitement horrible, la température n'excédait pas 10 dégrès et le Soleil essayait dans des efforts futiles de briller dans le ciel noir. Je grognai, puis ris sombrement. Mon humeur devait affecter la météo. Une chose de plus à ajouter à cette journée pourrie.

Je mis une chanson au hasard, insérai les écouteurs dans mes oreilles et descendais la rue jusqu'à un terrain plat.

Je ne sais pas à quelle vitesse j'avançais, pas que je m'en souciais. Mes jambes se mouvaient sous moi, m'emmenant là où elles voulaient aller. De lourdes gouttelettes d'eau s'écrasaient sur mon visage, le vent me transperçait jusqu'aux os. Je m'en fichais. Je continuais de courir, mon torse se soulevant et s'abaissant au rythme de mes mouvements.

Je courus jusqu'à ce que mon corps et mon esprit soient engourdis, toutes pensées de Bella et de la nuit dernière sorties de ma tête. J'essuyai mon visage, séchai mes mains sur mon short avant de traverser la rue et de ralentir inconsciemment alors que je m'approchai de ma destination trop familière.

L'herbe était humide à cause de la pluie, mais à part ça, l'endroit n'avait pas changé dans les dernières vingt heures. L'aire de jeu était étrangement vide, les balançoires oscillaient d'avant en arrière avec le vent. Je grognai, levai les yeux au ciel et gémis derrière mes dents. Pourquoi étais-je venu ici? J'avais finalement réussi à sortir Bella de mon esprit, et cinq minutes plus tard, elle m'était renvoyé en plein figure alors que je revenais au dernier endroit que je voulais voir.

Je soupirai, puis montai sur la petite colline et m'allongeai au même endroit que la nuit dernière. Je fis courir ma main sur le sol détrempé, pensant que je pouvais voir les silhouettes imprimées de nos corps dans l'herbe, tout en sachant que c'était uniquement mon imagination.

Je me retournai sur le ventre, incapable de bouger. Je savais que j'allais être trempé, mais je ne pouvais trouver la motivation de me lever et m'en aller. Je ne savais pas quoi penser à propos de Bella. Je l'aimais beaucoup, mais je ne pouvais pas l'aimer. Je n'étais pas bon pour elle, et mon estomac se tordit au fait de l'avoir entraîné là-dedans.

Finalement, je me relevai, me traînais jusqu'au café le plus proche. Bien sûr, c'était celui à côté de l'appartement de Bella. Typique. J'entrai, les cloches tintèrent. Un blond se tenait derrière le comptoir, un livre ouvert était appuyé sur la caisse.

« Hé », m'accueillit-il. J'hochai la tête, ne pris même pas la peine de consulter la liste de boissons accrochée au mur avant de commander.

« Un café noir. Fort. »

Le gars sourit, haussa un sourcil avant de se tourner vers les machines. Mes doigts pianotaient sur le comptoir. Je payai la boisson et attrapai la tasse quand elle arriva. Je trouvai une table près de la fenêtre et replaçai mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles, essayant d'atténuer le ronflement des machines à café. Je me dirigeais tranquillement vers l'Enfer de mes pensées quand je sentis quelqu'un me taper sur l'épaule avec hésitation. Faisant volte-face, je vis Ben Cheney debout derrière moi, m'adressant un sourire hésitant.

Ben Cheney était un des mes amis les plus proches à PSU. Nous avions les mêmes classes, comme nous étudiions le même sujet. Il était également ami avec mon colocataire, avec qui je n'avais jamais vraiment accroché.

« Hé Edward », dit-il, appuyé contre le mur. « Comment vas-tu, mec? »

J'acquiesçai, avalai mon gorgée avant de déplacer la chaise d'à côté. « Assieds-toi. »

Il sourit, s'exécuta. « Qu'as-tu fait ces derniers temps? », demanda-t-il en étirant ses jambes devant lui. « Je n'ai pas entendu parler de toi depuis un moment. »

J'haussai les épaules. « Traîné un peu. Pas beaucoup. »

« Tu es toujours pompier? »

Après toutes ces années, je grimaçai toujours quand j'entendais ce mot. Il me rendait héroïque, courageux, fort. « Ouais. » J'essayai de changer de tactique, et de sujet. « Et toi? »

« J'étudie maintenant la psychologie », dit-il nonchalamment. « J'ai décidé de travailler dans cette branche. Angela et moi sommes toujours ensemble, et elle étudie l'anglais à PSU maintenant. »

J'hochai la tête, n'écoutant que partiellement la conversation. « C'est bien. »

Ben acquiesça, et je ne pus m'empêcher d'être jaloux de la relation qu'il avait avec sa petite amie. Lui et Angela étaient ensemble depuis le lycée, et étaient toujours aussi amoureux. Je l'avais rencontré une fois, rapidement, mais n'avais pas fait l'effort de la connaître.

« Tanya? »

Ma tête se releva brusquement, mes dents grincèrent quand j'entendis son prénom. « Quoi? », demandai-je, en essayant de desserrer ma mâchoire.

« Je t'ai demandé si tu voyais toujours Tanya? »

Je mordis ma langue pour ne pas exploser. « Non. Ca n'a pas fonctionné. » Pas comme si je l'avais espéré. Tanya était une des nombreuses filles avec lesquelles Ben avait essayé de me caser pendant nos années de fac, il était pratiquement dégouté par mon manque de romance. Elle était la seule dont je m'étais rapproché, mais même là, elle avait voulu la même chose que les autres: une banale relation physique. Je n'étais pas assez pour elle, et elle m'avait laissé tomber comme ça.

« Désolé », dit-il en semblant sincèrement navré. « D'autres filles? »

Je secouai la tête, ne ressentant pas le besoin de répondre verbalement.

Ben regardait par la fenêtre, puis, après un moment, il plissa le front. « Ne le prends pas mal, mais t'es-tu... détendu un peu? »

J'haussai les sourcils. « Que veux-tu dire? »

Il éclaircit sa gorge, clairement embarassé. « Tu étais tellement... rigide à l'école. Tu ne pensais qu'à tes études, et tu ne t'es jamais autorisé à t'amuser ou bien... tu sais... à te détendre », répéta-t-il, cherchant les bons mots. « J'étais juste curieux de savoir si tu te laisais un peu de liberté, maintenant que tu es diplômé, et tout... »

Je restai là, abasourdi, incapable de répondre. Je savais que l'école avait été très importante pour moi et que j'avais prêté une attention immense à mon travail et que j'y étais continuellement plongé. Routine. Concentration. Je ne voulais laisser personne foutre en l'air mon éducation, comme tant de mes camarades le faisaient. Il la traitaient comme une blague, et je ne voulais pas m'aventurer sur cette route. J'avais assez merdé dans ma vie. « Rigide? »

Je pus voir le regret sur son visage. « Pas exactement rigide. Je... je ne sais pas. Je voulais te sortir pour que tu t'amuses, mais tu semblais n'en avoir jamais envie. »

Je savais parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire, et pourtant, je me sentais encore dans la pénombre. Comme si chaque mot qu'il prononçait était étouffé. « Je ne sais pas. Mon travail me prend beaucoup de temps. »

Il sourit, laissa tomber, ce dont je lui étais reconnaissant. Je n'étais pas sûr de la manière dont il fallait répondre à ça. « Mais nous avons fait cette partie de foot », sourit-il, en se remémorant. Je me battais contre l'envie de grimacer, et lui souris faiblement.

« Ouais. C'était un putain de jeu! »

Et ça l'avait été. Ben et quelques amis m'avait trainé au match des dernières années de PSU, après avoir conclu que je ne passais pas assez de temps hors de l'internat, de la bibliothèque ou des salles de classe. Après quelques bières chacun, j'avais réalisé que si c'était ce qu'ils faisaient de leur temps libre, je préférais ne pas y prendre part.

« Je devrais y aller », dit-il finalement en se levant. « C'était bien de te voir, mec. »

Je serrai sa main. « Nous referons ça, un jour », dis-je, tout en sachant que ça n'arriverait jamais. Je ne pouvais compter le nombre de fois où j'avais dit ça à quelqu'un en guise de formalité en partant. Il acquiesça, pensant sans doute la même chose que moi, me lança un dernier regard avant de passer la porte et d'affronter le froid. Je restai sur ma chaise, immobile, repensant à la conversation.

Ben avait toujours été sympa avec moi, et je ne rendais la pareille qu'à lui. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui rendait facile son contact et sa présence. C'était bien de trouver quelqu'un comme ça, après tant d'années de solitude. Pas de force, mais par choix.

Je fermai les yeux, laissant la musique m'envahir jusqu'à ce que le reste de mon café soit froid et que la pluie ait drapé les fenêtres de pluie. Je grognai, frottai mes yeux avec mes mains et fis un signe de la main au serveur avant de quitter le café.

Dans mon appartement, le temps de retirer mes vêtements détrempés, j'avais pris une décision. Je pris une douche brûlante, tout reste de ma course effacé quand j'enroulai une serviette autour de ma taille et attrapai mon portable sur le bureau. Mes doigts tapèrent les numéros que j'avais mémorisés; les mêmes numéros que j'avais tapés de nombreuses fois avant de presser le bouton de fin d'appel, avant qu'elle puisse répondre. Je ne fuirai pas cette fois.

« Allô? » Sa voix retentit dans le récepteur, ensommeillée. Je me frappai mentalement, bien sûr qu'elle dormait encore. Il était 7h30 du matin.

« Bella? C'est Edward. »

« Ed...ward? », bégaya-t-elle. « Salut. »

Je ris à combien elle semblait nerveuse. « Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé. »

« Non! J'étais... debout. Promis. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, mais commençai à paniquer quand je réalisai que je ne savais même pas pourquoi je l'appelais. Pire, je ne pouvais même pas me souvenir de ce que j'avais prévu.

« Merci pour la nuit dernière. »

C'était si bas et si doux que je n'étais pas sûr de l'avoir entendu correctement. J'appuyai mon oreille plus fort contre le téléphone, essayant d'attraper chaque mot. « De rien. »

« C'était génial. » Elle parla plus fort, avec plus d'assurance. Je souris, malgrè les pensées que j'avais condamnées plus tôt ce matin.

« J'en suis heureux. J'ai aimé, moi aussi. »

La ligne resta silencieuse quelques secondes, me laissant le temps de penser à la façon de poser ma question. « Je voulais savoir si tu voulais sortir de nouveau, un jour. » Je grimaçai à combien je semblais répétitif et immature.

Heureusement, elle rit. « Oui, j'en ai envie. Pour notre vrai rendez-vous, non? », plaisanta-t-elle.

« Exactement, notre vrai rendez-vous », répétai-je. « Es-tu libre bientôt? »

_Tu sembles desespéré, Edward._

« Je crois. A moins que Rosalie et Alice aient des plans dont je n'ai pas encore été informée, je ne fais rien. »

Je me retrouvai à me demander si elle avait un travail, ou pourquoi elle avait décidé de rester ici durant l'été. Je savais qu'elle avait grandi dans l'état de Washington. « D'accord. Je ne suis pas de garde... Mercredi soir. Pourquoi pas ce soir là? »

Je l'entendis ouvrir un porte, et ses pas légers étaient audibles à travers le téléphone. Des papiers bruissèrent alors qu'elle se parlait à voix basse. « Ca marche pour Mercredi. »

Je n'avais pas réalisé que je retenais ma respiration, mais exhalai dans un soupir soulagé. « Bien. Puis-je passer te prendre à 19 heures? »

Elle acquiesça, ajouta un dernier salut avant de raccrocher. Je secouai mes cheveux humides, enfilai un boxer avant de me glisser sous les couvertures, enfin capable de profiter de quelques heures de sommeil avant de devoir aller à la caserne.

*~*

« Merde Mario, bouge! Non, ne butte pas le champignon, passe _à côté »_, supplia Emmett en tournant violemment la manette vers la droite pour éviter l'obstacle inconnu qu'il maudissait. Je soupirai, laissai tomber mon cahier avant d'étirer mes épaules.

« AAAAH! », hurla Emmett, horrifié. Je levai les yeux à temps pour apercevoir les mots moqueurs GAME OVER apparaître sur l'écran. « Ca craint », grommela-t-il en posant la télécommande à côté de lui sur le canapé. « Je veux de l'action! »

Je retournai à mon cahier, jetant sur le papier des choses que je devais me rappeler de faire, un signe évocateur qu'il n'y avait vraiment rien à faire. De toute façon, mon esprit était obsédé par une seule chose: ce soir.

Je passerai prendre Bella chez Emmett à 19 heures; et je ne pouvais pas êtres plus nerveux. J'avais l'impression d'être de retour au lycée, c'était comme emmener mon rancard au bal de promo. Ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi excité; si c'était ce qu'il se passait à chaque fois que je la voyais, j'avais un gros problème.

Apparemment, Emmett trouva quelque chose à faire. Il éteignit le jeu, baissa le son de la télé sans même jeter un oeil à son score, avant de se tourner vers moi.

« Eddie, il faut qu'on parle. »

Je grimaçai au surnom, mais haussai simplement les épaules. « D'accord. A propos de quoi? »

Il rit. « Ne sembla pas déjà si ennuyé, nous ne faisons que commencer. Bon, tu sors avec Bella ce soir, n'est-ce pas? »

Il n'attendit pas de réponse, mais se releva en passant une main dans ses cheveux. « Bella est comme une petite soeur pour moi. Je la connais depuis qu'elle est en Terminale, et je n'ai jamais laissé personne la blesser. Je ne laisserai jamais personne la blesser. »

Je fermai lesyeux un me faisait son petit discours paternel. « Emmett, nous sommes au-delà de ça. Laisse-moi sauver cinq mintues de ta vie. Si je fais du mal à Bella, tu me tues », résumai-je. « Aussi simple que ça. »

Il laissa échapper un bref éclat de rire. « Tu penses bien. Mais Bella est... désirable. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, elle est plutôt jolie. »

Je reniflai. _Au cas où je ne l'aurais pas remarqué._

« Comme je le disais, », continua-t-il, « Elle est magnifique. Mais elle ne le sait pas. Bella a une très mauvaise estime de soi, et c'est comme ça depuis que je la connais. Je t'aime bien, Edward, et je crois que nous pourrions être amis, mais je jure devant Dieu que si elle revient à la maison et dit que tu l'as blessé de quelque façon que ce soit... »

Je levai les mains devant moi. « Jamais. »

Il hocha la tête, satisfait. « Je sais. Je voulais juste que ce soit clair. Maintenant, un autre problème important. Es-tu assez informé sur les petites abeilles qui butinent les fleurs? »

Je toussai, écarquillai les yeux. « Oui, plutôt. »

Il sourit, secoua la tête. « Edward. C'est sérieux. »

J'haussai les épaules. « Je suis sérieux. »

Emmett soupira, plaça ses mains sur mes épaules et me secoua légèrement. « Ecoute, si tu sors avec Bella ce soir, tu dois être parfaitement conscient des conséquences. Es-tu prêt à devenir papa? »

« Emmett, ce n'est pas nécessaire », balbutiai-je, essayant de me sauver de là. J'avais déjà laissé tomber l'idée de sortir indemne de cette conversation.

« Ce sont des questions que tu dois te poser », appuya-t-il. « Je dois savoir ça au cas où je deviendrais parrain. Es-tu bien équipé? »

Je me relevai, m'éloignai du canapé. « Emmett, laisse-moi t'éclairer. En des termes que tu peux comprendre », commençai-je en pinçant l'arête de mon nez. « Je ne coucherai pas avec Bella ce soir. »

Il soupira, m'envoya une bourrade dans le dos alors qu'il sautillait dans la cuisine; « Je savais que je t'aimais bien. »

Je ris malgrè moi, mais la pensée refusait de quitter mon esprit. Je ne mettrai pas Bella dans cette position, pas au premier rendez-vous.

Je fus rapidement sorti de mes pensées pas très gentleman lorsque l'alarme sonna, les lumières étincelèrent alors que Mike, Emmett et Tyler glissaient le long de la barre, leurs bouches pleines des vestiges de leurs sandwiches.

« Bougez vous! », entendis-je un des trois hurler alors que je suivais, glissai dans mon uniforme sans effort, le casque était sur ma tête et mes bottes à mes pieds en une minutes et demi. Je sautai dans le camion, les oreilles pulsant avec le hurlement de la sirène. _Juste une autre intervention_, pensais-je alors que nous approchions d'une petite maison, de la fumée s'échappait par une fenêtre ouverte. _Juste une autre intervention._

Je fus écarté rapidement, ce n'était qu'une dinde qu'on avait laissé dans le four trop longtemps. Je secouai la tête, ris sans humour à la tête de la babysitter terrifiée alors que le chef lui parlait des dégâts, puis je remontai dans le camion, vérifiai l'heure. Je devais quitter à 17 heures, ce qui me laissait encore quinze minutes avant que je puisse m'échapper.

Les minutes passèrent au ralenti, mais avant que je ne sombre dans le coma, je fus finalement libéré. Je rassemblai mes affaires à la hâte, trébuchai pratiquement sur mes propres pieds alors que je sprintai vers ma Volvo, garée derrière la caserne. Je démarrai la voiture, jetant à peine un coup d'oeil derrière mon épaule alors que je reculai, et roulai dans la bonne direction.

Ca ne me prit que quelques minutes pour arriver, et deux de plus pour escalader les escaliers jusqu'à mon étage. Après avoir posé mes affaires, j'appelai le restaurant pour confirmer la réservation, et sautai dans la douche, effaçant toute trace d'anxiété.

Malheureusement, jétais trop optimiste. Il était seulement 17h45 quand je terminai, me laissant recourir à d'autres tactiques pour me tenir occupé. Ce fut quand je sortis tous mes papiers éparpillés sur le bureau que je me perdis totalement.

Pourquoi étais-je aussi impatient? Pouquoi Bella m'attirait-elle autant qu'une lumière attirait un papillon? Vous pensiez que vous pouviez lire en elle comme dans un livre, et puis vous commenciez à la connaître et elle se renfermait totalement. Elle répondait à toutes mes questions avec facilité, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être intrigué. Pourquoi pouvais-je à peine rester immobile, attendant qu'il soit enfin l'heure de la voir?

Je contemplai ces questions, sans trouver de réponses, quand l'horloge sonna 18h30. Je soupirai, vérifiai mon apparence dans un miroir et ris amèrement à ma bêtise alors que j'attrapai mes clés, ne perdant pas plus de temps.

Je supposai que je pouvais être un peu en avance. C'était soit ça, soit la combustion spontanée.

*~*

**Bella POV**

Alice effleura une dernière fois mon oeil, séparant les cils avec du mascara, avant de faire un pas en arrière pour admirer son travail. « Je suis brillante, je sais. Pas besoin de me remercier. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel à son arrogance maais souris avec confiance à mon reflet dans le miroir. Elle avait raison, je n'étais pas mal. Loin de là, en fait. Elle m'avait habillé d'une simple robe turquoise, dont les plis tombaient juste au-dessus de mes genoux. Ses fines bretelles reposaient délicatement sur mes épaules, et les quelques boutons n'étaient pas attachés, traçant un chemin de ma nuque vers le haut de ma poitrine. Elle sourit, me tendit une paire de ballerines et un gilet noirs. « Au cas où ça se rafraîchit », m'informa-t-elle en remarquant mon expression méfiante. J'acceptais, le drapai sur mes épaules alors que je tapai impatiemment du pied.

Il était 18h30, et Edward devait arriver dans une demi-heure. Je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir tenir aussi longtemps. Pourtant, ça ne faisait que peu de temps que je l'avais vu, le nuit de notre baiser.

Il était parfait. Chaque centimètre de lui. Il était terrifiant, intimidant, charmant, mystérieux, romantique, sombre, intelligent et absolument attachant tout à la fois. Je me retrouvai tard dans la nuit à ressasser nos conversations dans l'espoir de découvrir qui il était, comme si je lisais un roman intriguant. Un de ceux dans lesquels l'auteur vous laisse vous questionner jusqu'à la dernière page, et ce n'était jamais pour trouver ce à quoi vous vous attendiez. Mais c'étaient ces mouvements soudains et impulsifs qui me gardaient alerte et me faisaient désirer plus.

« Parfait », commenta Rose, en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. « Edward va adorer. »

Je rougis à son compliment, puis penchai la tête en avant alors que ma main agrippait mon sac. « Où est Emmett ce soir? »

Elle haussa les épaules. Elle semblait troublée. « Je ne sais pas. Il n'a pas voulu me dire où il allait. » Je pouvais dire qu'elle essayait de ne pas laisser cette information la déranger, mais elle me surprit également. Emmett et Rosalie étaient tout le temps ensemble; l'un sans l'autre était comme séparer le Yin et le Yang. Ca n'arrivait jamais.

« Il va revenir. »

Elle émit un rire tremblant. « Je sais. Je ne parviens juste pas à découvrir ce qui ne va pas. Il agissait bizarement, tout à l'heure, et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Pas aussi loufoque que d'habitude. »

J'haussai un sourcil. « Ouais. D'accord. »

Elle ricana, son expression passa de pensive à totalement ecstatique quand la sonnette retentit. « Oh! »

Je sentis le sang se précicpiter sur mon visage, mes jambes menaçaient de se dérober sous moi. Je me réprimandai, je l'avais déjà vu. Il m'avait embrassé la dernière fois que nous avions été ensemble. Pourquoi alors étais-je si nerveuse? Si je me sentais comme ça à chaque fois que je le voyais... je ne sais pas ce que je ferai. Je ne pouvais supporter tous les sentiments qui m'assaillaient.

« Viens maintenant, Bella. Va ouvrir la porte! », me pressa Rose, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire. Alice se posta devant la porte, la bloquant de sa frêle ossature.

« Attends. Laisse-lui quelques secondes -fais-le attendre. »

Je voulais la virer de là et me jeter dans ses bras, mais me retins. Je mordillais ma lèvre alors qu'elle chantonnait, attendant avant de consulter l'heure. « 18h41. Il est en avance. »

Je ne pus réfréner le sourire débile qui se forma sur mes lèvres. « Puis-je y aller maintenant? », demandai-je, excitée comme une puce. Elles rirent, libérèrent le chemin et me firent signe d'avancer.

« Et voilà qu'ils sont deux », entendis-je Alice marmonner alors qu'elles couraient dans la cuisine, épiant derrière la porte. Je grognai, ouvris la porte et souris largement.

Edward était là, dans toute sa splendeur. Il portait un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche, les manches étaient retroussées jusqu'à ses coudes et les premiers boutons étaient détachés. Dans ses mains se trouvaient six roses jaunes, et il arborait mon sourire en coin favori.

« Whoa », l'entendis-je souffler, bien que je n'étais pas sûre que j'étais supposée l'entendre. « Tu es magnifique. »

Je rougis profondemment et mordis l'intérieure de ma joue. « Merci. »

Il me fixa encore un moment, bien qu'étant le gentleman que je connaissais, ses yeux ne s'aventurèrent jamais plus bas que mon cou, excepté pendant le court instant où il examina ma robe. Edward toussa, se sortant de sa transe, et me tendit le bouquet. Je le portai à mon nez, inspirant profondemment. Je marmonnai un remerciement puis courus vers la cuisine pour les placer dans l'eau.

« Que fais-tu? », cracha Alice en me jetant un regard noir. « Retournes-y! »

Je montrai les roses « Je ne veux pas qu'elles meurent », dis-je avec sarcasme. Alice acquiesça, me les arracha des mains et me poussa vers la sortie.

« Je m'en occupe. Maintenant, pars! »

Elle n'eut pas à me le dire deux fois. Je traversai la cuisine aussi vite que je le pus sans m'infliger de blessures physiques alors que je tournai et revenai dans le champ de vision d'Edward.

« Prête? », demanda-t-il en tendant une main vers moi. J'hochai la tête, attrapai mon gilet et mon sac à main avant d'entrelacer mes doigts aux siens. Il leva nos mains entrelacées et ses lèvres effleurèrent mes articulations alors qu'il m'escortait vers la voiture.

Le trajet fut relativement court, rempli de conversation aisée. Il me demanda comment s'étaient passés ces derniers jours, et en retour, je l'interrogeai. Bien sûr, ses réponses n'étaient pas détaillées et aussi enthousiastes que je l'aurais voulu, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Je me fichais s'il récitait le dictionnaire, mot pour mot, pourvu que j'entende sa voix.

Il descendit la Seconde avenue, ralentit puis s'arrêta pour regarder dans son rétroviseur droit. Je retisn ma respiration à sa proximité jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qu'il cherchait et se glissa sur une place que j'aurais juré être trop petite pour sa voiture.

Edward ouvrit la porte du restaurant, me guida dans le lieu sombre. Je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois, essayant de m'habituer à la soudaine obscurité, et jetai un oeil alentour. Il semblait qu'il m'avait emmené dans un pub, petit, pittoresque et cosy, avec un petit bar sur la droite et des tabourets de cuir longeant le meuble.

Il me guida jusque là, où une fille de mon âge le mattait honteusement

« Réservation au nom de Masen », déclara-t-il en enroulant un bras autour de ma taille. Elle hocha la tête, attrapa deux menus et nous mena vers une alcôve chaleureuse.

« Ca ira? », demanda-t-elle directement à Edward. Il acquiesça brièvement et elle partit après lui avoir jeté un dernier coup d'oeil.

« Ma dame », plaisanta-t-il en me faisant signe de me glisser sur une banquette en cuir. Il s'assit en face, appuyant ses coudes sur la table alors qu'il posait son regard sur moi. « Comment était ta journée? »

Je plissai le nez. « Sans intérêt. Je n'ai rien fait. »

Il ricana, et ses yeux se concentrèrent sur la carte en face de lui. « J'en doute. »

« Bonjour! », nous interrompit une voix pépiante. « Je suis Hannah, et je m'occuperai de vous ce soir. Commencerez-vous par boire quelque chose? »

Les yeux verts d'Edward me transpercèrent, me laissant répondre d'abord. « Puis-je juste avoir un Coca? »

Elle renifla, mais le nota sur son carnet. « Et pour vous, monsieur? », demanda-t-elle comme si elle le tentait; bien qu'apparemment il n'était pas affecté par son charme.

« Un Coca également. »

Sa machoire se serra alors qu'elle écrivait la commande. Puis, elle nous fit un sourire forcé avant de courir chercher les boissons. Je ris. « Tu n'avais pas à commander un Coca, tu sais. Tu es majeur. »

Il haussa les épaules tout en faisant tourner sa fourchette entre ses mains. « Je sais. Mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt de boire. Je suis le conducteur désigné, après tout. » Il esquissa un sourire.

Nous restâmes silencieux alors que nous nous concentrions sur le menu. J'essayai de me concentrer sur les différents plats, mais étais contamment interrompue par le rythme de la respiration d'Edward, la façon dont ses muscles bougeaient sous sa chemise alors qu'il examinait le menu, et la façon dont ses yeux étudiant chaque option.

« Avez-vous choisi? », demanda-t-elle avec condescendance en me regardant. Je mordis ma lèvre, presque intimidée. « Madame? », répéta-t-elle, se demandant probablement si j'étais handicapée mentale.

« Mon amour? », entendis-je Edward demander. « Es-tu prête à commander? »

Ma tête se redressa brusquement, le choc se refléta sur mes traits avant que je ne regarde la serveuse. « Je prendrai les fish & ships », dis-je rapidement, énonçant la première chose que je vis sur le menu. Heureusement, c'était quelque chose que j'aimais.

« Bangers & mash »*, dit Edward en tendant les deux cartes à Hannah alors qu'elle se ruait vers lui.

« Je suis désolé pour ça », s'excusa-t-il. « Mais j'ai cru que tu étais mal à l'aise. »

J'hochai la tête en signe d'approbation. « Merci. »

Nous parlâmes de choses banales, bien que les questions que je mourais d'envie de poser étaient sur le bout de ma langue. Je voulais connaître son enfance. Je voulais connaître ses gouts. Je voulais savoir ce qui le faisait agir comme s'il avait toujours besoin d'ériger un mur entre nous. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui demander. Ca ne ferait que l'effrayer.

« Tu ne m'as jamais dit ce que tu as étudié à PSU », lui rappelai-je en portant une frite à ma bouche.

Il prit une gorgée de sa boisson -une bière, après de multiples supplications de ma part. Je lui avais dit que si nous étions dans un pub Irlandais, il devait au moins en boire une.- et sourit espièglement. « Sciences Politiques »

Je métouffai avec ma frite. « Quoi? »

Edward sourit doucement. « Ouais. Mais je ne suis jamais allé en école de droit. J'ai décidé d'aller voir dans les casernes des environs. Une décisions impulsive, je suppose. Mais quand j'ai passé l'entretien, j'ai su que c'était là que je désirais être. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. C'était ce que j'avais reçu de plus important sur le passé d'Edward. « Mais sciences politiques », ajoutai-je, « C'est gros. »

Il rit, un son magnifique, musical. « Je suppose. Mais sauver des vies n'est-il pas mieux qu'être assis dans un tribunal? »

« Tu peux sauver des vies dans un tribunal », argumentai-je, me creusant la tête pour trouver un exemple dans _Law & Order_*. Comme je restai silencieuse, il ricana et finit sa bière.

« Je t'ai sauvé la vie, tu sais », remarqua-t-il. « Ne vends pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué. »

J'haussai un sourcil à ce vieux diction, mais m'adossai sur la banquette en grongant. « J'ai trop mangé. »

« Moi aussi », approuva Edward en montrant de la main nos assiettes vides. « Nous ferions mieux de nous enfuir avant que la serveuse ne nous offre le dessert. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir refuser. »

« Surtout quand la dernière fois que nous avons mangé un dessert s'est finie si bien », marmonnai-je, mais je suis presque sûre qu'Edward m'entendit. Il renifla, appela la serveuse, et prit l'addition. Il glissa une carte bancaire dans sa main tendue et elle revint en quelques secondes avec une copie du reçu pour qu'il le signe. Je le regardai, ébahie, signer son nom en bas, son écriture étant trop parfaite pour un simple humain.

« Prête? », demanda-t-il en m'aidant à enfiler mon gilet. Je glissai mes bras dans les manches juste à temps pour entendre la musique douce d'un violon envahir l'espace.

« Bienvenue, mesdames et messieurs, au Kells Irish Pub! », chantonna une voix à travers un micro crachotant. « Il est temps que le groupe commence, alors debout! »

Je relevai la tête vers Edward, qui avait un éclat machiavélique dans les yeux. Sans un mot, il posa mon sac à main sur la banquette avec nos vestes, son bras s'enroula autour de ma taille.

«Danseras-tu avec moi? », murmura-t-il, ses lèvres proches de mon cou. Trop proches. J'essayai de me tortiller pour lui échapper, mais il ne me le permit pas. « S'il te plaît? »

Je n'étais pas sûre s'il était intentionnellement séducteur ou pas, mais je me retrouvai au centre du petit espace qui avait été dégagé, où quelques couples dansaient au rythme de la musique. Une mélodie Irlandaise enthousiaste commença et Edward souleva mes bras pour les enrouler autour de sa nuque avant de poser ses mains sur mes hanches.

« Je ne sais pas danser », protestai-je. « Si tu tiens à tes pieds, je suggère que tu ne fasses pas ça. »

« Je suis masochiste », chuchota-t-il en me faisant un clin d'oeil. « J'aime la douleur. »

J'étais toujours hésitante, et Edward le savait. Il se rapprocha un peu plus, ses doigts se croisèrent sur mes reins alors qu'il commençait à me diriger vers l'avant, puis vers l'arrière. « Tout est dans le cavalier », dit-il doucement, ses yeux étincelaient.

Je grognai mais essayai de bouger mes pieds pour suivre les siens. Je me retouvai rapidement à tourbillonner, ma tête renversée en arrière alors que je riais tellement fort que j'en avais mal aux côtes. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il continua à me faire tourner mais je suivis, souriant alors qu'il me ramenait contre lui. J'inhalai, et pus sentir parfaitement son odeur. Je soupirai, mais fus projetée de nouveau dans la danse quand la cornemuse se mêla au jeu.

Je n'avais jamais vu Edward si lumineux et insouciant. Son sourire en soin était gravé sur son visage alors qu'il me regardait. Je savais que mes cheveux étaient emmêlées et que mon visage était écarlate, mais je m'en fichais. Ce ne fut que quand ils décrétèrent une pause qu'il attrapa mes affaires et me guida dehors. L'air frais me frappa, mais je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi bien. J'agitai ma main devant mon visage, essayant d'atténuer la rougeur qui ornaient mes joues.

« Woah! » Je gloussai, puis mordis ma lèvre. « C'était génial. »

Il ricana, s'adossa sur une barrière. « Et tu n'as piétiné mon pied qu'une seule fois. »

Je fis mine d'être blessée, mais ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être complètement ecstatique. J'adorais voir Edward ouvert, mais si ce n'était qu'un peu. « Où as-tu appris à danser come ça? », demandai-je doucement, espérant que ma question ne gâcherait pas son humeur. Heureusement, je ne pense pas qu'elle le fit.

« Ma mère », répondit-il, son ton ne durcissant que légèrement alors qu'il évoquait son passé. « Elle m'a appris la danse quand j'avais treize ans, pour que je sois capable de danser le jour de mon mariage. »

Je rougis. « Et bien, merci. Tu es très bon. »

Il ne répondit pas, son expression était lointaine alors qu'ils regardait le soleil se coucher. Je començai à avancer dans la rue, sachant qu'il me suivrait.

« Où vas-tu? », demanda-t-il, l'humour entrelacé à sa voix. J'haussai les épaules, je bondissais presque.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Je pus dire que ma réponse le surprit, mais il prit ma main avec hésitation, comme s'il testait ses sentiments. Nous marchâmes jusqu'à rejoindre un chemin pédestre, où de nombreux artites étaient postés sur le pont traversant la Rivière Colmubia. Je m'arrêtai, admirai leur travail.

« J'aimerai être aussi douée », marmonnai-je. « Je me sens extremment insignifiante. »

Edward ricana derrière moi, mais à ma surprise, secoua la tête. «Je suis sûre que tu as des talents qui chacun surpassent tous les miens réunis. »

Je mordis ma langue, voulant lui demander quels étaient ses talents. Je ressentis une pointe de frustration; chaque fois que je voulais lui poser une question, je devais m'arrêter et me demander si c'était une bonne idée. Je ne voulais pas briser son humour joyeuse, ce que je savais pouvoir arriver facilement.

Nous marchâmes, regardant les artistes et écoutant les musiciens jusqu'à arriver à la fin du chemin. Il faisait noir depusi longtemps, les milliers d'étoiles brillaient sur la toile sombre du ciel. La lune était un large croisssant, illuminant l'endroit.

« Nous devrions faire demi-tour », dit Edward, mais je fus heureuse d'entendre de la tristesse dans sa voix. « Il se fait tard. »

Le chemin du retour fut silencieux, excepté la légère musique qui flottait dans l'air. Je fermai les yeux, surprise d'être aussi fatiguée. Je suppose que c'était les conséquences de la danse.

Il s'arrêta devant chez Emmett et Rosalie, gara la voiture et se tourna vers moi. Sa main droite quitta le volant pour se placer sur ma joue, ses doigts caressant avec douceur ma peau alors qu'il se penchait. Son odeur me submergea et je me battais pour respirer, mais mes efforts furent réduits à néant quand il m'embrassa tendrement. Mes mains bougèrent pour se nouer autour de sa nuque, et je souhaitais être assez forte pour le garder là pour toujours. Malheureusement, le destin décida d'intervenir. Il se recula, à bout de souffle.

« Merci pour cette nuit incroyable », dis-je sincèrement. « J'ai adoré. »

Il hocha la tête. « Je suis heureux que tu aies accepté de venir. C'était un parfait premier rendez-vous. » Il me fit un clin d'oeil, me faisant rire.

Ses doigts étaient entrelacés aux miens alors que nous montions les escaliers. Edward sourit une nouvelle fois avant d'embrasser ma main, qu'il laissa tomber. « Bonne nuit, Bella. On se voit bientôt. »

Mon coeur menaçait de s'échapper de ma poitrine alors que j'entrai, ne me préoccupant pas de Rosalie et d'Alice qui me bombardaient de questions. Tout ce qui occupait mon esprit était qu'il voulait me revoir. Vite.

*

Je me réveillai tôt le lendemain matin, à cause de coups à la porte. Moi, ayant le sommeil lèger, sortis du lit pour voir qui c'était, alors qu'Alice roula simplement sur le ventre, et continua de ronfler.

Dans la cuisine, je jetai un coup d'oeil à l'horloge du four. 6H57. Bordel! Qui toquait à la porte si tôt?

J'ouvris brusquement la porte, prête à hurler sur qui que ce soit était là, mais fus choquée et heureuse de voir Edward. « Oh! » je m'appuyai contre la porte, me sentant soudain étourdie.

« _Tes cheveux ressemblent à un nid de corneilles... mais ça me plaît bien. »*_, dit-il d'une voix imperturbable alors qu'il me dévisageait. Je fis courir ma main dans mes cheveux consciencieusement, cette action me révélant soudain un milliers d'autres problèmes. J'étais en pyjama. Je n'avais pas brossé mes dents. J'étais fatiguée.

« Que fais-tu ici? », demandai-je, marquant à peine ma surprise. Il rit doucement.

« Je dois aller travailler à 8 heures. Et je ne serai pas de retour avant demain matin », dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. « Je voulais t'emmener prendre un petit-déjeuner avant de devoir partir. »

Il dut remarquer mon expression confuse. « Je suis désolée, je t'ai réveillée. Retourner te coucher, je te vois bientôt. »

Ca me réveilla. « Non! », m'exclamai-je un peu trop fort. « Je veux dire, attends-moi ici. Laisse-moi m'habiller. »

En quelques minutes, j'avais enfilé un jean et un t-shirt au hasard, brossé mes dents rapidement et essayé de dompter mes cheveux sans effet notable. Je laissai tomber, sachant très bien qu'un beau pompier m'attendait. Moi. La petite et insignifiante Bella Swan.

Il m'emmena dans un petit café non loin de PSU, où nous commandâmes tous les deux des pancakes à la banane et où nous discutâmes de tout et de rien. J'avais l'impression que nous avions déjà abordé toutes les choses importantes la nuit précédente, mais les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires. Je voulais simplement être en sa présence, même si ce n'était que peu de temps.

Finalement, je fus de retour à la maison, alors qu'Eward roulait vers la caserne. Je délaçai mes chaussures et m'effondrai sous les couvertures, souriant comme une idiote. Mes lèvres picotaient toujours d'avoir été en contact avec les siennes un bref instant, son odeur s'accrochait à mon t-shirt.

Mais au fond de moi, je me demandais dans combien de temps le nuage sur lequel je me trouvais allait s'écraser...

* * *

**En tout premier lieu, un IMMENSE merci à vous toutes -tous?- pour vos reviews! Woah! Votre enthousiasme pour cette histoire est tout simplement magnifique, 169 reviews en 5 chapitres! Merci, merci, formidables lectrices -teurs- =)**

**Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**

_Emmett est formidable, n'est-ce pas?! =p_

_Comment avez-vous trouvé ce premier rancard?_

_Edward est toujours aussi mystérieux..._

**Pour chaque review signée, comme promis, un petit teaser tout beau tout chaud! ;P**

**Merci d'avoir lu. Reviews!**

_Fanny._


	7. I'm Yours

Titre: Stop, drop and roll!

Résumé: Bella Swan, un étudiante en littérature, rencontre Edward Masen, pompier, lors de l'incendie de son appartement. Il lui livrera son passé hanté et son combat contre ses démons. Bella pourra-t-elle le sauver de ses souvenirs ou continuera-t-il à la repousser? UA BxE

Auteur: Bronzehairedgirl620

Traductrice: Nouni

Rating: T

**Stop, Drop and Roll**

* * *

Yeah, I did it! =)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapitre VI: I'm Yours**

*

**Bella POV**

C'était décidé: j'étais complètement folle d'Edward Masen. Ca n'avait pas d'importance qu'il soit toujours distant à propos de beaucoup de sujets, ou qu'il se fermait comme une huître aux autres et ne parle pas, peu importe combien je l'y poussais. Je me retrouvai à me languir de sa présence, privilège que j'avais rarement.

Ses gardes étaient de plus en plus fréquentes, il travaillait pendant 24 heures non stop avant d'avoir les prochaines 48 heures libres. C'était dans ces deux jours que nous devions trouver le moyen de passer du temps ensemble, même si c'était pour cinq minutes durant des heures impossibles de la matinée pour dire bonjour ou esquiver Alice pour déjeuner avec lui.

Il était parfait, et je ne savais pas quoi faire.

Etais-je sa petite amie? Je ne voulais pas lui demander franchement -j'avais l'impression que ça l'effraierait plus que les questions à propos de son enfance. Que ressentait-il pour moi? Etais-je juste une amie, une qui pouvait au moins comprendre partiellement ce qu'il vivait?

Ces questions tournaient dans ma tête constamment comme un disque rayé. Si quelqu'un venait nous voir quand nous sortions et demandais qui il était, devais-je le présenter comme mon petit ami? Je ne voulais pas l'offenser en disant ça, mais je ne voulais certainement pas l'offenser en disant qu'il était juste un ami. Il était bien plus que ça pour moi.

Je mordillais ma langue en jetant un œil à travers la fenêtre pour ce qu'il semblait la centième fois dans la dernière minute. Alice pétait un câble dans la cuisine, se demandant où était Jasper, et j'avais été posée là pour espionner. _'Cherche un barman incroyablement beau conduisant une vieille Mustang'_, avait-elle dit, plus d'autres strictes instructions. Une menace avait peut-être était jetée de temps en temps, mais j'étais trop préoccupée pour m'en soucier.

« Alice! Je dois partir », hurlai-je en lançant un regard noir à la rue déserte. Peut-être que si je la fixais assez longtemps, la Mustang apparaîtrait par magie...

« Non! Tu n'es pas autorisée à partir avant que Jasper ne se montre. Je me fiche du retard que tu as. »

Je fronçai les sourcils. « C'est le premier jour de mon nouveau travail, et tu es en train de me dire que je serai en retard? Es-tu sous l'influence de quelque drogue? »

Aussitôt que j'avais réalisé que je devais commencer à économiser de l'argent pour les prochaines années et que rester assise dans la maison d'Emmett et Rosalie n'allait pas m'aider, j'avais posé ma candidature pour autant de postes que j'avais pu, allant de secrétaire à serveuse -quelque chose que je préférerai me couper le bras plutôt que de devoir faire, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Heureusement, j'allais travailler dans une librairie pas loin d'ici pour l'été.

« Non! » Je ne voyais que sa tête, alors qu'elle lissait sa robe. « Mais tu es ma meilleure amie! Tu ne peux pas me quitter! »

« Je peux, et je vais le faire », grommelai-je. « Oh, attends. »

Une magnifique Mustang s'arrêta en face avec Jasper sur le siège conducteur. Je le regardai, amusée, fermer la portière, observer son reflet sur les vitres teintées avant d'ajuster l'appareil photo dernier cri sur sa nuque et d'avancer vers la maison.

« Alice! », appelai-je, mais je n'eus rien à dire de plus. Elle ouvrit la porte, assez fort pour la sortir de ses gonds, et se précipita vers Jasper. Il vacilla un peu mais enroula ses bras autour de sa petite silhouette, un sourire sur le visage.

« On se voit plus tard, Bella! », elle me fit un geste de la main, alors que Jasper ouvrait la portière passager pour elle. Ils s'éloignèrent rapidement, me laissant seule dans la maison vide. J'avais quinze minutes pour exécuter un trajet de deux minutes jusqu'à la librairie, mais je décidai qu'être en avance ne ferait pas de mal.

La boutique vieillotte était située au coin du quartier, prise en sandwich entre un café et un restaurant Italien. Je souris, malgré que j'allais passer mon été à travailler, et entrai. Une vieille femme souriante leva les yeux d'une pile de livres qu'elle arrangeait et me fit signe d'avancer.

« Tu dois être Isabella. » Elle attrapa une mèche de cheveux et la replaça dans son chignon. « Je suis Susan, la propriétaire de la boutique. Merci beaucoup d'être venue si tôt, j'ai besoin de toute l'aide qu'on peut me donner. »

Je souris, son intonation enthousiaste était contagieuse. « Pas de problème. Je suis prête à travailler. »

Je fus guidée vers une pièce du fond où des tas et des tas de livres étaient empilés. Il semblait n'y avoir ni rime ni raison à l'ordre, ce qui me rendit légèrement nerveuse.

« Ils doivent tous être rangés. Nouvel arrivage. », dit-elle d'un ton d'excuse. « Je ne suis plus capable de monter à l'échelle pour les ranger sur les hauts rayonnages, donc j'ai besoin de quelqu'un de plus jeune pour m'aider. Si tu pouvais juste les classer par ordre alphabétique des auteurs, ça serait fantastique. Quand tu auras fini ça, nous pourrons les ranger ensemble dans la boutique. »

Je jetai un nouveau regard au bazar, et réprimai un grognement.

« Je te laisse », dit Susan, et je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir désolée pour elle. Elle semblait lessivée et stressée, je décidai de faire tout ce que je pouvais pour l'aider.

Retroussant les manches de ma chemise jusqu'aux coudes, je m'agenouillai pour examiner les titres sur la côté des livres. Je vis de tout, livres de cuisine, classiques, guides de voyage, romans à l'eau de rose, romans jeunesse -tout ce qui était imaginable. Je me retrouvai rapidement plongée dans les vies de Rachel Ray et Elizabeth Bennett, les feuilletant avant de les placer dans la bonne section.

J'essuyai le filet de sueur sur mon front, preuve de l'été chaud. Cherchant Susan, je retirai ma chemise, me laissant dans un débardeur trop court et moulant mais l'air frais me rafraichissait.

« Susan? », appelai-je avec hésitation. Sa tête apparut derrière la comptoir, elle était aussi déchevelée que moi. « Je me demandais si vous vouliez commencer à placer les livres sur les étagères. »

« Tu as fini? », demanda-t-elle avec incrédulité, les yeux écarquillés. Je secouai la tête rapidement.

« Non, pas vraiment. Mais je voudrais nettoyer un peu la pièce. »

Après m'avoir montré où chaque section était, je recommençai à travailler. Après deux heures à porter de lourds volumes et à les placer aux endroits indiqués, mon dos et mes bras hurlaient de douleur, mon estomac grondait et j'étais prête à sauter dans un congélateur. Je glissai un dernier roman policier à son emplacement avant de m'effondrer contre le mur, ma main dans mes cheveux emmêlés.

« Oh mon Dieu, quel travail fabuleux tu as fait! », commenta Susan en jetant un coup d'œil aux nombreux livres que j'étais parvenue à ranger. « Ta pause de midi sera à 13 heures. »

Vérifiant l'heure sur l'écran de mon portable, je vis qu'il ne me restait plus qu'une demi-heure avant que je puisse manger. J'hochai la tête, pris une profonde inspiration avant de retourner dans la pièce du fond où je soulevais une autre poignée de livres, les déposant ensuite dans la pièce principale.

J'allais escalader la petite marche quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, signalant un client. _'Je laisse Susan s'occuper de ça'_, pensai-je en continuant mon activité première. Je l'entendis parler d'une voix étouffée à la personne, me rendant instantanément suspicieuse. Je laissai tomber les livres dans le désordre, replaçai mes cheveux dans l'élastique et épiai, cachée dans le coin.

Susan était perchée sur le comptoir, regardant la liste des ventes du mois dernier. Je l'observai nerveusement, cherchant le client invisible. Quand je m'eus convaincu qu'il était parti, je retournai classer les livres, me soulevant sur la pointe des pieds et cambrant mon dos pour atteindre le haut.

« Besoin d'aide? » _Son _souffle frappa ma nuque, me faisant hurler et perdre l'équilibre. Il enroula ses bras autour de ma taille, m'attrapant avant que j'heurte le sol. « J'avais pensé que tu exécuterais un atterrissage plus gracieux, mais je préfère de loin cette situation. »

Je fermai les yeux, essayant de me calmer. « Quand es-tu arrivé? »

Edward ricana mais ne me relâcha pas. « Il y a cinq minutes. »

Mon esprit se rappela de Susan et du client fantôme. « Délicat. Que lui as-tu dit? »

Son regard effleura Susan, qui nous souriait gentiment. « Absolument rien. J'ai simplement demandé si une certaine Bella Swan travaillait ici, et elle m'a dirigé vers toi. »

« Et tu as décidé de chuchoter pour...? », demandai-je en le frappant dans les côtes. Edward fit mine d'être blessé, mais sourit.

« Pour que je puisse te surprendre », murmura-t-il en embrassant mon front doucement. Je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas m'évanouir, me stabilisai et enlevai ses bras. Je n'avais pas besoin de distractions.

« Je suis supposée travailler », insistai-je, mais je savais que ma résolution s'effondrait lamentablement. Il remit son bras autour de ma taille, m'écrasa contre son torse. Son visage était plongé dans mes cheveux, et je me calmai rapidement grâce au mouvement tranquille de sa respiration.

« Comment vas-tu? », murmura-t-il en traçant le bas de ma mâchoire avec ses doigts. « As-tu assez dormi? », demanda-t-il, ses yeux observaient les cercles pourpres sous les miens. Je réprimai un grognement et hochai la tête.

« Oui. »

Comment étais-je supposée lui dire que je ne pouvais avoir une décente nuit de sommeil parce que mon esprit était constamment empli de pensées de lui? Je savais que lui dire ne ferait que le faire fuir par la porte. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ceci arriver maintenant, n'est-ce pas?

« Tu devrais vraiment faire une pause », dit-il en regardant les livres empilés dans la pièce. « Dois-tu tous les faire aujourd'hui? »

Je lui jetai un regard horrifié, secouai la tête. « Non. Non. Je dois juste en faire autant que je peux -merci mon Dieu, tout ne doit pas être fini ce soir. »

Il soupira, fronça les sourcils pendant un moment. Je ris doucement, m'échappai de son étreinte et reculai d'un pas.

« Tu cherches quelque chose? », m'enquis-je, en haussant un sourcil. Il tourna la tête sur le côté, fixant mon sourire machiavélique. « Parce que si non, je dois retourner travailler. »

« Je l'ai déjà trouvé », dit-il tendrement en relevant mon visage pour m'embrasser. Je fermai les yeux, mon esprit devenant brumeux à chaque caresse. « Puis-je t'emmener déjeuner? »

J'hochai la tête, ne me souciant même pas de prévenir Susan. Je savais qu'Edward avait déjà pris soin de le faire. Je lui fis un signe de la main alors que nous passions la porte, le Soleil de Portland me chauffait déjà le crâne.

« Dis-moi... », dis-je alors que nous marchions main dans la main dans la rue. « Comment sais-tu que je travaille ici? Je ne me rappelle pas te l'avoir dit... »

Il sourit, mais une légère rougeur se forma sur ses joues. « Emmett me l'a dit », révéla-t-il, penaud. « Je voulais t'inviter à déjeuner, comme tu ne m'as jamais dit où tu allais travailler... »

« Je ne te l'ai jamais dit parce que je n'aime pas les surprises! » Je ris. Edward boudait, mais son expression était angélique.

« Veux-tu que je parte? », demanda-t-il timidement en lâchant ma main. Je lui jetai un regard noir, attrapai un bout de son t-shirt et le rapprochai de moi.

« Je ne vais pas te laisser t'en aller », soufflai-je, joueuse. « En plus, tu aurais gâché un trajet jusqu'ici pour rien. »

« Ce n'est jamais pour rien », l'entendis-je marmonner, mais j'avais le sentiment que je n'étais pas supposée entendre.

« Où allons-nous? », demandai-je, en réalisant que je n'avais aucune idée de notre destination. Son sourire suffisant réapparut alors qu'il me guidait jusqu'à un petit restaurant. Il ouvrit la porte pour moi et me dirigea vers la réception. Nous fûmes amenés à une petite table dans la véranda, le soleil était caché par un large parasol. Edward recula ma chaise avant de s'assoir sur la sienne.

« Tu es très belle », me complimenta-t-il d'une voix timide. Je baissai la tête, grognant alors que je remarquai mon apparence légèrement humide de transpiration.

« Non », contrai-je. « J'ai travaillé dans une librairie étouffante toute la journée. Je suis loin d'être belle. »

« Hé », murmura-t-il en enroulant sa main autour de ma joue. « Tu ne te vois pas très clairement. »

Je l'ignorai, reportai mon regard sur le menu pour me décider sur les spaghettis, que je commandai quand le serveur arriva.

Après qu'Edward ait demandé un cheeseburger, il s'excusa, embrassa ma main avant de faire volte-face et de se diriger vers les toilettes. Je soupirai, sirotai mon coca jusqu'à ce que j'entendis une sonnerie inconnue provenir de la poche de la veste d'Edward, qui était actuellement posée sur le dos de sa chaise.

Je me penchai avec hésitation, mes doigts effleurèrent le téléphone. Une fois que je l'eus attrapé, je le sortis et l'examinai rapidement.

« Que faire, que faire? », marmonnai-je en faisant tourner l'objet dans mes mains. De nombreux gens me lançaient de regards furieux, me laissant deux options. Je pouvais soit répondre, ou laisser sonner et continuer d'ennuyer les autres.

Me convaincant que ne pas répondre serait un cas de lèse-majesté, je jetai un coup d'œil à l'identifiant. _Elizabeth._ Je toisai le téléphone, l'ouvris et le portai à mon oreille. Pourquoi une fille appelée Elizabeth appellerait Edward?

« Allo? », demandai-je, me dégoutant moi-même à combien ma voix était délicieuse.

J'entendis un rire lumineux de l'autre côté de la ligne. « Et bien, ce n'est certainement pas mon fils. »

Oops.

Je sentis mes yeux s'écarquiller. « Fils? »

J'entendis un bruissement, et il semblait qu'elle essayait de retenir son rire. « La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, c'était le numéro d'Edward. Non? »

Je toussai, gagnant de nombreux regards inquiets. « Je suis vraiment désolée. Je ne voulais pas... »

« Je sais, ma chère. Maintenant, pourquoi ne pas vous présenter? », dit-elle gentiment. Je sentis mon visage se réchauffer à la seconde où je répondis à la question.

« Je m'appelle Isabella Swan. Mais s'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Bella. », m'avançai-je, ne voulant pas être appelée par mon nom entier.

« Et bien, Bella. Et comment connaissez-vous mon fils? »

« Nous sommes... amis », marmonnai-je, cherchant quelque chose à quoi me raccrocher. « Il m'a sauvé d'un feu qui avait pris à mon appartement il n'y a pas longtemps. » Je devais ajouter une pointe de vérité là-dedans.

« C'est extraordinaire! », dit-elle, elle semblait sincère. « Je suis heureuse de voir que mon fils a laissé quelqu'un entrer dans sa vie. »

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais fus coupée par une autre question. « Et, Edward et toi avez des plans pour son anniversaire? »

« Anniversaire? », balbutiai-je. « Son anniversaire est pour bientôt? »

« Oui », répondit-elle, amusée. « Le 20. Je me doutais qu'il ne le dirait à personne... »

Je regardai le diable en personne ouvrir la porte de la véranda, me souriant alors qu'il se rasseyait. Son expression passa de choquée à confuse lorsqu'il vit son téléphone dans ma main, il me marmonna des mots inintelligibles.

« Non, Madame Masen, nous n'avons aucun plan pour son _anniversaire _», sifflai-je en fronçant les sourcils. Elle me posa quelques questions de plus avant que je ne tende le portable à Edward. Il parla à sa mère quelques minutes, raccrocha et me regarda, penaud.

« Bella... »

« Edward... », me moquai-je.

Il me lança un regard noir, croisa les bras sur son torse. « Tu sais, je devrais être en colère que tu aies répondu à mon téléphone. »

« Et je devrais être en colère que tu ne m'ais pas dit que ton vingt-deuxième anniversaire arrivait », rétorquai-je, ne remarquant qu'à peine que le serveur posait des plats brûlants devant nous.

« Ce n'est pas important », répondit-il d'une voix lisse, en coupant son burger en deux. « Je n'aime pas fêter mon anniversaire. »

« Et je n'aime pas découvrir par ta mère que c'est ton anniversaire. » J'esquissai un sourire. « En tout cas, elle est très gentille. »

« Elle a dit qu'elle t'appréciait. »

Je rougis, secouai la tête. « Ca ne t'excuse pas. »

Il grogna, avala sa bouchée. « Bella, je ne veux rien faire pour mon anniversaire. Je ne veux pas de cadeaux, et je ne veux pas de traitement spécial. »

Je reniflai en mâchant un spaghetti. « Ouais. Bien. Tu me surprends assez, c'est ma chance de faire quelque pour toi. »

« Bella, être simplement avec toi est suffisant pour moi. » Ses yeux brillèrent un peu plus, et je sus instantanément qu'il essayait de m'éblouir. Je secouai la tête, évitai son regard pour que je ne reste pas prisonnière de ses yeux intenses.

« Je ne vais pas t'écouter », dis-je en couvrant mes mains d'un geste enfantin. « Je veux faire quelque chose pour ton anniversaire. »

« N'y a-t-il rien que je puisse faire pour t'arrêter? », demanda-t-il en s'approchant de moi. Je secouai la tête, refusant toujours de le regarder. Réalisant que je n'allais pas céder, il soupira, passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés et mis une tomate dans sa bouche.

« Puis-je t'organiser une fête? », demandai-je, sachant que je dépassai les limites.

« Non. »

« Une petite? Emmett, Rose, Tyler, Mike... »

Il écrasa son poing sur la table. « Je préférerai m'enchaîner à un arbre plutôt que de passer mon anniversaire avec Mike Newton. »

Je me battis avec lui pendant de nombreuses minutes, mais nous furent finalement capables de parvenir à un compromis. « Donc tu me laisseras te préparer à manger? »

Il acquiesça, finissant son assiette. « Oui. Seulement si tu te contrôles. Pas de fêtes surprise, pas de diner surprise, rien. Toi et moi, dans mon appartement, toi cuisinant pour moi. C'est la seule chose avec laquelle je suis d'accord. »

Mes hormones me submergèrent, des images peu recommandables explosèrent dans mon esprit quand il rassembla les mots _toi_, _moi_, et _appartement_ dans la même phrase. Je les rejetai, acceptant ce qu'il venait de dire.

Il paya l'addition, m'escorta à la librairie et m'embrassa sur le sommet de ma tête. « Je t'appelle plus tard? »

J'acquiesçai, mordis ma lèvre et me retournai vers la boutique. Susan attendait dans l'arrière-salle, continuant d'organiser les livres.

« Oh, bien, tu es de retour », dit-elle, soulagée. « Si tu pouvais juste finir ce tas-là, tu pourras partir à 15 heures. »

Je souris, apercevant finalement la fin de cette journée. Je travaillai rapidement, plaçant les livres dans leurs espaces respectifs jusqu'à ce que j'aie enfin l'impression que la pièce était un peu plus claire. Susan sourit à mon progrès, et me laissa partir à 15 heures, comme elle l'avait promis.

Je roulai rapidement, et mes freins crissèrent sur l'asphalte quand je m'arrêtai devant chez Emmett et Rose. Avant que je n'aie la chance d'ouvrir la porte avec la clef qui se trouvait sous le paillasson, elle était ouverte à la volée, et Alice m'étrangla presque en m'enlaçant.

« Oh Bella! Il m'a embrassé! »

Je sentis mon sourire grandir largement alors que j'entrai, posai mon sac au milieu de l'entrée et l'entraînai jusqu'à la chambre d'amis où Rosalie sautillait impatiemment sur le lit.

« Enfin! Dieu que tu es lente. Alice ne voulait rien me dire jusqu'à ce que tu arrives, et j'attends depuis plus d'une heure! »

« Désolée, désolée », marmonnai-je en m'installant confortablement. Connaissant Alice, elle nous expliquerait le détail de chaque minute, que nous le voulions ou non.

« D'accord. Commence par le commencement », demanda Rose, se tournant pour faire face à Alice. Elle sourit d'un air rêveur, en tortillant ses mains.

« Il est venue me chercher ce matin, il est _un parfait gentleman _», explosa-t-elle, en ressemblant à une écolière. « Il a ouvert la porte pour moi, attendant que je sois installée avant de démarrer, il m'a laissé choisir la station de radio... »

« Alice », interrompis-je, la pressant. Elle rit avec insolence, et continua.

« Il m'a emmené à ce lac pas loin d'ici. Le but du projet est de capturer la nature, donc nous avons pris quelques clichés de l'espace. Puis, il m'a dit qu'aujourd'hui, ça serait mon tour de poser et que je n'étais pas autorisée à me plaindre. »

Rose et moi nous étouffèrent. « Tu n'avais pas le droit de te plaindre d'être le centre de l'attention?! »

Elle me frappa sur le bras mais ne s'arrêta pas de parler. « Après des heures passées à me photographier, il a décidé qu'il avait besoin d'une dernière photo. Donc, il me demanda de poser. J'étais appuyée contre ce rocher, le lac derrière moi, et le ciel si clair me dominait. Si je peux me permettre, c'était superbe. »

Alice soupira, posa sa tête sur mon épaule. « Il a pris la photo, et puis il a lâché l'appareil photo, qui était attaché autour de sa nuque, mais il ne m'avait pas quitté du regard une seule seconde. Je ne bougeai pas alors qu'il se rapprochait, et sans un mot, il s'est penché et m'a embrassé... »

« Alice… », la prévins-je. Je savais qu'elle se laissait emporter.

« Bella, tu ne comprends pas. Je pense que je suis amoureuse de lui. La façon dont il m'a embrassé m'a fait ressentir... C'était comme plus rien d'autre n'importait. J'étais sienne, et il était mien. »

Je pensai instantanément à Edward et ce que m'apportaient ses baisers, mais je ne dis rien. C'était Alice.

« C'est génial, Alice », m'exclamai-je en enroulant mes bras autour d'elle et l'enlaçant fort. « Il est temps que tu trouves quelqu'un. Tu le mérites. »

Une larme roula du coin de son œil, s'écrasa sur les draps froissées. « Regarde-moi. » Elle rit, sa voix se brisa. « Je suis toute chamboulée. »

« Tu es amoureuse », clarifia Rose. « C'est exactement ce que je ressentais pour Emmett. Et c'est toujours comme ça. Comme si tu étais la seule femme au Monde. »

Alice hoca la tête, extatique. « Exactement. Et tout ça avec un baiser. »

Nous continuâmes de féliciter Alice jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett rentre, faisant un bruit monstre en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Rose leva les yeux au ciel, partis l'accueillir, me laissant seule avec Alice.

« Et que s'est-il passé au travail, aujourd'hui? » Elle pointa son doigt sur moi. « Un petit oiseau m'a dit que tu as eu un visiteur. »

« Ca me rappelle », grommelai-je en bondissant vers la cuisine. « Emmett! »

« Quoi? », répondit-il, la bouche pleine de nourriture. Je lui donnai un coup de poing sur l'épaule, bien que je fusse sûre de faire plus de mal à ma main qu'à lui-même. « C'était pour quoi, ça? »

« Toi et Edward jacassez comme des petites vieilles », râlai-je. « Lui as-tu dit que je travaillais à la librairie? »

« Non », dit-il avec force. Sa façade se brisa quand il vit Rose, récoltant un rire de ma part. « Peut-être. J'étais au téléphone avec Rosie, et elle m'en a parlé! C'est pas ma faute si Edward a entendu. »

Je souris, lui frottai le dos. « Ca va. J'ai eu une belle révélation aujourd'hui. »

« Dis-moi! », dit Alice immédiatement.

« Apparemment, son anniversaire est pour bientôt », dis-je. « Et je lui ai fait promis que je pourrais cuisiner pour lui. »

« Organisons une fête! », suggéra-t-elle, ses yeux étincelant rien qu'à l'idée. Je secouai la tête, je voulais sortir de la zone dangereuse aussi vite que possible.

« pas possible. Il était d'accord pour que je cuisine chez lui. C'est tout. »

« Tu vois? Je suis utile », grogna Emmett en zappant sur la chaîne de sports. Je souris, alors qu'Alice continuait de planifier des fêtes.

*~*

« Du fromage...du fromage... j'ai besoin de fromage », chantonnai-je pour moi-même alors que je faisais rouler le caddie vers un autre rayon. « Cheddar, Mozzarella... ah! Mozzarella! » Je souris, triomphante, attrapai le paquet et le laissai tomber dans le chariot.

« Est-il allergique à quelque chose? » Je me frappai mentalement de ne pas avoir demandé, mais décidai qu'il n'allait pas mourir si je le nourrissais de lasagnes. Après avoir examiné les différentes variétés de nouilles, je pris la meilleur et allais chercher du pain.

Je rassemblais tout de dont j'avais besoin pour l'anniversaire d'Edward ce soir, vérifiai mon téléphone souvent pour voir d'éventuels messages. Je m'attendais à moitié à ce qu'il m'appelle pour dire qu'il ne pouvait le faire, mais j'étais presque sûre qu'il ne ferait pas ça. J'étais trop excitée, et il le savait.

Attrapant les sacs en plastique, je les posai dans le coffre de ma voiture, fonçant jusqu'à la maison. Alice et Rosalie ne serait pas à la maison avant quinze minutes, mais ça me laissait le temps de me doucher et d'enfiler la tenue que nous avions achetée la dernière fois. En arrivant à la maison, je vis la voiture d'Emmett. J'entrai, l'appelai.

« Ici, Bells! », cria-t-il depuis le salon. Je le regardai avec curiosité, me demandant pourquoi il était assis sur le sol, une expression pétrifiée sur le visage.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Em? », demandai-je, en me laissant tomber à côté de lui. Il rit d'un rire tremblotant, ce qui me faisait peur. Emmett était rarement inquiet ou effrayé.

« Puis-je te faire confiance? »

J'acquiesçai avec hésitation. « Bien sûr. Pourquoi? »

Il ne répondit pas, mais sortit de sa poche une petite boîte recouverte de velours. J'hoquetai, pris l'objet de ses mains et l'ouvris.

« Elle est époustouflante », soufflai-je en effleurant chaque diamant scintillant. Cette bague hurlait '_Rosalie_'; elle était parfaite pour elle.

« Oh Emmett! », dis-je en l'envoyant par terre quand je lui sautai dessus. « Tu es sûr? »

« Plus que je ne l'ai jamais été dans ma vie », dit-il avec force. « Je veux me marier avec Rosie, et ce soir est notre anniversaire. Je veux faire ça bien. »

Je l'enlaçai, les larmes mouillèrent mes yeux. « Je t'aime », dis-je en embrassant sa joue. « Vous deux êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. »

Je le laissai à ses pensées, sans doute portaient-elles sur la façon de lui demander sa main. Je posai mes affaires dans le panier de linge, et me détendis instantanément sous l'eau brûlante de la douche.

Quand Alice et Rose entrèrent, j'étais habillée d'une robe noire sans manche. Elle dévoilait mon dos, et me faisait paraître très élégante. C'était la robe parfaite; Alice avait fait des miracles une nouvelle fois.

Après de nombreuses minutes à pincer et à donner des coups de coude à Alice, à lisser, brosser mes cheveux et à me maquiller, j'avais fini. Je me regardai dans le miroir, et ce que j'y vis me plut.

« Tu vas le faire mourir, Bells », murmura Rose.

« Toi aussi », marmonnai-je derrière mes dents, sachant qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi je parlais. Alice m'enlaça, ajoutant un clin d'œil avant que je ne me glisse dans la voiture, roulant vers l'appartement d'Edward.

Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure alors que je me tenais dans l'ascenseur, les bras chargés de provisions alors que je regardai les numéros qui indiquaient l'étage monter jusqu'à ce que j'entendu le 'ding' fatal. Je pris une profonde inspiration, marchai jusqu'à me trouver devant sa porte. Je toquai maladroitement, essayant de ne pas faire tomber les ingrédients partout dans l'entrée.

« Bella. » Edward souriait, en tenant la porte grande ouverte. « S'il te plaît, entre. »

Mes bras furent soulagés des sacs quand il me les prit, les déposant sur le bar dans une cuisine relativement grande avant d'enrouler un bras autour de ma taille, son autre main caressait mes cheveux. « Tu m'as manqué. »

J'inhalai, et toussai lorsque l'odeur distincte de fumée et de suie envahit mon nez. Edward me fit un sourire d'excuse, et fit un pas en arrière.

« Je suis désolée. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de me doucher. »

Je remarquai son apparence, la tâche noire sur sa joue, ses cheveux noirs de suie. Son t-shirt, portant l'inscription '_Portland Fire and Rescue'_, était la principale source de l'odeur.

« Vas-y. Je vais commencer. » Je le poussai, attendant d'avoir entendu la poignée s'abaisser avant d'errer dans son appartement.

Je fus presque ébahie de voir combien tout était propre et simple. Des livres étaient empilés nettement sur une table, un canapé en cuir et une télé se tenaient de l'autre côté. Un piano noir trônait fièrement dans le coin. De larges fenêtres couvraient le mur principal, délivrant une vue magnifique de Portland. Très peu de photos ornaient les murs, et la plupart étaient des œuvres d'art, mais il n'y avait rien de personnel. Il y avait quelques bibelots, mais rien qui donnait vraiment une atmosphère chaleureuse.

Je me figeai, écoutant l'eau qui coulait dans la douche avant d'aller fouiner dans le couloir. Il y avait deux chambres, une avec la porte fermée, et l'autre était ouverte. J'appuyai mon oreille contre la porte fermée, et n'entendant rien, je l'ouvris avec précaution.

Un regard et je sus que c'était la chambre d'Edward. Le lit, couvert d'une couette bleue marine, était fait, à la militaire. Il y avait une armoire contre un mur, deux tables de nuit, et des piles et des piles de Cd posés à côté d'une chaîne hifi.

Je la fixai pendant un moment, découragée de ne découvrir aucune photo de lui, pas d'objets personnels: rien qui me donnerait un aperçu de ce à quoi il ressemblait avant que je le rencontre.

Je refermai la porte sans un bruit, puis me dirigeai vers la pièce qui était ouverte. J'appuyai sur l'interrupteur, souriant alors que je touchais le jackpot.

La pièce, plus petite que la chambre d'Edward, avait du être utilisée pendant ses études. Un bureau en bois se tenait au centre avec de nombreux livres et papiers posés sur les étagères. Une lampe occupait le coin, apportant de la lumière à la pièce très sombre.

Une rangée de photos ornait le mur, m'incitant à m'approcher. Je traversai la pièce, mes doigts traçant les silhouettes poussiéreuses.

La première représentait une femme magnifique qui tenait dans ses bras un petit bébé, un homme très beau se tenait à ses côtés. Ils souriaient largement, et les yeux verts du bébé pétillaient. La deuxième était un petit garçon, son visage était couvert de chocolat et il arborait un drôle de sourire en coin. Ses cheveux couleur bronze étaient ébouriffés et bouclés, rendus fous par le vent qui soufflait dans le parc. La même femme se tenait à côté de lui avec une serviette, riant avec insouciance.

La dernière était une photo de l'homme et du garçon, qui semblait être âgé de 13 ou 14 ans. Il était plus grand, plus dégingandé, mais pas d'une façon maladroite. Ils se tenaient dans la neige, et la ressemblance entre deux était frappante.

Autres que ces photos, il y avait deux diplômes, un du lycée de Chicago, et l'autre de PSU. Tus deux étaient adressés à Edward Masen.

Il y avait une dernière chose sur le mur, quelques mètres plus loin que les photos. Je m'approchai, et découvris une lettre craquelée encadrée.

« _Mon cher fils... _»

Le son de l'eau cessa, le son de la porte de douche qui s'ouvrait résonna dans l'appartement silencieux. Je me châtiais mentalement, éteins la lumière et courus vers la cuisine avant qu'Edward puisse me trouver en train de fouiner dans ses affaires. Je savais qu'il y avait une raison pour laquelle il gardait sa vie privée pour lui, et je le respectais. Ca me frustrait plus qu'il ne le pensait, mais je ne voulais pas avoir l'air de le pousser.

Je fis rapidement préchauffé le four à 200 degrés, cherchant dans la cuisine une casserole. Ma recherche fut couronnée de succès quand j'en trouvai une dans le tiroir. Je la sortis et posai à côté la sauce, les pâtes et le fromage.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, de la vapeur s'échappant alors qu'Edward émergeait du brouillard. Un pantalon noir se tenait dangereusement bas sur ses hanches, sa chemise était à moitié boutonnée alors qu'il séchait ses cheveux avec une serviette blanche. Je toussai, reportai mon regard sur les lasagnes alors qu'il s'approchait de moi.

« Ca a l'air délicieux », dit-il en lançant la serviette près de la machine à laver dans une petite pièce à côté de la cuisine. Ses doigts attachèrent habilement les derniers boutons, et mes yeux purent avoir un aperçu de son torse pâle et musclé avant qu'il ne disparaisse sous le tissu.

« Délicieux », approuvai-je, et le fixant sans aucune discrétion. Mes joues s'enflammèrent quand le four sonna, m'alertant. Je fis volte-face, ouvris la porte et glissai le plat dedans, tout en essayant d'éviter de percuter Edward?

« Tu as besoin d'aide? », demanda-t-il, semblant embarrassé? « Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je ne veux pas aider. »

« Non! », m'exclamai-je, probablement un peu trop fort. « Tu peux couper ces concombres, si tu veux. »

Il obéit, attrapa un couteau tranchant dans le tiroir et le posa sur la planche à découper. Je le regardai les découper avec facilité, il n'avait pas à se soucier de se couper un doigt, lui. Je l'aidai à finir la salade, remuant jusqu'à ce que tout soit mélangé. Je sortis une bouteille de vin Italien d'un sac, la plaça à côté du saladier avant de tendre à Edward une miche de pain. « Coupe. »

« Oui, madame », acquiesça-t-il d'un ton joueur en plantant le couteau dans le pain, puis il déposa les tranches près de la salade. J'essuyai mes mains sur la serviette, admirais notre travail.

« Nous faisons un très bonne équipe », commenta-t-il, en enroulant ses bras autour de ma taille. Son menton était posé sur mon épaule, m'attirant contre lui.

« Tout à fait, Monsieur Masen. Tout à fait. »

« Je te fais visiter? », demanda-t-il, il ne me lâchait pas. J'acquiesçai, mais me sentais un peu honteuse d'avoir déjà fouiné.

« Le salon », annonça-t-il, en me montrant la pièce immaculée. Je réprimai un rire, le suivant jusqu'à la porte fermée. « Ma chambre. »

« Fan de musique? », m'enquis-je en soulevant un sourcil face aux piles de Cd et la stéréo de grande qualité. Il sourit de ce sourire en coin si particulier, fouilla parmi le tas pour en extraire un en particulier.

« J'ai toujours écouté de la musique. C'était mon échappatoire », dit-il doucement, en me guidant de nouveau vers le salon. Quelques instants plus tard, du jazz chantait et les lumières étaient tamisées.

« Peut-on continuer? »

J'hochai la tête, le suivant jusqu'à la dernière pièce. « Mon bureau, en quelque sorte », expliqua-t-il. « Quand j'étudiais le droit, j'avais besoin d'un endroit pour poser toutes mes affaires. Donc, j'ai crée cette pièce. »

Mes yeux effleurèrent les photos et la mystérieuse lettre encore une fois. « Qui c'est, sur les photos? »

Sa mâchoire se contracta, et ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de moi légèrement. « Moi et mes parents. »

Je grimaçai à son ton. « Je suis désolée », murmurai-je. « Je ne voulais pas faire ressurgir tout ça. »

Il secoua la tête, et se relaxa. « Non, Bella. S'il te plaît, ne t'excuse pas. Je ne voulais pas être aussi sec. »

Son regard retourna sur les images, de l'eau envahit ses yeux alors qu'il se rapprochait avec moi à ses côtés. « Je n'ai pas pu dire au revoir », chuchota-t-il en effleurant le verre pour enlever la poussière. « Il a risqué sa vie, et je n'ai rien fait. »

« Edward, tu dois arrêter de te châtier pour ça », dis-je, ne sachant pas comment 'l'aider maintenant. « Ce n'était pas ta faute. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire. »

Il grimaça, se battant manifestement contre ses larmes. « Tu ne sais pas. »

« Si. », insistai-je, en essayant d'élever ma voix. « C'était un accident, Edward. Un accident, et si tu continues de te blâmer pour ça, tu n'arriveras jamais à combattre la douleur. »

Edward recula en trébuchant, m'entraînant avec lui. Mes yeux se posèrent automatiquement sur les mots tracés sur la feuille, mais je ne dis rien. Je ne me faisais pas encore assez confiance pour le faire.

« Je suis désolé », dit-il en essuyant l'unique larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue. « C'est supposé être une célébration. »

Je grognai. « Donc maintenant, tu veux que ça soit ton anniversaire? »

Il sourit, étant revenu à son état normal. « Oui. »

« Je ne t'ai pas encore souhaité un joyeux anniversaire, si? »

Il secoua la tête. « Mais tu le fais maintenant. »

Nous retournâmes dans la cuisine, les lasagnes ne devaient cuire que quelques minutes de plus. « 22 ans », Je ris. « Qu'est-ce que ça fait? »

« Rien de différent », répondit-il honnêtement, en attrapant deux verres à vin dans l'armoire et en débouchant la bouteille.

« Edward, tu sais que je ne bois pas, n'est-ce pas? » je mordis ma lèvre. Il rit, et versa le liquide rouge dans le verre.

« Je sais », dit-il en me tendant un des deux. « Mais c'est une occasion spéciale. »

Je pris une gorgée, et le liquide me brûla la gorge. « Si tu es sûr. » Je ferai tout ce qu'il voulait, tout ce qu'il me demandait, ce qui m'effrayait.

Le four bipa, me disant qu'il était temps de sortir les lasagnes du four. Je tournai les boutons, puis attrapai le plat qui tangua jusqu'à ce que je parvienne à le poser sur la table.

« Waouh! », gémit Edward en volant un peu de fromage du plat. « C'est une des meilleures choses que j'ai mangées depuis longtemps. »

Je souris. « Recette secrète. »

Edward m'aida à mettre la table, et je le forçai à s'assoir avant de remplir nos assiettes. Je me glissai sur la chaise en face de lui, lui donnant le signal pour commencer à manger.

« Voudrais-tu que je chante joyeux anniversaire pour toi? », plaisantai-je en sirotant du vin. Il renifla, secoua la tête.

« Ne serait-ce pas un peu trop? Tu peux si tu veux, mais ne te sens pas obligée. »

« Bien. » Je ris en prenant une bouchée de salade. « Je n'en avais pas envie. »

Nous parlâmes de choses légères, et Edward me faisait mal aux côtes tellement je riais à la fin du repas. Il me racontait des histoires de feu qui étaient complètement fous et qui avaient les causes les plus stupides.

« Tout ça parce qu'elle avait laissé les guirlandes du sapin allumées? », demandai-je en souriant. « Ca demande du talent. »

Edward laissa échapper un autre rire tonitruant et s'appuya sur le dos de sa chaise. « C'était parfait, Bella », dit-il, son ton redevenant soudain sérieux. « Merci. »

J'haussai les épaules nonchalamment. « Je ne comprenais pas comment tu pouvais passer ton anniversaire seul, donc je voulais me rendre utile. »

« Je ne voudrais personne d'autre ici avec moi », dit-il en effleurant ma joue de ses doigts. « Tu me rends vivant, Bella. Comme si quelque chose étincelle à chaque fois que je te vois. »

« Je sais ce que tu veux dire », dis-je à peine capable de former une réponse cohérente. J'étais venue cuisiner pour lui, et nous nous déclarions subitement l'un à l'autre? « Je n'ai jamais été si proche de quelqu'un. »

Il rit. « Au moins, l'un de nous deux est prêt à prendre des risques. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'entendre la double signification de sa phrase. « Je ne suis pas comme ça, normalement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me sens tellement au bord du gouffre. Tellement envie de... »

« Tout risquer », finit-il pour moi. Je clignai des yeux, acquiesçai, ébahie. « Comme si tu volais. A n'importe quel moment tu peux tomber, mais tu ne fais aucun mouvement pour faire demi-tour. »

C'était comme si mes sentiments étaient placés en face de nous, ouverts à la discussion. Je me sentais vulnérable, amis je savais qu'Edward prendrait soin de moi. Me sauverait de moi-même.

« Je n'ai jamais fait confiance qu'à moi-même », dit-il, comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées. « Après l'accident, j'ai sombré. Pendant longtemps, je n'ai pas mangé. Je suis devenu insomniaque. J'étais seul, et j'aimais ça. J'étais violent et sombre. »

« Comment », m'exclamai-je. Maintenant qu'il refaisait surgir son passé, je voulais connaître plus que l'évident. Je voulais plus que ce qu'il me livrait.

« Si quelqu'un me regardait d'une façon qui ne me plaisait pas, je frappais. J'ai vécu dans le bureau du principal toute ma Terminale » Il ricana, amèrement. « J'étais sensible à tout. »

« Quand as-tu... arrêté? », demandai-je, en me sentant ridicule. Mais il comprit.

« J'ai finalement réalisé que ça tuait ma mère. Elle arrivait à peine à se relever, mais elle le faisait pour moi. Elle continuait. Et je prenais ça comme un du; je balançais tous ses efforts, je m'en fichais. Ce fut quand je fus renvoyé de l'école pour m'être battu qu'elle a craqué. Elle 'ma dit que si je continuais de me blâmer, ça finirait bien par être la vérité. Que mon père ne voudrait pas que je devienne un monstre. Il voudrait que son fils reste le fils qu'il avait élevé. »

Je le fixai alors que les larmes réapparaissaient, et je sentis mon cœur se briser. Je ne voulais pas le voir souffrir, et il était bien plus douloureux de savoir que mes questions avaient causé son état.

« Nous n'avons jamais plus mentionné mon père. C'était comme mettre du sel sur les plaies. »

J'enroulai un bras autour de sa taille tendrement, posai ma tête sur son épaule. Aucun mot n'était nécessaire; c'était comme si nous pouvions communiquer sans eux. Je savais ce qu'il essayait de me dire, et je ne pouvais qu'espère qu'il comprenne ce que je voulais lui dire. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur mes joues alors que je rejouais ses souvenirs horribles dans ma tête. Comment Edward avait vécu si longtemps consumé par une si grande culpabilité était au-delà de ma compréhension.

« Tu joues? », demandai-je en faisant un geste vers le piano, essayant de le distraire. Heureusement, ça marcha. Il hocha la tête, l'éclat de retour dans ses yeux.

« Depuis que 'j'ai cinq ans. Ma mère m'a appris. »

Je me relevai, et mes doigts effleurèrent les clés ivoire. « J'ai toujours voulu apprendre », racontai-je. « Ma mère Renée jouait un peu. Elle écoutait toujours de la musique classique, comme si ça pouvait stimuler son apprentissage. »

« Ca peut », fit remarquer Edward. Je souris, regardant les livres de piano qui reposaient sur le piano.

« Ma préférée a toujours été Clair de Lune », songeai-je à voix haute, en apercevant le titre de la partition.

« C'est celle que je préfère jouer », dit Edward en se levant et en se déplaçant derrière moi. « Tellement magnifique, et pourtant, elle a une signification. Elle porte un message. »

« Et celles-là? », demandai-je en prenant une partition sur le banc. Elle était écrite à la main, le nom '_Elizabeth_' griffonné en haut. Il y en avait plusieurs, numérotées de un à cinq.

« Voudrais-tu que je la joue? », demanda-t-il, en déplaçant els autres feuilles sur le banc pour s'assoir. J'hochai la tête, excitée alors que je lui tendais le papier. Mais Edward secoua simplement la tête, positionna ses doigts pâles sur les clés, les testant un peu avant de se lancer dans une des plus époustouflantes pièces que j'avais jamais entendues. Le ton était très chaleureux, les notes emplissaient l'air légèrement. Le morceau final résonna et Edward me regarda, d'un air inquiet.

« Qu'en penses-tu? »

« Où as-tu trouvé ça? », demandai-je, respectueuse. « C'était... »

« A t'enlever les mots de la bouche? », plaisanta-t-il, mais il lécha ses lèvres. « Je l'ai écrite. »

Si je n'avais plus de mots auparavant, maintenant, je bafouillais. « Tu...as...écrit...ça. »

Edward laissa échappa un soupir. « Oui. Je compose de la musique depuis que j'ai quinze ans. Mon échappatoire », cita-t-il d'après sa déclaration précédente.

« Et c'est pour ta mère? », déduisis-je. « Tu n'as rien à envier à Debussy. »

Il toussa. « D'accord. Comme si je pouvais être comparé à l'un des plus grands compositeurs de l'histoire de la musique. »

« C'est mon nouveau préférée... Oublie Clair de Lune », insistai-je. « C'était spectaculaire, Edward. »

Il sourit timidement. « Merci. »

« Puis-je en entendre un autre? », m'enquis-je, ne voulant pas paraître trop envahissante. Heureusement, il acquiesça et ouvris ses bras largement. Je fronçai les sourcils, confuse, mais mes questions furent oubliées quand il me prit dans ses bras, me serrant fort avant de me placer entre ses jambes pour que je sois face au piano/

Ses bras se glissèrent autour de moi, frappant les clés alors qu'un autre morceau allait de son esprit au piano. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il gardait ses compositions pour lui, mais j'étais déstabilisée par leur complexité. Chacune avait son propre sentiment; celle d'Elizabeth était maternelle et aimante; alors que l'autre était plus sombre, mais avec une touche comique.

Il continua de jouer pour moi, passant à une autre musique que son travail, à ma préférée. Edward joua jusqu'à ce que la cire des bougies ait totalement fondu, que les mèches aient totalement brûlé. La pièce s'était assombrie considérablement depuis le dîner, et j'avais à peine remarqué. Je sentais mes paupières s'abaisser alors que les notes me berçaient, mais je me battais pour rester consciente. Je ne voulais pas gâcher une seule minute avec Edward, spécialement quand je pouvais voir sa vraie personnalité.

La mélodie cessa, et ses mains se déplacèrent du piano à mes hanches. « Et voilà », murmura-t-il, alors que ses propres yeux se fermaient. Je réprimai un bâillement, penchai la tête vers la droite pour regarder son visage angélique.

« Il n'y a en plus? ». Je fis la moue. Edward ricana, et embrassa ma tempe/

« J'en ai encore une, mais elle n'est pas encore terminée. Voudrais-tu entendre le début? »

Avec toute l'énergie que je pus rassembler, j'acquiesçai. Je me rapprochai de lui alors qu'il replaçait ses mains sur les clés, semblant plus nerveux qu'avant. Je ne comprenais pas.

Les notes s'échappèrent, douces et légères avant de devenir plus sombres, sinistres. Un frisson courut sur ma colonne vertébrale alors que j'écoutais, mon cœur empli de tant d'émotions qu'il était difficile de comprendre comment une seule personne pouvait ressentir autant de choses. Le ton redevint doux, mais semblait plus mature qu'auparavant. Il resta ainsi, l'amour et l'adoration se mêlant au morceau, jusqu'à ce que la dernière note soit jouée. Il s'arrêta abruptement, me réveillant.

« Comme je l'ai dit, ce n'est que le début. »

« C'était magnifique », lui assurai-je. « Je veux entendre la version finale. »

« Quand ce sera fini », promit-il en embrassant le bout de mon nez.

« Je devrais y aller. » J'avais l'impression que j'allais pleurer. Je voulais que cette nuit ne finisse jamais. Les murs étaient tombés, sa garde abaissée. C'était juste Edward et Bella, avec rien entre eux.

« Je ne veux pas », admit Edward en enfouissant son nez dans mon cou. « Reste avec moi. »

Mon esprit me hurla de l'écouter. « Je ne peux pas. Alice va flipper. »

« Juste quelques minutes de plus », me dit-il, en me soulevant du banc pour me déposer sur le canapé en cuir quelques mètres plus loin. Edward se glissa près de moi, son bras enroulé autour de ma taille et sa respiration était calme.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Edward », dis-je doucement, en enlevant une mèche qui se tenait devant ses yeux. Mon sourire en coin apparut sur son visage et un éclat s'alluma dans ses yeux verts.

« Merci. Pour tout. C'était un de mes meilleurs anniversaires. »

« Je t'ai fâché », lui rappelai-je, bien que je ne le voulais pas. Il fronça les sourcils et me rapprocha de lui.

« Tu ne pourras jamais me fâcher, Isabella. C'était ma faute. »

Je lui accordai ça. J'avais l'impression que des poids pesaient sur mes paupières, mais je ne pouvais trouver le sommeil. Je jetai un œil à Portland, alors que la lune ascendante brillait, se reflétait sur le verre. Les étoiles étaient cachées par les lumières de la ville, mais apparaissaient ça et là. Edward grogna, embrassa mon épaule nue alors que j'enlevai mes chaussures.

« J'avais besoin d'en parler », murmura-t-il. « Je l'ai gardé trop longtemps pour moi. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais. Je ne sais pas comment faire confiance aux autres, Bella. »

« Pourquoi? »

« J'avais peur. Peur que si je laissais quelqu'un devenir proche de moi, je finirai par leur faire du mal. Que ce soit de ma propre volonté, ou pas, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Rester en dehors était plus facile que faire face à ce risque. Cette peur. »

Ses lèvres se logèrent contre mon oreille. « Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens. Je ne suis pas bon pour toi, Bella, mais il ne semble pas que je puisse rester loin de toi ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde. Tu es comme une drogue, mon addiction. Je veux te connaître, mais j'ai tellement peur de te faire du mal. »

« Nous apprendrons ensemble », lui rappelai-je. « Je n'ai pas grandi dans une famille très soudée. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est d'aimer quelqu'un. Je n'y aie pas été habituée, mais avoir Rose et Emmett m'a aidé. J'ai appris qu'on devait sauter de la falaise, et espérer que la personne qu'on veut est là pour vous rattraper. »

« Je serai toujours là », l'entendis-je murmurer, mais c'était trop bas pour que j'en sois sûre. « Je veux essayer, Bella, mais crois moi quand je te dis que je ferai des erreurs. Je ne suis pas bon pour toi », répéta-t-il. « Mais je veux essayer. »

« D'accord », approuvai-je.

« Je n'ai pas aimé quand ma mère m'a dit que tu t'étais présentée comme une amie. Je veux être plus, mais je ne sais pas comment franchir cette étape », confessa-t-il.

Je mordillais ma lèvre, fixant l'homme en face de moi. Si vous m'aviez dit que cet homme était un pompier, j'aurais ri si je ne le connaissais pas mieux. Les pompiers étaient sans peur et courageux, confiant dans leurs capacités et indépendant. C'était Edward; le masque qu'il portait tous les jours dehors.

« Veux-tu être ma petite amie? », demanda-t-il, semblant nerveux et enthousiaste à la fois. « Je veux aller doucement, mais je ne veux pas te perdre. Pas quand ça vient juste de commencer. »

J'hochai la tête. « Oui. »

Et à ce moment, je compris ce qu'Alice avait ressenti quand Jasper l'avait embrassé pour la première fois. Ce que Rose décrivait chaque fois qu'elle voyait Emmett bondir dans la maison avant son sourire d'enfant. L'étincelle qui méritait de prendre des risques.

Et je ne désirais rien de plus que cela.

* * *

Et voilà! =)

Sinon, j'espère que ça vous a plu. J'ai énormèment aimé ce chapitre, surtout la fin.

Merci pour vos merveilleuses reviews -**200**! Puis-je en espérer 50 pour celui-ci? =)

Pour les fans du **Masque**, Bronze m'a assuré que la publication se ferait bientôt donc je pense poster courant de la semaine prochaine. Yes, tout est réalisable.

Merci d'avoir lu.

Bien sûr, **pour une review laissée, un petit teaser offert!**


	8. Kiss Me

Titre: Stop, drop and roll!

Résumé: Bella Swan, une étudiante en littérature, rencontre Edward Masen, pompier, lors de l'incendie de son appartement. Il lui livrera son passé hanté et son combat contre ses démons. Bella pourra-t-elle le sauver de ses souvenirs ou continuera-t-il à la repousser? UA BxE

Auteur: Bronzehairedgirl620

Traductrice: Nouni

Rating: T

* * *

_Enjoy!_

_On se retrouve à la fin._

* * *

**Stop, Drop and Roll**

**Chapitre VII: Kiss me.**

**Bella POV**

Je me perchai sur mon petit escabeau, glissai un exemplaire de_ Ne tirez pas sur l'oiseau moqueur_* à son emplacement correct, et trébuchai presque sur ma propre jupe quand elle se coinça dans l'engin. Retrouvant l'équilibre parmi mon océan de livres, j'estimais rapidement combien je devais encore en ranger avant de pouvoir partir.

Je travaillais pour Susan depuis un mois maintenant -quelques semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'anniversaire d'Edward. Le temps avait passé à une vitesse incroyable, bien que chaque seconde passée avec Edward était bien trop courte. Avant que je m'en sois rendue compte, le 4 Juillet* approchait, et Alice me harcelait de plans impossibles pour cette soirée.

« Bella, repose cette pile dans la pièce du fond et va t'en. Je pourrais finir », me dit Susan en passant sa tête dans l'aile que j'étais en train de ranger.

« Vous êtes sûre? », demandai-je en mordant ma lèvre. « Je n'ai aucun plan, je peux le faire. » Je me sentais mal de la laisser finir ça toute seule.

Elle hocha la tête vivement. Elle souriait largement. « Je ne dirais pas ça. Edward attend depuis vingt minutes dans la rue. »

La rougeur familière envahit mes joues alors que je faisais courir une main dans mes cheveux, jetant un œil à la fenêtre. Les cheveux bronze immanquables étaient comme un signe au néon, signalant sa présence très désirée.

« Je ne veux pas vous laisser avec tout ça », protestai-je, bien que ma résolution s'effondrait lentement. J'étais à deux doigts d'arracher la porte de ses gonds et de me jeter dans ses bras, voulant ne jamais le laisser partir.

« Ma chérie, il a l'air aussi pressé que toi, et il n'a rien pour s'occuper. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il se consume parce que j'aurais refusé de te laisser partir. »

Je ris bruyamment, remerciant tous les dieux que je connaissais alors que je rangeai à la hâte les livres sur un meuble dans la réserve. J'entendis Susan marmonner quelque chose alors que je courais vers la porte, mais je ne fis même pas l'effort de me retourner pour lui demander ce que c'était.

« Bonjour, Bella », murmura Edward dans mon oreille alors qu'il enroulait ses bras autour de ma taille. J'embrassai sa joue avec hésitation, refermai mes bras autour de sa nuque et me lovai contre lui.

« Salut », dis-je, à bout de souffle. J'essayai de calmer ma respiration, mais son regard intense ne m'aidait pas.

« Ce n'était pas mon seul bisou de bonjour, n'est-ce pas? », plaisanta-t-il en posant sa main sur ma joue. J'haussai les épaules, appuyai mon front contre le sien.

« Peut-être. »

« Et bien », chuchota-t-il en me regardant d'en-dessous de ses sourcils sombres. « Ca ne le sera pas. »

J'essayai de rétorquer, mais fus interrompue quand ses lèvres touchèrent les miennes tendrement. Ses doigts glissèrent sur ma nuque alors que son autre main attrapait ma hanche pour me rapprocher de lui autant qu'il était humainement possible. Instinctivement, je plongeai mes mains dans ses cheveux, avant de faire courir ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. Bien trop vite, je le sentis s'écarter en me lançant un regard entendu. Celui que j'avais reçu de nombreuses fois ces dernières semaines.

« Ah, Bella », rit-il en se détachant de moi. « Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion. »

Je grognai et retirai mes mains de son torse. « Et je suis toujours confuse. »

Edward leva les yeux au ciel, prit ma main et me guida jusqu'à la Volvo argentée, garée le long du trottoir. La portière s'ouvrit pour moi et je m'effondrai dedans, en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine d'un geste têtu.

« Bella, regarde-moi », dit-il doucement, ses yeux perçants sur ma joue. Je regardai par la fenêtre, fronçant les sourcils. « Bella. » Son ton était plus impératif. Je sentis ses doigts froids sous mon menton, qui me forçaient à tourner la tête pour voir son expression douloureuse. « Tu sais pourquoi. »

Oui. Le jour après l'anniversaire d'Edward, il avait institué quelques 'règles simples'. Je savais combien c'était difficile de laisser les gens entrer dans votre vie, et le fait que j'avais réussi à abattre certains murs me rendaient extatique. Je respecterai ses règles, qui incluaient ne pas franchir ses 'frontières physiques', si ça le mettait plus à l'aise.

« Je suis désolé », l'entendis-je murmurer quand la voiture commença à rouler. « Tu sais que ça me tue. »

Aussi frustrée que je l'étais avec ses règles, je savais que ça le blessait autant que moi. Mais je savais aussi que ça serait pour le mieux sur le long terme, lui sauter dessus n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire pour son état mental en ce moment. Dans ses yeux, je pus voir le soulagement alors qu'il me laissait voir une autre petite part de son âme, une autre pièce du puzzle. Les discussions et les petites séances d'intimité étaient tout ce que nous pouvions gérer, et c'était mieux que rien.

« Comment était le travail? », demandai-je, en changeant de sujet. Il sourit, haussa les épaules alors qu'il allumait le clignotant gauche.

« Barbant. Si les gens pouvaient cesser d'essayer de brancher cinquante câbles sur une seule prise, nous n'aurions aucun souci. »

Je ris, mon esprit rejouant les nombreuses histoires qu'il m'avait raconté sur son travail. La plupart d'entre elles étaient des erreurs stupides, seulement quelques unes de leurs alarmes étaient sérieuses.

« C'est une bonne chose qu'ils t'aient, toi », remarquai-je. « Une bonne chose que je t'ai eu, aussi. »

« Bella », me prévint-il pour la seconde fois de l'après-midi. Je levai les yeux au ciel, en listant les règles dans ma tête. Une autre stipulait que je n'avais pas le droit d'évoquer la nuit de l'incendie de mon appartement. Il clamait que ça réveillait trop de souvenirs, et que certaines choses devaient être oubliées.

« Que faisons-nous, ce soir? »

« Je pensais que nous pourrions retourner chez moi et regarder un film. Commander des plats. »

Je ris. « La flemme? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Plus fatigué qu'autre chose. Les appels m'ont pris toute mon énergie. »

Remarquant les cernes sombres sous ses yeux, je caressai son bras tendrement et le laissai se concentrer sur la route devant lui. Le reste du trajet fut silencieux, la tension s'évaporant alors que je fermai les yeux, pensant à son anniversaire pour ce qu'il semblait être la centième fois aujourd'hui.

Je n'étais pas restée pour la nuit. Peu importe combien de fois Edward avait enroulé ses bras autour de ma taille, pressant mon dos contre son torse et me murmurant à l'oreille, me priant de rester, je ne pus le faire. Ca avait nécessité toute la volonté que je possédais pour me lever du canapé en cuir et passer la porte, mais ça devait être fait. Bien sûr, il m'avait demandé de rester, mais je savais que c'était bien trop tôt. Que se serait-il passé quand nous nous serions réveillés, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et s'il avait changé d'avis? Que tout allait trop vite, et qu'il ne pouvait supporter mon contact?

Je ne voulais pas que le réconfort qu'il ressentait le submerge, comme toutes les émotions qu'il ressentait. Je voulais rendre ça le plus facile possible, et camper sur son canapé n'aiderait sûrement _pas_.

Il arrêta le moteur, releva le frein à main avant de se tourner vers moi, son expression criant son épuisement. « Je suis désolé », dit-il en effleurant mes doigts des siens. « C'était juste une journée très longue. Ou bien toute une semaine. »

J'ouvris la porte, ne ressentant pas le besoin de parler. Après lui avoir lancé un sourire rassurant, nous marchâmes vers l'entrée de l'immeuble en silence, montâmes l'escalier puis rentrâmes à l'intérieur.

« Veux-tu bien m'excuser pendant que je prends ma douche? », demanda Edward en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

« Bien sûr », répondis-je avec distance. Mes yeux errèrent automatiquement vers la porte fermée de son bureau, où la lettre défraichie était affichée, mais je restai sur le canapé.

Ma sonnerie bien trop familière rompit le silence, signalant qu'Alice appelait. Je farfouillai longtemps pour trouver mon téléphone, le sortis des profondeurs de mes poches et acceptai l'appel. « Ca a intérêt à être important », grognai-je dans l'appareil.

« Laisse-moi deviner. Suis-je en train d'interrompre un 'moment de détente' avec Edward? », demanda-t-elle suggestivement, en réprimant son rire. Je grognai.

« Pas exactement. Il est dans la douche. Que veux-tu? »

« Ok. Laisse-moi reformuler. Suis-je en train d'interrompre un moment de fouinage dans l'appartement d'Edward? »

« Alice », dis-je d'un ton menaçant, « Je te le répète, je ne fouine pas. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires, et jusqu'à ce qu'il décide qu'il veuille me laisser entrer dans ses secrets ou autres types d'informations, je le laisse tranquille. »

Elle renifla. « Ouais. Bien sûr. D'accord. De toute façon, Rose et moi avons besoin de ton opinion sur quelque chose. J'ai essayé d'appeler Esmée, mais naturellement, elle voulait que ce soit une des demoiselles d'honneur qui réponde à la question. Peu importe combien le sens du style de la demoiselle en question est horrible... »

« Gah... merci. », raillai-je. « Quelle est la question? »

« Choisis une couleur: or ou rouge. »

Je fis une pause, pinçai mes lèvres. « Ca dépend. Pour quoi? »

Elle soupira, éparpilla des feuilles et hurla quelque chose à une autre personne dans la pièce. « Les robes des demoiselles d'honneur. Ce sont les couleurs qu'elle a fini par choisir, mais nous avons besoin d'en éliminer une. As-tu une préférence? »

Je ricanai, jouais avec les fils de la couverture étendue sur le canapé. « Bien sûr que je n'ai pas de préférence. »

« Tu es d'une aide sans précédent », grogna Alice. « Bien. Nous choisirons sans toi. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel, sachant que l'humeur d'Alice ne changerait pas avant Décembre, quand le mariage serait enfin fini. Elle et Rose se tuaient à la tâche dans la préparation, et je faisais de mon mieux pour rester aussi loin de tout ça que possible. Bien que très stressée, je n'avais jamais vu Rose aussi épanouie auparavant.

Je n'oublierai jamais le moment où elle nous avait dit qu'elle était fiancée, malgré qu'Emmett m'ait dit qu'il allait la demander en mariage.

_J'avais glissé les clés dans la serrure, grommelant silencieusement alors que la porte grinçait trop fort alors que je la poussais. J'avais enlevé mes chaussures, les posant précautionneusement près de l'armoire de l'entrée et avais fait la moitié du chemin jusqu'à ma chambre quand j'entendis de lourds sanglots venant du salon. Mes clés avaient tinté, je les avais rangé dans mon sac et l'avais balancé sur mon lit avant de courir voir ce qui n'allait pas._

_Rosalie et Emmett étaient enlacés, tous deux se regardant tendrement alors que Rose continuait de pleurer. Je la regardai lever sa main gauche pour caresser la joue d'Emmett, une large bague sertie d'un diamant brillait sous les flammes du feu. Emmett entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens, embrassant ses phalanges alors qu'il l'entraînait sur ses genoux, caressait son dos légèrement. Je pouvais entendre des chuchotements, mais ne pouvais imaginer ce qu'ils se disaient._

_« Ils sont comme ça depuis une heure, maintenant », marmonna Alice derrière moi, un pot de glace à la main. « J'ai décidé de les laisser. »_

_« Emmett t'a dit? », demandai-je en hochant la tête vers le couple._

_Elle acquiesça. « Il m'a même demandé la permission d'abord. N'est-ce pas mignon? »_

_Je reniflai, mais ne pouvais détacher mes yeux d'eux deux, me demandant si ça serait moi un jour. Si je pourrais surmonter mon sentiment d'insécurité et avoir assez confiance en les autres pour me sortir de là, puis espérer que mon âme sœur me rencontre en chemin. Mes pensées revinrent à Edward et à notre conversation seulement quelques heures plus tôt, mais un rire enfantin émanant de Rose effaça cette pensée._

_« Les filles, venez. Vous n'avez pas à épier à la porte! »_

_Alice et moi sourîmes d'un air penaud, attrapâmes deux autres cuillères dans la cuisine avant de les rejoindre sur le canapé._

_« Je suis si fière de toi », chuchotai-je à Emmett en enroulant mes bras autant que je le pus à cause de Rose toujours perchée sur ses genoux. « Tu grandis » Il sourit, embrassa le sommet de ma tête._

_« Non. Je réalise simplement ce que je veux. »_

_Rose le regardait avec adoration en se mordant la lèvre._

_« Bien, félicitations, grand frère! », hurla Alice en sautillant sur le mobilier. « Tu sais ce que ça signifie... »_

_Je grognai, couvris mon visage de mes mains. « Elle l'a fait. »_

_« Des préparations doivent être faites! Je suis tellement excitée. Nous devons choisir les robes, les fleurs, la dentelle, réserver une église, trouver la destination de votre lune de miel... »_

_« Alice, ils viennent seulement de se fiancer », lui rappelai-je. « Laisse-les respirer. »_

_Emmett me lança un regard reconnaissant et se leva. « Je vous laisse entre vous, les filles », dit-il en me donnant une claque dans le dos qui me fit suffoquer. « Je t'aime Rose. »_

_« Je t'aime aussi, Em », dit-elle alors que ses yeux se mouillaient de nouveau. Je regardai autour de moi, remarquai deux assiettes à moitié remplies de nourriture, une bouteille entamée de vin rouge et deux verres._

_« Qu'a-t-il fait? », demandai-je en admirant le feu ronronnant et les bougies placées au hasard dans la pièce._

_« Je ne peux même pas le décrire », dit Rose doucement, ses larmes coulaient librement maintenant. « C'est comme un rêve, mais je ne veux jamais me réveiller. »_

_« Qu'a-t-il dit? », pressa Alice en lui tendant une cuillère. « Nous voulons des détails! Je crois me souvenir que nous nous sommes juré que, quand nous nous fiancerions, nous devrions partager le moindre petit détail. »_

_Elle soupira, lécha le bord de la cuillère. « Bien. Mais Emmett ne doit pas savoir que je vous l'ai dit. Il serait trop embarrassé. »_

_Je ris. « Il nous a déjà demandé notre avis. Je pense qu'il est au-delà de l'embarras. »_

_Si possible, son cœur doubla encore de volume. « C'est vrai? »_

_Alice acquiesça. « Plaidant pour ma permission et tout. »_

_Rose laissa échapper un rire bruyant, et se moucha dans sa serviette. « Il est vraiment parfait, n'est-ce pas? »_

_Alice éclaircit sa gorge d'un raclement sans appel. « Rose! »_

_« Désolée », dit-elle, le regard fixé sur sa bague. « Je suis un peu submergée. Mais par où voulez-vous que je commence? »_

_Alice allait rétorquer mais je la coupais. « Commence à après que je sois partie. »_

_« Oh! Tu veux dire quand il m'a gentiment dit de dégager le plancher? », ironisa Alice. Je ris, mais hochai la tête._

_« Comme je le disais », débuta Rose, « Il m'a dit de revenir du travail plus tôt aujourd'hui parce qu'il avait une surprise pour moi. C'est notre anniversaire, donc j'ai présumé qu'il avait prévu quelque chose. Je suis rentrée, et la maison toute entière était plongée dans l'obscurité, à part les nombreuses bougies qui traçaient un chemin de la porte au salon. Je l'ai suivi, et il était là, il m'attendait. »_

_Alice soupira, appuya sa main sur son cœur. « Et ensuite? »_

_Il avait fait le dîner, que nous avons mangé juste ici. Nous avons parlé de ces dernières années et combien elles avaient été extraordinaires, et comme il ne faisait aucune blague douteuse, je savais qu'il se passait quelque chose. »_

_« Typiquement Emmett. »_

_« Nous étions enlacés sur le canapé quand il a bougé, fouillant dans sa poche. Je n'ai pas trop prêté attention, pensant que ce n'était rien, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'agenouille en face de moi, et qu'il me tende une boîte de velours »_

_« Qu'a-t-il dit? », demandai-je, prise dans l'excitation. Je rougis à mon insistance mais ne retirai pas ma question._

_« Il était sur un genou et a dit: 'Rosie, depuis le moment où je t'ai vu sur le bord de la route, essayant de faire redémarrer ta voiture, j'ai su que tu étais la femme que je voudrais épouser. J'aime tout chez toi: ta beauté, ton charme, ton intellect, la façon dont tu t'étires le matin, la façon dont ta tête bascule en arrière quand tu ris, ta confiance... »_

_« Rose », coupa Alice. « Viens-en à la partie romantique. »_

_« Et puis, il m'a embrassé tendrement, et a dit: 'Je t'aimerai chaque jour jusqu'à ce que je quitte cette terre. Rosalie Lilian Hale, veux-tu m'épouser? Veux-tu devenir ma femme?' Et bien sûr, je me suis jetée sur lui, hurlant mon oui si fort que toute la planète a dû l'entendre. »_

_Je pouvais sentir mes propres yeux s'humidifier, et je vis que ceux d'Alice étaient également en mauvaise posture. « C'est... »_

_« Tellement peu Emmett, je ne peux pas y croire », finit Rose pour moi. « Mais c'était magnifique et... »_

_Elle éclata en sanglots de nouveau, s'appuyant sur moi et Alice. « Je l'aime tellement », réussit-elle à croasser. « Et je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec lui, et avoir des enfants, et vieillir avec lui, et il est ma moitié, et... » Un autre hoquètement interrompit son bafouillage._

_« On sait, ma douce », dit Alice en frottant son dos comme l'avait fait Emmett plus tôt. « Nous avons vu la façon dont vous vous comportez l'un envers l'autre. C'était seulement une question de temps. »_

_« Mais suis-je assez bien pour lui? », demanda-t-elle d'un ton désespéré. « Suis-je ce qu'il veut chez une femme? Je veux être tout ce qu'il désire. »_

_« Hé », dis-je. « Ne doute jamais de l'amour qu'Emmett éprouve pour toi », dis-je avec force. « Pas quand tu as tellement de choses à vivre. Tellement à accomplir à ses côtés. »_

_Elle acquiesça, essuya le reste de son mascara dégoulinant. « Je vous aime, vous savez? »_

_Nous rîmes, nous glissant sous la couverture avec elle. « On sait. »_

_« Un peu cliché pour mon frère, n'est-ce pas?, demanda soudain Alice. « Terriblement romantique, mais ce n'était pas très original »_

_« Mais ça l'était », insista Rose. « Quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble, il m'a demandé quelle était ma version idéale de la demande en mariage._

_« Je m'en rappelle », dit Alice. « Il est revenu à la maison un week-end en disant 'J'ai rencontré la femme que je vais épouser.' Ca a secoué Esmée, ça c'est sûr. »_

_« Tu as dompté la bête », plaisantai-je, sachant qu'Emmett pouvait m'entendre de sa chambre._

_« Et vous serez mes demoiselles d'honneur, d'accord? », demanda-t-elle, bien que son ton indiqua que nous n'avions pas vraiment le choix. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si nous nous en préoccupions._

_« Bien sûr », accepta Alice._

_« Demoiselles? », demandai-je. « Pluriel? »_

_Rosalie gloussa et hocha la tête. « Boui », dit-elle d'une voix infantile. « Je ne pouvais pas choisir une seule d'entre vous, donc j'aurai les deux. »_

_Je souris à ma meilleure amie. « Il ne pouvait en être autrement. »_

_Les larmes coulaient sans fin sur son visage, et Emmett décida qu'il était temps de refaire son apparition. Il sautilla dans le salon, nous fit un clin d'œil avant de soulever Rose et de l'écraser contre lui._

_« Bonne nuit », dit-il, une pointe d'humour dans la voix alors qu'il portait sa fiancée jusqu'à leur chambre._

_« Une de faite, il en reste deux », marmonna Alice en avalant une autre cuillère colossale de crème glacée. « Tu sais, quoi, je vais finir vieille fille avec 50 chats alors que vous deux aurez des vies merveilleuses. »_

_Je secouai son épaule gentiment. « Oh, Alice. Je sais que Jasper et toi parviendrez au même stade. Laisse-lui du temps. Tu verras. »_

_« J'espère que tu as raison. » Elle soupira, se releva et tendit une main pour m'aider à en faire de même. Je la pris, me hissai sur mes pieds et l'aidai à laver les assiettes. _

_« J'espère moi aussi avoir raison », dis-je alors que mon esprit revenait à Edward. L'homme avec qui je voulais passer ma vie._

_Je devais juste me convaincre que c'était possible._

« Bella », m'appela Edward. Je fis volte-face, et mon sourire s'agrandit quand je le vis. « Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, mais je voulais savoir ce que tu voulais pour dîner. »

Je me relevai, m'adossai contre le bar de la cuisine, et avisant les menus, je demandai d'un air penaud: « Chinois? »

Edward sourit, m'embrassa légèrement et attrapa le téléphone. « Tu connais mon péché mignon. » Je l'écoutai commander différents plats, errant jusqu'à la télé pour regarder ses DVD.

« Approche-toi et choisis-en un », l'entendis-je dire depuis la cuisine. « Je les ai tous vus, donc je n'ai pas de préférence. »

Je scannai du regard les titres, évitant les films d'action et fantastiques pour atterrir aux films d'horreur. Bien que j'avais les pétoches chaque fois que j'en regardais un, ça me donnait l'opportunité de me rapprocher physiquement d'Edward, et c'est ce que je voulais. Un prétexte.

Quelques titres attirèrent mon attention, mais après avoir vu la pochette de _Wolf Creek*_, je choisissais _The Messengers_.* Ca semblait relativement normal, malgré les expressions mortellement effrayantes qu'affichaient les acteurs.

« Ca devrait arriver dans une demi-heure », dit Edward en s'asseyant sur le canapé, les yeux fixés sur moi.

« Celui-ci? »

Je lui montrai le CD et il approuva ma sélection. « Mets-le -on l'arrêtera quand la nourriture arrivera. »

Je le glissai dans le lecteur alors qu'Edward éteignait les lumières, nous n'avions pas besoin de fermer les volets car le soleil se couchait déjà. J'attrapai une couverture et la posai sur mes épaules alors qu'il m'installait entre ses jambes, sa tête reposant sur le dossier du canapé. Je sentais son souffle chaud sur ma nuque et essayais de calmer ma respiration. Mais ses mains relevèrent le bord de mon tee-shirt et ses pouces traçèrent de minuscules cercles sur mes hanches alors que les bande-annonces s'affichaient.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que je ne parviendrais à me concentrer sur le film si tu continues à faire ça », dis-je avec force. « Et je veux le voir. »

« Vraiment? », murmura-t-il alors que ses dents mordillaient mon oreille. Je réprimai un gémissement et plantai mon talon dans son tibia.

« Oui. Arrête de me distraire. »

Il laissa tomber pour le moment, mais les quelques légers mouvements qu'il faisait m'amenaient au bord. La façon dont son odeur me submergeait chaque fois qu'il étirait ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, ou la manière dont son torse tremblait chaque fois qu'il riait à une de mes réactions. J'allais lui sauter dessus.

Ce fut juste après que le fantôme ait traversé le mur que je me retrouvai dans ses bras, mes jambes enroulées étroitement autour de sa taille et mon visage enfoui dans sa nuque. Il rit, et une de ses mains brossait tendrement mes cheveux alors qu'il chantonnait la même composition qu'il avait jouée pour moi à son anniversaire.

« Désolée », dis-je alors que le sang affluait automatiquement sur mes joues.

« Bella », gronda-t-il gentiment. « Veux-tu que je l'arrête? Je ne veux pas que tu rentres chez toi terrorisée. »

Je ris, le frappai sur le bras. « Non. Ca va. »

Pile à l'heure, quelqu'un toqua sèchement à la porte, signalant l'arrivée des plats chinois. Edward grogna, fit courir sa main dans ses cheveux emmêlés et attrapa son portefeuille avant d'ouvrir la porte et de me tendre le large sac en papier. Je salivais à l'odeur alors que je l'ouvrais, regardant d'un air gourmand le poulet à l'orange.

Trois plats plus tard, les crédits défilaient et mes mains reposaient sur mon estomac rebondi. « J'ai trop mangé. »

Edward s'écroula à côté de moi après avoir débarrassé la table. « Je suis d'accord. Nous n'avons aucune volonté. »

Je ris, embrassai sa joue tendrement. Sa barbe naissante effleura ma peau lisse, envoyant des frissons le long de ma colonne vertébrale. « Non, en effet. »

Le silence emplit la pièce pendant un moment, mon esprit préoccupé par le weekend qui arrivait. Alice avait prévu une fête pour le 4 Juillet depuis des semaines, insistant pour que je demande à Edward de venir. Je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que je le forçais en quoi que ce soit, mais en même temps, je voulais vraiment qu'il vienne. La fête n'en serait que meilleure avec lui.

« Edward », appelai-je avec hésitation.

« Humm? », chantonna-t-il en enroulant une mèche de mes cheveux autour de son index.

« As-tu des plans pour le 4? »

Je l'entendis soupirer. « Je ne pense pas. Je vais surtout travailler. Pour quoi? »

« Et bien, Alice organise une fête et voulait que je t'invite », dis-je en croisant les doigts. Il ricana et tourna mon visage dans sa direction.

« Et tu pensais que je dirais non? », supposa-t-il. Je secouai la tête, mais je savais qu'il pouvait lire en moi.

« Je croyais que tu avais dit que j'étais difficile à déchiffrer? », grommelai-je en remontant mes genoux contre ma poitrine.

« Tu l'es. Mais tes rougissements te trahissent. Et tu ne me regardes pas dans les yeux. »

Je soufflai, relevai la tête, sachant qu'il avait parfaitement raison. « Bien. »

« Bien sûr que je viendrai », dit-il, il semblait quelque peu insulté que j'ai douté de lui. « Quelle heure? »

« Et bien, c'est un barbecue qui est supposé commencer à 18h. Ca se passera dans le parc juste à côté de la rivière... » Je m'arrêtai, embarrassée.

« Notre parc », clarifia-t-il en embrassant ma tempe. « Une raison de plus pour venir. »

Je ne pus empêcher le large sourire de s'installer sur mon visage alors que j'aperçus le sien, en coin et légèrement tordu. « J'en suis heureuse. »

Nous restâmes assis quelques temps, prenant le temps de digérer avant de nous lever pour faire la vaisselle. J'étais en train de froisser le sac en papier pour le jeter quand deux biscuits de fortune attirèrent mon attention.

« Edward », appelai-je en lui tendant un des biscuits. « Tu dois en prendre un. »

Il rit, secoua la tête. « Tu n'es pas superstitieuse, si? »

Je reniflai. « Non. C'est juste amusant. »

Il obéit, arracha l'emballage et ouvrit le biscuit en deux, déroula le morceau de papier et le lut à voix haute. « _Ta vie sera bientôt un livre ouvert_. Comme c'est original. »

Je sentis mes yeux s'écarquiller à la signification de la phrase, mais fis la même chose avec le mien. « _Ne te décourage pas, les réponses que tu désires viendront » _Je ris, l'envoyai dans la poubelle. « Peu importe. »

« Tu dois en manger un morceau », dit Edward, me foudroyant du regard alors que j'allais jeter le biscuit. « La chance ne viendra que si tu le fais. »

« Et tu m'accuses d'être superstitieuse », grommelai-je en coupant un petit bout. Répétant les mots dans ma tête, je le glissai dans ma bouche, espérant qu'ils disent vrai. Les réponses que je cherchais apparaîtraient finalement, et Edward s'ouvrirait un peu.

« C'est stupide », dit Edward en exécutant le rituel. « Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi ils étaient là, mais pourtant, il semble bizarre de briser la tradition. »

J'acquiesçai, la tête ailleurs, plaçant un verre dans le lave-vaisselle.

Nous continuâmes de parler de sujets légers jusqu'à ce que je réalise qu'il était bien trop tard pour continuer de camper chez Edward. Il me raccompagna en voiture rapidement, et se gara sur le trottoir.

« Te verrai-je demain? », demandai-je avec espoir, ne me souciant pas de sembler désespérée. Il soupira, me lança un regard tendre.

« Je suis désolé. Je dois travailler toute la journée demain. La prochaine fois que te verrais sera à la fête. »

Je sentis mes épaules s'abaisser en signe de défaite. « Je suppose. »

« Hé », chuchota-t-il, charmeur. « Je te vois bientôt, et nous passerons un bon 4 Juillet. D'accord? »

« A bientôt alors. »

« Promis », jura-t-il en m'embrassant profondément. « Bonne nuit. »

Je sortis de la voiture, et ne me rappelai plus de rien entre le moment où j'avais ouvert la portière passager jusqu'à ce que je m'écroule sous les draps, mes yeux se fermant au moment où ma tête toucha l'oreiller.

Les jours passèrent lentement, tellement que c'en était douloureux, mais ma libération arriva enfin. Le 4 Juillet m'accueillit bruyamment, quand Alice bondit dans la chambre à 9h, me sortant d'un délicieux rêve.

« Alice », me plaignis-je. « Pourquoi devais-tu me réveiller maintenant? Edward et moi allions entrer dans la clairière. »

Elle éclata de rire. « Je m'inquiète sérieusement pour toi. Mais c'est le 4 Juillet! Nous allons à la piscine! »

Je grognai, écrasai l'oreiller sur mon visage avant d'enrouler mes bras autour des barreaux de la tête du lit. « Tu vois. Je refuse d'y aller. »

« Bella », chouina-t-elle en attrapant mon pied dans un effort futile pour me sortir du lit. « Tu sais que ce sera amusant! »

« Pas si Edward n'est pas là. »

« Qui te dit qu'il n'y sera pas? », avança-t-elle en envoyant l'oreiller loin de moi. « Peut-être que je l'ai secrètement invité et qu'il t'attend maintenant. Viendrais-tu alors? »

Je lui fis un sourire sarcastique. « Dommage que tu mentes. Mais d'accord, je viens. Surtout que je veux voir Esmée et Carlisle. »

Les parents d'Alice et d'Emmett étaient venus de Forks pour fêter les fiançailles et rendre visite. Je les aimais comme des seconds parents et mourais d'envie de les voir. « Ca fait longtemps. »

« Ils veulent également te voir. Et Edward. »

Je m'étouffai. « Quoi? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel d'un air dramatique. « J'ai peut-être mentionné le fait que tu avais un nouveau petit ami. Et alors? »

Je frappai son bras. « Alice. Maintenant, ils voudront que je réponde à toutes leurs questions. »

Elle gloussa, sortit de la chambre. « Oui, Bella. Ma seule mission dans la vie est de t'ennuyer. Maintenant, enfile le bikini bleu que nous avons acheté lors de notre dernière virée shopping et rejoins-nous dans la cuisine. »

« Elle t'a recruté aussi? », demanda Emmett, qui passait sa tête par la porte. J'hochai la tête.

« Malheureusement. »

« Je ne veux pas y aller », dit-il en s'écroulant sur le lit. « Ca craint assez que mes parents viennent, mais en plus, je dois porter ça. »

Je le regardai, horrifiée, tendre un caleçon de bain bleu et blanc, le tableau complété par des étoiles scintillantes. « J'ai l'impression que je vais devoir aller dans le petit bassin. »

Je mordis ma lèvre, essayant de réprimer mon rire. « Ce n'est pas si mal. Au moins, toi, tu n'as pas à porter de bikini. »

Il laissa échapper un éclat de rire. « C'est vrai. J'en mettrai plein la vue. »

« Va t'en d'ici et laisse-moi me changer », lui ordonnai-je, me levant pour fermer la porte. « Si je ne veux pas qu'Alice m'attaque avec une barre de fer, je ferais mieux de lui obéir. »

Il sortit, marmonnant une autre blague avant de se retirer dans sa chambre. Je soupirai, sortis le maillot de bain bleu marine et lui lançai un regard noir. Ca pouvait difficilement être appelé un vêtement. C'était juste deux bandes de tissu, assez minuscules pour menacer de tomber à chaque seconde, mais couvrant suffisamment de surface pour être considérés comme décents. Je me changeai rapidement, m'exclamai en apercevant mon reflet dans le miroir et me glissai dans un short en jean et un tee-shirt blanc.

« Tu as de la chance que nous allons juste à la piscine », dit Alice alors que j'entrai dans la cuisine. « Attends le barbecue de ce soir. Tu seras absolument splendide. Edward ne va rien comprendre. »

La piscine locale était envahie de familles et de leurs jeunes enfants, mais ils l'avaient très bien décoré. Des guirlandes étaient accrochées sur les murs et des torches attendaient d'être embrasées sur la pelouse. De la musique provenait d'une chaîne placée dans un coin, et Emmett avait déjà rassemblé une rangée de chaises longues pour nous. Après avoir déposé nos sacs dessus, signalant qu'elles étaient occupées, nous enlevâmes nos vêtements et regardâmes Emmett grimper sur le haut plongeoir.

« Rosie! », hurla-t-il d'en haut. « Regarde ça! »

Nous trois l'observâmes bondir légèrement sur la planche, testant sa solidité, puis se jeter en l'air. Il se roula en boule, s'écrasa dans l'eau dans un claquement sourd. Des vagues s'écrasèrent contre le bord de la piscine, nous noyant d'eau froide.

« Ca, c'est mon fils », entendis-je dire une voix profonde, faussement embarrassée. « Il a toujours été talentueux. »

Alice, Rosalie et moi fîmes volte-face, et mon sourire s'agrandit largement. « Carlisle! », hurlai-je en admirant l'homme magnifique en face de moi.

« Bonjour, Bella », dit-il en ouvrant ses bras pour un câlin. J'acceptai son étreinte, enroulant étroitement mes bras autour de lui.

« Salut, papa! », s'exclama Alice en sautillant vers son père pour l'embrasser. « C'est bon de te voir! »

« Salut, chérie », dit-il en déposant un baiser sur ses cheveux ébouriffés/

« Où est maman? »

« Noyée », entendis-je répondre Esmée, qui jetait un regard noir à son fils, qui nageait bruyamment dans la piscine.

« Maman! », hurla Alice en enlaçant Esmée.

« Hello les filles », répondit-elle en souriant. « Il est bon de vous revoir. Vous nous avez manqué. »

« Madre! », cria Emmett. « Tu as vu ma bombe? »

Esmée rit, et ses cheveux caramel voletèrent autour de son visage. « Oui, chéri. Nous sommes très fiers de toi. »

Il escalada le bord de la piscine, se sécha avec une serviette avant de se précipiter vers ses parents. Nous attendîmes que tous deux aient enfilé leur maillot de bain avant de sauter dans l'eau. Froide, elle était la bienvenue sur ma peau surchauffée.

« Comment va le roman? », demanda Esmée, qui faisait la planche à côté de moi. Elle savait que j'essayais d'écrire un livre depuis la Terminale, et elle m'était d'une aide précieuse pour me donner des idées et des conseils, spécialement pour les passages romantiques.

« Pas bien », admis-je en créant de petits cercles dans l'eau. « J'ai essayé, mais à chaque fois que je m'assois pour écrire, mon esprit se vide. Rien ne vient. »

« Oh, ma chérie », dit-elle en caressant mes cheveux trempés « Ca viendra. Promis. Laisse-toi du temps. »

Je ris, changeant de sujet vers Forks. « Comment va la ville humide? »

« Oh, comme d'habitude », répondit-elle avec légèreté, en souriant. « Charlie t'envoie son amour, et te dit qu'il est désolé de ne pas pouvoir venir. Beaucoup d'action au commissariat. »

Je reniflai. Comme s'il y avait une seule action nécessitant une intervention policière à Forks. « Bien. »

« Il devrait descendre pour Thanksgiving », dit-elle. « En fait, je crois qu'il espère que c'est toit qui le rejoindras. Tu sais combien il déteste voyager. »

Je ricanai, hochai la tête. « Et le travail de Carlisle? »

« Il ne pourrait aller mieux. Je suis tellement heureuse que nous ayons choisi Forks plutôt qu'une grande ville. Ca rend son travail beaucoup plus facile s'il n'est pas appelé tout le temps. »

« Et les restaurations? », demandai-je en parlant des maisons qu'Esmée restaurait pendant son temps libre. C'était comme du design intérieur.

« Toujours amusant, mais c'est plus un hobby pour moi », clarifia-t-elle. « Je refais le sous-sol maintenant. Emmett devrait apprécier » Elle sourit.

« Bella! Maman! Venez ici », appela Alice, qui tenait un ballon de volley gonflable. « On joue, trois contre trois. »

Nous nous séparâmes, et l'équipe d'Alice, Emmett et Esmée dominèrent largement Carlisle, Rose et moi.

« _We are the champions_ », chantait Emmett alors que nous nous séchions. « _The mighty, mighty champions_. »

« La ferme », grommela Rose en lui donnant une baffe derrière la tête. « Tu as gagné parce que tu es plus grand. C'est tout. »

Nous retournâmes au parking où Esmée et Carlisle montèrent dans leur voiture, promettant de nous retrouver dans le parc dans une heure. Alice conduit jusqu'à la maison, le pied au plancher.

« Bella, saute dans la douche et enfile la robe qui est accrochée sur le cintre derrière la porte. Je viendrai te préparer quand tu auras terminé, et tu pourras retrouver Edward. »

Je souris tout le long du chemin jusqu'à la salle de bain, consultant mon téléphone alors que je plaçai mon robe sur mon bras. L'écran étincelait, m'avertissant que j'avais un nouveau message.

_Je pense à toi, ma belle._

_Je te vois ce soir._

_-E_

Je souris, portai le téléphone à mon cœur et le plaçai sur le lavabo. Je tournai les robinets de la douche, contrôlai la température avant de répondre au message.

_Tu me manques. Il me tarde de te voir._

_-B_

C'était court, mais je n'avais pas le temps de faire plus. Je sautai dans la douche, me shampooinai rapidement et je me glissai ensuite dans la robe d'été blanche avant qu'Alice n'entre, me bombardant avec des produits pour les cheveux.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, j'étais prête à partir. Je semblais si naturelle pour un procédé aussi long que je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de tout ça, mais Alice insistait comme quoi c'était nécessaire. Je finissais juste de lacer mes spartiates quand Emmett klaxonna, nous pressant de bouger.

Les décorateurs avaient fait un bon boulot avec le parc. Un peu comme à la piscine, des torches longeaient la colline où Edward et moi nous étions assis, une ligne de tables remplies de nourriture étaient placées près de la stéréo. De nombreuses personnes, habillées des trois couleurs traditionnelles, étaient éparpillées sur la pelouse, parlant avec animation.

Mais le seul qui retint mon attention fut un homme grand, magnifique, aux cheveux bronze, habillé d'un jean délavé et d'un polo rouge. Il me sourit, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il aperçut ma robe.

Je m'approchai de lui, écartant les bras comme une gamine de cinq ans voulant être portée. « Salut », murmurai-je alors que mes lèvres s'écrasaient sur les siennes. Je sentis ses bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille alors qu'il me soulevait, m'embrassant passionnément.

« Bonjour, magnificence. »

Je rougis, baissai la tête. « Comment était ta journée? »

« Douloureuse. Les minutes passaient tellement doucement que c'en était insupportable. »

Je souris, hochai la tête. « Moi aussi. »

Il me surprit en passant son bras derrière mes genoux, puis en me soulevant pour m'écraser contre son torse. « Edward! », couinai-je.

« Quoi? », demanda-t-il timidement. « J'emmène simplement ma petite femme à notre table. »

Je ris, embrassai sa joue. « Tu es bien trop craquant pour mon propre bien. »

« C'est ce qui me pose tant de problèmes », murmura-t-il en me déposant sur une chaise de jardin blanche. « Mais attends ici, je reviens. »

J'eus à peine le temps de partir qu'il courait déjà vers le buffet, attrapait deux assiettes pour les remplir de nourriture. J'entendis les deux chaises à ma droite bouger, Rose et Emmett s'asseyaient.

« Hey, Bells », dit Emmett en croquant du maïs. « Comment va Edward? »

Je m'appuyai contre le dos de ma chaise. « Il est parfait. Je l'adore. »

Rose rit. « On sait. »

Alice et Jasper furent les deux prochains à s'assoir en face de moi, portant tous deux un semblable sourire sur les lèvres. Je regardai, impressionnée, Jasper reculer la chaise pour Alice avant de s'assoir, ses mains agrippant la sienne sur la table.

« Il semble que vous avez l'air heureux », remarquai-je en haussant un sourcil. Alice fronça les sourcils, mais acquiesça rapidement, me disant qu'elle me parlerait plus tard. Edward était revenu durant ce temps, posant une assiette remplie qui semblait délicieuse devant moi.

« J'ai essayé de deviner ce que tu aimerais », dit-il en souriant. Je ris, lui indiquant de s'assoir.

« Ca a l'air délicieux, Edward. Merci. »

Gentleman comme toujours, il attendit que j'ai pris une première bouchée avant de commencer à manger. Nous parlâmes de sujets légers pendant quelques temps, attendant que le soleil se couche et que les torches brûlent avant qu'Alice ne se lève, annonçant qu'elle avait des choses à faire.

Edward me fit un clin d'œil, poussa les assiettes et me souleva de ma chaise, me portant encore une fois.

« Tu sais, je vais finir par oublier comment utiliser mes jambes si tu continues de me porter partout », raillai-je. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas jusqu'à ce que nous ayons atteint le sommet de la colline où nous nous étions embrassés pour la première fois.

Il s'assit dans l'herbe, tendant ses bras dans une invitation à la rejoindre. J'obéis, m'assurant que ma robe ne se soulèverait pas à cause du vent avant de me glisser confortablement à côté de lui, sa chaleur me réchauffant instantanément.

« Tu es époustouflante ce soir », l'entendis-je murmurer dans mon oreille, ses lèvres effleurant et caressant avant de déposer un doux baiser derrière celle-ci. « Tu es toujours époustouflante. »

« Merci », dis-je alors que mes joues semblaient désirer rester rouges pour toujours. « Tu ne manques jamais de m'éblouir, toi aussi. »

Il ricana, posa sa joue sur mes cheveux. « Ah, mais c'est toi qui illumine l'obscurité comme aucune étoile n'a pu le faire. »

Je sentis des larmes se former dans mes yeux alors que j'entendais le rire de Rose venir jusqu'à nous. Je me relevai, regardai du haut de la colline Emmett la soulevai et la faisais tourbillonner avec insouciance, elle avait la tête penchée en arrière et riait. Je me rasseyais, et une larme me trahit en tombant sur ma joue alors que je pensai à ce que le futur réservait à Edward et moi. Je me souvenais des biscuits de fortune, mais je chassai rapidement cette pensée. Ce fut le mélange des mots d'Edward et la vue qui causa l'apparition une autre larme.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? », demanda Edward en remarquant la larme. Il l'essuya avec son pouce, plongea ses yeux émeraude dans les miens. « Mon cœur, dis-moi. »

Je secouai la tête, me cachai dans son polo. « Ce n'est rien. »

« Bella, quoi qui te bouleverse, c'est toujours quelque chose. », insista-t-il. « S'il te plaît. »

« Je pensais juste à combien j'étais heureuse pour Emmett et Rose », éludai-je. « Ils ont de la chance d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un avec qui passer le reste de leur vie, et qu'ils aiment autant. »

« C'est possible pour tout le monde, tu sais », dit-il. « Même pour moi, celui qui ne fait confiance à personne à part à deux femmes vraiment très spéciales. »

« Je sais. J'ai juste l'impression que ma vie est si loin de celle de Rosalie et d'Alice. »

« Alice est au même point que toi », remarqua Edward.

« Je sais. Mais Alice n'a pas de problèmes avec ses sentiments et ses rêves. Elle sait ce qu'elle veut. »

« Et pas toi? », rétorqua Edward. « Bella, je vais te le dire une bonne fois pour toutes, simplement et clairement. Je sais ce que je veux. Je te veux. Pas pour un flirt d'été, mais pour une relation à long terme. C'est ce dont je suis sûr. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire ça, ou comment avancer, mais j'ai envie de plonger là-dedans et d'essayer. Tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir est ce que tu désires réellement. »

Je sentis une autre larme salée sur ma joue. « Toi. »

« C'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir. »

Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes, mon corps appuyé légèrement sur lui. Je sentis ses mains caresser mes bras, me réchauffant alors que les miennes s'agrippèrent à ses cheveux. « Nous pouvons y arriver ensemble, Bella. Je suis désolé pour mes limites, mais tout ce que je peux espérer est que tu veuilles bien m'attendre. Je ne peux pas te perdre. »

Je répondis en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes encore une fois. Je sursautai quand je sentis sa langue redessiner ma lèvre inférieure, requérant, suppliant. Immédiatement, j'entrouvris les lèvres et sentis sa langue rencontrer la mienne.

Nous continuâmes de nous embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'un gros _boom_ au-dessus nous sépara, une large palette de couleurs s'étalait dans le ciel alors que le feu d'artifice commençait. Nous revînmes dans nos positions initiales, les bras d'Edward autour de moi alors que nous regardions le ciel, et les explosions.

Il était magnifique, le meilleur que j'avais jamais vu. Nous attendîmes jusqu'à ce que le bouquet final soit fini, que les applaudissements de la foule s'estompent et que les dernières étincelles s'éteignent dans l'eau. Edward embrassa mon front, mes paupières s'abaissaient alors que le combat pour les maintenir ouvertes commençait à flancher.

« Viens, Bella. Retournons avec les autres. »

« Je ne veux pas y aller », boudai-je en me collant à lui comme du sparadrap. « Ne peut-on pas rester ici pour toujours? Où personne ne pourra jamais nous trouver? »

Il rit, de ce son de velours qui me coupait les jambes. « J'aimerai que nous puissions. Mais malheureusement, nos vies requièrent notre présence. »

J'autorisai finalement mes yeux à se fermer, sachant qu'Edward ne me laisserait pas tomber alors qu'il descendait de la colline. Après quelques mots à Alice, je l'entendis me déposer à l'arrière de la Jeep où Emmett et Rosalie attendaient déjà.

« Tu ne me ramènes pas? », demandai-je, mes yeux s'ouvrant pour apercevoir son visage angélique. Il fronçait les sourcils, peiné, et secouait la tête.

« Je le souhaiterai, mais malheureusement, on vient de me biper. Ils m'ont juste donné ma soirée. »

« Merci de l'avoir prise pour moi », murmurai-je, alors que mes mots commençaient à être bafouillés.

« Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi, Bella », pensai-je l'avoir entendu dire, mais je n'avais pas l'énergie de lui demander de répéter sa phrase.

« Bonne nuit », dis-je en avançant mes lèvres pour qu'il les embrasse. Il rit un peu plus fort, me fit un baiser tendre et chaste avant d'écarter les cheveux de mon visage.

« Bonne nuit, Bella. Fais de beaux rêves. »

Je l'écoutais attentivement alors qu'il disait au revoir à Rose et Emmett, puis il revint vers moi, passa sa tête par la fenêtre ouverte.

« Joyeux 4 Juillet, mon amour. »

* * *

*

* Ne tirez pas sur l'oiseau moqueur. En Anglais, To Kill a Mockingbird, by Harper Lee. Ok, c'est plus classe en Anglais.

* 4 Juillet: Independance Day les enfants! Pique-nique et feux d'artifices aux USA. Honnêtement, c'est bien plus impressionnant qu'en France, cet amour pour leur pays.

*Je mets les synopsis pour les 2 films suivants:

- Wolf Creek : Trois jeunes randonneurs partent pour trois semaines de _trekking_ dans le désert australien. Ils en profitent pour aller admirer Wolf Creek, un cratère causé par un météorite vieux de plusieurs milliers d'années. Cette nuit-là, ils retrouvent leur voiture en panne. Lorsqu'un autochtone leur propose de l'aide, ils se croient sauvés. Pourtant, le vrai cauchemar commence...

-The Messengers -avec Kristen Stewart-:

Quittant Chicago, Roy et Denise Solomon s'établissent dans une ferme du Dakota du Nord avec leur fille adolescente Jess et leur fils Ben, âgé de 3 ans. Bientôt, ce dernier perçoit des présences surnaturelles dans la maison, au point d'inquiéter Jess, qui n'est cependant pas prise au sérieux par ses parents.

* * *

_Alors, j'ai quelques excuses à vous faire, très très chères lectrices. D'abord, je n'ai pas pu répondre à vos reviews, et je trouve ça totalement insupportable. Pardonnez-moi, j'ai toujours mis un point d'honneur à le faire et là, le temps m'a totalement manqué. Ensuite, pardon du retard, qui s'explique pour les mêmes raisons. Mon concours blanc commence et c'est plutôt dur..._

_Sinon, pour les nouvelles du front. **Le nouveau chapitre du Masque** est en cours de traduction, donc on se retrouve dans 10 jours maxi pour le nouveau post! ;P Je rappelle que cette fiction n'est pas abandonnée, mais simplement, Bronze ne poste pas aussi souvent que je le voudrais!_

_Puis, je cherche désespéremment une **Bêta**, je suis trop débordée et la relecture est un truc affreux pour moi! ^^ Je cherche donc quelqu'un qui pourrait me corriger, sur deux fics: SDR, bien sûr, mais aussi le Masque; donc je voudrais une petite passionnée! =) Envoyez les CV!_

_**Pour finir, merci d'avoir lu. J'attends vos impressions, et promis, je réponds et j'envoie un joli teaser tout beau tout chaud!**_

_Fanny._


	9. Jump off the cliff

Titre: Stop, drop and roll!

Résumé: Bella Swan, une étudiante en littérature, rencontre Edward Masen, pompier, lors de l'incendie de son appartement. Il lui livrera son passé hanté et son combat contre ses démons. Bella pourra-t-elle le sauver de ses souvenirs ou continuera-t-il à la repousser? UA BxE

Auteur: Bronzehairedgirl620

Traductrice: Nouni

Rating: T

* * *

**_Le voili le voilà! Le tout nouveau chapitre de SDR! =)_**

**_Merci à Kritari, Bêta plus qu'efficace -même avec son pc vieux d'un millénaire (au moins.)- pour corriger mes fautes affreuses, et pour supporter une 'patronne' comme moi! =P_**

**_On se voit à la fin._**

**_Pour l'instant, profitez._**

* * *

**Stop, Drop and Roll**

*

**Chapitre VIII: Jump off the cliff.**

*

**Bella**

Je glissai le dernier livre dans mon sac, luttant pour faire glisser la fermeture tout en ne brisant pas les dents métalliques en même temps. Mon regard papillonna jusqu'à l'horloge, et je jurai tout bas quand je réalisai que je serai en retard. Le premier jour de classe, et je suis déjà à la bourre.

« Je m'en vais! », hurlai-je à Alice, qui était actuellement affalée sur le canapé dans un état quelque peu comateux. Elle grogna d'approbation, me fit un signe de la main alors que je balançai le sac ridiculeusement lourd sur mon épaule et que j'attrapai mes clefs sur la commode. J'avais l'impression d'être une lycéenne entrant en seconde, qui avait une nouvelle paire de chaussures et tous les stylos et crayons possibles et inimaginables, taillés de près.

« Salut, Bella! Bonne rentrée! », hurla Emmett. « Veux-tu que je te prépare quelque chose? » Il sortit de la cuisine, plongé dans son livre 'Kiss the Cook' -_ndt: Embrasse le cuisiner_- et avait une bouteille d'eau à la main. Je l'acceptai avec reconnaissance, dévissai le bouchon et pris une grande gorgée avant de la glisser dans la poche de mon sac.

« Non, merci », dis-je en reculant vers la porte. « Je vais acheter un bagel, ou quelque chose, sur mon chemin. »

« Bien », dit-il en me jetant un regard sévère. « Mais tu as besoin de nourriture! Ne vas pas à l'école avec un estomac vide! »

Je ris à sa persévérance et déverrouillai la serrure. « Salut, Em. »

Le vent froid de septembre me frappa fort. Je fermai ma veste, resserrai le col autour de ma nuque alors que je luttai pour avancer à contre-sens du vent. La lanière de mon sac s'enfonçait dans mon épaule, le poids énorme formait sûrement déjà un bleu sur ma peau. Génial. Juste génial.

Je traversai les quelques quartiers jusqu'au campus, alors que ma camionnette était au garage après qu'Alice m'ait mis la pression pour la pousser au-delà de cinquante kilomètre-heure durant une de nos sorties. Pas besoin de spécifier qu'elle mourut en quelques secondes, me laissant sans voiture pour les prochains jours.

Rapidement, la Portland State University fut en vue, et un soupir de soulagement m'échappa.

Comme j'étais déjà inscrite et que j'avais déjà pris une copie de mon emploi du temps, je pouvais aller directement à la salle. Après avoir sorti la feuille froissée de ma poche, j'appris que le cours serait tenu dans le bâtiment d'Anglais, salle 435. Recherchant une information qui me guiderait dans la bonne direction, je bravai les hordes d'étudiants et tentai de me frayer un passage dans la foule.

J'avais fait la moitié du chemin quand j'entendis la voix d'Edward m'appeler derrière moi. Je fis volte-face, le cherchant avec excitation, et souris largement quand mes yeux tombèrent sur son visage d'ange. Il était appuyé contre un pilier de pierre, vêtu de son sweat gris _Portland Fire and Rescue, _et tenait une unique rose dans ses mains. Il la faisait tournoyer doucement, un sourire en coin planté sur ses traits.

« Tu ne pensais pas que je te laisserais aller à ton premier jour de classe sans t'avoir dit au revoir, si? Penses-tu si peu de moi? », plaisanta-t-il en s'écartant du mur pour me donner un vrai câlin.

« Tu m'as manqué », murmurai-je pathétiquement dans le doux tissu de son sweat.

« Je sais, mon amour », l'entendis-je chuchoter en retour, alors que ses doigts démêlaient les nœuds dans mes cheveux que le vent avait créés.

_Mon amour_. Mon nouveau surnom. Depuis le 4 juillet, Edward avait pris goût à m'appeler comme ça. Malgré le fait que c'était soit une habitude, soit qu'il ne réalisait pas ce qu'il faisait, des papillons voletaient dans mon estomac à chaque fois.

Je m'étais posé la même question encore et encore durant le dernier mois. L'aimais-je? Je n'étais pas sûre. Je n'avais rien pour comparer avec ça. Même mon imagination n'aurait pu créer quelque chose d'aussi précieux et d'aussi fort, fait révélé par mon manque de romance quand j'écrivais un roman. Mais si ce n'était pas de l'amour que je ressentais, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que c'était.

« Es-tu excitée? », demanda Edward, en traçant ma lèvre inférieure avec son pouce. Je ris, hochai la tête.

« Un peu. Plus nerveuse qu'autre chose. »

« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'emmener ma sœur à son premier jour au jardin d'enfant, alors? » Il sourit, ne me quittait pas des yeux. Je laissai tomber mes bras le long de mon corps instantanément, fis un grand pas en arrière.

« J'espère que je ne suis pas au jardin d'enfant », dis-je en haussant un sourcil. Il ricana, me réclama dans ses bras tout de suite. Puis, il me tendit la rose.

« Pour toi », dit-il presque timidement. Je souris, rougis comme pas possible alors que j'attrapai la rose sans épine. Je caressai les pétales délicats, soucieuse de ne pas les abîmer. « Pour qu'à chaque fois qu'un étudiant immature essaie de te voler à moi, tu te rappelles de moi, que je suis là. »

Je sentis mes genoux trembler à ses mots. « Je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier », marmonnai-je en regardant mes pieds.

« C'est bien. » Puis, Edward grogna. Je levai la tête pour apercevoir ce qui avait causé ce changement et remarquai un groupe de mecs quelques mètres plus loin qui me détaillaient de haut en bas. « Bella. »

Je réprimai un rire. « Oui, Edward? »

Il se tourna vers moi. Il fronçait les sourcils, tourmenté. « Ce n'est pas drôle. Comment suis-je supposé te laisser ici avec eux? »

Je me tus un moment, réfléchissant à une réponse. « Et bien, tu vas devoir me faire confiance. »

Son expression se tordit un instant, comme s'il avait avalé un citron trop acide, avant de se relaxer. « Quoi? »

Mon intonation passa de joueuse à sérieuse en une seconde. « J'ai dit, tu vas devoir me faire confiance. As-tu confiance, Edward? »

Il se raidit pendant un moment avant qu'il ne m'offre un sourire timide. « Je te confierai ma vie. »

Et je le crus.

Un frisson me parcourut le corps alors que j'enroulai mes bras autour de ma poitrine dans un effort vain pour me réchauffer. Edward fronça les sourcils avant de faire courir ses mains sur mes bras. Je ne fis que trembler plus fort, me rapprochant de lui pour plus de chaleur.

« Je savais que j'aurais dû prendre une veste plus chaude », grognai-je en foudroyant du regard le ciel. « On est en septembre! Pourquoi fait-il si froid en septembre? »

Edward rit, attirant l'attention de quelques filles près de nous. Je les toisai, mais fus distraite quand Edward attrapa le bas de son sweat et l'enleva. Il ne portait qu'un fin tee-shirt bleu marine en-dessous, mais me tendit le pull.

« Quoi? », demandai-je lamentablement, alors que mes doigts presque bleus agrippaient déjà le tissu avec gratitude. Il ricana, secoua la tête.

« Je ne veux pas que tu prennes froid. S'il te plaît, enfile-le. »

J'essayai de lui rendre, bien que mes doigts aient d'autres plans. Ils s'accrochaient au sweat comme si leur vie en dépendait. C'était le cas. « Non. Tu vas geler. Je suis celle qui est à l'intérieur d'une classe chauffée toute la journée. »

Je ne voulais pas le lui rendre. Ce n'était même pas parce j'étais congelée. Mais le fait que j'allais pouvoir être enveloppée dans l'odeur d'Edward alors qu'il devait aller travailler était suffisant pour me retenir d'aller en direction de cette classe. Je fis un autre pathétique effort pour lui remettre, mais il ne céda pas.

« S'il te plaît, Bella. Il ne fait pas si froid. Mets-le, c'est tout. »

Je n'allais plus argumenter avec lui. Je passai le vêtement gris sur ma tête, et le laissai retrousser les manches pour mes mains soient visibles. « Merci. »

« Bonne journée, mon amour. Veux-tu que je passe te rechercher? »

J'hochai la tête, jetai un œil à ma montre. « Je dois y aller. »

Son expression s'attrista, mais il me sourit de son sourire en coin. « Au revoir » Il me fit un rapide baiser avant de me relâcher, croisant ses bras sur son torse musclé avant de retourner à sa Volvo.

J'errai sans fin avant de trouver la bonne salle, et avant même d'entrer, je savais que j'allais avoir des problèmes. Devant la porte se tenait une blonde plantureuse. Elle était splendide, pas de doute, et je fus choquée par le mépris qu'elle afficha quand elle me vit. Prudemment, je me glissai jusqu'au quatrième rang, m'asseyais et posai mon sac à mes pieds. La femme me toisa toujours froidement, ses traits étaient durs.

J'attendis qu'elle s'asseye, mais elle ne le fit pas. Peu après, la salle était pleine et un homme grand, aux cheveux bruns, était sur l'estrade. Il éclaircit sa gorge, et le brouhaha de l'assemblée amplifia avant de s'éteindre.

« Bonjour », dit-il avec enthousiasme -il était bien trop enthousiaste pour cette heure si matinale. « Je m'appelle John Stewart, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Professeur Stewart. » Il ricana. Je grognai, comptant déjà les minutes avant qu'Edward ne soit là pour me ramener à la maison.

« Tout d'abord, je voudrais vous présenter mon assistante. Elle sera là pour le reste de l'année. Tanya, si vous voulez bien vous lever, s'il vous plaît. »

Chanceuse comme je suis, la blonde époustouflante se redressa et nous adressa un sourire séducteur. « Salut », dit-elle, sa voix était claire et ferme. « Je m'appelle Tanya Denali, et je vous aiderai dans ce cours de Littérature. J'espère vous connaître chacun personnellement ».

Je grimaçai à la fausse joie qui était mêlée à son intonation. De plus, je ne manquai pas de remarquer que son regard toujours noir était resté fixer sur moi tout le temps.

Je regardai un peu le reste de la salle, et me réjouis de voir qu'Angela était là. Au moins, je connaissais quelqu'un.

« Maintenant que nous avons tous été présentés, je voudrais que nous nous intéressions au syllabus.* »

Mes yeux se troublèrent alors que je prenais la liste délirante qui était posée sur la table, mes pensées étaient saturées de mon superbe pompier. Ca allait être une longue journée...

*~*

Durant tout le cours, Tanya ne me lâcha jamais du regard. J'essayais d'échapper à ses yeux meurtriers, mais elle ne changea jamais de position. A la fin, j'étais proprement terrifiée.

Enfin, alors que j'étais persuadée que Monsieur Stewart ne nous laisserait jamais sortir de la salle de torture, il nous relâcha. Je glissai mes livres dans mon sac, le balançai sur mon épaule et renversai presque tout le rang alors que je me précipitai vers la porte. Après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à Tanya, je mis tout mon poids sur la porte et traversai rapidement le couloir avant qu'il ne soit trop bondé.

Edward était assis sur le siège conducteur de sa Volvo, écoutant un CD de Linkin Park qui jouait à un volume assourdissant. Il l'éteignit immédiatement quand j'ouvris la porte, balançai mon sac derrière et attachai ma ceinture. Des larmes me brûlaient les yeux alors que je tentais de deviner ce que j'avais bien pu lui faire pour la rendre furieuse. Je ne l'avais jamais vue, et n'avais donc jamais entretenu de conversation avec elle.

« Bonjour », dit-il en se penchant vers moi pour m'offrir un baiser bref. Je tournai la tête pour qu'il ne voie pas mes larmes. Bien sûr, une coula sur ma joue, me trahissant. « Bella? »

Comme je ne répondais pas, mon regard fixé sur la route devant nous, il coupa le moteur qu'il venait de démarrer et tourna mon visage vers lui. Les larmes coulaient sans interruption maintenant, et la tristesse était évidente sur ses traits.

« Mon amour, que s'est-il passé? »

Je secouai la tête, alors que les larmes séchaient déjà et que la colère me consumait. « Juste l'assistante du cours de Littérature », sifflai-je. « Elle n'a cessé de me foudroyer du regard, alors que je n'ai rien fait. »

« Lui as-tu parlé? », demanda Edward, clairement inquiet.

« Non », dis-je, alors que le creux sur mon front se creusait plus. « C'est ça le truc. Je suis simplement entrée dans la salle et elle m'a regardé comme si elle voulait me tuer. »

Il sortit sans effort de la place de parking et demeura pensif un moment. « Comment s'appelle-t-elle? », demanda-t-il, son ton était entre la curiosité et la suspicion.

Je mordis ma lèvre, essayant de me souvenir. « Tanya. »

Pour la première fois depuis les quelques mois que je connaissais Edward, la Volvo s'écarta de la ligne parfaitement contrôlée de d'habitude. Un coup de klaxon sur la gauche l'alerta de son erreur et il la corrigea rapidement, mais l'expression de son visage ne disparut pas.

« Tanya? », répéta-t-il. Ses traits semblaient presque hantés.

« Ouais. »

« A quoi ressemblait-elle? »

Je fronçai les sourcils mais répondis à la question d'Edward aussi bien que je le pus. Il sembla seulement plus horrifié alors que je continuai de parler jusqu'à ce que je ne tienne plus. « Que se passe-t-il? »

Il ralentit alors que nous approchions d'un feu rouge, son regard était fixé dessus. « Ce n'est rien. Elle semble juste familière. »

Je reconnus ce ton. Le même qu'à la fête foraine quand je lui avais pour la première fois posé des questions sur son enfance. Ce ton ferme et sans appel qui vous prévenait de vous taire sans avoir dit un seul mot. Je m'interrompis, hochai la tête et laissai la mélodie de _'What I've Done' _submerger mes pensées.

Nous nous arrêtâmes devant chez Emmett et Rose, ce qui étouffa considérablement la tension. Même énervé, Edward se pencha vers moi, ouvrit la porte et m'embrassa sur la joue.

« Quand te verrai-je? », demandai-je à voix basse.

« Je ne suis pas sûr », répondit-il. « Je dois prendre une garde en plus pour avoir ma soirée de demain. »

« Je vais... » Je fus interrompue par le hurlement d'Alice qui se tenait sous le porche.

« Isabella Marie! Maison. Maintenant! », commanda-t-elle, en tapant du pied comme une gamine de quatre ans. « J'ai des choses à te dire. »

Je grognai, pris mon sac et sortis de la voiture.

« Au revoir, mon amour », entendis-je dire Edward avant de redémarrer, me laissant seule avec une Alice survoltée.

« Viens! Je t'expliquerai dans la voiture! »

Je fus une nouvelle fois entraînée sur le siège de sa Porsche, et nous dévalions les rues de Portland avant que je ne puisse émettre une protestation.

« Maintenant, pourquoi es-tu si excitée? », demandai-je pour lui faire plaisir. Elle fredonnait en tapotant sur le volant.

« J'ai eu un rendez-vous avec Jasper hier soir. On devait discuter de notre projet. Oh Bella, c'était parfait! »

J'avais complètement oublié le projet de photo estival de Jasper et d'Alice. La production finale avait été exécutée hier soir, et je lui avais fait promettre qu'elle me raconterait tous les détails.

**Flashback**

_La Mustang roula devant la maison, s'arrêtant à peine avant que le lutin survolté ne saute sur le siège passager._

_« Jazz! », hurla-t-elle, enroulant ses bras fins autour de sa nuque pour le serrer contre elle. « Tu m'as manqué! »_

_Il ricana, et effleura son front de ses lèvres avant de redémarrer la voiture. « Tu m'as manqué aussi. »_

_« Où va-t-on? », demanda-t-elle, la curiosité flagrante dans sa question alors qu'elle sautillait sur son siège. Jasper retint difficilement son sourire alors qu'il observait la magnifique jeune femme se dépatouiller avec les stations de radio jusqu'à ce qu'elle en trouve une qui l'apaise et qu'elle chante en chœur._

_« Juste un petit restaurant où dîner », dit-il nonchalamment, mais elle savait qu'il y avait autre chose. Au lieu de le presser d'aller plus loin, elle le laissa s'amuser, le laissant l'emmener à un petit restaurant situé près de la rivière. Il s'arrêta devant, ouvrit la porte pour Alice et tendit les clefs au chauffeur__._

_« Après toi », dit-il en tenant la porte grande ouverte. Elle gloussa, puis ils se dirigèrent vers l'accueil._

_« Whitlock », dit Jasper. La serveuse hocha la tête avant de prendre deux menus et les guider jusqu'à une petite alcôve intimiste sous le patio. Il était complètement vide, et de nombreuses guirlandes de Noël étincelaient au-dessus d'eux comme des étoiles scintillantes. Il recula la chaise pour elle, attendant qu'elle soit installée avant de passer de l'autre côté et de s'assoir._

_« C'est magnifique! », hoqueta Alice en jetant un coup d'œil au reflet sombre de l'eau. « Je ne suis jamais venue ici. »_

_Jasper haussa les épaules. « C'est juste un petit endroit que j'ai trouvé. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils cuisinaient très bien. »_

_Ils consultèrent leurs menus, commandèrent différents plats. Jasper releva les yeux et fixa Alice, souriant au souvenir de ces derniers mois. « A la fin de notre projet », dit-il en levant son verre. Alice répéta le geste et son verre tinta contre le sien._

_A la fin, la bouteille de vin que Jasper avait commandé était presque vide et les paupières d'Alice se fermaient._

_« Es-tu prête à partir? », demanda Jasper en prenant sa joue entre ses doigts. Elle secoua la tête, lui sourit tendrement. _

_« Je suis prête à partir du restaurant », clarifia-t-elle. « Je ne suis pas prête à rentrer à la maison. »_

_Il sembla comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire, alors qu'il laissait un pourboire sur la table, puisqu'il enroula un bras autour de sa taille et l'escorta jusqu'à la Mustang qui attendait sur le trottoir. Jasper l'aida à monter, et démarra pour se diriger vers une destination inconnue._

_« Où veux-tu aller? », demanda-t-il, espérant qu'il ne la réveillerait pas si elle dormait. « N'importe où », l'entendit-il murmurer alors qu'elle se nichait contre lui. « Pourvu que tu sois là. »_

_Il rit, embrassa ses cheveux ébouriffés et souriait pour lui même. Il savait exactement où aller._

_Ils roulèrent jusqu'à atteindre une forêt. Jasper se pencha, et effleura le bras nu d'Alice avec son pouce pour la réveiller._

_« Nous y sommes », dit-il en faisant un geste devant lui. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à travers le pare-brise et sa bouche forma un 'o' quand elle vit l'endroit._

_« C'est... incroyable », murmura-t-elle, souriant alors qu'elle pouvait voir toute la ville de Portland sous elle. Les lumières de la ville étincelaient et l'eau avait des reflets argent sous la lumière de la lune. _

_« Je sais », dit-il simplement. « J'ai pensé que tu aimerais. »_

_« Oui », dit-elle, entièrement réveillée cette fois. « C'est magnifique. »_

_« Pas autant que toi », répondit-il. Normalement, ça aurait semblé banal, mais venant de Jasper, c'était les mots les plus parfaits qui soient. « Alice, je veux te dire quelque chose. »_

_« D'accord », dit-elle, son attention totalement concentrée sur lui. Il tordait ses mains nerveusement, et sortit de la voiture sans un mot de plus. Alice resta assise un moment, réfléchissant à son geste avant de le suivre jusqu'au bord de la falaise._

_« Je ne veux pas t'effrayer », commença-t-il, la voix faible. « Mais ces derniers mois ont été... surréalistes. Vraiment. Je ne peux pas te décrire combien j'étais extatique quand tu m'as appelé, quand j'ai réalisé que nous passerions des journées entières ensemble à travailler sur notre projet. Mais maintenant que le travail est terminé, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire. »_

_Alice respira profondément,et, inconsciemment, s'approcha de lui. « Que veux-tu dire? »_

_« J'ai pu à peine me lever ce matin, car je savais qu'aujourd'hui était le dernier jour de notre projet. Que je ne pourrais pas passer un autre jour avec toi à rire au lac, essayant d'obtenir la lumière parfaite ou de capturer le moment idéal. Je chérissais bien trop ces instants avec toi. »_

_Alice approcha sa main de son propre visage, effaçant ainsi les larmes qui s'étaient formées sans qu'elle le réalise. _

_« Ce que j'essaie de dire, c'est que... Alice, je pense que je suis amoureux de toi. »_

_Sa respiration se coupa alors qu'elle relevait les yeux vers lui. Il refusait de la regarder, mais elle ne l'accepta pas._

_« Hé », murmura-t-elle, en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. « Je t'aime aussi. Je pense que ça fait très longtemps. »_

_Son sourire s'agrandit encore lorsqu'il la souleva et que ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille. « Je t'aime », répéta-t-il en déposant des baisers papillon partout sur son visage._

_« Moi aussi », dit-elle, avant de l'embrasser. « Vraiment. »_

**End.**

« Alice! », hurlai-je, me jetant sur elle malgré le fait qu'elle roulait actuellement dans une rue bondée. « Tu l'aimes! »

« Et il m'aime », murmura-t-elle, comme ébahie. « C'est comme mon happy end. »

« Ou comme un happy beginning* », déclarai-je. « Vous allez avoir une longue vie heureuse tous les deux. »

Elle commença à sangloter, et je commençai à me demander si nous devions nous arrêter sur le bord de la route le temps qu'elle se calme. Quand j'exprimai cette pensée, elle secoua simplement la tête et me demanda de lui donner un mouchoir, clamant qu'elle allait bien. « Je n'y crois pas, c'est tout », dit-elle. « Le barman que j'aime depuis tellement de temps ressent la même chose pour moi. Ca ne peut pas être réel. »

Je ricanai, et la recoiffai dans un geste apaisant. « Je sais. Mais il t'aime, je le vois. »

« Maintenant, c'est ton tour. » Elle sourit d'un air démoniaque et haussa un sourcil. « Toi et Edward devez prendre le taureau par les cornes. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel, ignorant la douleur lancinante dans ma poitrine. « On verra. » Je croisai les doigts sous mes jambes pour qu'elle ne les voie pas. Je savais maintenant que j'étais amoureuse d'Edward. J'avais comparé mes sentiments avec ce que Rosalie avait décrit la nuit où Emmett l'avait demandé en mariage, et j'étais sûre maintenant. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire -pas après ce qu'il avait traversé. Je ne voulais pas l'effrayer en lui jetant mes sentiments au visage pour lui servir sur un plateau d'argent. Ils le submergeraient.

« Que portes-tu? », demanda soudain Alice, clairement dégoutée. Je baissai la tête, et m'aperçus que je portais toujours le sweat gris d'Edward.

« J'avais froid ce matin, donc Edward m'a prêté son pull », répondis-je en m'agenouillant pour nouer mes lacets.

Elle me jeta un regard étrange. « Il doit aimer te voir dans ses fringues », plaisanta-t-elle en entrant dans le parking du centre commercial.

« Que veux-tu dire? »

« Et bien, dans le dos est inscrit 'Masen'. C'est comme s'il te clamait comme sienne, ou un truc comme ça. »

Je me figeai, tortillai ma nuque pour avoir un aperçu. J'abandonnai finalement, enlevai les manches et le tournai complètement vers moi. Le mot 'Masen' était étalé en lettres majuscules.

« Pas vu ça », dis-je en le remettant.

Alice rit, se gara et attrapa son sac à main. Soudain, tout s'assembla. La façon dont Tanya me foudroyait du regard, et la réaction d'Edward quand je l'avais mentionné. Se connaissaient-ils?

Je me dirigeai vers l'entrée du centre, me laissant traîner par Alice dans chaque boutique alors que je songeai à aujourd'hui. Finalement, je dus freiner des quatre fers quand elle essaya de me traîner dans une boutique de lingerie, mais fus battue encore une fois.

« Alice, je n'ai pas besoin de ça », me plaignis-je alors qu'elle lançait une autre nuisette en soie dans ma direction. « Vraiment. En quelle occasion je porterais ça? »

« Quand Edward et toi ferez l'amour, veux-tu qu'il te voit dans les sous-vêtements que tu portes actuellement? », rétorqua-t-elle en se débattant avec des soutiens-gorge. Comme je restais silencieuse -cette peste _avait _raison-, elle me fit un sourire diabolique. « Bien ce que je pensais. Allez, on y va. »

Je fus récompensée par deux sacs roses emplis jusqu'en haut de choses inutiles, et je choisis de les ignorer. Après nous être arrêtées pour manger un morceau, je fus finalement autorisée à rentrer à la maison.

Ma poche vibra alors que je claquai la portière derrière moi, ce qui m'effraya. Je sortis mon téléphone, jetai un œil à l'écran qui m'avertissait que j'avais un nouveau message, puis l'ouvris.

_'J'espère que tu as passé une bonne journée. Tu me manques._

_Tu m'appelles ce soir?_

_E.'_

Je souris, tapai ma réponse avant de bondir près d'Alice. Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre d'être libérée des confins de la Porsche pour pouvoir l'appeler. Après une éternité, je pus le faire.

« Bella », dit-il, semblant plus enthousiaste que tout à l'heure. Je souris, balançai les sacs par terre et me jetai sur mon lit défait.

« Salut », dis-je doucement, éblouie par le son de sa voix.

« Comment était ta journée? A part... »

Je grimaçai, sachant exactement de quoi il parlait. « C'était bien. Le prof semble plus sympa que je le pensais. Le syllabus -_ndt: ici, le programme_- semble plutôt difficile. », marmonnai-je sans envie, bien qu'Edward semblait totalement enjoué par mes paroles.

« J'en suis heureux », dit-il, sincère. « Et les autres étudiants? »

« Bien. » Je soupirai. « Je ne connais presque personne, et ma seule amie proche est Angela. »

« Et bien, tu te feras rapidement des amis. »

Je rougis, roulai hors du lit et commençai à vider les sacs des articles que j'avais achetés. J'écarquillai les yeux à chaque chose qu'Alice avait ajoutée dans mon dos, mais les rangeai quand même. « Viendras-tu demain soir? », demandai-je en mordant ma lèvre.

« Je t'ai dit oui », dit-il en riant. « A quelle heure ça commence? »

« Dix-huit heures », répondis-je, alors que mes yeux s'écarquillèrent quand je trouvai un machin rose en dentelle au fond d'un des sacs. « Mais tu connais Alice, ça bougera déjà à 17h30. »

Je regardai autour de moi, en particulier les nombreux cartons éparpillés partout, et soupirai. C'était notre dernier jour chez Emmett et Rose -les réparations dans notre appartement étaient enfin terminées. L'arbre mort avait été coupé, la cuisine et le salon nettoyés et remeublés. Je me sentais mal parce qu'Esmé et Carlisle payaient pour tout, mais ils m'avaient pratiquement attaché pour que j'accepte. Ils savaient très bien que j'avais juste assez d'argent pour l'école, et comme j'avais presque perdu la vie, ils avaient décidé que c'était le moins qu'ils puissent faire pour aider. Comme c'était notre dernière soirée ici, Alice avait décidé qu'elle voulait organiser une petite fête, à mon grand désespoir.

« Y'a-t-il quelque chose que je peux amener? »

Je ris. « Nan. Juste toi. Alice a tout. »

« As-tu vu l'appartement? »

« Non », répondis-je, quelque peu furieuse à cause de ça. « Elle ne veut pas. J'ai aidé à choisir les couleurs, les meubles, les étoffes, tout ça, mais elle ne m'a même pas laissé voir la production finale. »

Edward ricana, mais fut coupé par le hurlement assourdissant d'une sirène. Il grogna, et les dizaines de bruits de pas m'empêchaient de l'entendre.

« Hé, l'amoureux! », entendis-je Emmett crier. « Dis au revoir à Bella et bouge! Le feu ne va pas s'éteindre de lui-même. »

« Je dois y aller », dit-il solennellement. « Je te rappelle plus tard. »

« Au revoir », dis-je. « Frappe Emmett pour moi, s'il te plaît. »

Je pensai alors à ce qu'il allait faire, et soudain, je devins nerveuse. « Sois prudent », ajoutai-je.

Il rit, acquiesça et raccrocha.

« Alice », criai-je. « A quelle heure avons-nous rendez-vous avec Rose? » Elle nous avait appelé tôt ce matin, disant qu'elle avait prévu des essayages de robes pour nous demain matin, pour le mariage. A part me harceler pour sortir, elles deux me faisaient participer à leurs plans de mariage, quelque chose dont je me contrefichais. La maison entière était couverte d'échantillons de tissu, de couleurs, de dessins de robes, de menus -tout ce dont on avait besoin. Alice avait la charge d'organiser, et avec l'aide de Rose, elle créait le mariage parfait.

« Dix heures », me répondit-elle en hurlant, passant sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. « Mais nous devrons être un peu plus tôt. Tu sais comment Rose peut devenir. »

Je ris, continuai de vider les sacs et les tiroirs jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett rentre, et allume le four pour le dîner. Je l'aidai à préparer, faisant mariner les steaks et ajoutant les épices et les champignons alors qu'Alice mettait la table. Rose arriva une heure plus tard, complètement épuisée, mais l'éclat dans ses yeux qui était là depuis ses fiançailles était toujours là.

« Ca sent bon », dit-elle en embrassant Emmett sur la joue.

« Comment était ta journée? », demandai-je avec curiosité, tout en faisant sauter les champignons. Emmett rit, retourna la viande et me fit un grand sourire ironique.

« Edward va bien, merci de demander. »

Je le frappai avec la cuillère en bois. « Tu sais ce que je veux dire. J'étais au téléphone avec lui quand l'alarme s'est déclenchée. Tout va bien? »

« Juste un petit incendie. Un génie a pensé que ce serait une bonne idée de placer de l'alu dans le micro-onde. » Il me jeta un coup d'œil. « Ca me rappelle quelque chose... »

« Ce n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois », objectai-je en éteignant le gaz. « Et rien de grave n'est arrivé! »

"Peu importe", continua-t-il. "Tout s'est bien passé, malgré que le pauvre gars était mortifié. N'a pas compris ce qui pourrait arriver."

"Je m'inquiète pour toi", dis-je, en fronçant les sourcils. "Comment peux-tu prendre tout ça avec autant de légèreté?"

"C'est l'habitude, Bella. Au bout d'un moment, le sens du danger disparaît simplement. Il n'y a que quelques incendies qui sont graves. Celui à ton appartement était le plus important que j'avais vu depuis un bout de temps."

"Je ne peux quand même pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur", marmonnai-je, pensant à Edward. "Qu'est-ce qu'il arrivera s'il y a un gros incendie et que tu es blessé?"

C'était une chose à laquelle je pensais depuis longtemps. Et si Edward et Emmett étaient appelés et ne revenaient jamais à la maison? Je ne les verrais plus jamais. Des larmes envahirent mes yeux alors que je pensais à ça, mais pour une raison inconnue, je ne pouvais chasser cette pensée de mon esprit.

"Bells? Ca va?", demanda Emmett, en se tournant vers moi. Je fis un vague geste de la main, et attrapai un oignon dans le plastique.

"Oui. Juste les oignons", mentis-je en découpant la peau fine avec un couteau.

"Bella,", dit Emmett, "Ecoute-moi. Edward et moi sachons ce que nous faisons. Nous ne serons pas blessés, promis. Nous aurions bien trop de choses à perdre."

Je me forçai à lui sourire, et jetai les oignons dans le mélange. "Je sais."

Je remplis les verres d'eau, en finissant avec la discussion. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas fuir le débat, mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser diriger ma relation avec Edward. Rosalie et Alice arrivèrent peu après, et s'assirent. Je les suivis, laissant la conversation légère me submerger.

Alice et Rose s'étant déclarées volontaires pour faire la vaisselle, car Emmett et moi avions cuisiné, je m'asseyais sur le bar, les regardant, mes jambes se balançant doucement dans le vide. "Rose?", demandai-je avec hésitation. "Puis-je te poser une question?"

"Bien sûr", répondit-elle. Elle ne me jeta pas un regard, restant concentrée sur l'assiette qu'elle astiquait.

"Comment c'était quand Emmett a commencé à être pompier? Comment as-tu géré ça?"

"Que veux-tu dire?"

J'éclaircis ma gorge. "T'es-tu jamais... inquiétée pour lui?"

Elle lâcha l'éponge qu'elle utilisait, et de la mousse l'éclaboussa. "Chaque jour", murmura-t-elle. "A chaque fois qu'il était appelé, j'entrai dans une grosse crise de panique. Je ne supportais pas qu'il puisse lui arriver quelque chose."

Exactement ce que je ressentais. "Qu'as-tu fait, alors?" Je ne crois pas qu'elle agissait encore comme ça. Si oui, elle était devenue maître dans l'art de cacher ses sentiments.

"Je n'ai rien fait", dit-elle, comme si elle lisait mes pensées. "J'en ai parlé à Emmett un soir, après qu'il ait failli être piégé entre deux poutres de bois enflammées. On s'est assis, et il m'a dit que rien ne lui arriverait jamais, parce que ça signifierait qu'il devrait me laisser. Il m'a juré qu'on ne se séparerait jamais, et que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter."

"L'as-tu cru?", demandai-je avec scepticisme. Rose rit légèrement.

"Oui, je l'ai fait. Et je le fais toujours."

"Mais comment peut-il en être aussi sûr?"

Elle soupira, rangea la pile de vaisselle dans l'armoire. "Il ne peut pas. Mais Bella, je dois juste lui faire assez confiance pour savoir qu'il sera prudent."

J'acquiesçai, dis bonne nuit à elles deux avant de me diriger vers la chambre d'amis. _Nous devons juste nous faire confiance l'un l'autre._

*~*

"Aïe!", pleurnichai-je en tenant ma hanche. "Alice, ça ne marche pas."

"Oh, tais-toi", persiffla-t-elle alors que la couturière plantait une autre aiguille dans ma peau. "Ca doit être fait, et moins tu protesteras, plus vite ça ira."

"Tu n'as jamais été prise pour une boule à épingle humaine", grommelai-je en toisant mon reflet dans le miroir en face de moi.

Rose avait décidé qu'elle voulait que les robes des demoiselles d'honneur soient rouges, ce qui m'amenait à être maintenant sur un piédestal, drapée dans un tissu vermeil. Alice était à côté de moi, bien que son essayage semblait se dérouler mieux que le mien.

"Que penses-tu de la couleur?", couina Rose, qui rayonnait.

"C'est époustouflant!", dit Alice, conquise en caressant la soie. "Absolument magnifique."

"Je savais que ça irait!", dit-elle en me regardant.

"Tu avais raison", approuva Alice. "Quand verrons-nous ta robe?"

Rosalie sourit. "J'en ai choisi quelques unes hier, et les essayages sont prévus jeudi prochain."

"Pourrais-je venir?, demanda Alice, qui sautillait déjà. La couturière la stoppa, attrapa le mètre mesureur et l'enroula autour de sa taille.

"Bien sûr. J'espérais que vous viendriez toutes les deux pour me donner votre avis", demanda-t-elle avec espoir. Je souris, hochai la tête.

Heureusement, l'essayage ne prit pas trop de temps, et nous marchions dehors une demi-heure plus tard. Rose devait retourner à son bureau, et Alice se préparait pour la reprise de ses cours.

"N'oublie pas, Bella, je te veux là-bas à 17 heures.", me rappela-t-elle. Je réprimai un rire en plaçant mes lunettes de soleil sur mon nez.

"Alice, je vis là-bas. Où pourrais-je aller?"

Elle me fit un sourire ironique. "Je ne sais pas. A tout à l'heure alors."

Elle avait déjà appelé Jasper pour voir s'il pouvait m'aider à déplacer les derniers cartons, et il avait gracieusement accepté. Emmett et Edward avaient travaillé toute la nuit, et tout l'après-midi pour avoir leur soirée de libre. J'attrapai le morceau de papier où Alice avait écrit son numéro, et le tapai rapidement.

"Allô, Jasper?"

"Bella! Alice m'a dit que tu appellerais. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

Je souris. Peu importe quelle était votre humeur, il pouvait toujours faire naître un sourire sur votre visage et vous calmer. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui le rendait charismatique et apprécié de tous. "Je me demandais quand tu arrivais pour virer les cartons d'ici?"

Il rit. "Je viens juste de terminer mon entretien, je vais monter dans ma voiture. Je serai là dans vingt minutes."

"Quand tu veux", dis-je. "Comment ça s'est passé?"

"Mieux que ce à quoi je m'attendais", répondit-il. Alice m'avait dit qu'il avait un entretien d'embauche pour devenir photographe à l'Oregonian, un journal local très populaire. Je savais qu'il aurait le travail -comme le pensait Alice, il était le plus doué et le plus talentueux photographe que j'avais jamais vu. Alors qu'Alice voulait faire du design intérieur et faire de la photographie un hobby, Jasper voulait en faire son métier.

"C'est génial!"

"A tout à l'heure, Bella", dit-il après m'avoir remercié. Je m'occupai à ranger le maximum de choses dans les cartons, les refermai avec du scotch avant d'inscrire mes initiales. La sonnette retentit peu après, et je laissai tomber les ciseaux sur le lit pour laisser entrer Jasper.

"On commence par où?", demanda-t-il en survolant avec des yeux écarquillés le bazar.

"Heureusement pour toi, Emmett a déjà transporté la majorité des affaires d'Alice ce matin. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, nous en aurions eu pour des jours."

"Je l'aime, mais c'est une collectionneuse de fringues", dit-il en secouant la tête. "Donc, juste ces cartons."

"Ouais. Apparemment, les meubles ont été livrés hier, et Alice les a aidés à installer quand j'étais à l'école."

"Commençons, alors. Il faut que tout soit bien pour ce soir."

Je souris alors qu'il hissait deux cartons sous ses bras, et allait les placer dans la Jeep d'Emmett, qu'il nous avait laissé pour que nous puissions faire deux voyages en une seule fois. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à la façon dont Jasper s'occupait d'Alice -il ferait tout pour la rendre heureuse. Je soupirai, attrapai deux boîtes plus petites et plus légères et le suivi.

Deux heures plus tard, tous les cartons étaient empilés dans le salon, et je regardai la pièce, ébahie. Tout le monde avait fait un travail phénoménal, c'était parfait. Les murs étaient d'une belle couleur verte, et les meubles étaient judicieusement placés. La cuisine était immaculée, et la fenêtre que l'arbre avait percuté était plus grande, maintenant se trouvait une baie vitrée qui nous donnait une très belle vue.

"Je dois rendre ça à Alice", dit Jasper qui revenait des chambres. "Elle est une super décoratrice."

J'ouvrais les cartons, prenant au début la peine d'accrocher les fringues, avant de balancer la plupart aux quatre coins de ma chambre. Elle était juste comme je l'avais demandé -bleue, avec un lit sombre en bois et une grande bibliothèque à côté de l'armoire. Je la regardai une dernière fois avant de sortir des piles de livres d'une boîte pour les glisser dans les étagères vides, et coller des photos sur les murs.

Un peu plus tard, je décidai qu'elle était assez décente pour les invités et allai voir comment Jasper s'en sortait. J'entrai dans la cuisine, étonnée de voir que les meubles étaient placés juste comme je le voulais.

"Merci beaucoup d'avoir fait ça, Jasper", dis-je en l'escortant vers la porte."Nous l'apprécions vraiment."

"Tout le plaisir était pour moi", dit-il en faisant tourner ses clefs autour de son doigt. "Je suis heureux d'avoir aidé. Je te vois à 18 heures."

Aussitôt qu'il fut parti et que j'eus vérifié que tout était correct dans l'appartement, je sautai dans la douche, essayant de ne pas me couper en me rasant avant de sécher mes cheveux. Puis, je me glissai dans un nouveau jeans et un top qu'Alice et moi avions acheté.

"Bella!", l'entendis-je hurler alors que j'appliquai un peu de mascara sur mes cils. "Tu es là?"

"Alice! C'est tellement beau!", dis-je en courant pour la rejoindre. "Sérieusement."

"Toi et Jasper avait fait du bon boulot, également", répliqua-t-elle, clairement impressionnée par nos talents de décoration amateurs. "Je vais me préparer."

"Je vais commencer à cuisiner", dis-je. Je m'étais portée volontaire pour faire des amuse-bouches pour la fête.

"Merci encore! Je t'adore!"

Je ris, ne prenant pas la peine de répondre, et sorti le tablier. Quarante minutes plus tard, l'appartement était bondé, tous félicitaient Alice et moi pour avoir ré-emménagé ici. Je remarquai à peine, enlaçant et souriant aux bons moments jusqu'à ce que je voie Edward entrer.

"Ca semble fantastique, mon amour", dit-il en m'embrassant sur le front.

"Merci. Veux-tu que je te fasse visiter?", demandai-je, le laissant entrelacer ses doigts aux miens. Il hocha la tête, et nous traçâmes notre chemin à travers la foule, parlant avec des gens quelques fois alors que je lui montrais les différentes pièces. Nous atteignîmes finalement les chambres, et après lui avoir brièvement montré celle d'Alice, j'approchai de la mienne.

"Dernier arrêt", annonçai-je en étendant mon bras d'un air dramatique. "Ma chambre."

Je l'observai alors qu'il entrait, prenant grand plaisir à regarder les photos que j'avais accrochées partout. Beaucoup montraient Emmett, Alice et moi au lycée, ainsi que moi durant mon enfance. "Tu étais une adorable petite fille", dit-il en observant une prise de moi à mon quatrième anniversaire. "Tu l'es toujours."

Je ris, levai les yeux au ciel. "Bah. Merci."

"C'était un compliment", insista-t-il en embrassant mes phalanges.

Nous retournâmes vers le groupe, où Alice avait placé la nourriture sur la table. Je mangeai rapidement, riant comme une hystérique alors qu'Emmett racontait l'histoire d'une de ses nombreuses péripéties à Forks. La foule commença à se réduire considérablement, jusqu'à ce que nous ne soyons plus que nous six.

"Qui veut entendre une autre histoire à propos de Bella?", rugit Emmett, souriant largement jusqu'à ce que sa gencive soit visible.

"Em"', grondai-je. "Non."

"J'aimerais bien, moi", dit Edward avec un sourire démoniaque. "Elle doit être très amusante."

"Tu n'as pas idée. Comme la fois où elle est rentrée tête la première dans une porte en verre."

"Il faisait noir! Je ne l'avais pas vu!", me défendis-je, mais je savais que c'était sans espoir. Ils ricanaient comme des hyènes, même Edward.

"Nous plaisantons, mon amour", m'assura-t-il en m'écrasant contre lui. "Je suis sûr que j'aurais fait la même chose". Il renifla, tentant de refouler son hilarité.

"Je me suis bien amusé, Ali, mais je dois y aller. Je rencontre de nouveau le rédacteur en chef du journal demain", dit Jasper en se levant. Edward le suivit, me souriant tendrement.

"Et je travaille tôt demain."

Je soupirai. L'histoire de ma vie. "Tu m'appelles demain quand tu auras fini?"

Il me regarda d'un air perplexe. "Pourquoi?"

Ma conversation avec Rose se rejoua dans mon esprit. "Pas de raison particulière."

"D'accord", promit-il en glissant sa main sur ma nuque dans une douce caresse. "Je t'appelle demain, mon amour."

"Bonne nuit", dis-je en l'observant par la fenêtre se diriger dans l'obscurité vers sa voiture. Il serra la main de Jasper et tous deux démarrèrent leurs voitures et roulèrent dans des directions opposées, nous laissant tous les quatre dans l'appartement.

"Nous ferions bien d'y aller, nous aussi", dit Rose. "Allez, Emmett. Il est l'heure de rentrer à la maison."

Il jeta sa canette de bière dans la poubelle de la cuisine et écrasa Alice et moi dans une étreinte d'ours. "'Nuit, les filles."

Je souris. "Bonne nuit, Emmett."

Ils partirent après nous avoir aidés à nettoyer le bazar, et rapidement, Alice et moi étions seules. Je restai près de la fenêtre, la main appuyée contre le verre froid alors que je regardai l'endroit où la Volvo avait été garée quelques temps plus tôt.

"Oh, mon Dieu, Bella. On dirait qu'on a brûlé ta bibliothèque depuis qu'il est parti", dit-elle alors qu'elle s'approchait de moi. "Tu es folle de lui."

Je fis volte-face et croisai les bras sur ma poitrine. "Non."

"Ouais, d'accord. Comme si je n'avais pas remarqué les regards que vous échangez quand vous êtes éloignés. Comment à chaque fois qu'il bouge, ton corps se déplace pour être toujours près de lui. Il est comme un aimant, et tu es complètement attirée par lui."

J'haussai les épaules, et éteignis la lampe près du canapé. "Donc?"

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?", me pressa Alice, en me lançant un regard entendu. J'haussai encore les épaules, enlevai mes chaussures, les rangeai avant de me diriger vers ma chambre.

"Je ne sais pas."

"Tu es amoureuse de lui!", hurla-t-elle exaspérée. "C'est tellement évident que c'en est presque douloureux de vous regarder. Tout le monde est d'accord."

"Vous êtes _tous_ d'accord?", demandai-je, ébahie.

"Ouais. Nous vous avons tous observé tous les deux, et nous savons tous ce que c'est que l'amour. Ce que toi et Edward avez, c'est plus que ça. C'est de la passion. Du désir. C'est comme ce classique que tu aimes lire tard la nuit, planquée sous les draps. Tu ne crois pas que ça peut exister, et pourtant, c'est là. Ne le laisse pas partir", me prévint-elle en secouant un doigt vers moi. "Je te jure, Bella, ne le laisse pas."

"Qu'est-ce que je vais faire?", demandai-je, complètement perplexe.

"C'est facile", dit-elle en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. "Tu lui dis."

Elle me dit bonne nuit, ferma la porte derrière elle. J'entendis le son de l'eau et je savais qu'elle en aurait pour toute la nuit, mais son explosion me faisait réfléchir. Si je lui disais, serait-il effrayé? Penserait-il que ce serait trop? Me laisserait-il tomber comme une vieille chaussette en pensant que ça devenait trop sérieux?

Mais je me rappelais ce qu'il m'avait dit mot pour mot, le 4 juillet_. "Je te veux. Pas pour un flirt d'été, mais pour une relation à long terme. C'est ce dont je suis sûr."_

'_Il a dit qu'il voulait une vraie relation', _pensai-je._ 'Et relation signifie progrès, n'est-ce pas? Est-ce la prochaine étape?'_

Je ne voulais pas faire ça tout seule, mais je savais que je le devais. Il avait dit qu'il me faisait confiance. Comme moi je lui faisais confiance. Je sauterai de la falaise, priant qu'il me rejoindrait à mi-chemin pour me rattraper.

Je pouvais essayer.

* * *

*

**Ndt:** * syllabus: un syllabus est une sorte de résumé des thèmes étudiés dans l'année universitaire. C'est aussi une sorte de contrat qui jette une base sur les relations entre professeur et élève, ce qu'on attend de l'étudiant...

* Happy beginning: okay, j'ai dû bidouiller là. En même temps, par quoi traduire? Commencement heureux? Pouah. Alors, je me suis permise une liberté! ^^

* * *

**Voili!**

**Pour finir, Merci énormément pour toutes vos reviews, aux inscrits à qui j'ai répondu -yeah!-, et aux anonymes que je remercie tout autant et que je ne peux malheureusement remercier proprement. A toutes, merci! Vous faites vivre cette fic'!**

**Le nouveau chapitre du Masque d'ici la fin de la semaine, promis.**

**Info de dernière minute: si vous avez du temps libre que vous voulez occuper à rêver, direction la fic de Mia2B: Robert Pattinson et Kristen Stewart, ainsi que sa nouvelle fic'. Je fais ça rarement mais si ça permet de faire connaître son talent... **

**Ah, et aussi The Screamers FR, de Magicvanille, traduction de la fic éponyme de KiyaRaven (pour les anglophones). Déjantée et absolument délicieuse. (Rating M pour toutes)**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Merci encore à Mlle Kritari! =)**

**N'oubliez pas! Une review=un teaser! Mouhahaha.**


	10. Speak about Love

_Sans plus attendre, le nouveau chap de SDR! =)_

_Merci à ma super-Bêta ultra rapide, Kritari!_

_On s'voit à la fin_

**

* * *

**

**Stop, drop and roll!**

*

**Chapitre X : Speak about Love**

*

**Edward**

Je pris mon temps pour me lever ce matin, comme je ne devais pas travailler avant tard dans l'après-midi. J'errai dans la cuisine après avoir allumé la télévision sur une chaîne de nouvelles. J'écoutai brièvement la voix morne du présentateur sur le trafic routier avant de l'éteindre pour glisser un CD dans ma stéréo. Je commençai à me demander si j'avais faim, quand mon estomac répondit pour moi en grognant. Instinctivement, j'attrapai mon téléphone et le plongeai dans mon jogging, juste au cas où Bella décide d'appeler.

Je me fis une tasse de café, faisant le programme d'aujourd'hui. Je savais que Bella avait cours, comme elle le faisait trois fois par semaine, mais je ne pouvais même pas commencer à comprendre comment elle pouvait passer toute une journée enfermée avec Tanya. J'étais à deux doigts d'attraper les clefs de la Volvo, de foncer à l'université pour sauver Bella des actes démoniaques de Tanya. Je savais comment elle était, et personne ne devrait jamais se trouver sur son chemin, volontairement ou pas.

A la seconde où Bella était entrée dans la voiture, les larmes aux yeux, je savais que c'était lié à elle. Une rumeur disait qu'elle était assistante d'une des classes de Littérature anglaise ici, mais j'avais espéré et prié que ce ne serait pas celle de Bella. Apparemment, la chance n'était pas en ma faveur.

Il était trop tard quand j'avais réalisé que le sweat que je lui avais donné portait mon nom de famille en lettres capitales dans le dos, donnant à Tanya l'indice nécessaire pour rassembler les pièces du puzzle.

Comment avais-je pu mettre Bella dans un tel pétrin ? Je connaissais Tanya depuis ma Seconde, et c'était une tigresse. Elle ne lâcherait pas avant que la revanche soit assez froide. Avant qu'elle n'atteigne son but. C'était encore pire maintenant que je n'étais plus la cible directe. C'était Bella. Mes erreurs et mes sentiments du passé allaient être remis sur le tapis, et Bella en souffrirait.

Je sortis ces pensées de mon esprit, sachant que je ne ferai que me torturer, bien que les répliques glaciales que Tanya pouvait cracher en cet instant même n'étaient jamais loin. Je fis tout pour garder mon esprit préoccupé, mais rien ne sembla fonctionner. Après avoir rangé mes partitions dans l'ordre alphabétique, je compris que je devais sortir de l'appartement. Ne prenant pas la peine de revêtir plus qu'un tee-shirt et mon jogging, je glissai les clefs autour de mon doigt, sautai sur le siège conducteur et roulai à toute vitesse, sans savoir où j'allais.

C'était un problème récurrent depuis la fin de l'été. C'était ma première année sans que j'aie besoin d'aller à l'école, et je ne savais pas quoi faire de mon temps libre. Obtenir mon diplôme en sciences politiques n'avait pas été facile ; j'étudiais la plupart du temps, et restais enfermé le reste du temps chez moi, avoir tout ce temps libre était déstabilisant.

Je n'avais pas prévu ça, cependant. Depuis mes douze ans, je voulais autre chose. Le gouvernement me fascinait. La loi me fascinait. Mon père, mon héro, m'avait élevé comme ça. Je me sentais presque coupable de ne pas aller en école de droit, comme si je le laissais tomber d'une certaine façon. Je devais aller à l'université, intégrer une école de droit, et devenir un avocat connu et réputé, comme il l'était. Encore plus après l'incident. Je pensais que je ferais de la loi ma vie, mais tout avait changé quand j'avais obtenu mon diplôme à la fin du lycée. Je ne pouvais plus le supporter –les coups d'œil compatissants que je recevais à chaque fois que j'allais dans un endroit qui était familier. Mes parents étaient plutôt connus à Chicago, ce qui expliquait la pitié perpétuelle des autres. C'était ma mère qui m'avait dit de partir d'Illinois pour prendre un nouveau départ. Je savais qu'elle était aussi profondément meurtrie que moi, mais elle avait toujours été plus forte que moi. Plus généreuse. Elle ne voulait pas mettre ses désirs avant les miens. J'avais reçu une lettre de PSU –_ndt : Portland State University_-, et Elizabeth n'en entendit plus jamais parler.

Des panneaux me surplombaient, mais je ne pris pas le temps de les regarder. Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'aiguille du compte-vitesse qui tournait, dépassant les cent-quarante kilomètres heure, mais je ne levai pas mon pied de l'accélérateur. La route que j'empruntai, peu importe laquelle, était abandonnée. Je continuai à rouler le long de la côte, la route était bordée par une forêt dense et touffue. Je savais que si je continuais à cette vitesse et dans cette direction, je finirais par me perdre, mais l'idée me plaisait. J'avais besoin de la vitesse. De l'aventure ; quelque chose qui me secouerait.

Je reniflai. Il y a six mois, jamais je n'aurais emprunté une route que je ne connaissais pas, sans être conscient d'où j'allais. J'aurais pris la route sûre, que j'aurais prise des millions de fois et où j'aurais pu conduire les yeux fermés. J'étais secoué par ce changement, mais je n'arrivais pas à m'en inquiéter.

Les voitures devenaient rares, les quelques unes que je croisais allaient dans la direction opposée à la mienne, ce que je ne remarquai qu'à peine. Le gémissement qu'émettaient mes pneus en roulant sur l'asphalte trempé était strident et les essuie-glaces étaient à peine visibles tellement ils allaient vite. La voiture était étrangement silencieuse, la radio éteinte, mais je ne voulais pas briser le silence et pour une fois, ajouter une mélodie au calme ne semblait pas être une bonne idée.

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de minutes, peut-être même d'heures, je conduisais. Je gardai ma vitesse constante, mon esprit courait à plus de mille kilomètres heure, concentré sur Bella. Comment ses cheveux glissaient facilement entre mes doigts. La façon dont ses lèvres se moulaient parfaitement contre les miennes, effaçant le reste du Monde autour de nous, comme si nous étions seuls sur Terre. Comment sa petite main correspondait à la mienne, comme la pièce manquante d'un puzzle, ou son rire parfait qui sonnait comme des clochettes de Noël. La façon dont son sourire pouvait éclairer une pièce ou même le plus sombre des jours. Comment ses yeux brillaient quand elle parlait de ses amis ou de sa famille.

Le panneau 'Bienvenue dans l'état de Washington' était affiché sur ma droite, et mon regard se concentra sur lui à temps pour le lire. Après avoir jeté un œil à l'heure sur le tableau de bord, je réalisai que je roulais depuis bien plus longtemps que je le pensais. Je fouillai dans ma poche, et mes doigts agrippèrent le petit objet argenté. Je le sortis, jurai mentalement car l'écran était lumineux, signalant que j'avais un appel manqué. J'appelai ma boîte vocale immédiatement, espérant que ce ne soit pas trop important.

« Salut Edward » La voix de Bella chantait dans l'appareil. « Je suis sur le chemin de la fac, donc tu es probablement en train de dormir. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas réveillé. » Elle rit légèrement, ce qui envoya une décharge électrique directement dans mon cœur. « Mais je voulais te dire qu'Alice, Rosalie et moi sortons ce soir, pour faire un break dans les plans de mariage. Elles en ont besoin, crois-moi. Donc je ne serai pas rentrée avant très tard, ça ira ? » Elle semblait peu sûre d'elle. « Je ne resterai pas tard, cependant. Je veux te voir. Tu me manques, Edward. Je t'appelle quand je sors de classe. »

Le téléphone bipa, m'indiquant que le message était terminé. Après avoir écouté les autres détails, je réalisai qu'il était de tôt ce matin. Je soupirai, passai une main dans mes cheveux déjà ébouriffés et grognai. J'étais non seulement sorti de l'Oregon, mais Bella ne serait pas à la maison avant des heures au moins. Je connaissais Alice et Rosalie mieux qu'elle ne le pensait. –elles ne la laisseraient pas partir avant qu'elle ne soit épuisée.

Les nombres du compteur augmentèrent alors que je longeai la côte à toute vitesse ; à chaque kilomètre parcouru, le poids sur mes épaules s'allégeait un peu. Je me sentais revivre, renaître. Comme si je volais, et que rien ne pouvait m'atteindre. Je pensais à ce que Bella m'avait dit la nuit de mon anniversaire. '_Ce n'était pas ta faute, Edward. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire »_, m'avait-elle dit avec insistance._ 'C'était un accident. Un accident. Et si tu continues de te blâmer, tu ne surmonteras jamais ta peine.'_

Elle avait raison, bien sûr. Comme toujours. On m'avait déjà demandé si j'étais un masochiste –si j'aimais vivre dans la douleur et la culpabilité qui me consumaient jusqu'à me faire mal physiquement. Dans un certain sens, oui. J'aimais cette brûlure perpétuelle, comme si je recevais une petite portion de la punition que je méritais. Ce n'était pas autant que ce que je devais subir, mais ça comptait.

Je n'avais jamais espéré trouver quelqu'un autre que ma famille que j'aimerai. Je n'avais pas d'amis proches au lycée –ils me fuyaient tous. On ne peut pas leur reprocher de fuir un fouet d'un mètre de long. J'avais peut- être gâché ces précieuses années, mais pour moi, ce n'était qu'un enfer. La fac n'avait pas été différente. Même loin de Chicago, j'étais toujours isolé. Distant. Loin de tout le reste. Je ne méritais pas quelqu'un comme Bella –quelqu'un d'inconditionnellement confiant et innocent qui ne pouvait rien faire de mal à mes yeux. Elle était un ange, me sauvant des profondeurs dans lesquelles je m'étais condamné. Je ne devrais pas avoir le droit d'être près d'elle –je ne pouvais pas me noyer dans tout le bon qu'elle m'apportait. Je ne le méritais pas, et pourtant, je l'accueillais les bras ouverts.

Ma voiture ralentit à une vitesse raisonnable alors que j'approchai d'une ville, j'entrai avec hésitation. Elle semblait déserte, ce que j'appréciais. J'avais besoin de respirer, et ici semblait être un lieu parfait pour ça.

Je trouvai une petite aire de jeux qui était habitée par deux enfants, pas loin de la route principale. Le petit garçon n'avait pas plus de sept ou huit ans, la petite fille était un peu plus jeune, et ils jouaient avec insouciance. Je ne pus m'empêcher de leur sourire, récoltant un large sourire en réponse.

« Hi ! », dit le garçon. Son large sourire révélait deux dents manquantes.

« Bonjour », répondis-je en riant. J'avais toujours aimé les enfants, voilà pourquoi je participais à la fête foraine chaque année. Leur innocence, toutes ces choses qu'ils disaient sans un mot, l'amour et l'amitié qui irradiaient de leur corps par vagues.

« Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? », demanda soudain la petite fille, alors qu'elle fronçait les sourcils, semblant sincèrement inquiète.

« Euh ? », demandai-je lamentablement. Elle plissa les lèvres, planta ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Pourquoi tu es triste ? »

Je m'appuyai contre le pilier qui supportait la structure et haussai les épaules. « Je ne suis pas triste. »

Elle émit un bruit indigné, et fit la moue. « Si. »

Le garçon la stoppa en plaçant une main sur son épaule. « Abbey », la prévint-il en me regardant. « Laisse-le tranquille. »

« Non ! », insista-t-elle en le repoussant. « Je veux savoir pourquoi il est triste. Les adultes ne devraient pas être tristes.

« Je ne suis pas triste », répétai-je, me sentant un peu mal à l'aise à l'idée d'argumenter avec une petite fille. « Juste… confus. »

« Vraiment ? », dit-elle, souriant, comme si elle savait exactement comment m'aider.

« Pou' quoi ? »

J'inhalai bruyamment, et la vapeur qui s'échappa de mes lèvres me fit frissonner. « Pour beaucoup de choses. »

Elle sauta de la balançoire, atterrit avec grâce. « Je peux aider ! Maman dit que je sais écouter. »

Je ris, amusé par son babillage. « Merci, mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu comprennes. »

« Je peux essayer. »

Je réprimai un grognement, mes yeux se fermèrent et, appuyant ma tête contre le métal froid, je dis faiblement : « Je pense que j'aime ma petite amie » Je me sentais complètement stupide d'abandonner mes problèmes dans les mains d'une fillette de cinq ans que je ne connaissais même pas.

« Donc ? », demanda-t-elle, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du Monde. J'ouvris un œil, lui jetai un regard entendu.

« C'est un gros problème pour moi », me défendis-je. « Je ne lui ai pas dit. »

"Quoi?", hurla-t-elle. "Je dis tous les jours à mes animaux en peluche et à Bryan que je les aime", dit-elle en pointant son pouce vers le petit garçon embarrassé.

"Ce n'est pas pareil", dis-je. Je commençai à m'énerver tellement ça semblait simple. "Elle est mon monde. Je ne veux pas la perdre."

Abbey haussa un sourcil, semblant complètement abasourdie. "Gnah?"

"Je ne veux pas la perdre", répétai-je en éclaircissant ma gorge, mal à l'aise. "Si je lui dis, puis-je être sûr qu'elle me dira la même chose?"

Je n'avais jamais vu un visage aussi énervé de toute ma vie. "Tu as peur?"

"Non", dis-je sans réfléchir. Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté, serra les dents. "Peut-être."

"Tu as peur", dit-elle en hochant la tête, toujours en colère. "Comment elle s'appelle?"

Je souris, malgré que la petite fille agacée se soit approchée. "Bella." Son visage magnifique envahit mes pensées, et je ne fis rien pour le chasser.

"J'aime bien", dit-elle. "Bella."

"Donc, je devrais lui dire?", demandai-je une fois pour toutes. Abbey acquiesça, et gloussa.

"Yep."

"Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas avoir peur de lui dire", ajoutai-je, plus curieux de ce qu'elle allait trouver que la vraie raison.

"Facile!", pépia-t-elle. "Parce que je te le dis."

Je laissai échapper un éclat de rire, bien plus calme que quelques minutes auparavant. "C'est tout?"

"Oui", dit-elle. Elle semblait satisfaite de sa réponse.

"Tu devrais lui dire", intervint finalement le garçon, qui se tenait près de la fillette. "Je veux dire… si tu l'aimes, pourquoi pas?"

J'enviai la façon remarquablement simple avec laquelle ils voyaient les choses. "Je ne la mérite pas", répondis-je sincèrement. "Elle est trop bien pour moi, et j'attends qu'elle le réalise et parte."

"Partir?", demanda Abbey, les yeux plein de compassion pour un parfait étranger. "Où partirait-elle?"

Je ricanai. "Loin de moi. Avec quelqu'un qu'elle aime plus. Ca fera moins mal si je ne lui dis rien avant que ça arrive." Ils semblaient comprendre exactement ce que je disais.

Elle secoua la tête avec véhémence, attrapa ma main. "Où tu habites?"

Je reniflai. "Portland."

Elle fronça encore plus les sourcils. "C'est où ça?"

"Loin d'ici."

"Quand rentres-tu chez toi?"

J'haussai un sourcil à toutes ces questions, mais jetai un œil à l'écran de mon portable. "Très bientôt. Bella sera rentrée dans peu de temps."

"Et tu vas lui dire, n'est-ce pas?", me pressa-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux. Je m'accroupis, et lui souris.

"Je ferai de mon mieux

Elle plissa les yeux. "Ce n'est pas assez!"

"Je lui dirai bien un jour", fis-je. Je ne voulais rien de plus que de révéler mes sentiments à Bella, mais je ne savais pas si c'était la chose à faire.

"D'accord", approuva-t-elle, de retour à son humeur joyeuse. Je lui fis un clin d'œil, me relevai et mon attention se porta sur ma voiture.

"Je dois y aller", dis-je, essayant d'ignorer l'expression douloureuse de la fillette. "Mais hé, j'ai aimé parler avec vous."

"Reviendras-tu nous rendre visite?", demanda-t-elle. J'acquiesçai en pressant son épaule.

"Promis."

"Tu amèneras Bella?", demanda-t-elle avec excitation, elle sautillait de joie. J'hochai encore la tête, sachant qu'ils oublieraient vite cette histoire."

"Oui, et merci."

La pluie commença à tomber plus fort, le ciel était d'une horrible couleur grise. "Vous devriez rentrer", conseillai-je, me demandant seulement maintenant où étaient leurs parents. "Je ne veux pas que vous tombiez malades."

Le garçon acquiesça, et enroula un bras autour des épaules d'Abbey. "On y va."

Elle se retourna, malgré l'étreinte, et souris. "Au revoir!"

Je sentis mes pieds commencer à faire le chemin inverse jusqu'à la Volvo, mais ce fut seulement une fois que je les vis entrer dans une maison le long de la route que je fis volte-face et marchait le long du trottoir.

Je ne sais pas ce qui se passa ensuite, mais la chose me frappa. Fort. Je voyais Bella et moi assis sur le banc à quelques mètres, regardant nos enfants gambader dans ce même parc. La bague de mariage de ma mère brillant à son doigt, et ma Belle rayonnait.

La sonnerie familière du téléphone rompit le silence. Je soupirai, reconnaissant pour cette distraction et je répondis avec hâte.

« Allo ? »

« Edward ! », hurla ma mère. Quand on parle du loup… « Comment vas-tu, mon chéri ? »

Je souris, malgré la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais. J'avais conduit jusque Dieu sait où, dans un jogging, sous la pluie battante. J'étais plus heureux que d'habitude, lorsque j'étais seul. « Très bien, maman. »

La surprise fut difficilement masquée dans sa voix. « Ca s'entend. » Je ris, le son était plus léger, plus insouciant que je me souvenais. « Que fais-tu ? », l'entendis-je demander, et j'éloignai mon regard de la maison que j'observais depuis trop longtemps.

« Je passe un peu de temps avec moi-même », dis-je, enthousiaste. Elle rit bruyamment.

« Et, si je puis me permettre, que fais-tu de ce temps seul ? »

Je soupirai, débattant avec moi-même. « Je fais un tour en voiture. Je me suis arrêté quelque part dans l'état de Washington », répondis-je sincèrement. Je fis courir ma main dans mes cheveux, me demandant brièvement si j'aurais répondu la même chose quelques temps plus tôt.

« Bon sang, mais que fais-tu là ? », demanda-t-elle, semblant complètement perplexe. Moi aussi.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas », dis-je doucement, décidant de faire un tour en ville une fois encore avant de devoir repartir.

« Oh ? », s'enquit Elizabeth, sincèrement curieuse. « Ca ne te ressemble pas. »

Je secouai la tête, bien qu'il n'y ait personne pour voir ce geste. « Ouais, je sais. Je me suis juste décidé à sortir de Portland le temps que Bella ait cours et… »

« Edward » Elle interrompit mon babillage. « Pourquoi es-tu là-bas ? »

Je laissai tomber ma tête contre le repose-tête, et fermai un instant les yeux. « Je ne sais pas. »

« Comment es-tu arrivé là ? Tu te souviens ? »

Je rouvris les yeux, laissai échapper un éclat de rire ironique. « Mère, je n'ai pas été drogué et emmené ici dans le coffre d'un camion. J'ai conduit. » L'image mentale de la camionnette délabrée de Bella apparut dans ma tête, et je réprimai un sourire.

« Mais pourquoi ? », demanda-t-elle pour la troisième fois, exaspérée. Je ricanai, un peu plus calme.

« Bella avait cours ce matin, et j'avais besoin de sortir de chez moi. Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre, alors je suis monté dans la voiture et j'ai roulé. D'une façon ou d'une autre, j'ai atterri ici. »

« Edward », cracha-t-elle. « Tu ne roules pas jusque dans l'état de Washington sans le dire à personne. Et si tu avais un accident ? », Sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot, et je me sentais instantanément coupable de n'avoir informé personne sur mon projet.

«Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter », dis-je, cherchant les bons mots. « J'ai vu le panneau, mais j'ai continué. Je voulais explorer, sortir. »

« Ce n'est pas toi », répliqua-t-elle, suspicieuse.

« Je sais », dis-je, perdu. « C'est tout le truc en fait. »

« Es-tu sûr que c'est bien mon Edward à l'appareil ? », demanda-t-elle rhétoriquement en riant. « On ne dirait pas. »

Je secouai la tête, inhalai fortement. « Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, maman, mais il y a quelque chose qui m'a fait ouvrir les yeux dans le fait d'être ici, là où elle a grandi. Je ne sais pas comment, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me… soulage, d'une certaine façon. »

« Comment quoi ? », me pressa-t-elle. Je grognai avec amusement –ma mère n'était pas de celles qui manquaient un détail.

« Comme si je pouvais finalement… me réconcilier avec moi-même », balbutiai-je.

« Edward, as-tu parlé avec Bella de l'incendie ? », demanda-t-elle doucement. La ligne resta silencieuse un long moment, et mes yeux commençaient déjà à brûler juste à sa mention.

« Oui », dis-je d'une voix dure, en garant la voiture sur le bas-côté. Ma vision était floue, et je ne voulais pas avoir d'accident.

« Que lui as-tu dit ? »

« Mère, » Je grimaçai. « Ne fais pas ça, s'il te plaît. »

« Edward », répliqua-t-elle, en imitant parfaitement mon ton. « De ce que tu m'as dit de Bella, elle semble être unique. Exceptionnelle, et malgré ce que tu penses de toi-même, elle semble penser la même chose de toi. Il est extrêmement important qu'elle sache ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« Je lui ai dit tout ce dont je me souvenais », dis-je faiblement, vaincu.

« Et qu'a-t-elle dit de tout ça ? »

La conversation de mon anniversaire se déroula dans ma tête. « Elle était furieuse contre moi. »

Son rire me fit sursauter. « Elle était furieuse ? »

« Oui », répondis-je, irrité.

« A-t-elle crié sur toi ? » Ma mère appréciait ceci beaucoup trop.

« Elle a parlé d'une voix forte », éludai-je.

« Elle m'a dit que ce n'était pas de ma faute ! », laissai-je échapper. « Que j'étais stupide de me blâmer depuis toutes ces années, et que j'avais besoin de comprendre ça. »

« Elle a parfaitement raison. »

Je savais qu'elles allaient être d'accord. « Et bien, elle est déterminée à me le faire comprendre. »

« Et tu essaies ? »

J'y pensais un moment. « Je suppose », dis-je, étalant mes sentiments sur la table. J'avais appris depuis longtemps qu'il n'y avait aucun intérêt à mentir à ma mère. « Je veux la rendre heureuse, et si me réconcilier avec moi-même est une manière de faire ça, j'essaierai. Pour elle. »

« Tu l'aimes », accusa Elizabeth. Je m'étouffai avec ma propre salive, et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent automatiquement.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça ! J'ai dit que j'aimais la voir heureuse », clarifiai-je en pinçant l'arête de mon nez.

« Edward Anthony, aide-moi à rendre mon fils heureux, et ne gâche pas tout », me prévint-il d'un ton qui me faisait frissonner. « J'ai entendu le changement qui s'est opéré en toi, et je suis sûre que si j'étais là en personne, ça serait encore plus significatif. Cette fille est la meilleure chose qui te soit arrivée, et je veux que tu gardes tout ce qu'elle t'apporte. Ne te flagelle pas pour le cadeau qui t'a été offert. »

C'était comme si elle était assise dans la voiture juste à côté de moi, écoutant mes pensées. « Mais comment ne pas le faire ? », demandai-je faiblement. « Elle est trop bien pour moi. »

« N'ose pas dire ça », dit-elle sèchement. « Je ne veux pas entendre ça. S'il te plaît, Edward, écoute moi. Tu le mérites, ça et bien plus encore. Bella est ta moitié parfaite. Ton âme sœur. Tu l'aimes », insista-t-elle férocement.

« Maman », dis-je, énervé.

« Tout ce que je dis est que tu le devrais », dit-elle nonchalamment, mais il y avait un soupçon d'exaspération dans son ton. « Fais-le pour toi, et pour Bella. »

J'acquiesçai, ne sachant pas vraiment à quoi j'acquiesçai. « J'y penserai. »

« Bien. » Elle rit, satisfaite. « Quoi de neuf ? »

Je racontai les derniers jours dans les détails, contournant précautionneusement le bazar que Tanya mettait dans la vie de Bella. Je ne voulais pas que ma mère soit impliquée là-dedans, surtout après qu'elle ait menacé de venir ici et de tuer Tanya pour moi après ce qui s'était passé l'année dernière.

« Je suis contente de l'entendre, Edward », dit-elle quand j'eus fini mon histoire. « Comment ça va à la caserne ? »

« Bien », répondis-je, utilisant la même réponse qu'à chaque fois qu'elle demandait. « C'est calme en ce moment. »

« Bien, tu es préoccupé alors je vais te laisser. » Elle plaisantait, mais l'inquiétude était toujours là. « S'il te plaît, fais attention à toi. »

« Je t'aime, maman. »

« Moi aussi, Edward. Je t'appelle bientôt. »

Je raccrochai, et balançai le téléphone sur le siège près de moi. Je grognai. Pourquoi était-ce aussi facile de dire à ma mère que je l'aimais ?

*

Trois mots. Trois mots simples qui étaient actuellement en train de me hanter. Ce n'était pas comme si je devais préparer un long monologue –tout ce que je devais faire était la faire assoir, balancer ces petits mots, et voilà.

Mais c'était bien plus que ça. Ca avait beau n'être que quelques syllabes, le sens et l'émotion qui étaient cachés derrière elle, étaient tellement forts. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que je pouvais faire légèrement, et ça devait être fait de la bonne façon. Je m'étais convaincu que si j'avais tant de mal à lui confier mes sentiments, alors ceux-ci n'étaient pas réels. Mais après avoir exprimé mon inquiétude à ma mère après qu'elle ait appelé pour s'assurer que j'étais bien rentré, tout ça était légèrement fendillé. Pire, elle avait décidé de me raconter le moment où mon père lui avait avoué son amour pour la première fois, me faisant me sentir encore plus mal et plus confus qu'auparavant.

J'entendis le bruit de la serrure alors que Bella entrait avec la clef que je lui avais donnée pour les urgences. Bien sûr, elle ne l'utilisait jamais pour les urgences.

« Edward ? », appela-t-elle.

« Ici », dis-je en passant ma tête dans l'embrasure de la porte de mon bureau.

« Salut ! », dit-elle, joyeuse mais épuisée. Je me levai immédiatement, la pris dans mes bras alors qu'elle s'effondrait, puis l'embrassai avec autant de ferveur que je le pus.

« Waouh ! », dit-elle en brisant le baiser. « C'était pour quoi ? »

Je pouvais sentir mes joues brûler. « Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui. »

« Tu m'as manqué aussi. » Elle rit, elle avait le souffle court, comme si elle avait couru. « Comment était ta journée ? »

Je pensais un moment à ma réponse. « Riche en émotions », dis-je, choisissant mes mots avec précaution.

« Oh ? », s'enquit-elle en enlevant sa veste.

« J'ai roulé jusque dans l'état de Washington », dis-je. « Besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir. »

L'inquiétude s'installa instantanément dans ses yeux. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Non ! Oh mon Dieu, non », dis-je en posant doucement ma main sur sa joue. « C'était une bonne chose. »

Elle posa sa veste sur le dos de la chaise, et son sac sur le sol. « Et tes cours ? », demandai-je. Son visage s'assombrit.

« Affreux. »

J'esquissai un sourire, m'assis sur l'accoudoir de la chaise et l'entrainai sur mes genoux. J'enroulai mes bras autour de sa taille et posai ma tête sur son épaule. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Comme d'habitude », dit-elle. « Tanya m'a foudroyé du regard, les autres m'ont ignoré, et le professeur n'a fait que dicter encore et encore. » Elle fit un geste de la main, comme si elle voulait oublier tout ça.

« Je croyais que tu aimais ce prof ? », plaisantai-je.

« C'était la meilleure partie », rétorqua-t-elle en fermant les yeux, tout en passant sa main dans mes cheveux.

« Allez, mon amour », dis-je en me redressant un peu. « Ca vaudra le coup une fois que chaque copie des best-sellers que tu auras écrits sera gratifiée d'un autographe et rangée fièrement dans cette bibliothèque. »

Elle sourit, et le rouge envahit ses joues. « Je suppose. »

« Comment était Tanya ? », demandai-je, alors que mes poings se serraient brutalement.

« Comme je l'avais espéré. » Bella leva les yeux au ciel. « Elle me déteste toujours. »

J'allais devoir faire quelque chose à propos de ça. Je n'allais pas laisser Bella redouter ses cours tout ça à cause de mon ex jalouse. « Elle ne te déteste pas. Et je vais m'en occuper. »

« S'il te plaît, non », plaida-t-elle en se retournant dans mes bras. « Ca ne vaut pas la peine. Je ne veux pas que tu t'approches d'elle », ajouta-t-elle.

« Je vais faire quelque chose », insistai-je en embrassant son front. « Ce n'est pas juste pour toi. Je veux que tu sois impatiente d'aller en cours, pas inquiète de ce que pourrait faire Tanya. »

« Merci », murmura-t-elle, et je savais qu'elle était sincèrement reconnaissante.

« Comment était la sortie avec Alice et Rosalie ? »

Elle grogna, et se cacha le visage dans ses mains. « Rappelle-moi de ne jamais sortir avec elle de nouveau. Jamais. »

Je ricanai. « Ca n'a pas dû être aussi horrible que ça. »

Elle me jeta un coup d'œil à travers ses doigts. « C'était affreux ! Elles me tueront un jour ! »

Je secouai la tête, mimant la déception. « Et moi qui pensais que tu étais l'étincelle de vie dans tout ça ! »

« Difficilement. » Elle toussa. « Plus le papier peint. »

Je la fis se retourner vers moi, et plongeai dans son regard. « Tu es l'étoile qui illumine ma vie, Bella. N'oublie jamais ça. »

Elle détourna les yeux, mais j'espérai que le compliment avait fait mouche. Je fis courir mon pouce sur les cernes sombres sous ses yeux, et fronçai les sourcils.

« Tu as l'air épuisée », remarquai-je. « As-tu mangé ? »

Elle hocha lentement la tête, comme si elle pesait plus que ce que sa nuque était capable de supporter. « Nous nous sommes arrêtées », dit-elle d'une voix faible.

« Bien. Alors tu vas au lit, ma chère. »

Je fis taire ses protestations, la pris dans mes bras et la déposai sur le bord du lit. Ce ne fut que maintenant que je réalisai combien elle était époustouflante.

« Tu es un rêve, Isabella », dis-je en l'admirant. « Tu es magnifique. »

Elle baissa la tête, et jouait avec le fermoir de son bracelet. « Merci. »

Je reculai de quelques centimètres, me demandant maintenant ce que nous allions faire. « Veux-tu que je te reconduise chez toi ? Je suis désolé que tu aies dû faire tout ce chemin. »

« Ne le sois pas », dit-elle en réprimant un bâillement. « Je voulais te voir. Bien plus important que le sommeil. »

Je regardai l'horloge, et fus irrité de l'heure que je lus. « Bella ? »

« Moui ? », chantonna-t-elle en ouvrant grand ses yeux.

« Serais-tu opposée à dormir là ce soir ? »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent largement une nouvelle fois. « Vraiment ? », demanda-t-elle, semblant à la fois pleine d'espoir et hésitante. « Tu es sûr ? Je ne veux pas te pousser à… »

« Oui », dis-je en l'emprisonnant dans mes bras. « Je suis certain. »

Je fronçai les sourcils alors que je réalisai le problème. Bella était appuyée contre l'oreiller, ses cheveux encadrant son visage magnifique. « Je dois enlever ma robe », marmonna-t-elle. « Alice va me tuer si je la froisse. »

Je regardai autour de moi, ouvris un tiroir et attrapai un t-shirt et un short de sport. Ils allaient camoufler sa fine silhouette, mais c'était le mieux que je puisse faire.

« Je laisse ça ici », dis-je en déposant le tout à côté d'elle sur la couverture. Elle acquiesça, les pris et se releva. « Je reviens. »

Je fermai la porte doucement, m'appuyai contre la porte tout en repoussant les pensées très peu gentleman qui envahissaient mon esprit. Avec ma tête appuyée contre le bois, je pus entendre la fermeture de la robe de Bella glisser alors qu'elle se déshabillait, puis, le tissu retomba sur le sol. J'attendis jusqu'à ce que je l'entende dire qu'elle était décente, et entrai.

Merde. Elle était bien plus que décente. Mon vieux t-shirt épousait son corps, et le short était extrêmement bas sur ses hanches. Elle tira un peu plus sur la ficelle, fis un nœud et me jeta un coup d'œil.

« Il y a une brosse à dent en plus dans la salle de bains », dis-je, la voix rauque.

« Je te laisse t'habiller », dit-elle alors qu'elle quittait la chambre. Je laissai échapper le souffle que je retenais, et me changeai pour revêtir un jogging et un t-shirt semblables au sien, puis, je m'effondrai sous les draps fraîchement lavés.

La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant quelques minutes plus tard, et Bella se tenait au pied du lit, semblant embarrassée.

« Si tu pouvais juste me prêter un oreiller… », marmonna-t-elle.

« Où penses-tu aller ? »

« Je pensais… là-bas… » Elle pointa du doigt le canapé du salon. Je ricanai, bien que la situation fût loin d'être amusante, et secouai la tête.

« Je pensais que tu resterais ici avec moi. » Je savais que j'étais plus entreprenant que d'habitude, mais ma promesse d'être plus ouvert prenait enfin vie. Je voulais que Bella comprenne combien je désirais sa présence.

« Vraiment ? »

« Bien sûr », dis-je, choquée qu'elle ait besoin de demander. Etais-je si renfermé qu'elle pensait qu'elle ne m'attirait pas dans ce ses là ?

Alors qu'elle grimpait sur le lit, et s'allongeai à mes côtés, sa tête sur l'oreiller, je me jurai que je ferais tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour lui faire comprendre.

*~*

**Bella POV**

Je grognai, clignai des yeux plusieurs fois pour qu'ils s'ajustent à la lumière provenant de la fenêtre. Je me redressai rapidement, et j'eus la trouille de ma vie quand quelqu'un bougea près de moi.

Les événements de la nuit dernière m'envahirent, et surtout l'invitation d'Edward de rester chez lui pour la nuit. Je soupirai de soulagement, heureuse de ne pas avoir été kidnappée dans la boîte hier soir et de ne pas me retrouver dans la chambre d'un violeur. _Bien que je ne pense pas qu'un violeur ait une aussi belle chambre que celle-ci, _pensai-je alors que j'appréciais la vue.

Edward s'étira, et son bras se resserra autour de ma taille, me rapprochant de lui. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que je remarquai dans quelle position nous étions –nos jambes étaient entrelacées sous les draps, ma tête était précédemment sur son torse tandis que ses bras étaient enroulés autour de mon corps. Je rougis, incertaine de ce que je devais faire, mais décidais de profiter de l'instant présent. Je me tortillai pour retourner dans notre étreinte et fermai les yeux, inspirant son odeur masculine.

« Bonjour », l'entendis-je murmurer, la voix chargée de sommeil alors qu'il embrassait mes cheveux.

« Salut », répondis-je en déposant un baiser dans le creux derrière son oreille. Il frissonna, et enfouit son nez dans ma nuque. Je gloussai, et me mordis la lèvre.

« Bien dormi ? », demanda-t-il. Les mots qu'il prononçait étaient toujours un peu étouffés. Je souris, et traçai sa mâchoire ciselée du bout des doigts.

« Très bien »

Il grogna d'approbation, et ses paupières se refermèrent. Je fronçai les sourcils, lançai un regard meurtrier au soleil qui nous avait réveillés.

« Tu devrais te rendormir », lui conseillai-je. Je savais combien il travaillait dur, et ses heures de sommeil étaient drastiquement raccourcies en ce moment.

« Ca va », insista-t-il, un peu incohérent. Je ris, et soupirai. La chaleur qu'il dégageait était magique.

« Reste au moins le temps que je fasse le petit-déjeuner », lui proposai-je. Il acquiesça, gémit doucement alors que j'utilisai toute ma volonté pour sortir du lit. Sans un regard en arrière, je courus jusqu'à la cuisine, me demandant ce que ça ferait de me réveiller avec lui tous jours, avant de sortir une poêle. Je la posai sur le gaz, puis me dirigeai vers le réfrigérateur d'où j'attrapai deux œufs.

Je les cassai facilement, mélangeai le jaune et le blanc avant de les verser dans la poêle grésillante. Quelques instants plus tard, j'avais deux omelettes dans une assiette, accompagnée d'un verre de jus d'orange, et juste pour ajouter le détail parfait, le journal d'aujourd'hui était posé nettement à côté. Je ris à mon enfantillage et ouvris la porte de la chambre avec mon pied.

Je souris quand je vis Edward, affalé sur le lit, déjà rendormi. Je posai le plateau sur la commode, m'assis près de lui et repoussai ses cheveux de ses yeux.

« Réveille-toi », dis-je doucement, pas certaine, en fait, de vouloir le réveiller. Il semblait tellement paisible, tellement serein. Le sourire en coin s'afficha soudain, et peu après, ses yeux s'ouvrirent, révélant les émeraudes époustouflantes que j'aimais tant.

« Qu'as-tu amené ? », demanda-t-il en jetant un œil au plateau. Je ris, le plaçai sur ses genoux quand il s'assit contre la tête du lit.

« Des œufs ! », chantonnai-je en coinçant la serviette dans l'encolure de son t-shirt.

« Ca a l'air délicieux, mon amour. Merci. »

J'hochai la tête, repoussant son compliment. Nous restâmes assis, discutant de choses légères alors qu'il finissait le petit-déjeuner, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Merci », répéta-t-il, et l'adoration brillait dans ses yeux. Je ne parvins à calmer le battement frénétique de mon cœur quand il embrassa l'intérieur de mon poignet quand je repris le plateau. Je souris faiblement, jetai les déchets dans la poubelle avant que mes genoux ne défaillent.

« Des plans pour aujourd'hui ? », demandai-je en revenant dans la chaleur des bras d'Edward ? Il haussa les épaules.

« Rester ici ? »

« Je suis pour », acquiesçai-je en fermant les yeux. Je resterai ici avec bonheur. Malheureusement, le destin avait d'autres plans. Mon téléphone sonna, le son provenait de mon sac, posé dans le bureau.

« Laissons-le sonner », suggérai-je. Mais quand la personne appela trois fois de suite, je savais que je devais me lever et répondre.

« Ca a intérêt à être important », grognai-je. Elle rit, moqueuse.

« Bella, calme-toi. J'étais juste inquiète quand j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas là ce matin ! N'ai-je pas le droit de vérifier que ma meilleure amie va bien ? »

« Non. »

« Peu importe », continua-t-elle. « Nous voulons tous sortir aujourd'hui. Et vous ? »

« Qui est ce nous ? », demandai-je.

Alice renifla. « Nous quatre, plus Edward et toi », répondit-elle. J'avais l'impression qu'elle aurait ajouté 'débile' à sa déclaration si elle n'avait pas voulu me convaincre. Il était bien trop tard pour me hurler dessus.

« Je suppose. »

« Bien ! Si vous venez à la maison, nous pourrons discuter de ce que nous allons faire. »

J'approuvai, et raccrochai. Edward était dans la chambre, déjà habillé, faisant le lit. Je gloussai, me plaçai derrière lui et l'étreignis.

« Que voulait-elle ? »

« Elle veut que nous 'sortions' tous les deux », citai-je.

« On fera quoi ? »

Je secouai la tête. « Sais pas. Elle veut qu'on vienne à l'appartement pour décider. »

Il hocha la tête. « Je te laisse t'habiller. »

Edward ferma la porte, me permettant de remettre ma robe. Je décidai que je me changerai quand je serai rentrée, et fis courir une main dans mes cheveux pour les discipliner un peu.

« Prête ? », demanda-t-il une fois que je l'eus rejoint dans le couloir. J'acquiesçai, et nous retournâmes rapidement chez moi.

« Longue nuit ? » Alice souriait en détaillant ma tenue. Je lui lançai un regard noir, et la contournai pour entrer.

« Pour ton information, je n'avais pas de vêtements de rechange pour aujourd'hui, donc je devais porter ça de nouveau », dis-je d'un ton de défi. « De plus, j'ai eu une bonne nuit de sommeil, merci bien. »

Elle me fit un sourire entendu. « Il est comment ? »

« Alice », sifflai-je. « Je n'ai pas couché avec lui, pour la dernière fois ! »

« Va te changer », dit-elle dans un ton qui me laissait penser que cette conversation n'était pas terminée. J'enfilai un jeans et un t-shirt, ignorai le regard de désapprobation d'Alice en m'asseyant à côté d'Edward.

« Bien. Nous avons toute la journée de livre. C'est cool. Je prévois d'en tirer avantage », dit Alice. « Qu'avez-vous envie de faire ? »

La main d'Emmett se propulsa en l'air comme une ogive nucléaire. « J'ai la _meilleure_ idée du Monde ! »

Rose soupira, et frotta son dos. « Laquelle, Em ? »

« Et bien, quand nous avons éteint ce gigantesque incendie, j'ai vu ce flyer. »

Edward grogna, plaçant sa tête entre ses mains. « J'en ai entendu parler. Ce n'est pas bon », marmonna-t-il.

« Donc, j'ai pensé : 'Hé ! Quelle super idée ! Je devrais en parler aux autres. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », demanda Jasper, complètement perdu.

« Le Festival Pirate ! » Il souriait d'une oreille à l'autre. Edward éclata de rire, et me jeta un coup d'œil.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ?! »

« Vraiment ? », demanda Alice, sautillant sur place avec excitation.

« Alice. Non », dit Rosalie. « Quelles sont les autres options ? »

« Rosie ! », geignit Emmett. « S'il te plaît ? »

« Je t'y emmènerai plus tard », promit-elle, et son sourire revint. « Maintenant, autres options ? »

« Le zoo ! », intervint Alice en souriant. « Allons au zoo ! »

Nous nous regardâmes tous, pour juger si le voisin pensait aussi qu'elle était dingue. « Alice, je ne suis pas allée au zoo depuis l'école primaire », fis-je remarquer. « Pourquoi y retourner maintenant ?

« Ca peut être amusant », interrompit Edward. Je le regardai comme si une troisième tête avait poussé sur sa nuque, mais il persistait à dire que nous devrions aller au zoo.

« Youpi ! Go ! », hurla Emmett d'un ton enthousiaste en arrachant la porte de ses gonds. Je soupirai, attrapai mes lunettes de soleil et les glissai sur mon nez.

Nous nous arrêtâmes devant l'entrée, Jasper nous laissant descendre alors que lui et Alice allaient se garer. Emmett et Edward payèrent les entrées, malgré nos protestations, et nous entrâmes pour attendre les autres.

« Où d'abord ? », demanda Alice lorsqu'elle et Jasper nous rejoignirent main dans la main.

« Les ours ! », suggéra Emmett, radieux. « Ce sont mes préférés ! »

« Bien », dit-elle. « En route ! »

Je relevai les yeux, à la recherche d'Edward, et manquai de m'évanouir quand je le vis. Il tentait désespéramment de discipliner ses cheveux, et son t-shirt vert faisait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux. Il avait mis des Wayfarer classiques*, et était en train de les relever sur ses cheveux. Waouh.

« Bella ? », m'appela-t-il. Je secouai la tête, mis mes propres lunettes et attrapai sa main. « Tu vas bien ? »

J'hochai la tête. « Bien. Allons-y avant que je ne fasse quelque chose que je vais regretter. »

Il renifla, mais suivit un Emmett extatique jusqu'à la cage des ours, où de nombreux types d'ours étaient enfermés.

« Regarde ! », dit-il en pointant du doigt un animal, qui était dressé sur ses pattes arrières. Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous sommes au zoo ! », grommelai-je. Edward sourit et me fit un clin d'œil.

« Amuse-toi, mon amour », dit-il. « J'adorais venir au zoo quand j'étais enfant. »

Nous fîmes un tour, observant divers animaux et écoutant les commentaires d'Alice et Emmett. Edward venait ajouter son grain de sel de temps en temps, mais Jasper et moi restèrent muets, riant à tout ce qui sortait de leur bouche.

Nous passions maintenant près des pingouins, ce qui amena un nouveau commentaire d'Edward. « Les pingouins. _Génial_. »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec les pingouins ? », demandai-je, légèrement blessée pour ces oiseaux à l'air amusant qui glissaient sur la neige.

« Il grimaça. « Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé les pingouins. »

« Ils ne volent pas ! », dit Emmett, répondant à sa place. « Ce sont des oiseaux, et ils ne peuvent pas voler ! Ils doivent se sentir particulièrement bernés ! »

Je ris. « Bien. » Je n'étais pas prête à questionner son raisonnement.

Le prochain arrêt était la cage des félins, qui étaient apparemment les animaux préférés d'Edward. L'immense puma se frottait contre les barreaux de sa prison, nous observant avec suspicion.

« Je déteste m'approcher de ces fauves » Je frissonnai quand je vis la longueur de ses dents.

« Mais regarde à quel point ils sont gracieux », protesta Edward en montrant l'animal féroce. « Tu dois admirer ça. »

« Nous avons le temps de faire un dernier arrêt ! », annonça Alice. « Que voulez-vous voir ? »

Voyant que nous n'arrivions pas à nous décider, nous errâmes jusqu'à tomber sur une cage près de la sortie. Ils grognèrent tous, mais Edward portait la grimace la mieux réussie.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec les loups ? », demandai-je en les observant. Ils semblaient plutôt paisibles.

« Qu'est-ce qui va avec eux plutôt ? », intervint Alice, alors que ses yeux se réduisaient à deux fentes. « Je ne supporte pas les loups. »

« Hé ! », défendis-je en regardant l'expression à fendre le cœur de la bête. « Ils sont mignons. »

« Mignons ? Bella, un chiot est mignon. Les loups sont aussi mignons que… Emmett. »

« Hé ! », s'exclama-t-il en la foudroyant du regard.

« Si ! Emmett est mignon », dit Rose en l'embrassant sur la joue.

« Non », répliqua Edward avec véhémence. « Ils ne sont pas mignons. »

« Je ne sais pas quel est votre problème avec les loups, mais je les aime bien », dis-je alors que nous rejoignions la sortie.

« Tu vois, Bella, c'était amusant ! », dit Alice en ouvrant la portière de la voiture. Je ris, haussai les épaules.

« Bien sûr. »

« J'ai adoré ! », s'écria Emmett en démarrant. « J'adore les ours. »

« On sait », dis-je, exaspérée. Edward ricana, et m'embrassa légèrement. Je le vis se pencher vers Alice et Jasper et murmurer quelque chose dans leurs oreilles. Je tentai de comprendre de quoi ils parlaient, mais Alice me repoussa et lui répondit quelque chose.

« C'était quoi ça ? », demandai-je alors qu'il écrivait quelque chose sur son portable.

« Rien du tout », dit-il en bouclant sa ceinture, avant de passer son bras autour de mes épaules.

« Edward », le menaçai-je. « Ne fais rien que tu pourrais regretter. »

Il rit, me fit son sourire en coin habituel. Il semblait content de lui-même. « Je ne le regretterai pas. Je ne regrette jamais rien quand ça vient de toi. »

Alice avait invité tout le monde à dîner à l'appartement, donc nous prîmes des pizzas sur le chemin et les mangeâmes en face de la télé, regardant Emmett et Jasper se disputer pour la télécommande. Ils avaient amené un pack de bière, et étaient en bon chemin vers l'inconscience. Edward avait été plus raisonnable, mais il semblait un peu pompette. Alors qu'ils entamaient une conversation enflammée, je saisis cette chance pour repenser à tout ça.

Je savais ce que je devais faire. Je devais être celle qui ferait le premier pas ; Edward était trop instable, trop incertain de ses sentiments. Je comprenais parfaitement, mais je voulais faire bouger les choses. D'un côté, je ne voulais pas qu'il ait l'impression qu'il avait l'obligation de ressentir la même chose pour moi ; mais je voulais qu'il sache, au cas où ça lui donne le courage de faire quelque chose.

C'était du 50-50, mais c'était un risque que j'étais prête à prendre. Je lui dirais ; lui faire comprendre ce que je ressentais. Il n'y avait pas de tons gris pour ce genre de choses. C'était blanc ou noir, et je devais lui faire choisir sa couleur.

« Bella », chuchota Alice en regardant les deux garçons, qui se disputaient sur lequel des conducteurs du Nascar* était le meilleur. « Je ne veux pas qu'ils conduisent. »

Je secouai la tête. Bien qu'Edward en soit probablement capable, je ne voulais pas prendre ce risque-là. Ca me laissait également une bonne opportunité de le garder pour moi cette nuit. Je ne voulais pas le laisser partir.

« J'ai cours demain, mais ils devraient rester là », dis-je. Me relevant, je jetai à la poubelle l'assiette en plastique et vint taper Edward sur l'épaule.

« Hé », dit-il. « Merci pour le dîner. »

Je souris. « Je n'ai rien fait. Juste poser les fourchettes à côté des assiettes. »

Il sourit, et se releva. « Je devrais y aller », dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. « Sais-tu quelle heure il est ? »

« Dix heures », répondis-je. « Mais Edward, ça te dérangerait de… rester là cette nuit ? » J'attendis, étudiant son expression.

« Pourquoi ? » Il ne semblait pas agacé, simplement curieux.

« Je ne veux pas que tu conduises dans ta… condition », dis-je en mordant ma lèvre. Je pouvais sentir mon visage brûler.

« Bella, je vais bien », dit-il, immédiatement sérieux. « Je peux parfaitement conduire. »

Je secouai la tête. « S'il te plaît ? »

Il soupira, et hocha la tête. « Si tu insistes. »

Je le guidai jusqu'à ma chambre, et le laissai se déshabiller. Je n'étais pas sûre de savoir ce qu'il prévoyait de porter, mais je le laissai décider ça seul.

Je rentrai quelques minutes plus tard, et vis Edward étendu dans mon lit trop petit, ses bras tendus étaient ouverts, m'attendant. J'éteignis la lumière, et m'écrouler près de lui.

« Bonne nuit, Bella », murmura-t-il en m'embrassant sur le front. Sa respiration se calma instantanément, signalant qu'il était déjà endormi.

« Bonne nuit, Edward », répondis-je en essayant de m'endormir. Je savais que je devais dire à Edward que je l'aimais pour nous deux, et que je devrais le faire rapidement.

J'avais l'impression de n'avoir fermé les yeux que quelques secondes quand mon téléphone vibra sur la table de nuit, me réveillant instantanément.

« Papa ! », dis-je, en oubliant qu'Edward était à côté de moi.

« Salut, Bells », dit Charlie. J'avais oublié combien sa voix me manquait. « Comment vas-tu ? »

« Très bien ! », dis-je, encore une fois trop fort. « L'école vient juste de commencer. »

« Comment c'est ? »

Je serrai les lèvres. « Bien. Tu sais ce que c'est… »

Il ricana. « Allez, Bella. Ca vaudra le coup après. »

« Je sais », dis-je. « Et toi, quoi de neuf ? Quelque chose d'excitant à Forks ? »

Charlie renifla. « On se tourne les pouces. » Je souris. « C'est calme. J'ai battu Mark aujourd'hui au Gin Rummy, quinze mains à sept. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel à la pensée de cinq policiers jouant aux cartes durant leurs heures de travail. « C'est génial. »

« Je suis allé à la pêche avec Billy. Tu te rappelles de Billy Black ? Et de son fils, Jacob ? »

Je réprimai une grimace. Je connaissais Jake et son père depuis des années, et après être venue chaque été à Forks, nous étions devenus bons amis quand j'avais emménagé là-bas. C'était Jake qui m'avait appris à conduire une moto en Terminale, quelque chose que Charlie n'avait pas du tout approuvé, comme réparer la camionnette que je possédais toujours, qui était à Billy avant qu'il ne se retrouve en fauteuil roulant.

« Ouais papa, je me souviens. »

« Ils te disent bonjour. Ils veulent que tu viennes les voir un de ces jours. »

« Bien sûr », répondis-je, sachant que je ne remplirai pas cette promesse avant longtemps.

« En parlant de visites, penses-tu que tu pourras venir bientôt ? »

Je secouai la tête. « Je ne sais pas. J'ai beaucoup de boulot à l'école. Probablement pour Thanksgiving ou Noël », répondis-je. Je ne supportais pas de ne pas pouvoir lui faire plaisir, mais il était dur d'y aller juste pour un week-end.

« Je sais que tu travailles dur, Bells, mais essaie de venir. Toi et ta cuisine me manquez. »

« Je le ferai », dis-je. Edward grogna légèrement à mes côtés, roulant sur lui-même. « Je dois y aller. »

« D'accord, Bella. Oh, et appelle ta mère. Elle est hystérique, parce que tu ne lui as pas parlé depuis un moment. »

« Elle doit l'être, surtout si elle écoute mon père surprotecteur », plaisantai-je. « Ok Papa, je vais le faire. Je t'aime. »

Il toussa à cette déclaration. « Moi aussi. Sois prudente. »

Je ris. « Au revoir. »

Quand je me retournai vers Edward, il n'était plus endormi, gisant sur le ventre. Il était assis, son expression éveillée et quelque peu interloquée.

Je le regardai, inquiète. Il semblait choqué, et j'étais sûre que ce n'était pas à cause du coup de fil de Charlie.

* * *

*

Ndt:

Passage avec les Wayfarer = Dans Twilight -le film-, quand Edward et Bella arrivent au lycée pour la première fois ensemble. Bon, bah les lunettes qu'il porte, des Wayfarer. Voilà qui devrait faire couler la bave. Mouchoir, Mesdemoiselles? =)

La NASCAR, acronyme de National Association for Stock Car Auto Racing est le principal organisme qui régit les courses automobiles de stock-car aux États-Unis d'Amérique. C'est la discipline de course automobile la plus populaire aux États-Unis.

*

* * *

**Et voilà. merci d'avoir lu, et merci pour votre soutien toujours plus enthousiaste pour cette magnifique fic' que je prends tant de plaisir à traduire.**

**La suite du Masque est prévue pour le week-end prochain, si vous êtes sages -et si ma boîte mail explose de reviews. Non, ce n'est pas une menace. Quoi que... =P**

**Merci encore, et vous connaissez le tarif:**

**Une review = Un Teaser**

**Merci encore, Kritari.  
**


	11. Sleeping Beauty

Titre: Stop, drop and roll!

Résumé: Bella Swan, une étudiante en littérature, rencontre Edward Masen, pompier, lors de l'incendie de son appartement. Il lui livrera son passé hanté et son combat contre ses démons. Bella pourra-t-elle le sauver de ses souvenirs ou continuera-t-il à la repousser? UA BxE

Auteur: Bronzehairedgirl620

Traductrice: Nouni

Rating: T

* * *

*

**Chapitre XI : Sleeping Beauty**

*****

**Edward**

Ma nuit fut courte et sans rêve, et je me réveillai avec Bella dans mes bras. Je fis courir mes doigts dans ses cheveux, faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal.

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, mais la lune était clairement visible à travers la fenêtre. Les étoiles étaient à peine perceptibles à cause du ciel illuminé de Portland, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Bella était la seule étoile dont j'avais besoin.

Je m'étais réveillé à cause d'un mal de tête affreux, mais je ne voulais pas bouger. Bella roula sur son ventre, marmonnant légèrement.

« Non ! Alice, non… », l'entendis-je grogner. Je ris doucement, et embrassai tendrement son front. « Edward ! Ne la laisse pas m'emmener. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, mon amour », murmurai-je en la pressant de se clamer. Elle marmonna un merci, attrapa mon tee-shirt dans ses poings et me ramena vers elle.

« Emmett ! Pose le poisson rouge par terre », grommela-t-elle en me secouant. Je souris, et enfouis mon visage dans son cou pour me calmer. « Non… non… »

Je ris, déposai un baiser dans le creux derrière son oreille. « Bella », murmurai-je. « J'aimerais pouvoir te dire ce que je ressens. »

« Edward », gémit-elle en entrelaçant ses jambes avec les miennes. Je le pris comme un signe de continuer.

« Je crois que je t'aime. Mais tu comptes trop pour moi pour que je te le dise. » Même pour moi, mes paroles me semblaient stupides et incohérentes. « J'aimerais que tu m'entendes. »

« Hmmm », chantonna-t-elle en souriant. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire, et fermai les yeux pour me rendormir. Ma tête me lançait toujours, mais c'était plus supportable que tout à l'heure.

Nous restâmes allongés, moi écoutant la respiration calme de Bella et les commentaires qu'elle laissait échapper. Certains n'avaient aucun sens, d'autres me brisèrent le cœur, comme ceux à propos de Forks et sa mère, et certains étaient presque hystériques. Mais ce ne fut pas avant que la lune ait disparu du ciel et que le soleil ait commencé à se lever, les nuages formant une magnifique mer de rose, de bleu, de violet d'orange, quand elle marmonna quelque chose qui expulsa mon cœur hors de ma poitrine, littéralement. La lumière filtrant des volets créait un éclat lumineux, éclairant la pièce, embellissant encore ses traits fins. Sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement, signalant qu'elle était sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais, même si j'avais eu des millions d'années pour me préparer, je n'aurais pas espéré entendre ça.

« Edward », murmura-t-elle très bas en relevant le menton. « Edward ? », appela-t-elle un peu plus fort, son ton devint paniqué.

« Je suis là », dis-je, apaisant, me demandant pourquoi elle pensait que je partirais.

« Je t'aime. »

Bien que ses mots étaient clairs comme le cristal, elle les dit si doucement que je n'étais pas sûr de les avoir entendu correctement. Je m'approchai d'elle, les yeux écarquillés alors que j'appuyai ma tête juste au-dessus de son cœur. Je fus d'abord inquiet qu'elle ne répète pas, mais le destin était de mon côté, pour une fois.

« Je t'aime. » Les mots étaient plus forts. Je pus sentir des larmes se former dans mes yeux quand elle le répéta une dernière fois, avant de soupirer et de se coller à moi.

'_Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle dit'_', essayai-je de me convaincre. _'Elle est inconsciente. Elle ne le pense pas.'_

Mais en même temps, je savais qu'elle le pensait vraiment. On dit que les choses dites dans le sommeil sont les plus sincères. Je souris largement à cette pensée. _'Ma Bella'_, pensai-je, j'avais l'impression de voler_. 'Elle m'aime.'_

A ce moment-là, je me fis une promesse. Je me jurai que je dirai à Bella exactement ce que je ressentais pour elle. Je ne savais pas quand, ou comment, mais je savais que c'était la prochaine étape. Au lieu d'avoir peur, ou de la rejeter comme je l'avais fait les semaines précédentes quand cette pensée m'était venue à l'esprit, je me sentais maintenant invincible. Il était incroyable comment ces trois mots pouvait me donner le courage de livrer mon âme, mais il y avait quelque chose en plus. Bella avait entrepris tellement de premiers pas dans notre relation, usant d'une patience incroyable, m'attendant. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser faire ça ; si ma mère avait raison, nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre. Je devais me relever et lui prouver que c'était moi son âme sœur.

Je me triturai l'esprit, à la recherche de la manière parfaite de lui dire, mais mes pensées étaient embrumées par l'adoration et l'amour que je ressentais pour cette femme. Elle avait découvert en moi des choses que je me pensais pas capable d'avoir, elle avait révélé des émotions que je pensais ne jamais pouvoir exprimer. Elle était un cadeau du ciel, un ange dans tous les sens du mot.

Saturé de pensées complètement improbables de moi et Bella dans le futur, je me rendormis, et les trois mots étaient gravés dans ma mémoire.

Le vibreur irritant du téléphone de Bella me réveilla, mais je ne pris pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux. Je l'entendis se lever, attraper le portable et répondre. J'étouffai la majeure partie de la conversation, fermant les yeux et tentant de chasser le sommeil.

« D'accord, Papa. Je le ferai. Je t'aime. », l'entendis-je dire. Elle parlait à son père. Il dut répondre, et elle referma le téléphone, le reposa sur la table et bailla.

Ces trois mêmes mots hurlaient dans ma tête, rejouant mon souvenir encore et encore. Je m'assis rapidement, comme si j'avais été brulé, et écarquillai les yeux dramatiquement. Bella savait-elle qu'elle avait dit ça ? Se rappelait-elle ? Devais-je lui dire?

Bella se tourna vers moi, ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'elle remarquait mon expression ébahie. Je savais que je semblais choqué et confus, mais je ne savais pas quoi faire maintenant. Je ne voulais pas lui hurler ce qu'elle avait dit alors que nous venions juste de nous réveiller, surtout si elle ne le pensait pas.

« Quoi ? », demanda-t-elle, stupéfaite. « Edward, que se passe-t-il ? », répéta-t-elle quand je ne lui répondis pas.

« Rien », dis-je, priant pour sembler plus nonchalant que je le pensais.

« Vraiment ? », demanda-t-elle, sceptique. Je m'approchai d'elle, la pris dans mes bras et l'embrassai doucement.

« Vraiment. »

Je savais qu'elle ne me croyait pas, mais elle ne me poussa pas. C'était une des choses qui me touchait et m'emmerdait au plus haut point en même temps. D'un côté, je ne voulais pas être bousculé. Bella comprenait ça ; c'était un de mes traits de caractère. Je n'étais jamais sûr de ne pas me briser et de ne pas retourner ensuite dans la coquille solide que j'avais bâtie, mais d'un autre côté, je voulais me sortir de là, et voir jusqu'où je pourrais aller. Mais seule Bella pouvait m'aider.

« Tu dois travailler? », demanda-t-elle. Je me triturai le cerveau, me rappelant à peine quel jour nous étions, ces trois mots se répétaient en moi comme un mantra.

« Je ne crois pas », dis-je, encore confus. Elle rit, ce qui emmêla encore plus mes neurones. Après avoir jeté un œil au calendrier accroché au mur, j'hochai la tête. « Oui. Et bientôt. » Je commençai à sortir du lit, mais pensai à quelque chose d'autre. « Tu as cours », fis-je remarquer, mon ton se faisant plus sévère.

« Donc ? », elle avait les mains derrière la tête, à l'aise.

« Je suis désolé d'être resté cette nuit. J'aurais dû me souvenir que tu avais cours », m'excusai-je. Elle rejeta mon excuse, et s'agenouilla devant moi.

« S'il te plaît, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je ne voulais pas que tu conduises, et j'aime ces arrangements en plus » Elle me fit un clin d'œil, mais la rougeur qui s'étalait sur ses joues trahit son expression dégagée.

« Si tu es sûre », répétai-je dans ce qui semblait être la huitième fois en 24 heures. Je me penchai, et l'entraînai dans un baiser époustouflant.

*~*

**Bella**

Je m'étais promis il y a des mois que je ne forcerai jamais Edward à me dire quelque chose s'il ne le voulait pas. _'Il ne faut jamais exercer de pression sur les autres',_ comme l'avait dit mes professeurs de primaire. Mais il y avait des moments où j'avais envie de le regarder et de pouvoir être capable de le lire comme un livre ; savoir ce qui se passant, juste pour que je sache quoi dire. Je me sentais inutile.

Mais alors qu'il se tenait devant moi, prêt à aller à la caserne, je repoussai ces pensées au fond de ma tête, essayant de me concentrer sur les cours. Bien sûr, c'était impossible avec un pompier à moitié nué devant moi, mais je faisais de mon mieux.

Préparer mon sac, enfiler un t-shirt et un jeans et rassembler mes cheveux en une queue de cheval après avoir constaté qu'il était impossible de faire autre chose me prit bien peu de temps. Je me sentis mal de n'avoir rien préparé pour le petit-déjeuner, mais il sembla satisfait de voler une barre de céréales dans le placard.

Il balança mon sac sur son épaule, sortit les clefs de sa tête, et tourna sa tête vers la Volvo, qui était garée en face de l'immeuble.

« Voudrais-tu que je te conduise ? » Je savais qu'il ne me laisserait pas marcher, donc je n'eus d'autre choix que de monter dans la voiture, attendant qu'il trouve une station qui nous convienne avant de rouler vers PSU.

« Seras-tu là à la sortie ? », demandai-je avec espoir, en mordant ma lèvre. Mon cœur tomba dans ma poitrine quand il secoua la tête, mais il semblait malheureux.

« Je suis désolé. Je travaille ce soir. »

Le cœur brisé, j'acquiesçai, fis volte-face et ouvris la porte pour sortir. Bien sûr qu'il devait travailler, j'avais oublié.

« Mon amour ? »

Je me retournai automatiquement, les joues rouges à cause de ma question. « Oui ? »

« Tu vas me manquer. »

Et je savais que ce serait le cas. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'intonation d'Edward, dans cette voix de velours calme qui pouvait vous faire croire en n'importe quoi.

« Toi aussi, tu vas me manquer », marmonnai-je pathétiquement, semblant beaucoup moins sincère que lui. Edward rit, se pencha vers moi et referma la portière passager. Je fronçai les sourcils, me demandant ce qu'il était en train de faire.

« Je ne vais pas te laisser t'éloigner de moi sans m'avoir dit au revoir », dit-elle, d'une voix faussement sévère. Je reniflai, et me retournai obligeamment vers lui et dans ses bras. J'inspirai profondément, et son odeur effaça tous mes soucis. « C'est mieux », l'entendis-je murmurer. Il m'embrassa sur le front et plongea son regard dans le mien. « Tu me promets que tu me diras si tu as le moindre problème ? »

Toujours un peu éblouie, j'hochai la tête, me demandant ce qui pourrait ne pas aller. « Bien sûr. »

Il m'embrassa, doucement mais avec passion, et sourit. « Au revoir, mon amour. »

J'ouvris la porte une seconde fois, et attendit que la voiture soit hors de vue pour me diriger vers le bâtiment. J'entrai, et l'air chaud me réchauffa instantanément. Alors que j'essayais de reprendre mon souffle après le baiser fervent d'Edward, j'ouvris la porte de la salle de cours, et cherchai du regard une place.

Ma bonne humeur s'évanouit instantanément quand je vis que Tanya se tenait immobile près du bureau, le regard glacial. J'hochai la tête rapidement, essayant de mon mieux de me montrer polie, mais elle ne fit que me jeter un regard plus noir. Je résistai à l'envie d'hurler et m'asseyais sur une chaise libre du premier rang. Je ne la laisserais pas gagner. Edward avait raison –elle ne pourrait pas ternir ma passion pour la littérature. Il ne voulait toujours pas me divulguer qui elle était, mais j'avais mes propres soupçons.

« Hé ! », dit Angela en faisant passer la bandoulière de son sac par-dessus son épaule, avant de s'assoir à côté de moi. « Comment tu vas ? », demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

« Bien », répondis-je, légèrement confuse.

« C'est juste que… je ne t'ai pas vu depuis… » Elle s'interrompit, tripotant une bague glissée à sa main gauche. J'oubliai immédiatement sa phrase étrange, attrapai sa main qui reposait sur sa cuisse et la regardai de plus près avec de grands yeux.

« Angela ! », dis-je, un peu trop fort. Elle rit, et essaya de retirer sa main de ma prise.

« Je sais », murmura-t-elle en effleurant le diamant. « N'est-elle pas magnifique ? »

« Si », approuvai-je, un sourire extatique sur le visage. « Quand est-ce arrivé ? »

« Il y a quelques semaines. C'était soudain. »

Je secouai la tête. Toux ceux qui connaissaient Angela et Ben étaient douloureusement conscients qu'il la demanderait en mariage, tôt ou tard. Je l'enlaçai avec force, mordis ma lèvre en tentant de repousser la douleur qui surgit dans ma poitrine.

« Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi ! », dis-je avec honnêteté. Elle hocha la tête, et je ne réalisai que maintenant qu'elle semblait plus heureuse que je ne l'avais jamais vu.

« Excusez-moi », cracha une voix dure près de moi. Je tournai brusquement la tête vers la droite, et tombai sur Tanya, qui se tenait devant moi. Angela échappa à son regard fou, mais je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine, en priant pour ne pas commencer à trembler.

« Oui ? », répliquai-je, la mâchoire serrée.

« Vous dérangez la classe. Si vous voulez restez dans ce cours, je vous conseille de vous taire. »

Je toussai, mais après tout, je ne savais pas si elle avait vraiment le pouvoir de ma virer. Je décidai de prendre le chemin le plus sur, et me retournai vers le bureau. « Désolée », m'excusai-je vaguement, prête à lui cracher ses quatre vérités.

Après s'être assurée que je ne me lèverai pas et ne causerai pas d'émeute, Tanya revint se placer près de la porte alors que Monsieur Stewart éclaircissant sa gorge, faisant immédiatement taire toute la classe. Il commença à babiller à propos d'une dissertation qui était pour la semaine prochaine, et je m'efforçai d'y prêter attention malgré l'assistante irritée qui se tenait non loin.

Le cours fut une torture, l'horloge accrochée au mur égrenait chaque seconde avec une lenteur qui relevait de la torture. Je l'observai alors que l'aiguille dépassait une nouvelle fois le douze, marquant une autre minute. Plus que deux et je serai hors de sa vue. Je savais qu'Angela remarquait aussi son regard glacial, ce qui contribuait au fait que tout ceci n'était pas seulement mon imagination.

« Lui as-tu déjà parlé ? », me demanda-t-elle après qu'on nous ait congédiées. Je secouai la tête, plus las qu'en colère maintenant.

« Pas une seule fois, à part un peu avant le cours. »

Elle pinça les lèvres. « Etrange. »

Je souris à l'inquiétude sincère d'Angela, puis ris quand elle courut se jeter dans les bras de Ben, qui était adossé contre la porte.

« Bella ! », dit-il, en faisant passer Angela d'un côté pour pouvoir me tendre un bras en guise d'invitation. Je l'acceptai, l'enlaçai en souriant. « Comment vas-tu ? »

Je grimaçai, et jetai un regard noir à Angie. « Parfaitement bien. »

« J'ai entendu parler de… l'accident », dit-il, la voix un peu plus basse alors qu'il regardait au-dessus de mon épaule. Quand il se redressa, la mâchoire serrée, je me retournai pour voir ce qui n'allait pas.

Tanya était appuyée contre le bureau, un sourire séducteur sur les lèvres. Je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas exploser, plissai le nez et posai ma main sur son bras.

« Allons dehors. »

« Désolé », dit-il une fois que nous fûmes sortis. « Je n'ai pas aimé la façon dont elle te regardait. » Je comprenais sa réaction, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il y avait plus que ça.

Angela rit. « C'est un soulagement. »

Je les regardai un moment plaisanter avant de me rappeler brusquement de la bague. « J'ai cru entendre que tu l'avais enfin demandé en mariage, Ben. » Je souris.

« Il était temps », plaisanta Angela. Elle était toujours plus joyeuse et ouverte près de Ben. « Je commençais à perdre espoir. »

« J'en rêvais depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontré », dit-il, presque trop bas pour que j'entende. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent alors qu'elle appuyait sa tête sur son épaule.

« Et toi, Bella ? Tu as trouvé quelqu'un ? »

Ben avait essayé de me caser avec nombre de ses amis, mais je n'avais jamais été intéressée. Ils étaient tous pareil –des mecs bourrés cherchant une aventure d'un soir. Si c'était ce que m'offrirait une relation à la fac, alors j'avais préféré ne pas y prendre part.

« Peut-être. »

Leurs sourcils se soulevèrent, comme s'ils y avaient déjà prévu le speech _'Bells, le bon est quelque part. Tu dois juste l'attendre'_ que je recevais à chaque fois.

« Vraiment ? », demanda Angela, comme s'il se cachait dans les arbustes. Je me mordis la lèvre pour m'empêcher de rire.

« Oui. » Je rougis furieusement, et frappai du pied un caillou.

« Où est-il ? »

Je ricanai. « Au travail. Il est pompier à la caserne de Portland. ». Je me sentais fière, parlant d'Edward comme mien.

« Comment s'appelle-t-il ? », demanda Ben, son ton se situait entre l'interrogation et la suspicion, comme s'il savait quelque chose et moi non.

« Edward », répondis-je, aussi confuse.

« Merde », l'entendis-je murmurer, ce qui me surprit. Ben jurait rarement, du peu que je le connaissais. « Edward Masen », termina-t-il pour moi, une expression interloquée sur le visage.

« Comment savais-tu… » Je m'interrompis, surprise. Edward prétendait qu'il n'avait que quelques amis proches. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il disait.

« Edward et moi étions dans la même promo à PSU », expliqua-t-il. « J'ai toujours pensé qu'il était psychorigide… jamais de petite amie. Ouais, à part Tanya. »

Je m'étouffai avec ma propre salive. « Tanya ? Comme dans… »

« L'assistante ? Ouais. Elle-même."

Tout commençait lentement à se mettre en place. "Donc… Tanya est… était… », balbutiai-je, perdue.

« L'ex d'Edward », compléta-t-il pour moi, amusé par mes divagations. « Ils sont sortis ensemble quelques mois. »

Je pinçai l'arrête de mon nez, inspirant l'air frais de Septembre qui brûla mes poumons. « Vraiment ? », couinai-je. Je savais que je le faisais répéter, mais je m'en fichais. Si je répétai ce qu'il disait, ça pourrait s'inscrire dans mon cerveau.

« Oui, Bella. Edward et Tanya sont sortis ensemble quelques mois », dit-il, exaspéré. Je grognai, et je revis son regard noir et glacial.

« Tout prend son sens. » Je jubilai de pouvoir enfin faire une phrase complète.

« J'avais déjà essayé de les mettre ensemble quelques années auparavant, mais Edward ne voulait pas », dit Ben, en enlaçant Angela. « Bien qu'elle soit plutôt… pas mal. »

« Edward t'a-t-il dit ce qui était arrivé ? » J'étais reconnaissante du fait qu'ils se soient séparés, mais j'essayai de me recomposer pour recevoir le choc que ses informations pourraient générer.

« Pas vraiment. Un jour, il m'a dit qu'il devait tout arrêter –ça ne marchait pas, et il ne pouvait pas s'investir dans une relation à ce moment-là. »

Je me demandai quand cela s'était passé, mais je n'avais pas le temps de poser plus de question. Je voyais qu'ils mouraient d'envie de s'en aller. « Je vous laisse », dis-je, en souriant quand je vis qu'Angela trépignait.

« Désolée », dit-elle quand le bruit de son pied frappant le sol s'arrêta. « Nous devons rejoindre mes parents pour déjeuner. »

J'haussai un sourcil. « Ils savent ? »

Ils hochèrent tous deux la tête. « Nous leur avons dit la semaine dernière. Papa était… »

J'hochai la tête. Son père était le Pasteur de Forks, et bien qu'il appréciait Ben, je comprenais que tout ça devait créer un peu de tension.

« Je t'appelle plus tard ? », ajouta-t-elle avec espoir alors que Ben prenait sa main dans la sienne. J'acquiesçai, et les regardai s'en aller. Après un dernier regard, ils tournèrent au coin de la rue, me laissant seule, frigorifiée.

Je parcourus à pied la courte distance jusqu'à l'appartement, complètement gelée. Je frottai mes mains l'une contre l'autre et laissai tomber mes affaires sur la table.

« Bella ! Est-ce bien ma petite pomme de terre qui vient de rentrer ? », hurla Alice en passant sa tête par la porte de la chambre, tenant son appareil photo et une pellicule.

« Que fais-tu ? », demandai-je en regardant le film, tentant de faire différentes suppositions.

« Je prends des photos », répondit-elle en appuyant sur le déclencheur. Le flash m'aveugla.

« Alice », gémis-je. « Pour quoi ? » Je me frottai les yeux, essayant d'effacer les tâches blanches gravées sur ma rétine.

« Esmée veut des photos. Et comme ils ne peuvent pas venir nous voir, Carlisle a beaucoup de travail à l'hôpital et Esmée est plongée dans un projet, je leur ai promis que je prendrais des photos. »

Je souris à la pensée de l'hôpital de Forks débordé de cas urgents. Je suis presque sûre que j'avais brisé tous les records de présence lors de mes deux années là-bas.

« Salut Bella. » La voix calme de Jasper provenait de la cuisine, et il apparut dans le salon, une bouteille d'eau à la main. « Comment étaient les cours ? »

Je lançai à Alice un regard entendu. « Bien. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Très bien. »

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce, et Alice devint rouge. « Bella, puis-je te parler une seconde ? »

« Humm », marmonnai-je, lui indiquant de venir avec moi dans ma chambre. Elle ferma la porte, et gloussa aussi doucement qu'elle le put.

« Il est parfait », murmura-t-elle tout sauf discrètement, souriant d'une oreille à l'autre. « Absolument parfait. Quand je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais pas sortir parce que maman voulait des photos, il m'a dit qu'il pouvait me rejoindre pour m'aider. Il a même amené le déjeuner… oh, Bella… », soupira-t-elle, en laissant tomber sa tête contre la porte. Je retins un rire, et l'enlaçai.

« Je suis contente pour toi », dis-je pour la millième fois depuis le début de leur relation. « Il est parfait pour toi. »

« Je sais ! »

« Alice ? », appela Jasper en frappant doucement à la porte. « Je peux manger le poulet froid que j'ai trouvé dans le frigo ? »

Elle s'éventa avec sa main d'un geste dramatique. « Bien sûr. »

Il grogna en guise de remerciement, laissant avec moi une Alice jubilante. « Allez », dis-je, en la poussant vers lui. « Je serai là, pleurant sur ma vie amoureuse déprimante. »

Elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches, et gronda. « Isabella Swan, Edward est un des meilleurs hommes, que je connaisse, juste derrière Jasper, et il est absolument parfait pour toi. Laisse-lui le temps. Tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce qu'il soit heureux tous les jours. Il a mis des années à construire ces murs –tout finira par aller. Nous voyons tous à quel point il t'aime. »

Encore le mot amour. « Non », insistai-je, et j'espérai que c'était la dernière fois. Elle rit, froidement, et fit claquer sa langue.

« Pense ce que tu veux. Attends de voir. »

Son téléphone sonna, et la vibration la fit sursauter. Elle le sortit de sa poche arrière, jeta un œil à l'écran avant qu'une expression paniquée ne s'installe sur son visage. « Je reviens vite », dit-elle rapidement, sortant rapidement de la pièce pour se réfugier dans le couloir, en dehors de l'appartement.

« Où va-t-elle ? », demanda Jasper, qui mordait dans une aile de poulet. J'haussai les épaules, m'assis en face de lui et laissai tomber ma tête dans mes mains. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? », demanda-t-il.

« Rien », grommelai-je, alors que mes épaules s'affaissaient légèrement.

« Allez », me pressa-t-il, se penchant jusqu'à être à ma hauteur. « Je suis plutôt bon à conseiller les gens. »

Je ricanai, et haussai les épaules. « Je me demande juste pourquoi Alice est si secrète. Ce n'est pas le premier appel qu'elle reçoit et qu'elle s'échappe. »

« Peut-être est-ce un secret », plaisanta-t-il, en me donnant un coude de coude.

« Merde, Sherlock », grondai-je. « Nous ne nous sommes jamais rien cachées depuis que nous nous connaissons. Pas même quand… »

« Je préfère ne pas savoir », dit-il en tendant sa main pour me faire taire. « Ce sont ses affaires. »

« Tu es une bien meilleure personne que moi », observai-je en souriant.

« J'essaie. »

Nous restâmes assis en silence alors qu'il attrapait une autre aile de poulet avant de ranger la carcasse dans le frigo, ramenée par Emmett lors de ses dernières courses.

« Désolée », dit Alice quand elle vint nous rejoindre pour s'assoir sur les genoux de Jasper. « Appel urgent. »

Je reniflai, et pris une gorgée d'eau. « Mouais. »

« Bella ! Ne t'énerve pas », dit-elle, commençant à bouder. "Tu sais que je ne supporte pas quand tu es en colère contre moi »

« Alice », répliquai-je avec le même ton suppliant. « Pourquoi me caches-tu des choses alors ? »

« Il n'y a pas qu'à toi ! », prétendit-elle, les yeux écarquillés. J'haussai un sourcil. « .. Le facteur ne sait pas non plus. »

« Déclenchez l'alarme ! », hurlai-je en levant mes mains au-dessus de ma tête. « Moi et le facteur devrions nous mettre ensemble. Nous sommes apparemment les seuls à ne pas être au courant. »

« C'est pour ton propre bien. Je pense que tu me tuerais si je te disais. »

« Tu l'a dit à Emmett », remarquai-je. « Il ne sait pas garder un secret. »

« Bella. Je ne te le dirai pas. Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt. »

Après qu'ils soient partis développer les photos chez Jasper, je me retrouvais seule dans l'appartement. Sachant qu'Edward ne serait pas là avant demain après-midi, je me traînai jusqu'à ma chambre, je m'ennuyais déjà et on était qu'au milieu de la journée.

Après avoir passé le temps à écrire différentes amorces pour ma dissertation, toutes affreuses, et à finir la lessive, j'eus une idée brillante. Je composai rapidement le numéro d'Emmett, reçus toutes les informations nécessaires et préparai ce dont j'avais besoin, les plaçai dans un sac avant de sortir en courant de l'appartement. J'entendis le téléphone sonner, mais je l'ignorais, trop excitée à l'idée de voir Edward.

Je poussai la porte de la caserne, heureuse de voir que les deux camions étaient garés dans le garage. Emmett me reçut à l'intérieur, les doigts pointés vers le sac.

« Non », dis-je en lui tapant sur la main. « Emmett, je vais les faire tomber si tu continues. »

Il ricana, et passa une main sur son estomac. « S'il te plaît, Bells ? Pour nous, dont les fiancées ne nous aiment pas assez pour nous apporter à manger. »

Je ris. « Impossible. Désolée. »

Il grogna, mais ouvrit la porte pour moi et me guida dans les escaliers. Je plissai le nez quand je sentis l'odeur de pizza, essayant de me préparer à ce que j'allais voir.

Il devait y avoir eu un ménage de printemps la fois où Rose et moi étions venues il y a quelques mois pour leur apporter des provisions ; maintenant, on avait l'impression qu'une tornade était passée par ici. Des cartes de jeux étaient éparpillées par terre. Une pizza entamée gisait sur la table, et les pompiers au repos étaient étalés sur le canapé, regardant un match de football.

« Ouais ! », hurla Emmett, immédiatement plongé dans le jeu. « University of Texas, Baby ! Touchdown ! »

« Quoi ? Merde, non ! », rétorqua Mike, secouant la tête alors que les joueurs vêtus d'orange et de blanc hurlaient de joie dans le stade. « Ils ont mené tout le match. »

« T'es défoncé ou quoi ? », demanda Emmett, qui semblait sincèrement inquiet. « Pas dans cet univers. Les Longhorn* sont les meilleurs. »

« Peu importe. » Mike leva les yeux au ciel. Je réprimai un rire à cette réplique de primaire, mais essayai de ne pas montrer mon amusement. « C'est pas vrai. »

« Qui vient juste de gagner le match ? », demanda Emmett, en indiquant du doigt l'écran, façon Vanna White.* « C'est bien ce que je pensais. »

Je secouai la tête, et lui frottai le dos. « Laisse tomber, Em. Laisse le pauvre garçon tranquille. »

« Pourquoi t'es là, au fait ? », demanda-t-il, apparemment toujours en colère d'être privé de nourriture.

« Je voulais faire une surprise à Edward, pour le 'dîner' », répondis-je. « A moins que vous n'ayez déjà mangé… », dis-je en regardant la pizza abandonnée.

« Non, il n'en a pas voulu. » Emmett secoua la tête, incrédule. « Ca en fait plus pour nous. Il est dans le bureau. »

Je suivis ses indications jusqu'à tomber sur une porte fermée, mais une petite fenêtre sur le mur était ouverte. Je jetai un œil, et mon cœur accéléra dangereusement quand je vis Edward penchée sur un petit bureau, une main dans ses cheveux, les emmêlant encore plus que d'habitude, et l'autre agrippant un stylo si fort que je craignais qu'il ne le brise. Il soupira, et j'entendis son souffle malgré la porte fermée, puis raya une bonne partie de ce qu'il venait d'écrire. Je continuai de l'observer quand il se redressa, s'appuyant sur le dos de la chaise, pinçant l'arête de son nez.

Je me demandais brièvement s'il fallait que je revienne plus tard, mais la voix bruyante d'Emmett ruina la surprise et mon débat intérieur.

« Bella ! Tu t'es perdue ? Mon sens de l'orientation n'est pas _si_ mauvais… »

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et Edward se tenait dans l'embrasure, confus. « Bella ? »

« Merci beaucoup, Em », grommelai-je dans sa direction. Je relevai la tête vers ses yeux verts, et souris faiblement.

« Salut ? » Ca ressemblait plus à une question.

« Que fais-tu ici ? », demanda-t-il. Je grimaçai, mes joues brûlaient.

« Je… pensais que tu aurais peut-être faim », dis-je à voix basse, surprise qu'il puisse me comprendre quand même.

« Tu m'as apporté à manger ? »

« Des sandwiches », dis-je, comme pour diminuer le geste. « Mais je me suis rappelée que tu avais dit que tu ne mangeais pas beaucoup ici, enfin, pas sainement, et je voulais… » Je m'interrompis, embarrassée. « Je vais y aller. Emmett? », appelai-je, mais Edward couvrit ma bouche de sa main, secouant la tête.

« Non ! Non, je suis heureux de te voir, je pensais justement à toi. Tu me manquais. »

Je repensais à combien il semblait énervé il y a un instant. Comme je ne répondais pas, il me prit le sac des mains, entrelaça mes doigts aux siens avant d'effleurer de ses lèvres ma paume.

« Tu m'as manqué », répéta-t-il en relevant la tête. « Vraiment. »

« Tu m'as manqué aussi », dis-je, bien que ma voix ne parvienne jamais à porter autant d'émotions que la sienne. « La journée a été longue. »

« Pour moi aussi » Il fronça les sourcils. « Le fait de ne pas te voir avant demain après-midi, d'être coincé avec eux pour seule compagnie me déprimait », il indiqua d'un geste de la main le canapé, où Mike et Emmett parlaient maintenant du match de la Rose Bowl 2006 entre UT et USC*. Leur dispute résonnait dans tout le bâtiment, et je ris.

« Et si nous mangions ? », demanda Edward. Il ferma la porte, et posa le sac sur la table. J'essayai d'avoir un aperçu de ce qu'il écrivait, mais la feuille de papier était glissée dans sa poche avant que je n'aie eu la chance de la voir. Je sortis le ham and cheese*, le plaçai dans une assiette en carton et la fis glisser vers lui.

« Désolée, la présentation aurait pu être meilleure », dis-je en regardant mon pathétique sandwich, excuse pour le voir. « C'était une sorte de coup de tête. »

« Le fait que tu sois venue signifie beaucoup pour moi, Bella. Le dîner est juste un extra. »

Je souris, mordant dans mon propre sandwich. Je l'entendis parler, mais j'étais bien trop fascinée par le fait d'être enfin dans le lieu où Edward passait presque tout son temps que je ne l'entendis pas.

« Bella ? »

Je me redressai brusquement. « Désolée », dis-je, sachant qu'il essayait d'attirer mon attention.

« Je t'ai demandé comment étaient les cours. »

Je passai l'épisode Tanya, et racontai la fin de la journée. « J'ai rencontré un ami que je n'avais pas vu depuis très longtemps. Apparemment, tu le connais. Ben Cheney ? »

« Tu connais Ben? », demanda-t-il, incrédule. J'hochai la tête, en ramassant un morceau de fromage qui était tombé dans mon assiette.

« Il sort avec une amie de lycée, Angela. Il vient de Forks lui aussi. »

Il rit. « Le monde est petit. »

Je pris une profonde inspiration, me préparant pour la prochaine question. « Et toi et Tanya êtes sortis ensemble ? »

Il toussa, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Il t'a dit ça ? »

Je secouai la tête. « Il n'aurait pas du avoir à le faire », fis-je remarquer, mordant ma lèvre et espérant ne pas être allée trop loin.

« Je suis désolé », dit-il, alors que son regard s'adoucissait. « Je ne voulais pas que tu sois impliquée là-dedans, dans autre chose que les cours. »

« Quelques mois, alors ? », demandai-je en me rappelant les petits détails que Ben m'avait donnés. Il baissa la tête, presque honteux.

« Oui. » Sa voix était dure.

« Je ne veux pas… je veux dire… » Je savais comment je voulais finir ma phrase, mais je ne voulais pas le dire à haute voix. Admettre que je ne voulais pas le pousser trop loin interromprait la conversation.

« Ben nous a mis ensemble. Nous sommes sortis ensemble quelques mois. Ca n'a pas marché. »

« Pourquoi ? », demandai-je, en poussant ma chance. Et sa patience.

« Je ne sais pas », dit-il, exaspéré. « J'ai juste… Bella, je veux t'expliquer, mais j'ai peur que ça t'éloigne de moi. »

Je posai ma main au-dessus de la sienne, et effleurait sa peau avec mon pouce. « S'il te plaît, dis-moi. Je ne m'enfuirai pas, je te le promets. De toute façon, je trébucherai si j'essayais. » Edward sourit, reconnaissant que j'essaie d'alléger l'atmosphère.

« Je n'ai pas pu supporter notre relation », commença-t-il. « Je voulais y aller doucement. Je pensais que Tanya serait la personne qui m'aiderait à briser ces murs que j'avais érigés de nombreuses années auparavant, et qu'elle serait compréhensive. Je savais que je devais arrêter de me renfermer sur moi-même, mais… »

« Mais ? »

« Mais elle voulait plus que ce que je voulais lui donner. Ca m'a prit bien longtemps avant de réaliser qu'elle ne cherchait pas une relation à long terme. Elle voulait quelque chose de purement physique, que j'étais là pour son plaisir, et à sa disposition. »

« Avais-tu des… sentiments pour elle ? », dis-je avec tact.

« Au début. J'hésitais à m'engager avec quelqu'un, parce que je savais que je finirais par la décevoir et qu'elle ne le méritait pas. Et on dirait que j'avais raison. » Il rit, d'un rire amer. Je secouai la tête, et m'assis courageusement sur ses genoux, tout en enroulant mes bras autour de sa nuque.

« Edward. J'ai rencontré Tanya. Je la vois plusieurs fois par semaine, et même si vous n'aviez pas été… ensemble » Les mots se bloquèrent dans ma gorge. « …je dirais quand même que c'est une salope sans cœur. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Je n'en suis pas sûr… »

« C'est vrai », insistai-je en hochant la tête frénétiquement. « Fais-moi confiance. »

Il rit. « Je ne crois pas avoir déjà aperçu cette facette de toi auparavant. »

« Quelle facette ? »

« La facette plus vulgaire. »

Je rougis. « Je ne suis pas comme ça d'habitude… Je voulais juste que tu entendes mon opinion. »

Il rit. « Allez, finissons de manger. Je ne veux pas que cette soirée soit ruinée par Tanya. »

Je retournai sur ma chaise, et avalai la dernière bouchée de mon sandwich. « Et Bella ? », dit-il en se penchant au-dessus du bureau en s'appuyant sur ses bras, pour que ses lèvres soient placées tout près de mon oreille. Son souffle chaud heurta ma peau, et un frisson me parcourut de haut en bas.

« Mes sentiments pour Tanya n'ont jamais excédé la plus petite partie de ce que je ressens pour toi. »

Je mordis ma lèvre, mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine alors que j'espérais qu'un jour, ses mots seraient transcrits en 'Je t'aime'.

Mais pour l'instant, c'était suffisant.

* * *

*

NDT:

*Les Longhorns sont l'équipe de football américaine de l'université du Texas, à Austin.

* Vanna White : la blonde de la roue de la fortune, version USA. ^^

*Rose Bowl 2006 entre UT et USC: Traduction: le match entre l'University of Texas –les Longhorns- et l'University of South California. Match historique, semble-t-il.

*ham and cheese: sandwich typiquement US : pain, fromage, et un genre de… rôti de porc. Appétissant.

*

* * *

Hello tout le monde! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! Allez, dans le prochain, LA déclaration que nous attendons toute! =)

Ah, et on en est à 350, you are all amazing!

**Sinon, n'oubliez pas le deal: une review = un teaser!**

Ah ! Et vous ai-je déjà parlé de _The Red Line_, par WinndSinger ? Filez vite découvrir ce bijou ! =)

Et merci à Kritari, meilleure Bêta du Monde ! ^^

_**A bientôt! La suite du Masque dans la semaine!**_


	12. Some Confessions

Titre: Stop, drop and roll!

Résumé: Bella Swan, une étudiante en littérature, rencontre Edward Masen, pompier, lors de l'incendie de son appartement. Il lui livrera son passé hanté et son combat contre ses démons. Bella pourra-t-elle le sauver de ses souvenirs ou continuera-t-il à la repousser? UA BxE

Auteur: Bronzehairedgirl620

Traductrice: Nouni

Bêta : Kritari

Rating: T

Disclam : Rien n'est à moi ici. Les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer, et l'histoire à Bronze.

* * *

_Enjoy._

* * *

**Stop, Drop, and Roll!**

*****

**Chapitre XI : Some confessions.**

*****

**Bella**

En entrant dans l'appartement plus tard ce soir-là, je fus accueillie par un post-it collé sur la porte et le téléphone qui ne cessait de sonner. Alice était apparemment sortie avec Jasper et ne rentrerait pas avant tard dans la nuit, et l'organisation de mon anniversaire n'étaient définitivement pas sorties de sa tête.

Je grognai, froissai le morceau de papier avant de le jeter dans la poubelle. Alice m'avait cassé les pieds toute la semaine pour mon dix-neuvième anniversaire, alors que je ne voulais pas y penser. J'essayais de la convaincre que l'école occuperait une bonne partie de ma journée, et qu'une fête ou toute autre forme de célébration était hors de question. Le satané lutin avait rétorqué que c'était un samedi, et que je ne devrais avoir aucun problème pour prendre une journée de repos. Tout était hors de contrôle maintenant, à mon plus grand désespoir.

J'arrachai le téléphone de son socle, le coinçai entre mon épaule et mon oreille en me battant avec l'interrupteur. « Allô ? »

« Isabella Marie Swan. » Je grimaçai, et me frappai mentalement. « Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas encore rappelé. Tu pourrais être étendue, morte, au milieu de la route, et je n'en saurais rien, parce que tu ne m'as pas parlé depuis… »

« Renée ! Maman ! », intervins-je, essayant de la calmer. « Respire. J'étais occupée, c'est tout. Désolée. »

« Trop occupée pour envoyer un mail à ta vieille mère ? »

Je soupirai, sachant que je livrai une bataille perdue d'avance. « Bonjour, maman. »

Elle rit, son humeur ayant déjà fait un 180°. « Bonjour, ma chérie ! Comment ça va à l'école ? »

« Dur », répondis-je sincèrement. « Bordélique. Stressant. Ennuyeux. »

« Et tu es sûre que tu veux continuer dans ce domaine ? »

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Renée critiquait mon choix de carrière. _'Ecrire des livres n'amène pas d'argent ou de nourriture sur la table'_, prétendait-elle. _'Les dix premières années, tu ne gagneras rien, et alors, tu reviendras en rampant chez moi.'_

Je comprenais son point de vue. Je savais que les auteurs y arrivaient rarement rapidement. Elle voulait que je sois complètement indépendante, car après s'être mariée avec Charlie et être tombée enceinte tout de suite après le lycée, elle n'avait pas eu la chance d'aller à l'université. J'avais grandi en gardant constamment à l'esprit que je devais faire les choses correctement. Devenir un auteur en free-lance n'entrait pas dans la catégorie des 'choix corrects'.

« Oui », dis-je abruptement.

« Et comment va Alice ? »

La conversation commença vraiment à partir de là. Renée passant sur les sujets nécessaires, comme à chaque dois. Je grimaçai au dernier point de sa liste, et je savais très bien que j'étais une menteuse abominable, surtout avec ma mère.

« Un garçon ? »

« Non ? », dis-je faiblement, me demandant déjà comment j'allais présenter Edward. Je savais que ma réponse vague ne convaincrait pas.

« Bella. Dis-moi. »

Je grognai, résistant à l'envie de raccrocher le téléphone pour me frapper la tête contre la table. « Il s'appelle Edward », grommelai-je.

« Comment l'as-tu rencontré ? »

Je ne voulais pas évoquer l'accident de nouveau. Elle avait déjà été assez hystérique quand c'était arrivé. « C'est un ami d'Emmett. Tu sais, de la caserne. »

Je lui donnais quelques détails supplémentaires, utilisant le moins de mots possibles. Elle finit par me dire d'être prudente, comme elle le faisait toujours, et raccrocha enfin quand Alice rentra.

« Bella ! »

Je me relevai, essayant de rejoindre ma chambre avant qu'elle ne me mette le grappin dessus. Malheureusement, elle était trop rapide pour moi, et courut pour me bloquer le passage.

« Bien essayé. Nous devons parler de ton anniversaire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

Je rugis. « Alice ! Non. »

« Je pensais que nous pourrions passer la journée au spa », dit-elle, comme si elle n'avait pas entendu mon refus. « Peut-être un peu de shopping… »

« Jamais de la vie », dis-je, la mâchoire serrée. « Je refus de passer mon dix-neuvième anniversaire à être tripotée et maquillée. »

« Donc, tu veux vraiment le fêter », dit-elle en déformant mes paroles. Je soupirai.

« Je suis sûre que tu trouveras quelque chose », dis-je en caressant ses cheveux « Maintenant, tu m'excuses, mais j'aimerais aller me coucher. »

Elle bougea, satisfaite. « Pas de shopping ? », clarifia-t-elle. Je lui lançai un regard entendu, fermai la porte et m'écroulai sous les draps après m'être changée, laissant l'obscurité me consumer rapidement, la fatigue me submerger.

Les jours précédant mon anniversaire passèrent trop rapidement, me laissant avec une Alice enragée qui ne voulait pas laisser tomber les plans qu'elle avait pour nous six. Même Edward était dans le secret, et ne voulait pas me dire de quoi il s'agissait.

« Allez,petit écureuil », dit Emmett, en me balançant un coussin sur le visage. « Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas excitée pour ton anniversaire ! »

Nous étions le 12 Septembre, et Rose nous avait invitées, Alice et moi, à passer la nuit chez eux, interrompant la '_soirée entre mecs'_, entre lui-même, lui et sa petite personne. Apparemment, Edward m'emmenait demain soir, et elle voulait passer du temps avec moi avant.

« Ca sera quoi ? », demanda Rose quand elle revint dans la chambre avec deux DVD. « The Notebook*, ou Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants*? »

« Le premier ou le deuxième ? », intervint Alice, soupesant les options. Je ris, relançai le coussin à Emmett et posai mes pieds sur ses genoux.

« Le premier. »

« Sisterhood. Définitivement. »

Mon opinion et celle d'Emmett ne comptaient pas, nous voulions regarder 300 mais nous avions été reniés tout de suite. Les bandes-annonces commencèrent, et le reste de l'heure suivante fut passée quand deux d'entre nous, et finalement toutes les trois, s'enlaçaient en pleurant sur le sol.

« Bande de nanas. » Emmett toussa. « Je sors d'ici parce que je suis en train de perdre toute mon essence masculine. Je vais peut-être soulever quelque chose à mains nues, ou utiliser ma vision laser… »

Il quitta la pièce, nous laissa toutes les trois riantes, tentant de sécher nos larmes.

« As-tu jamais imaginé que ce serait ici que tu serais le jour de ton dix-neuvième anniversaire ? », demanda Alice. J'haussai les épaules et l'entraînai dans un nouveau câlin.

« Sur le sol à manger de la nourriture chinoise ? Non. », plaisantai-je en la chatouillant avec une baguette. Elle me lança un regard entendu, elle souriait.

« Tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Je crois », dis-je. « Je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé. »

« Je veux dire, toujours avec nous pour amies, à Portland, en fac de littérature anglaise, avec un petit ami magnifique qui t'aime à la folie. »

Je secouai la tête. « Pas vrai. Mais nous n'aurons pas cette discussion », dis-je platement. « Mais pour te répondre, je ne me voyais pas devenir comme ça. »

« Tu devrais être fière », dit Rosalie en embrassant le sommet de ma tête. « Tu es arrivée si loin. »

Je pouvais sentir mes yeux s'humidifier, et je les essuyai avant l'inondation. « Stop, vous allez me faire pleurer. »

Elles rirent, et m'écrasèrent dans leur étreinte. « On t'aime, Bella. Joyeux anniversaire. »

Je jetai un œil à l'horloge. L'aiguille venait juste de dépasser le douze, signalant que le 13 était arrivé. « Merci. »

« Maintenant, on va pouvoir s'amuser ! », dit Alice en frappant dans ses mains avec excitation. « Tu vas adorer la journée d'aujourd'hui, promis. »

Nous nous effondrâmes aux petites heures du jour, seulement pour être réveillée à une heure inhumaine par Emmett. A la vitesse à laquelle il courait, il semblait que c'était son anniversaire.

« Bella ! Réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi! », dit-il. Je me relevai brusquement, ayant peur qu'il ne me saute dessus.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui brûle ? », demandai-je, la voix lourde de sommeil.

« C'est ton anniversaire ! », dit-il en me donnant un coup sur la tête. Je grognai, et plaçai mes bras devant mes yeux pour atténuer la lumière.

« Tu me réveilles pour ça, sérieusement ? », grommelai-je, ma voix étouffée par l'oreiller. « Va-t-en. Donne-moi encore cinq minutes. »

« Bella ! », chantonna Alice, déjà complètement habillée et prête. « Nous avons une surprise pour toi ! »

Je me levai, frottai mes yeux et fis courir une main dans mes cheveux emmêlés. « Ne faîtes pas ça si tôt… »

« Tu vas adorer », dit-elle en me poussant dans la salle de bain, avant de me tendre une pile de vêtements. « Habille-toi et sors de là dans dix minutes. Nous devons y aller. »

Je grommelai pour moi-même alors que j'enfilai la monstruosité qu'Alice m'avait donné, et j'étais sortie en un temps record. Nous nous empilâmes tous les quatre dans la Porsche d'Alice, me rendant instantanément curieuse alors qu'elle roulait jusqu'à la caserne.

« Je n'aime pas ça », prévins-je alors qu'ils me tiraient alors de la voiture. Alice rit, tout en chassant une poussière imaginaire de sa veste.

« Tu vas aimer », me promit-elle. Elle ouvrit la porte, et grimpa les escaliers. « Edward ! On y va ! »

Il descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers, un large sourire sur le visage. Je savais que mes propres traits s'apaisèrent instantanément quand je le vis, je sautais dans ses bras et décidai de rester accrochée pour le reste de ma vie.

« Joyeux anniversaire, mon amour », murmura-t-il, son ton était si doux qu'il semblait velours.

« Merci », répondis-je en rougissant.

« Tu es libre ! », dit Alice en souriant. « Bella, prends ça. Tu en auras besoin » Elle me donna un coupe-vent noir, en me faisant un clin d'œil. « Je t'aime. Amuse-toi. »

« Vous ne venez pas ? » J'étais maintenant totalement consciente que quelque chose se préparait.

« Nan », pouffa-t-elle. « Nous avons notre propre emploi du temps. »

Je les regardai, incrédule, mais laissai Edward enrouler un bras autour de ma taille et me guider vers la Volvo.

« Que prépares-tu ? », le suppliai-je, mais il ne marcha pas.

« Chut, Bella », dit-il avant de m'embrasser doucement. « Tout arrive à point à qui sait attendre. »

Je le laissai me conduire où que nous allions, mais quand il se gara sur le côté vingt minutes plus tard pour me couvrir les yeux d'un bandeau en soie, j'avais dépassé mes limites.

« Edward. Non. Je veux voir où nous allons », demandai-je en attrapant le tissu. Il enleva mes doigts, les entrelaça avec les siens, et redémarra.

« Bella », répliqua-t-il, du même ton. « Fais-le. Je veux que ce soit une surprise. »

« Tout ce qui vient de toi est une surprise », soufflai-je, mais j'attendis, le souffle court, alors qu'il m'emmener vers une destination inconnue.

Je sentis la voiture tourner à droite quelques minutes plus tard, puis ralentir légèrement. La route était rocailleuse, et je bondissais sur mon siège, puis nous tournâmes encore une fois, et c'était fini.

« Attends une seconde », me demanda-t-il, puis il me demanda de ne pas enlever le bandeau avant de sortir de la voiture, me laissant seule dans le silence.

Je pris un moment pour débattre si je devais jeter un coup d'œil ou pas, mais il revint trop vite, m'écrasant contre son torse avant que je puisse protester.

« Ne me lâche pas », le prévins-je, ne lui demandant cependant pas de me remettre sur mes pieds. Je lui confierais ma vie.

« Jamais », l'entendis-je murmurer, son corps bougeait de bas en haut, à mesure qu'il marchait. J'inspirai profondément, et le sel brûla ma gorge. J'entendis des oiseaux hurler, et un vrombissement à ma gauche, loin.

« Où sommes-nous ? », demandai-je, complètement confuse. Edward rit, fit un dernier pas avant de me déposer par terre, sur mes pieds.

La surface sur laquelle je me tenais était humide et faite de bois, mais il me tenait fermement. Je levai le bras et tombai sur une barrière en métal qui semblait courir autour de quelque chose.

Le bandeau tomba de mon visage, mais je ne voulais pas encore soulever mes paupières. C'était quelque chose à propos d'être enveloppée dans les bras d'Edward, les yeux fermés et l'esprit libre, qui effaçait tous mes problèmes et mes inquiétudes.

« Ouvre les yeux, Isabella. »

Et avec ce simple ordre, mes yeux s'ouvrirent, et je vis ce qu'il y avait devant moi. Nous étions sur un bateau. Il était grand, le pont était lisse et brillant, et une voile blanche flottait au vent. Je fis courir ma main sur la barre de métal, souriant comme une idiote.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » Sa voix tremblait. Je fis volte-face, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

« Nous allons partir avec ça ? », demandai-je, essayant de mon mieux de ne pas sautiller. Il acquiesça lentement, jugeant ma réaction. « Vraiment ? » Ma voix devenait de plus en plus aigüe.

« Tu aimes ? Alice a dit que tu as toujours voulu aller faire de la voile, mais si tu ne veux pas, nous pouvons… »

Je l'arrêtai en me hissant sur la pointe des pieds, et écrasai mes lèvres contre les siennes. Ses mots moururent dans sa gorge, alors que ses bras s'enroulaient autour de mon corps.

« C'est parfait. Je ne trouve pas de meilleure façon de passer mon anniversaire. »

Edward me sourit, et embrassa le bout de mon nez. « Peut-on y aller ? », demanda-t-il en faisant un geste vers l'océan. J'hochai la tête avec ferveur, mais attrapai son bras quand il commença à s'éloigner.

« Une dernière chose », dis-je, en feignant la déception. Il fut instantanément sur ses gardes, inquiet. Je ris, me jetai dans ses bras et enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille, l'embrassant avec autant de passion que je le pus. Nous nous séparâmes de longues minutes plus tard, le souffle court. « Maintenant, nous pouvons y aller. »

*~*

J'étais assise sur le pont du voilier, regardant la voile qu'Edward avait levée quelques minutes plus tôt se gonfler avec le vent. Le soleil apparaissait derrière la fine couche de nuages blancs, le ciel était infini, bleu, et s'étendait du bord de l'océan au ciel, partout autour de nous. Il se retourna une seconde, et je ne remarquai que maintenant comment il était habillé, ce qui me fit presque tomber par-dessus bord.

Il avait remis ses Wayfarer, le noir contrastait avec la pâleur de sa peau, qui semblait lui, et même briller sous le soleil. Ses mèches bronze allaient dans un millier de directions différentes, et il portait un short kaki et un coupe-vent bleu, une paire de Docksiders*que je voyais pour la première fois, et il avait un panier de pique-nique dans les mains.

« Un panier ? », dis-je en essayant d'éviter de regarder son apparence parfaite. « N'est-ce pas un peu cliché ? »

Il rit en rejetant la tête en arrière. « Possible. Mais comme c'est la seule journée où je peux te gâter sans que tu te plaignes, je ferai els choses à ma façon. »

Il s'assit à mes côtés, le panier entre ses jambes pour éviter que son contenu ne se renverse. « Tu as le choix entre des pâtes, de la salade, du poulet rôti, ou de la clam chowder* », dit-il en les exposant. « Prends ce qui te plaît. »

Je pinçai les lèvres. « As-tu cuisiné tout ça ? »

Il m'adressa un sourire penaud. « Je voulais faire quelque chose de spécial pour toi, mais je n'étais pas sûr de ce qui te ferait plaisir. »

« Edward, tu sais bien que je mangerai n'importe quoi si ça vient de toi », dis-je doucement. Il sourit, ses yeux brillaient de bonheur.

« Merci. »

Je le laissai me servir une assiette de salade, accompagnée de poulet rôti. Après m'avoir tendu un verre de cidre et une fourchette, il courut dans la cale du bateau et aussitôt, les paroles et la musique d'un de mes artistes préférés emplirent l'atmosphère, grâce aux haut-parleurs cachés dans le voilier.

« C'est absolument parfait, Edward », le complimentai-je. Je ne suis pas sûre que les choses aient pu être mieux. Il enroula ses bras autour de ma taille, écarta le panier avant de me faire glisser entre ses jambes, mon dos maintenant pressé contre son torse.

« Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, mon amour », dit-il, en m'embrassant derrière l'oreille. Je frissonnai, et laissai tomber ma tête sur son épaule.

« Qui conduit ? », demandai-je, soudain effrayée. Je fis volte-face, et regardai derrière l'épaule d'Edward pour voir la barre. Il rit, et il posa sa main sur ma joue.

« Le vent, Bella », répondit-il. Il resta assis un moment, pensif, avant de se lever. Je gémis à la perte de sa chaleur, mais fut heureuse qu'il m'indique de le suivre. « Aimerais-tu apprendre à naviguer ? »

J'acquiesçai, et me jetai presque sur lui. Il me plaça devant lui, mes mains agrippant la roue tandis que les siennes, brûlantes, les recouvraient.

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire », expliqua-t-il. « Pas grand-chose que tu puisses heurter. »

« C'est définitivement une activité pour moi. » Je ris, remarquant l'espace infini qui nous entourait.

« Je vais te montrer comment baisser la voile pour toute à l'heure », dit-il. Je voulais lui demandais où nous allions, mais une fois encore, il m'interrompit.

« Voudrais-tu que je te montre comment virer de bord ? »

Je mordis ma lèvre, et hochai la tête deux fois. « Euh. Okay. »

Il renifla, et me pressa encore plus contre lui. « Le but de cette manœuvre est de faire tourner le voilier de façon à ce que le vent vienne de l'autre côté, le devant du bateau passe alors face au vent.»

Je le regardai, les yeux écarquillés. « C'était de l'anglais ça ? »

Il rit. « Bien. Nous allons placer l'avant du voilier de telle façon que le vent vienne de l'autre côté. Par exemple, maintenant, il est à tribord, ou à droite. Quand nous aurons fini, il sera à gauche, à bâbord. »

J'acquiesçai. « D'accord, je pense que j'ai compris… »

« La première chose à faire est de tourner la barre, ici c'est comme un volant, vers la voile. » Je le regardai, très concentrée, faire ce mouvement exact, mais commençai à paniquer quand la voile s'agita sporadiquement sous l'effet du vent.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? », demandai-je, me préparant à me mettre à couvert.

« C'est une bonne chose. Ca veut dire que nous allons dans la même direction que le vent. »

Je fronçai les sourcils. « Le vent n'est-il pas… tout autour de nous ? » Je me sentais stupide de demander ça, mais je n'étais pas sûre de comprendre de quoi il parlait.

« Oui, mais il souffle dans une direction particulière. Maintenant, nous allons complètement tourner la barre, et baisser la tête. »

Je n'étais pas complètement perdue. La bôme* passa au-dessus de nous, le vent gonflait maintenant l'autre côté de la voile. « Et nous venons maintenant de virer de bord. »

Je souris fièrement, mais regardai Edward, les yeux plissés. « Mais maintenant, nous allons dans la mauvaise direction. »

« Toujours si observatrice », plaisanta-t-il en hochant la tête. « Voilà comment faire demi-tour. Nous allons devoir le refaire. »

« Puis-je essayer ? », demandai-je, en me mordant la lèvre. Je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir y arriver, mais je voulais qu'Edward soit fier.

« Absolument », dit-il en faisant un pas en arrière. Je me remémorai la procédure, puis je fis chaque manœuvre alors que je les enlevai de ma liste mentale au fur et à mesure. Je baissai la tête quand la bôme passa, puis me relevai, un sourire large aux lèvres.

« Je l'ai fait ! », hurlai-je, avant de l'embrasser. Il rit, me rendit mon baiser avant de se replacer derrière moi.

« Tout à fait, ma Bella. Tu as réussi. »

« Edward ? », l'appelai-je à voix basse, ne voulant pas ruiner le moment. « Quand as-tu appris à naviguer ? »

Je pus le sentir se raidir, mais pour une fois, son ton ne se durcit pas, mais s'attrista légèrement. Ce léger changement était à peine perceptible. « Mes parents m'ont appris sur le lac Michigan. Ils m'emmenaient tout le temps avec eux quand j'étais enfant, jusqu'à ce que je puisse le faire tout seul. Je me rappelle encore leur expression quand j'ai fait mon premier virage de bord. J'avais onze ans, sur mon Sunfish. » Un sourire heureux se plaça sur ses lèvres alors qu'il regardait l'océan. « C'est la seconde fois que je remets les pieds sur un voilier, depuis mes quatorze ans. »

« Seconde ? »

« Elizabeth et moi sommes sorti en mer pour l'anniversaire de papa, il y a quelques années. Elle m'avait demandé, et je ne peux rien lui refuser. »

Je lui adressai un sourire chaleureux, les yeux humides. « Merci. »

Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il comprenait ce que ça signifiait pour moi d'être la personne avec qui il voulait partager ça, mais c'était comme si chaque émotion qui était liée au mot 'bonheur' me submergeait. C'était le sentiment le plus chaotique et le plus fantastique, et je ne voulais jamais l'abandonner.

J'espérai n'avoir jamais à le faire.

Peu après, une petite île apparut au loin. Je gloussai de bonheur, mes réactions me surprenaient, mais je m'en fichais assez pour ne pas arrêter. Ca semblait amuser Edward, de toute façon.

« Voici Swan Island*, ma chère. »

Je fixai la petite île, complètement excitée. Nous accostèrent dans une petite marine, Edward sauta par-dessus bord et attacha le bateau avant de prendre ma main pour m'aider à descendre.

« Nous le laissons comme ça ? »

Il sourit, m'indiqua de le suivre. « Juste comme ça, oui. »

L'île était magnifique. Elle était désuète, chaleureuse, et j'étais totalement sous le charme. Il semblait qu'Edward était déjà venu ici, à sa façon de savoir exactement où il allait.

« Comment allons-nous réussir à tout voir avant de partir ? », demandai-je, en foudroyant du regard ma montre. Je ne voulais pas manquer un seul morceau de cet endroit, et pourtant, le temps était contre nous.

« Et bien, je suppose que c'est une bonne chose de ne pas avoir à marcher », se réjouit-il, en indiquant de la main une calèche tirée par un cheval. Je lui lançai un regard noir alors qu'il me précédait de quelques mètres.

« Honnêtement », marmonnai-je. « Il y a-t-il quelque chose que tu sois incapable de faire ? »

Il fit semblant d'y réfléchir. « Je ne suis pas sûr… »

Je le frappai gentiment au bras alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le cheval, il fit un signe de la tête à l'homme qui patientait à côté. J'admirais la beauté sauvage de l'animal jusqu'à ce qu'Edward ne m'appelle.

« Et voici ma petite amie, Bella. » Mon cœur se serra à ces mots –il semblait fier et heureux de me présenter avec ce titre particulier.

« Hey, bonjour, Mademoiselle », chantonna-t-il avec un léger accent du Sud, me faisant immédiatement penser à Jasper. « J'ai entendu dire que c'est ton anniversaire. »

J'hochai la tête, et donnai un coup de coude à Edward dans les côtes. « Oui. »

« Et bien, nous avons un trajet spécial dans ce cas. »

Je ris, j'avais l'impression d'être une gamine à qui on chantait joyeux anniversaire dans un restaurant. « Edward », le prévins-je. « N'en fais pas trop. »

« Ce n'est pas le cas. C'est commun ici. »

Et il avait raison. Quand nous prîmes place dans la calèche, j'en remarquai d'autres qui se déplaçaient dans les rues de pierre, les fers des chevaux claquaient sur les pavés. Notre propre attelage commença à bouger, oscillant de droite à gauche au rythme des pas du cheval.

« A quoi penses-tu ? », demanda Edward. « C'est trop ? », répété-t-il, pensant à mon précédent commentaire.

« Pas du tout », le rassurai-je. « Je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais pu rêver d'un jour aussi parfait. C'est… indescriptible. »

Nous fîmes le tour de l'île, et je pris des photos des différents endroits. Bien trop vite, tout était fini, et le cheval revint à l'endroit où nous étions partis, puis il s'arrêta. Edward se pencha vers l'avant, sans doute pour payer une somme monstrueuse pour moi, et m'aida à descendre en me prenant dans ses bras.

« Aimerais-tu la nourrir ? », demanda le cochet, en attrapant un sac de carottes de sous le banc. « Il est l'heure de déjeuner. »

Je regardai Edward, qui hocha la tête en signe d'encouragement. « Bien », dis-je avec hésitation, fouillant dans le sac pour attraper une carotte froide. Je la sortis, et me dirigeai vers l'énorme animal.

« Hey toi », commençai-je, incertaine quant à ce que je devais faire. Je n'avais jamais fait d'équitation. « Je vais juste te donner cette carotte… » Je l'agitai en face de sa bouche, mais il me regarda d'un air incertain.

« Frotte-la entre ses yeux, ou sur son nez », suggéra l'homme. « Il se sentira plus à l'aise. »

Je pinçai les lèvres, puis passai le dos de ma main sur ses naseaux, les longs poils chatouillaient ma peau. Il souffla, et envoya de l'air chaud sur mon visage.

« Merci », dis-je avec sarcasme en secouant la tête. « Maintenant, vas-tu manger cette carotte ? »

Laissant une main sur son poile, je lui tendis ma carotte de l'autre, et il l'attrapa immédiatement, mâchant à grand bruit. Je ris, et le caressai une nouvelle fois.

Je lui donnai deux autres carottes, m'amusant jusqu'à ce qu'Edward et moi devions faire le voyage retour. Nous traversâmes la ville pour retourner à la marina, jusqu'à ce que nous tombions sur l'océan. Magnifique.

« Attends » Je m'arrêtai, et sortis mon appareil photo de mon sac. Un couple de personnes âgées marchait vers nous et je les arrêtai d'un geste de la main. « Excusez-moi. Pourriez-vous prendre une photo de nous, s'il vous plaît ? »

La femme sourit, et tendit la laisse du chien à son mari. « Bien sûr, ma chère. »

Edward me lança un regard noir mais se plaça derrière moi. Il enroula ses bras autour de moi, sa joue posée sur le sommet de ma tête. Je souris, le soleil m'aveuglait, et la photo fut prise.

« Merci », dis-je en reprenant l'appareil.

« Vous êtes un très beau couple », dit-elle, tout sourire. « Je vous souhaite le meilleur. »

Ils s'éloignèrent, le chien aboyant derrière eux, et je soupirai.

« Prête à partir ? », demanda Edward en me prenant par la main, sans même y penser. J'haussai les épaules, et regardai de nouveau l'océan.

« Non. Mais ça ne compte pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il rit, et m'embrassa sur le front. « Allez. »

Le bateau fut libéré de ses attaches et nous nous éloignèrent de la côté, Edward en tant que capitaine. Je l'aidais de temps en temps, mais il m'ordonna d'apprécier l'eau et le voilier.

Edward avait minuté le trajet parfaitement, puisque quand nous fûmes à mi-chemin, le soleil commença à se coucher, et le ciel se para de mille couleurs. Je m'allongeai sur le pont, ma tête posée sur le bois alors que je fixai le dôme qui nous surplombait, me rappelant les fois où j'étais dans l'herbe à Phoenix avec Renée, passant notre temps à identifier les formes des nuages. Puis, Edward vint s'assoir à mes côtés.

« Je vois une fleur », dis-je, en la montrant du doigt. Il me lança un regard étrange, haussa les sourcils, mais il regarda quand même la direction dans laquelle ma main allait.

« Une fleur ? », dit-il avec scepticisme. J'hochai la tête, et redessinai la forme du nuage.

« Oui. Regarde… la tige… les pétales… »

« Tu hallucines », prétendit-il. « C'est un bateau pirate, définitivement. »

« Tu es bien un garçon. » Je secouai la tête alors que nous continuions d'identifier les différents objets que nous voyions dans le ciel. Aussitôt que le soleil disparut, Edward s'éloigna. Pendant son absence, une guirlande de lumières blanches qui était accrochée autour du mât s'alluma, illuminant le pont. La musique continuait de résonner en fond, peaufinant l'atmosphère parfaite. J'étais dans le bon état d'esprit pour prendre mon carnet et jeter sur le papier tout ce qui me venait en tête, j'avais déjà de nouvelles idées pour le roman, mais je préférais apprécier la perfection, simplement.

« Bella ? », demanda-t-il, alors qu'il enroulait une mèche de mes cheveux autour de son doigt. « Puis-je te poser une question ? »

« Bien sûr », dis-je à voix basse, ne voulant pas briser le silence. « Tout ce que tu veux. »

« Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre, mais je suis curieux. » Il inspira, et mon corps se tourna instinctivement vers lui. « Pourquoi restes-tu avec moi ? »

'_Simple'_, voulais-je. _'Parce que je t'aime.'_

« Que veux-tu dire ? », demandai-je, cherchant à gagner du temps.

« Je suis têtu. Reclus. Silencieux. Mystérieux, comme tu me l'as si bien dit » Je souris. « Pourquoi acceptes-tu tout ça, pourquoi rester avec moi ? »

Je réfléchis à sa question un moment, surprise de ne pas avoir une réponse simple à ça. « Parce que… c'est ce que tu es. Je veux dire, je ne sais pas si je voudrais… être avec toi si tu n'étais pas comme ça. »

« Explique », demanda-t-il gentiment, me donnant la possibilité de ne pas répondre si j'étais mal à l'aise.

« Et bien » Je cherchais les bons moments. « Si tu n'étais pas aussi mystérieux, si tu n'étais pas cet homme totalement fascinant que je veux tant connaître, je ne serais pas aussi intriguée. Tu comprends ? »

Il sourit. « Oui. »

« Et toi, pourquoi restes-tu avec moi ? », répliquai-je. « Je suis plate, probablement ennuyante la plupart du temps, complètement maladroite. »

Il plaça son visage au-dessus du mien, ses lèvres touchaient légèrement les miennes. « Parce que », dit-il avec force. « Tu es magnifique au-delà de tout ce que j'ai jamais vu, généreuse, incroyablement talentueuse et intelligente, indépendante, amusante… Et je te l'ai déjà dit, Bella. Tu es comme une drogue pour moi. Il ne semble pas que je puisse avoir assez de toi. »

« Ma réponse est affreuse à côté de ça », dis-je, hors d'haleine. Il rit, et m'écrasa contre son torse.

« Merci de m'avoir autorisé à faire ça, Bella. »

« Merci de l'avoir fait », répondis-je. « C'était de loin le meilleur anniversaire de ma vie. Et dix-neuf n'est même pas une date importante. Je ne peux attendre de voir ce que tu feras pour les vingt-et-un ans. »

Son rire résonna dans le silence. « Si tu me gardes avec toi jusque là. »

« Je te voudrais toujours avec moi », dis-je, mes mots brisèrent le calme. J'écoutais la musique, chantonnant les paroles.

« Danse avec moi », l'entendis-je murmurer alors que 'Your Guardian Angel'* démarrait. J'hochai la tête, ne réalisant pas ce que j'acceptais, et me levai, avant d'être instantanément enveloppée dans sa chaleur.

"_When I see your smile, tears roll down my face. I can't replace. –Quand je vois ton sourire, les larmes coulent sur mon visage. Je ne peux m'en empêcher._

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out, -Et maintenant que je suis fort, j'ai réalisé_

_How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul. –Comme ce monde devient froid, et qu'il brise mon âme._

_And I know I'll find deep inside me, I can be the one." –Et je sais, au plus profond de moi-même que je peux être le bon._

Je pressai mon visage encore plus contre lui, nous ne dansions pas, nous nous laissions porter par les mouvements de l'océan. Sa main était posée sur ma nuque, et l'autre me tenait aussi proche de lui qu'il était physiquement possible.

« Bella. » Sa voix tremblait. Mon cœur commença à battre la chamade au ton de sa voix, la nervosité que je détectais envoyait de l'adrénaline dans mes veines. « Mon amour. »

Je sentis la déception me submerger, mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser ruiner ce moment parfait. C'était le plus proche que je m'étais sentie auprès d'Edward, et je n'aurais pas pu recevoir de plus beau cadeau.

Nous accostèrent bientôt, et Edward arrima le bateau. Nous récupérâmes nos affaires et les rangeâmes dans le coffre de la Volvo, nos mains ne se séparèrent pas pendant toute la durée du voyage. Nous restâmes silencieux, mais c'était un silence confortable. Un silence où les mots n'étaient plus nécessaires.

Je savais qu'Alice avait prévu quelque chose, avec tous ses appels secrets, mais apparemment, la voile n'était pas la seule chose organisée. De nombreuses voitures étaient garées le long de mon appartement, et je grognai en signe de défaite.

« Faisons demi-tour. Je ne veux pas y aller », suggérai-je, prête à courir. Edward rit, et secoua la tête.

« Je suis désolé mon amour, mais j'ai promis de te ramener à temps pour sa petite sauterie. »

« Il n'y a rien de 'petit' là-dedans », marmonnai-je, fermant la portière avec plus de force que nécessaire. Edward verrouilla la voiture et me suivit jusqu'au troisième étage, où je regardais avec appréhension la porte.

« S'il te plaît ? », suppliai-je, essayant de m'en sortir dans un dernier essai futile. Edward m'embrassa tendrement, puis releva mon visage vers lui pour me murmurer.

« Je serai là tout le temps. Quand tu auras fait ton entrée et rempli les exigences d'Alice, nous pourrons partir. »

« Elle est insatiable », prétendis-je, en insérant la clef dans la serrure. Elle s'ouvrit en grand, et l'obscurité nous accueillit.

« Bah », dis-je sarcastiquement à voix haute. « Je me demande où est tout le monde… »

Les lumières s'allumèrent, et vingt de mes plus proches amis bondirent de derrière les meubles ou les rideaux, hurlant Joyeux Anniversaire tous en même temps. Je ris à combien ils étaient organisés, et jetai un regard noir à Emmett et Alice.

« Ce n'était pas nécessaire. » Je fis un geste vers la salle. « Quand je l'ai dit, je le pensais vraiment. »

« On sait ! », dit-elle en me tendant un chapeau en forme de cône, que je refusais de placer sur ma tête. « Mais comme nous t'aimons, nous pensions que c'était totalement nécessaire. »

« Et il y a une dernière surprise pour toi », dit Emmett en se retournant. « Vous pouvez sortir, maintenant. »

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, et Renée en sortit d'une façon théâtrale. « On dirait qu'une tornade est passée dans ta chambre », dit-elle, mais elle souriait largement. « Mon bébé ! »

J'hoquetai, lâchai la main d'Edward et courus vers elle avec précaution. « Maman ! »

« Oh, Bella », dit-elle en m'embrassant sur la joue, en laissant sans doute une trace de rouge à lèvres. « Regarde comme tu as vieilli ! Oh, Bella », répéta-t-elle, en me secouant comme un prunier. Finalement, elle me relâcha, et fit un pas en arrière pour mieux m'observer.

« Tu es magnifique », dit-elle, les yeux brillants. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies déjà dix-neuf ans. Je me fais vieille. »

Je ris. « Où est Phil ? » Je regardai autour de moi afin d'être sûre qu'il ne s'était pas caché derrière moi.

« A la maison. Il ne peut pas voyager à cause de sa blessure. »

Mon beau-père, Phil Dwyer, était un joueur de baseball en ligue mineure, la raison pour laquelle ils vivaient à Jacksonville. Il s'était blessé à la fin de la saison, brisant sa jambe en deux endroits, et était apparemment toujours en guérison.

« C'est le garçon ? », demanda-t-elle à voix basse, en regardant derrière moi. Je n'avais pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qui elle regardait, et j'hochai la tête. « Il est vraiment très beau. »

Je toussai. Quelle litote.

« Maman », dis-je, en indiquant d'un geste à un Edward pétrifié de nous rejoindre. « Voici Edward, mon petit ami. »

Elle le regarda des pieds à la tête, et sourit. « Heureuse de te rencontrer, Edward. »

« C'est un plaisir également, madame Dwyer », rétorqua Edward avec politesse, il était raide comme une planche. Renée rit, ce qui le relaxa un peu.

« S'il te plaît, appelle-moi Renée. Maintenant, Bella m'a dit que tu es pompier… » Elle noua son bras au sien, le guidant vers le canapé qui avait été poussé au fond du salon.

Je passai la soirée entre plaisanter avec les invités qui me souhaitaient un joyeux anniversaire, et essayer d'entendre leur conversation, essayant d'attraper n'importe quel mot ou phrases qui m'indiqueraient de quoi ils parlaient. Alice me chassait à chaque fois, prétendant qu'ils avaient une conversation 'maman et gendre'.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir passer la nuit avec toi », dis-je, honteuse, à ma mère quand le reste des invités furent partis. Renée rit, et chassa mes excuses d'un geste de la main.

« S'il te plaît, ma chérie. Va t'amuser. Si j'avais le choix entre ma mère et un beau pompier pour mon anniversaire, je sais exactement qui je choisirais. »

Je ris, mes joues rougirent, bien sûr. « Merci d'être venue. Tu m'as manqué. »

« Tu m'as manqué également. On se voit demain. »

J'hochai la tête, me retourner, mais elle me rappela aussitôt. « Bella ? »

Je fis volte-face. « Oui ? »

« Il t'aime. »

Elle me fit un câlin avant de me relâcher, me laisser rassembler mes cadeaux avec l'aide d'Alice et de Rose. J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre du pied, et laissai le tas de présents intacts sur le lit, promettant à Alice que j'attendrais demain pour ouvrir le sien, de sorte qu'elle puisse voir s'il me plaisait. Je grognai, le plaçai au somment de la pile avant de les enlacer toutes les deux.

« Merci », dis-je. « Ca doit être la journée la plus… irréelle de toute ma vie. »

« Va le rejoindre », dit Rose, en indiquant un Edward très nerveux qui m'attendait à la porte. « Tu mérites tout ça. »

J'allai à sa rencontre, et m'occupai à fermer ma veste alors qu'Edward me guidait dans l'ascenseur, puis dehors, mais au lieu de se diriger vers sa Volvo, il commença à arpenter la rue.

« Tu marches avec moi ? »

Je le suivis sans un mot, le rattrapai rapidement. Je le suivrai jusqu'au bout de la Terre s'il me le demandait.

Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, nous atterrîmes au sommet de la colline qui se situait dans le parc près de la rivière. Je soupirai, me rapprochai encore plus d'Edward alors que je me remémorai tout ce qui s'était passé à cet endroit.

« Ce lieu est rempli de souvenirs, n'est-ce pas ? », l'entendis-je murmurer. J'hochai la tête.

« Beaucoup de bons », ajoutai-je, repensant au 4 Juillet. Je pus entendre le souffle d'Edward se raccourcir, il était plus laborieux quand il se tourna vers moi, ses mains étaient sur mes hanches. Je l'observai plus attentivement, examinant la fine couche de sueur recouvrant son front, comme s'il était extrêmement nerveux. Je résistai à l'envie de placer ma main sur son cœur, juste pour entendre à quelle vitesse il battait.

« J'aimerais ajouter un autre souvenir à la liste », ajouta-t-il d'une voix égale, mais tremblante. Je déglutis, mais me rappelai que ça devait être une bonne chose s'il voulait ajouter ceci à la liste des moments que je me rappellerais et chérirais toute ma vie, peu importe ce qu'il arriverait dans le futur.

« Je… je ne veux pas t'effrayer », dit-il, utilisant sa phrase préférée. « Mais je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir encore le choix. Je ne peux pas continuer à faire ça, ce n'est pas juste pour nous deux, et je suis… Je pense… Je veux dire que je n'ai pas vraiment… Je pense que je suis prêt à te le dire. »

« Me dire quoi ? » Ma voix tremblait alors que de nombreux scénarios envahissaient mon esprit.

« Je ne peux plus le retenir… Bella, mes sentiments m'ont comme… submergé » Il fit courir une main dans ses cheveux, et je remarquai qu'elle tremblait, elle aussi. « Je suis plus léger, plus confiant dans la personne que je suis devenue. Tu m'as fait réaliser que je ne peux pas changer ce qu'il s'est passé, ni changer qui je suis maintenant. Ces événements ont transformé l'homme que je suis, et en étant avec toi, je comprends que ce n'est pas grave. » Il inspira profondément, comme s'il se battait avec lui-même pour continuer.

« Ma vie était fade sans toi, Bella. Une peinture morne, composée de tâches de couleurs froides. Mais tu es arrivée, et tu as amené la vie dans cette œuvre ; tu as amené de la couleur, de la passion, du bonheur. A chaque fois que j'entends ta voix ou que je vois ton sourire, je ne peux m'empêcher de remercier le Dieu qui t'a amené à moi et qui t'a fait mienne. Je ne veux pas perdre ça, Bella. Je suis trop impliqué maintenant –je ne peux pas te perdre. Tu es devenue une partie de moi, la plus belle. »

« Qu'essaies-tu de dire ? », dis-je. Etrangement, c'était la colère qui dominait, parmi tous les sentiments qui me submergeaient en cet instant. « Je suis heureuse de t'avoir aidé avec tout ça, mais pourquoi me dis-tu ça, pourquoi maintenant ? »

« Je voulais que tu le saches », expliqua-t-il simplement, mais sa voix était faible.

« Tu voulais que je sache que je t'ai transformé en une personne meilleure ? », demandai-je, irritée ou en colère avec moi-même de ne pas avoir le courage de dire ce que je ressentais réellement. « C'est génial, Edward. Heureuse d'avoir pu booster ta confiance en toi. »

« Bella », dit-il, d'une voix plus forte. « Tu sais que tu es bien plus que ça. Tu es mon cœur. Mon âme. Mon corps souffre quand il n'est pas près de toi. Mon esprit est tellement saturé d'images de toi que je suis surpris de parvenir à penser correctement. »

« Je ne comprends pas. » Je mordis ma lèvre, confuse.

« Ne vois-tu pas ? », hurla-t-il, les mains en l'air. « Je t'aime ! »

C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté. La lune était haute dans le ciel, ses rayons de lumière se reflétaient sur la surface de verre de la rivière. Le bruit des voitures était noyé par le son des battements frénétiques de mon cœur, mon sang courait dans mes veines alors que j'essayais de comprendre ce qu'il venait de me dire. J'essayai de bouger, de parler, n'importe quoi, mais j'étais comme paralysée. Figée, et sans force.

« Je t'aime, Bella. De chaque fibre de mon être. J'ai essayé de le nier si longtemps, mais j'ai plus peur de te perdre en ne te le disant pas qu'en te l'avouant. »

« Qu…qu…oi ? », balbutiai-je, alors que ma vision se brouillait.

« Respire », me rappela-t-il en posant sa main avec tendresse sur ma joue. « Bella, respire. »

J'inspirai profondément, me battant pour rester consciente. « Qu'as-tu dit ? »

« Je ne voulais pas le hurler comme ça », confessa-t-il, plus pour lui-même. « Mais je ne le retirerai pour rien au monde. Je t'aime. »

*

* * *

License créative de l'auteure : Swan Island existe bien, et elle se situe au milieu de la rivière qui traverse Portland. Mais ici, l'auteure l'a placée dans l'Océan Pacifique, parce qu'elle le sentait comme ça. Voilà ! =p

NDT : * The Notebook : N'oublie jamais en Français. Film américain, adaptation d'un roman, _les pages de notre amour_.

* Sisterhood of the traveling pants : _4 filles et un jean_. Pas besoin de détailler? ^^

* Docksiders : tapez sur Google. C'est indescriptible.

* le clam chowder : Le clam chowder, ou _chaudrée de palourdes américaines _est une soupe traditionnelle de la région nord-est des États-Unis. Elle est à base de palourdes américaines (= clam), de pommes de terre, de lait et crème et d'aromates divers.

*nautique : ok, on a tous compris que j'y connais rien. Et ça se voit, donc n'hésitez pas à corriger. Pour la bôme. Alors, il y a deux 'piliers' qui entourent une voile, le mât, vertical, et la bôme, horizontal. Comme les deux côtés adjacents d'un triangle rectangle. Bref. Google ? ^^

* Your Guardian Angel, de The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. À écouter.

*

* * *

Hey voilà!

Merci à vous toutes, pour votre soutien, vos reviews. Presque 400! =)

Merci à Kritari, qui a relu et corrigé ce chapitre.

Et maintenant, vos réactions? La déclaration vous a-t-elle plus? Et la réaction de Bella? _Votre phrase ou moment préféré?_

N'oubliez pas, **une review = un teaser**! :)

*

Dans le prochain épisode, la réponse de Bella... Vos prévisions météo? ^^

**Pour le Masque**, Bronze n'a pas posté encore de nouveau chap, donc patience...

Fanny


	13. Nothing can stop me now

Titre: Stop, drop and roll!

Résumé: Bella Swan, une étudiante en littérature, rencontre Edward Masen, pompier, lors de l'incendie de son appartement. Il lui livrera son passé hanté et son combat contre ses démons. Bella pourra-t-elle le sauver de ses souvenirs ou continuera-t-il à la repousser? UA BxE

Auteur: Bronzehairedgirl620

Traductrice: Fanny

Bêta : Kritari

Rating: T

Disclam : Rien n'est à moi ici. Les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer, et l'histoire à Bronze.

* * *

Hum... Me revoilà.

Je sais que nombre d'entre vous veulent à cet instant a) me brûler, b) m'étrangler avec du fil dentaire, c) me donner l'idée de changer une ampoule les pieds dans l'eau OU d) être très indulgent avec moi, parce que ça n'a pas été facile ces deux derniers mois, et je ne trouvais plus le plaisir que j'avais de traduire ces pourtant merveilleuses fics.

Et puis, j'ai recommencé à faire ce que je fais de mieux, ce que j'aime le plus au monde: écrire, traduire, lire.

Me revoilà, et les posts vont de nouveau être très réguliers, comme avant.

Merci de votre patience, j'espère que vous serez toujours aussi nombreuses...

* * *

**Chapitre XII : Nothing can stop me now.**

Bella

Ma mâchoire se décrocha, et ma gorge s'assécha immédiatement. J'essayais de sortir quelque chose, _n'importe quoi_, mais tout ce que je pouvais entendre était ma respiration qui s'échappait en halètements sonores. Je regardai, horrifiée, l'expression d'Edward passer de choquée à pleine d'espoir, puis désespérée alors que le silence s'éternisait je pouvais entendre mon cœur battre la chamade, menaçant de s'échapper de ma poitrine, et mes oreilles tintaient, mais je ne parvenais pas à balbutier des paroles cohérentes.

Il était amusant de voir comment la vie fonctionnait, parfois. La journée entière, j'avais attendu qu'Edward prononce ces trois mots, et quand je m'y attendais le moins, ils sortaient de nulle part, et j'étais, par manque d'une meilleure expression, à court de mots.

« Bella », appela-t-il, brisant le silence pesant. Je sentis un de ses doigts effleurer ma joue, son toucher aussi léger et délicat qu'une aile de papillon. « Mon amour ? »

Ce fut ce qui me tira de ma transe. Je toussai, éclaircis ma voix. « Edward. » Ma voix semblait toujours faible, hésitante.

« Je suis désolé », murmura-t-il, en enlevant sa main. Puis, il fit un pas en arrière. « Je n'aurais pas dû le hurler de cette façon. J'aurais dû attendre. S'il te plaît, oublie ce que j'ai dit », continua-t-il de marmonner, le regard rivé sur l'herbe et ses pieds. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que je secouai la tête avec véhémence.

« Je ne veux pas oublier », dis-je, d'une voix à peine audible, mais Edward parvint à m'entendre. Sa tête se releva brusquement, son front se plissa alors qu'il luttait pour comprendre ce que je voulais dire. Je pris une profonde inspiration, me préparant à sauter dans le vide, comme je l'avais déjà rêvé. « Je ne veux pas oublier que tu as dit ça. »

Edward me fixait, ses yeux n'étaient qu'amour et perplexité. « Tu… Tu ne veux pas ?

Je secouai la tête, et essayai d'être forte. « Non. »

« Je ne comprends pas », admit-il, déplaçant son poids d'un pied sur l'autre. Je soupirai, et fis courir une main dans mes cheveux.

« Je… moi non plus », balbutiai-je, retirant ainsi ma précédente déclaration. Je savais exactement ce que je voulais dire. « Je suis juste… »

« Dépassée ? », suggéra Edward, qui essayait de cacher la douleur qui était écrite sur ses traits. Ses mouvements étaient forcés, comme s'ils lui causaient de la peine. Sa voix transpirait le rejet, dans un seul mot, et sa bouche était tordue en une grimace. Je sentis mon cœur se briser, et je savais que je devais rétablir la situation. Arranger les choses que j'avais foutues en l'air.

« Attends! », hurlai-je, bien qu'il n'ait fait aucun mouvement pour bouger. Je me sentis instantanément stupide, mais je m'en fichais. « Je ne voulais pas dire ça. »

« Alors que voulais-tu dire ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix dure. Je grimaçai, et me flagellai mentalement pour mon silence. J'aurais dû dire quelque chose. Il le prenait de la mauvaise façon, mais je ne pouvais pas le blâmer.

« Edward », soufflai-je, rassemblant chaque portion de courage que je possédais. « J'étais juste… choquée. Je ne m'y attendais pas. »

Mensonge. Je l'avais toujours attendu. Mais pas à ce moment là.

« Je sais. Je suis désolé. » Il posa sa main sur sa nuque, la massant légèrement. « Je prépare ça depuis des semaines, et j'ai dit exactement le contraire de ce que je voulais dire. »

« Ca n'a pas d'importance pour moi », marmonnai-je, alors que je me fascinai pour chaque brin d'herbe, et mon visage était écarlate. « Je ne peux pas y croire, en fait. »

« Qu'y a-t-il de si dur à comprendre ? », demanda-t-il alors qu'il faisait un pas vers moi. Je me sentais me pencher involontairement de lui, comme si nous étions deux aimants. J'étais sans cesse attirée par lui. Le manque de contact physique me faisait mal, et je dus enrouler mes bras autour de moi pour rester entière. Je vis les yeux d'Edward suivre le mouvement, mais il était figé.

Ce fut seulement à ce moment là que sa déclaration me frappa. Edward m'aimait. Edward, le pompier réservé et secret que j'aimais depuis le premier jour ressentait la même chose que moi.

_Il m'aimait._

Un sourire grandit sur mon visage alors que je me répétai encore et encore ces mots. Le sentiment incroyable et extatique me submergea et j'avais l'impression de voler j'avais sauté dans le vide, et comme je l'avais espéré, Edward m'avait rattrapé. Je me sentais entière, et tous les soucis du Monde ne me concernaient plus.

« Edward », murmurai-je, des larmes m'aveuglaient alors que je tentais d'apercevoir ses traits dans l'obscurité. « Je… Je ne sais pas. »

Je me dégonflai, et son visage se ferma. Il attendait ces trois mots. Ils étaient sur le bout de ma langue, attendant d'être dits, et pourtant, je ne trouvais pas le courage.

« Parle-moi », supplia-t-il, ses doigts attrapèrent les miens, légèrement, mais il ne s'approcha pas. « Dis-moi ce que ça veut dire. » Ses yeux verts m'hypnotisaient, brillant dans la lumière fantomatique de l'éclairage de la rue.

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu m'aimes », laissai-je échapper. « Pourquoi ? » Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues, sur mon nez, alors que je continuais de parler. « Pourquoi ? »

Il inspira, plongé dans ses pensées, avant d'entrelacer ses doigts aux miens « Oh, ma Bella, par où commencer ? » Il amena nos mains à ses lèvres, et embrassa le creux de mon poignet. « Tu es intelligente. Aimante. Pleine de compassion. Généreuse. Belle à couper le soufflé. Mature. Sarcastique. Persévérante. Têtue. » Il se pencha, et déposa un baiser sur mon front.

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles », marmonnai-je en réponse, embarrassée. Mais il n'avait pas fini.

« Ton sourire illumine une pièce. Ton rire éclipse celui d'un ange. Quand tu es là, le temps n'est jamais perdu, et il n'y a jamais de silence pesant avec toi. Ta beauté irradie de l'intérieur et de l'extérieur. Mais plus important, j'aime les petites choses. »

Je le regardai, confuse. « Les petites choses ? »

Il sourit légèrement. « Quand tu lis un livre ou que tu commences un nouveau chapitre, tu te mords la lèvre et tu joues avec tes cheveux. Quand tu cuisines, tu chantonnes, en pensant que personne ne peut t'entendre. Quand tu te déplaces dans une pièce, tu crées ta propre danse, une qui ne peut être reproduite. Quand tu passes du temps avec les gens que tu aimes, tu ris comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain, et tu rayonnes. Les étoiles dans le ciel sont bien pâles comparées à toi. »

De lourds hoquets se firent entendre, et il me prit un long moment pour réaliser que c'était moi, essayant de remplir mes poumons d'un oxygène nécessaire. J'inspirai profondément, et toussai alors que je me jetai sur lui, enroulai mes bras autour de sa nuque et mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il recula légèrement à la force de l'impact, mais m'enlaça en retour avec autant de force, caressant mes cheveux.

« Chut, mon amour », susurra-t-il. « Voilà pourquoi je t'aime. Tu es devenue une partie de moi, la plus belle. » Il se répétait, ce qui le fit rire.

Je fermai les yeux un moment, essayant d'imaginer ma vie sans lui. Aussi douloureux que ce soit, je voulais savoir. Mon esprit se vida, toute pensée heureuse et les souvenirs effacés. Je pouvais voir ma vie d'avant. Les essais infructueux d'écrire des livres pathétiques. Regarder Alice et Rosalie vivre leurs vies avec leur âme sœur, vieillir et toujours aimer. Aller à l'école. Travail. Maison. Une existence sans fin, insignifiante, sans réel but, sauf subir ma propre vie.

J'ouvris les yeux une fraction de seconde, tout en respirant l'odeur masculine d'Edward. Ma tête tourna, un petit sourire s'installa sur mon visage alors que je me blottissais plus près de lui et qu'il resserrait son étreinte en réponse. Il était vraiment la plus belle part de ma vie, et je ne la laisserais s'échapper pour rien au monde.

« Je t'aime aussi », murmurai-je à son oreille. Mes mains jouaient avec les petites boucles de cheveux de sa nuque quand son torse cessa de se soulever au rythme de sa respiration. Je me rejetai en arrière pour qu'il puisse voir mon visage. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, et il plaça sa main dans le bas de mon dos.

« Bella, tu n'as pas à… » Je l'interrompis en posant doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

« Je sais. Mais je le pense. »

« Vraiment ? », demanda-t-il, bien qu'il sache déjà la réponse. J'hochai la tête, et notai à peine qu'il me pressait autant qu'il le pouvait contre lui, qu'il m'embrassait déjà avec ferveur. Je gémis, et bougeai mes lèvres avec autant de passion qu'il en mettait. Des larmes coulaient sur mon visage rapidement, mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à les essuyer. Je le serrai de toutes mes forces, jusqu'à ce qu'il se recule, pour me laisser reprendre mon souffle.

« Respire, mon amour » Il ricana, semblant plus léger et plus optimiste que jamais. J'inspirai d'une façon dramatique pour lui, ce qui me valut un sourire en coin.

« Vraiment », dis-je, répondant à sa question précédente. Il rit, et tourna sur lui-même jusqu'à l'étourdissement, et ce fut seulement là qu'il se laissa tomber dans l'herbe, avec moi au-dessus de lui, mes mains supportant mon poids sur son torse, nos fronts pressés l'un contre l'autre.

« Je t'aime, Isabella Swan », répéta-t-il, alors que ses propres yeux devenaient humides. « Plus que tout. »

Je vis, ébahie, une larme briller dans ses yeux, et faire scintiller ses cils. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? », demandai-je, effrayée de l'avoir blessé. J'allais me relever, mais ses mains attrapèrent mes hanches.

« N'ose pas faire ça », grogna-t-il. « Je n'arrive juste pas à croire qu'une femme aussi remarquable… et complètement époustouflante comme toi puisse jamais aimer un homme comme moi ? Je n'avais jamais pensé trouver quelque chose comme ça, et maintenant que c'est réel, c'est un peu… irréel. »

« 'Un homme comme quoi' ? », demandai-je, sans attendre la réponse. « Incroyable ? Tendre ? Complètement romantique? Magnifique? Assez bon pour risquer sa vie pour en sauver d'autres? » Je ne l'avais encore jamais décrit de cette façon à voix haute, ce qui ne fit que renforcer l'idée qu'il était trop bien pour moi.

« Si tu présentes les choses comme ça… » Il sourit, et l'atmosphère s'allégea. Je ris, et frappai légèrement son bras.

« Je t'aime », dis-je, les larmes de joie coulaient moins vite maintenant. « Vraiment. »

« Je sais. Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

Il était complètement ahurissant que ces trois simples mots qui n'avaient aucun sens seuls pouvaient toucher autant quelqu'un. Maintenant qu'ils avaient été jetés dans le vent, il semblait qu'un mur venait d'être abattu entre nous. Cette tension qui planait autour nous comme un sombre nuage était à peine distinguable maintenant, et si on y regardait de plus près, il était évident qu'elle avait bien disparu. Elle était partie, et l'air frais, léger l'avait remplacée. J'étais sienne, et il était mien. Rien d'autre n'importait, et je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse.

Je ris, et l'enlaçai. Son pouce retraçait ma lèvre, alors que ses lèvres embrassaient chaque larme jusqu'à ce que mon visage soit sec. Je fis la même chose avec lui, frissonnant quand la barbe naissante frôlait ma peau.

« Où allons-nous maintenant ? », l'entendis-je murmurer. J'haussai les épaules.

« Je m'en fiche », répondis-je avec insouciance. Il rit avec moi, et secoua la tête. Je grognai, fronçai les sourcils. « Devons-nous vraiment avoir un plan ? »

« Je suppose que non », dit-il en se relevant sur les coudes. « Je n'ai pas l'habitude. »

Pour une raison inconnue, j'avais l'impression d'être au sommet du Monde. Comme si rien ne pouvait me toucher, et je voulais repousser mes limites. « Tu dois arrêter d'être aussi… réglé », dis-je, à défaut du mot approprié.

« Réglé ? »

« Sous contrôle. Précis. Rigide. Je ne suis définitivement pas une experte en relations amoureuses. » Je toussai à la litote. « Mais je sais qu'elles doivent laisser faire le temps. Se détendre, d'une certaine façon. »

« Je n'ai pas l'habitude », répéta-t-il. « Mais quand ça vient de toi, je suis d'accord pour essayer n'importe quoi. Je te fais confiance, Bella. »

« Je te confierai ma vie », approuvai-je, la voix plus basse alors que nous nous asseyions. Je me concentrai uniquement sur l'homme magnifique qui se tenait près de moi, ne pensant plus à quand tout ça s'achèverait, ou quelle était la prochaine étape. Je m'en fichais. Ca n'avait pas d'importance. Doucement, je commençais à me rendre compte que c'était ce genre de questions qui faisait reculer. _Vis l'instant présent_, comme Alice me le disait si souvent

Je commençai enfin à comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« J'ai écrit ça pour toi », l'entendis-je dire alors qu'il sortait une feuille de papier froissée de sa poche. « Je travaillais dessus quand tu m'as surpris à la caserne. Ce n'est pas très bon, mais je veux que tu le lises. Peut-être que ça pourra te dire tout ce que je ne suis pas capable d'exprimer. »

Je la pris sans un mot, la dépliai et la portai près de mon visage, essayant de distinguer les mots dans la lumière faible.

_Ma douce Bella,_

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'écris cette lettre. Peut-être ai-je juste peur qu'à l'instant où je voudrais te dire combien je t'aime, ou même juste te dire ces mots, je serais figé, incapable. Je suis quelqu'un qui a besoin d'organiser ses pensées avant de pouvoir parler, et cette situation n'est pas différente._

_J'ai changé. Personne ne peut le nier. Même Mike Newton m'a dit combien je semblais plus heureux. Je m'engage plus. Je suis plus sociable, léger, sarcastique, et j'agis plus comme l'homme de vingt-deux ans que je suis plutôt que ce que je prétendais être avant. Et tout ça, je te le dois._

_J'ai essayé et essayé de me rappeler à quoi ressemblait la vie avant toi, mais la seule image qui me vienne est le vide. C'était une existence désolée, emplie de rien sauf de peine et de douleur, à mon égard. Je me sentais coupable pour ce qui était arrivé, et j'avais laissé ça prendre possession de moi. Ca consumait ma vie, et j'en étais arrivé à un point où je ne pouvais plus rien faire pour l'arrêter. Je ne voulais pas, car c'était la seule chose qui restait constante. Que serais-je sans avoir à vivre avec ça tous les jours. Je ne saurais pas quoi faire._

_Et puis, tu es arrivée, tu as débarqué dans ma vie comme un boulet de canon. C'était la première fois que je ne parvenais pas à faire sortir une femme de ma tête, et peu importe combien j'essayais, je ne voulais pas t'oublier. J'avais quelque chose qui me poussait à vivre quelque chose pour remplacer la culpabilité qui était devenue une part de moi. Au lieu d'être de me satisfaire de ça, j'ai trouvé quelque chose de tellement mieux. Je ne te mérite pas, et je le comprends parfaitement. Mais pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne vais pas jeter cette opportunité. On m'a souvent livré des choses sur des plateaux d'argent, et je les ai rejetées, ne réalisant pas la chance que j'avais._

_Mais maintenant, je sais que je n'échangerai ces choix pour rien au monde. Ils ont changé ma vie d'une manière drastique. Ce chemin m'a mené à toi._

_Je t'aime, Bella. Plus que tout au monde. Mon seul espoir est que tu m'aimes en retour, mais j'aime l'idée que tu sois à moi, et à personne d'autre. J'ai besoin de toi comme l'air que je respire, et s'il te plaît, promets-moi de rester._

_A toi pour toujours, _

_Edward._

Je me mordis la lèvre pour éviter de sangloter, mais ce fut un effort vain. Mon corps tremblait alors que je me sentais toute entière à lui, mon corps n'avait jamais été aussi empli.

« Je vais rester », promis-je, espérant qu'il puisse me comprendre malgré mes sanglots. « Pour toujours. »

« Je pensais », dit Edward alors que nous marchions main dans la main vers mon appartement après une journée de travail. Il était passé me prendre à la sortie, à quinze heures ce Jeudi, pour m'emmener déjeuner. « Que dirais-tu de rencontrer ma mère ? »

Je m'arrêtai, en partie à cause du fait que je venais de trébucher sur un pavé disjoint et aussi à cause du choc que j'avais ressenti à sa déclaration. « Rencontrer ta mère ? », répétai-je avec scepticisme. J'étais toujours embarrassée par la façon dont j'avais répondu au téléphone en Juin.

« Elle veut te rencontrer », clarifia-t-il.

« Comment est-ce venu dans la conversation ? »

Il ricana, nerveux. « Je lui ai peut-être raconté ce que j'avais fait pour ton anniversaire, et elle insiste pour rencontrer la femme qui est parvenue à voler mon cœur », cita-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Je ris, et me rapprochai de lui.

« Et quand cela arriverait-il ? », le pressai-je en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtés. Il l'évita adroitement, et me répondit en haussant les épaules.

« Je ne suis pas sûr. Elle veut venir rendre visite, mais elle ne sait pas encore quand elle pourra avoir des congés. »

J'acquiesçai. « J'adorerais rencontrer ta mère », répondis-je. « Mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle ait vraiment envie de me voir. Je ne vaux pas un voyage depuis Chicago. »

Edward grimaça. « Bella… », me prévint-il. Je savais qu'il détestait que je dise ce genre de choses.

« Je sais, je sais. »

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'appellerait dans l'après-midi pour me donner tous les détails », dit-il, en tournant à gauche dans la rue. J'hochai la tête, déjà nerveuse à l'idée de faire la connaissance de sa mère.

De ce que je savais, Elizabeth était celle qui était à l'origine, par son éducation, de l'homme qu'il était maintenant. Elle et Edward Senior s'étaient mariés, et avaient eu Edward peu après, et ils étaient tous les deux des parents parfaits. Je l'admirais après la mort de son mari, elle ne s'était pas fermée, comme beaucoup l'auraient fait. Elle avait continué de vivre, avec force, et je savais que c'était pour son fils. C'était un effort remarquable, ce qui faisait d'elle une femme incroyable.

« En parlant d'elle… », marmonna Edward alors qu'il sortait son portable de sa poche et décrochai sans même regarder l'identité de son correspondant. « Salut, maman. »

J'attendis, le souffle court, alors qu'il lui parlait. « Voilà une façon de m'avertir », dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. « Ca me donne quoi, vingt quatre heures, pour tout préparer ? »

Je déglutissais. 24 heures ? C'était mauvais.

« Non, bien sûr que j'ai envie que tu viennes », dit-il, puis il rit à sa réponse. « Elle est juste là, en fait. » Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens, et sa main resserra son emprise sur la mienne. « Attends. »

« Elle veut te parler », articula-t-il silencieusement en me tendant le téléphone. Je secouai la tête mais il me le posa dans ma main ouverte en souriant. Je grognai, le portai à mon oreille, mordillant ma lèvre.

« Bonjour, Elizabeth. »

« Bella ! », dit-elle chaleureusement, comme si nous étions des amies de longue date. « Comment vas-tu, ma chère ? »

Je ris à son aise. « Très bien. Et vous ? »

« Bien, merci. Je voulais te demander si ça te dérangerait que je passe ce week-end ? »

Je secouai la tête, et ris de moi quand je réalisais qu'elle ne pouvait pas me voir. « Bien sûr que non. J'adorerais vous voir ici. »

Edward sourit largement. « Merci », l'entendis-je dire à voix basse.

« Si tu ne veux pas que je vienne tout de suite, ne t'inquiète pas », m'offrit-elle en compromis. « Je sais que ce sera étrange, rencontrer la mère de ton petit ami. »

Je souris au titre. « Non. J'aimerais vraiment que vous veniez. »

« Bien. Dis à Edward que je lui envoie un mail avec les détails de mon vol. »

J'acquiesçai, dis au revoir avant de rendre à Edward son portable. Il m'enlaça, puis nous continuâmes notre chemin. « Merci d'avoir fait ça. Tu n'étais pas obligée. »

« Je veux la voir. Elle a l'air extraordinaire. »

Il rit. « Elle l'est. Tu lui ressembles, sur ce point. »

Je rougis, et changeai de sujet alors que nous approchions de mon appartement. J'embrassai légèrement Edward quand j'eus atteint la porte d'entrée, souriant contre sa bouche alors que sa langue retraçait délicatement ma lèvre inférieure. J'acceptai sa requête, et gémis.

« Tu dois y aller », lui rappelai-je quand ses lèvres se perdirent dans ma nuque, aspirant délicatement la peau. Je savais que ça laisserait une marque, mais je ne fis rien pour l'arrêter.

« Oublie ça », dit-il en embrassant ma clavicule. « Qu'ils aillent se faire voir. »

Je secouai la tête. « Tu n'as plus que dix minutes », dis-je après avoir jeté un œil à ma montre. Il grogna, m'embrassa sur le front avant de faire demi-tour, se dirigeant vers l'endroit où il avait garé sa voiture plus tôt.

« Je t'aime, Bella », dit-il, après s'être retourné quelques mètres plus loin. Je souris largement, et m'appuyai contre la porte.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

J'attendis qu'il tourne au coin de la rue avant de me glisser dans l'ascenseur puis chez moi. Alice collait des photos dans un album, et des dizaines de clichés colorés gisaient sur le sol autour d'elle. Je me frayai un chemin parmi elles, essayant de ne pas les écraser quand je m'assis sur le canapé.

« Comment allez-vous, toi et ton homme amoureux ? », demanda-t-elle, ne levant même pas les yeux de son ouvrage. Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Bien? Et toi? »

« Jamais été aussi bien », gloussa-t-elle en plaçant deux photos à la lumière. « Il vient ici toute à l'heure, d'ailleurs. »

« Est-ce une demande d'évacuer le terrain ? », demandai-je en volant une chips du paquet qui se trouvait sur la table. Elle attrapa le plastique, et me lança un regard noir.

« Tu peux rester. »

Je grimaçai, et tentai d'attraper le paquet. Après l'avoir obtenu avec succès, je le pris sous mon bras, et ris quand elle tenta de le reprendre. « Nan. Merci pour ton offre, cependant. Je préfère ne pas connaître ta vie amoureuse. »

« Amoureuse ? Tu connais tout de ma vie amoureuse. Si tu parlais de ma vie sexuelle, tout ce que tu as à faire est de demander. » Elle haussa un sourcil, suggestive. Je reniflai, et secouai la tête.

« Je passe mon tour. »

« Que faîtes-vous Edward et toi ce week-end ? », demanda Alice, qui savait que nous n'avions passé que peu de temps ensemble depuis mon anniversaire.

« Sa mère arrive demain. »

Elle laissa tomber deux photos, et me regardait comme si il venait de me pousser une troisième tête. « Comment peux-tu dire ça avec autant de calme ? », hurla-t-elle. « Bella ! Nous devons te préparer pour ça. C'est un grand pas. » Elle prit une grande inspiration, et son visage devint immédiatement sérieux. « Tu es sûre ? »

J'hochai la tête. « Oui. Je veux faire ça pour Edward, et il en a vraiment envie. »

« Mais que veux-tu, toi ? », demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant près de moi pour me frotter le bras avec affection. Je souris à son attention.

« J'ai vraiment envie de rencontrer Elizabeth », dis-je en réfléchissant. « Edward a dit que parfois, je lui rappelais sa mère »

« Ca, c'est un compliment, ou je n'en ai jamais entendu », dit-elle. « Surtout quand elle semble être une personne aussi bien. »

J'acquiesçai, tout en mâchouillant une autre chips. « Donc, je devrais vraiment faire ça ? »

Elle me lança un regard entendu. « Absolument. »

« Bien alors », dis-je en me levant pour bondir parmi les photos. « Je vais rencontrer Elizabeth ! »

La préparation d'Edward pour accueillir sa mère se fit en un tour de main. Son appartement était déjà immaculé, propre, et après tout le temps qu'il avait passé à la caserne ce dernier mois, poser quelques jours de congés n'avait pas été un problème. Je le rejoignis devant la librairie après avoir travaillé toute la matinée, déjà en hyperventilation quand nous montâmes dans la voiture direction le Portland International Airport.

Mes paumes étaient moites et mes poumons menaçaient de lâcher alors qu'Edward me guidait vers le terminal. Je m'appuyai contre la rambarde d'acier, fermant les yeux alors que je sentais quelques personnes passer devant moi, courant pour attraper une correspondance ou pour enlacer ceux qui venaient d'arriver. Mon estomac se noua alors que je m'imaginais comment les choses pourraient mal tourner. Et si je ne ressemblais pas à ce qu'elle attendait ? Et si je n'étais qu'une déception, indigne de son Dieu de fils ?

« Bella », dit Edward, me demandant de le regarder. « Tu dois te calmer. Ma mère avait depuis longtemps perdu l'espoir que je trouve quelqu'un. Présenter quelqu'un comme toi, comme ma petite amie et l'amour de ma vie, va l'envoyer sur la lune. »

J'acquiesçai, lissai ma chemise pour la troisième fois, alors que mon pied tapait par intermittence sur le sol. Ce fut seulement quand je commençai à me tourner les pouces qu'Edward prit mes mains dans les siennes, cessant tout mouvement de ma part.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi ? », demanda-t-il, en soupirant d'un air faussement exaspéré. Je ris, secouai la tête et ouvris la bouche pour parler, avant d'être interrompue.

« Tu pourrais commencer par me présenter cette jeune fille magnifique. » M'interrompit une voix légère et féminine, qui semblait hautement amusée. Le visage d'Edward s'éclaira quand il la reconnut, son corps fit volte-face tandis qu'il lâchait mes mains.

« Maman », dit-il, alors qu'un sourire en coin remplaçait sa colère feinte pour moi.

« Mon Edward », dit-elle, en ouvrant les bras largement. « Top vieux pour faire un câlin à ta mère ? »

Il secoua la tête, et enlaça la femme. « Jamais. »

Je détournai les yeux, ayant presque l'impression de m'introduire dans un moment privé. Je me déplaçai de quelques pas, détaillant le panneau des arrivées et départs, nommant chacun des états pour chaque ville affichée avant qu'Edward ne touche légèrement mon avant-bras.

« Bella ? », sa voix était aussi douce et onctueuse que le miel. « Voici ma mère, Elizabeth. Maman, voici ma petite amie, Bella. »

Je rougis, et tendis la main vers elle pour qu'elle la serre. « Heureuse de vous rencontrer. »

Elizabeth fronça les sourcils, et m'enlaça aussitôt. « Moi aussi, ma chérie. Mon Dieu, Edward avait raison. Tu es au-delà des mots. »

Je lui donnai un coup de coude dans les côtés, et grimaçai quand mon bras entra en contact avec sa peau. Dur. « Je ne dirais pas ça », dis-je, essayant de paraître aussi humble et modeste que je le pus. Les premières impressions font tout, comme Alice me l'avait enfoncé dans le crâne hier.

Je pouvais maintenant voir d'où Edward tenait ses traits il était le portrait caché de sa mère. Ses cheveux bronze brillaient sous les lumières aveuglantes de l'aéroport, et son sourire était léger et délicat. Les mêmes yeux verts desquels j'étais tombée amoureuse étaient là, et elle était légèrement plus grande que moi.

« Allons chercher tes affaires », dit Edward, en enroulant un bras autour de ma taille et en tendant l'autre à sa mère. Elle rit, l'entrelaça avec le sien et me sourit gentiment.

« Toujours aussi gentleman », le félicita-t-elle en essayant d'aplatir ses cheveux, avant de grogner de frustration. « Tu ne réussis toujours pas à dompter cette crinière, n'est-ce pas. »

Il haussa les épaules d'un air penaud. « Elle ne veut pas se calmer. »

J'esquissai un sourire, retenant mes éclats de rire alors qu'elle appuyait sur le désordre capillaire de son fils pendant encore une minute avant de laisser tomber. Edward lui lança un regard noir, tout en nous guidant vers la tapis roulant. Ses bagages furent récupérés peu après, et nous fûmes rapidement dans la Volvo. Elizabeth avait insisté pour que je m'asseye avec elle à l'arrière, malgré les protestations d'Edward.

« J'ai l'impression d'être un vulgaire chauffeur », grommela-t-il à voix basse en fermant le coffre. Je ris, l'embrassai sur la joue avant de me glisser près de sa mère.

« Comment est Chicago ? », lui demanda-t-il en sortant du parking sans difficulté. Elizabeth rit, tendit le bras pour le frapper légèrement derrière la tête.

« Venteux », plaisanta-t-elle. « Ca va. Les affaires ont un peu ralenti, mais j'adore ce que je fais. Les filles du club de littérature te disent bonjour. »

Edward grogna. « Dis leur que je les salue également », dit-il, ayant étrangement l'air d'un petit garçon qu'on avait forcé à dire bonjour. « Elle participe à un club de littérature toutes les semaines », me dit-il.

« Comme c'est intéressant », dis-je sincèrement. « Je travaille dans une librairie », ajoutai-je.

« Quel travail sympathique ! », commenta Elizabeth. « Est-ce que l'aimes ? »

J'acquiesçai. « Enormément. C'est une petite boutique, et c'est pourquoi je l'aime autant. C'est toujours appréciable d'avoir un travail qui vous plaît tout en payant les études. »

« Edward m'a dit que tu étais à PSU » J'hochai la tête. « Il adorait être là-bas, enfin de ce que j'ai pu en voir. »

« Moi aussi », approuvai-je. « Leur cursus de littérature est très bon, et le programme est très intéressant. »

Nous parlâmes de choses et d'autres alors qu'Edward nous ramenait à son appartement, et je réussis à apprendre quelques petites choses sur son enfance. Je voulais lui poser des questions quand nous aurions un moment seules, mais j'avais peur que le passé soit un sujet aussi sensible pour elle que pour lui.

Quand le trajet confortable mais plutôt long prit fin, Edward me déposa chez moi. Je dis au revoir à Elizabeth, promettant que je dînerai avec eux ce soir avant qu'Edward ne me raccompagne jusqu'à la porte.

« Merci d'être venu », dit-il. « Elle t'aime déjà. »

Je souris. « Heureusement, je m'en suis tirée. »

« Je n'en doutais pas », murmura-t-il. Son baiser m'envoya des frissons sur tout le corps. Je souris, et le poussai joyeusement vers la Volvo, alors qu'il m'était douloureux de le voir partir.

« Va passer du temps avec ta mère. Je serai là toute à l'heure. »

Il acquiesça, regagna sa place sur la siège conducteur et me fit un dernier signe de la main avant de partir. En entrant dans l'appartement, je vis que celui-ci était vide, et décidai de passer un coup de fil rapide à Alice.

« Quoi ? », grogna-t-elle, et je pus entendre le rire de Jasper de l'autre côté de la ligne. Je souris.

« Que suis-je en train d'interrompre ? », demandai-je avec condescendance, tout en sachant très bien de quoi il retournait. Alice grommela quelque chose, et le bruit de ses pas sur un plancher de bois résonnèrent.

« Que veux-tu ? », siffla-t-elle. « Jasper et moi étions plongés dans une fantastiquement parfaite séance de pelotage, et tu viens juste de la tuer. »

« Je suis désolée. Je suis revenue de l'aéroport, et trouvant l'appartement vide, je me suis dit que je devrais vérifier où était ma colocataire », rétorquai-je sarcastiquement.

« Chez Jasper. Ne m'attends pas », répondit-elle. « Je t'aime! »

Je gloussai. « Prends soin de toi. »

« Oui, maman », l'entendis-je marmonner avant de raccrocher. Je regardai autour de moi, et fronçai les sourcils à la vue de la pièce parfaitement propre. Je n'avais rien à faire. J'avais fini la dissertation, lu tous mes romans et n'avais personne pour qui cuisiner, comme je devais manger chez Edward ce soir.

Finalement, je me retrouvais dans la cuisine, feuilletant différentes recettes que j'avais acquéries ces dernières années dans des dizaines de magasines et livres de cuisine. Ma collection de préférées. Je tombai sur la section des desserts, me léchant les lèvres inconsciemment alors que je parcourais des yeux mes options.

« Qu'est-ce que préférerais Elizabeth… », marmonnai-je d'un air rêveur en regardant les différentes recettes. « Crème brûlée, glace faîte maison, rouleaux à la cannelle… », énumérai-je en les pointant tour à tour du doigt. « Peu importe. »

Trouvant enfin la recette parfaite, je posai le livre sur le bar, allumai la télévision pour avoir un bruit de fond, écoutant distraitement les voix mornes des acteurs d'une série B alors que je rassemblai les ingrédients dont j'allais avoir besoin. Je priais pour tous les avoir ici, et fus quelque peu soulagée quand mon souhait fut exaucé.

J'étalai la pâte sur le plat, montai un peu plus le volume de la télévision avant d'évider et de peler les pommes que j'avais trouvées dans le placard. Après les avoir mélangées avec quelques autres ingrédients, mais surtout après avoir ajouté une pincée de cannelle, j'ouvris le four déjà chaud et enfournai le plat. Programmant la minuterie à cinquante minutes, je m'étalai sur le canapé, regardant les acteurs sur l'écran avant que mes yeux ne se déplacent vers mon bureau qui était appuyé contre le mur, près de la grande baie vitrée surplombant une bonne partie de Portland. Des piles de livres et de feuilles recouvraient le meuble, une lampe était insérée dans un minuscule espace vide. Je grognai, sachant que mon carnet de notes était en équilibre au sommet de la pile, ses pages vierges de mots. Je me levai, feuilletai les pages et lus les nombreuses idées et commencements que j'avais griffonnés.

Avec hésitation, je m'assis sur la chaise de bois miteuse, attrapai un stylo et appuyai sur le bout un nombre incalculable de fois, le bruit noyant le chamboulement de mes idées. Je plaçai la mine sur la première ligne vierge, puis écoutai le grattement que produisait le transfert d'encre sur le papier alors que j'écrivais. Je ne relevai pas les yeux pour voir ce que je faisais j'y pensais un instant, mais n'eus pas le courage de me relire. Avant même que je m'en rende compte, une page était achevée, et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupéfaction et d'interrogation alors que je regardais les lettres minuscules.

« Un parfait début », murmurai-je, retraçant mes mots, avant d'ajouter quelques idées supplémentaires.

Je n'avais jamais été capable d'écrire avec autant de liberté et de créativité. Mon esprit allait exploser tellement les idées de ce que j'allais écrire fusaient. Je m'empressai de les noter, enchantée alors qu'une grossière intrigue prenait vie.

L'alarme du four se déclencha quand je finis ma troisième page. Agacée de devoir m'éloigner de mon travail, je courus jusqu'à la cuisine pour sortir le plat et le poser sur le bar afin qu'il refroidisse. Essayant de ne pas perdre les mots, je retournai m'assoir sur la chaise et continuai d'écrire furieusement. Puis, je dus relever la tête pour consulter l'horloge. Ce que je pensais dix minutes était en fait une heure et demie et je me redressai enfin, ébahie par mon progrès.

J'avais un bon commencement, et replaçai le cahier au sommet d'une pile de livres, ma collection de Jane Austen, et bondis jusqu'à la salle de bains. Après avoir lavé et séché mes cheveux, j'enfilai un jean et une chemise provenant d'une des diverses escapades shopping d'Alice. Je recouvris la tarte d'Alice d'un bout de papier d'aluminium et pianotai nerveusement sur le bar, attendant qu'il soit l'heure pour moi de partir. Je me sentis un peu embarrassée de monter dans ma camionnette monstrueuse qui faisait un bruit d'enfer alors que je me dirigeai vers chez Edward, mais je ne pouvais rien y faire. Je restai assise sur le siège, le moteur éteint alors que je me demandai ce qui pourrait bien arriver ce soir.

Ravalant les papillons qui encombraient ma gorge, je me dirigeai avec assurance –presque- jusqu'au bon étage, replaçai mes cheveux correctement avant de toquer. Quelques secondes plus tard, Edward m'attirai à l'intérieur, m'écrasai contre son torse avant de m'embrasser passionnément.

« Mon amour », murmura-t-il en souriant largement. Je lui rendis son sourire, mes joues tournant brutalement au rouge pivoine quand Elizabeth ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'Edward, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres alors qu'elle nous regardait ensemble.

« Bonjour Elizabeth », dis-je en me mordant la lèvre. Edward se retourna, ses lèvres étaient légèrement gonflées par mes baisers alors qu'il se frottait la nuque.

« Bella ! Tu es très belle », me complimenta-t-elle en m'embrassant sur la joue. Mes joues, si possible, se firent encore plus brûlantes alors que je me pressai contre les côtes d'Edward.

« Vous aussi. »

« S'il te plaît, assieds-toi », me dit-elle en faisant un geste vers le canapé en cuir. J'acceptai, et commençai à me baisser, mais Edward m'attrapa par la taille et m'installa entre ses jambes. J'écarquillai les yeux, surprise qu'il agisse aussi librement devant un public, encore moins devant sa mère. Il ne faisait jamais ce genre de choses devant Alice ou Emmett.

Nous parlâmes pendant quelques minutes de choses et d'autres, faisant les présentations basiques et les choses essentielles avant qu'Elizabeth n'aille droit au but.

« En tant que mère, je crois qu'il est absolument nécessaire que je te raconte quelques histoires embarrassantes à propos des vingt-deux dernières années de la vie d'Edward. Voudrais-tu voir des photos de lui bébé ? »

« Maman ! », dit-il, et son accent de Chicago se fit entendre bien plus que d'habitude, après avoir seulement passé quelques heures avec sa mère. « Ne me fais pas ça. »

« Pourquoi pas ? Je n'ai rencontré aucune de tes petites amies. J'ai de nombreuses années à rattraper. »

Je sentis une petite pincée de satisfaction et de fierté à l'idée d'être la première fille à lui être présentée. « Je suis d'accord. »

« Ne te range pas de son côté », grogna Edward en appuyant ses lèvres contre ma joue. « Si tu m'écoutes, je te réserve une petite surprise pour plus tard. »

Je résistai au besoin irrépressible de gémir et secouai la tête. « Ca ne marche pas, mais je retiens la surprise. »

Il sourit. « Pas la moindre chance. »

« Je vais chercher ces albums. » Elizabeth me fit un clin d'œil et quitta la pièce, me laissant avec un Edward très énervé.

« Bella », dit-il, les mâchoires serrées. « S'il te plaît. Je ferai n'importe quoi. Mais ne regarde pas ces photos. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je n'étais pas un enfant très… mignon. »

Je fixai bouche bée le Dieu en face de moi, et essayai de ne pas montrer mes émotions. « D'accord. »

Elizabeth revint rapidement avec de nombreux albums dans les mains, ainsi qu'un petit dossier. Je souris, m'assis à côté d'elle sur le canapé alors qu'Edward nous rejoignait avec réticence. Elle ouvrit la première page, époussetant la fine couche de poussière qui s'y était accumulée.

« C'est Edward à sa naissance », commenta-t-elle en effleurant les traits de son fils. Edward était enroulé dans une petite couverture, les yeux écarquillés, regardant Elizabeth qui était allongée sur un lit d'hôpital, un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres, le regard fixé sur lui. Un très bel homme était assis près d'elle, un bras autour de ses épaules et le sourire tordu familier bien en place.

« Tu étais adorable », dis-je à voix basse, en regardant le bébé minuscule et parfait. Il grimaça, et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Le voici à son premier jour d'école primaire. »

Le petit Edward, les yeux étincelants et les cheveux en bataille occupait toute la photo, ses deux dents de devant manquaient, mais il avait déjà son sourire si particulier. Il tenait un sac à dos Thomas the Tank Engine entre ses mains –_NDT : ne voulant pas me ridiculiser en essayant d'expliquer, je recommande Google images, ici-,_ son polo était rentré dans son pantalon kaki et ses baskets neuves lui allaient à la perfection.

« Tu verras qu'il y en a de moins en moins au fil des années. » Elle fronça les sourcils. « Il n'a plus voulu que je le prenne en photo à partir de ses quatorze ans. »

Je ris bruyamment. « Timide ? »

« Non. Je savais que ça arriverait un jour. »

J'haussai un sourcil à cette déclaration, sachant pertinemment qu'Edward n'avait jamais pensé qu'il aurait une relation sérieuse.

Les photos s'enchaînèrent. Edward jouant au foot. Edward en boy scoot. Les anniversaires d'Edward jusqu'à ses treize ans. Edward jouant au piano. Edward à la piscine, vêtu d'un maillot de bain bleu et de brassards.

« C'est de la torture », s'écria-t-il en nichant son visage dans mon cou.

« Tu étais un très bel enfant. » J'hoquetai à la vision d'une photo d'Edward et son père habillés de façon identique. Ses cheveux bronze étaient juste autant ébouriffés qu'ils l'étaient maintenant et il se battait avec sa cravate, semblant extrêmement mal à l'aise.

« Il amenait son fils à la journée des parents », dit Elizabeth à voix basse. Je vis les yeux d'Edward s'assombrir et pris sa main dans la mienne, frottant doucement sa paume avec mon pouce.

« On peut arrêter, si tu veux », chuchotai-je, ne réalisant que maintenant combien ça devait être dur pour lui.

« Non », insista-t-il. « Ca va. »

J'acquiesçai, inspirai profondément avant de tourner la page. Je compris ce que voulait dire Elizabeth quand elle avait dit que les photos disparaissaient à partir d'un certain âge il y en avait de moins en moins. J'atteignis enfin la fin, les larmes inondant mes yeux. Une représentait Edward en costard, un rictus sur les lèvres alors qu'il était appuyé contre le manteau de la cheminée.

« Noël », dit Elizabeth. « Il avait dix-sept ans, et nous étions invités au Réveillon organisé par un ami. Cravate noire obligatoire, au grand désespoir d'Edward. »

Je ne pouvais détourner les yeux de la photo, de la façon dont les bougies illuminaient le bronze de ses cheveux et l'émeraude de ses yeux, et le noir de sa veste contrastait élégamment avec sa peau presque transparente.

L'avant-avant-dernière fut élue meilleure photo de l'album. Edward était assis dans une pièce sombre, alors qu'une lampe allumée rayonnait juste au-dessus de sa tête. Il était assis sur un banc de piano, crayon dans la main et l'autre dans ses cheveux alors qu'il regardait intensément la partition posée sur l'instrument.

« C'est le jour où j'ai composé ta chanson, maman », l'entendis-je dire. « Je ne me rappelle pas que tu m'aies pris en photo. »

« Je savais que tu ne me laisserais pas faire si je te le demandais, donc j'ai dû agir discrètement. » Elle rit doucement. « Cette photo était trop belle pour ne pas être réussie. »

L'avant-dernière semblait plutôt récente. Edward soufflait de nombreuses bougies placées sur un gâteau d'anniversaire, et une dizaine de personne applaudissaient et riaient autour de lui. C'était le symbole même du bonheur, autant que je puisse le dire.

« Mon vingt-et-unième anniversaire », s'exclama Edward. « Oui, ma mère les a tous classés. »

Je tournai la page pour dévoiler la dernière photographie, et sourit encore plus largement que je ne l'avais fait de toute la soirée en la détaillant. Edward et Elizabeth était sur un voilier, bras-dessus bras-dessous, un sourire mélancolique aux lèvres.

« La première fois depuis l'accident », dit Edward, alors que mon esprit faisait immédiatement le lien. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus.

« Et bien, merci de m'avoir montré tout ça », dis-je. « J'ai adoré. »

« Je vais préparer le diner », s'exclama Edward en nous embrassant toutes les deux sur la joue. Elizabeth lui sourit avant qu'il ne se lève et s'éloigne. Puis, elle se tourna vers moi.

« Et ceci… », dit-elle en prenant le dossier en carton. « …est un assemblage de tout ce qu'il a fait. Les travaux d'Edward Masen rassemblés dans une chemise. »

Mes doigts se tendirent pour l'attraper, avant que je ne me rétracte en les plaçant sous mes cuisses. « Oh ? »

« Voilà », dit-elle en acceptant ma requête. Je l'ouvris, et le plaçai sur mes genoux pour qu'aucune feuille ne glisse au sol.

Je rencontrai des certificats de naissance, des feuilles gratifiées d'étoiles dorées, des partitions de musique. Certaines étaient finies, comme une copie d'_Elizabeth Lullaby_, mais certaines portaient seulement quelques griffonnages et des notes en marge. Mais ce qui retint mon attention fut une enveloppe froissée adressée à Edward, datant du 9 Avril. Un rapide calcul m'apprit qu'elle avait été écrite quand Edward avait quatorze ans, la même année que l'accident.

« Je… je ne l'ai jamais lu », dit Elizabeth en la pointant du doigt. « Elle a été écrite par mon mari pour mon fils l'année de ses quatorze ans, quelques semaines avant l'accident » Elle s'arrêta, et ses yeux légèrement humides se posèrent sur moi. « Je crois qu'Edward t'en a parlé. »

J'acquiesçai. « Oui », répondis-je solennellement.

« Edward Senior voulait écrire une lettre à son fils pour lui dire à quel point il était fier de lui. Ils étaient très proches, mais même avant cette époque, Edward était très réservé, timide. Il n'a jamais eu beaucoup d'amis, et ne sortait pas le week-end. Il laissait son père entrer dans son univers plus que n'importe qui, mais ils n'ont jamais été très expansifs, démonstratifs. » Elle me tendit l'enveloppe. « Edward Senior a écrit ceci pour montrer à son fils combien il était heureux de voir qui Edward était devenu et ce qu'il accomplirait dans sa vie. Il en a fait deux exemplaires, m'en donnant un et me disant qu'il savait qu'Edward ne me montrerait jamais le sien. »

« Je ne veux pas être impliquée là où je n'ai pas ma place », dis-je, essayant de ravaler ce que j'avais vraiment envie de dire.

« S'il te plaît, ma chérie, je veux que tu la prennes. S'il y a quelqu'un qui devrait voir ce qu'Edward Senior voyait en son fils, ça doit être la femme qu'il aime le plus. »

Je fermai les yeux. « C'est la lettre qui est accrochée dans son bureau », dis-je en rassemblant les pièces du puzzle.

« Oui. Je l'ai aperçu, mais je n'ai pas voulu interroger Edward à son sujet. »

Je ris à l'ironie de la situation. « J'étais dans la même situation. »

Elle ne dit plus rien, mais appuya le papier dans ma main. « S'il te plaît. »

J'hochai la tête, la glissant avec précaution dans ma poche, avant de me lever quand Edward nous appela pour le dîner. Nous nous assîmes, mangeâmes le délicieux repas qu'avait préparé Edward. Puis, alors qu'il racontait la façon dont on s'était rencontré, nous ne fîmes rien d'autre que sourire.

« Comme c'est effrayant », dit Elizabeth, horrifiée. « As-tu eu peur ? »

Je repensai une minute à cette nuit qui avait tout changée. « Oui. Mais plus pensive qu'autre chose. Je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler ce qu'il fallait faire _stop, drop, and roll_, ramper sur le sol, essayer de sauter par la fenêtre », énumérai-je. « Je n'en avais aucune idée. »

« Et Edward est arrivé ? »

J'acquiesçai. « Il a brisé la fenêtre et m'a sauvé. Je ne serais pas là sans lui. »

« Ca, c'est mon fils », ronronna Elizabeth. « Toujours à aider les autres. »

Nous attaquâmes ensuite la tarte, et mes joues brûlèrent une nouvelle fois à chaque compliment. Peu après, la moitié avait disparu, et Edward essayait de me convaincre de ramener la seconde moitié à la maison, mais je refusai.

« Fais-moi confiance, tu vas la garder. Je ne veux pas la voir chez moi quand Emmett va rentrer –pas une jolie vue. »

« Si tu insistes », dit-il en la plaçant dans le frigo avant de m'embrasser. Elizabeth sourit, regarda l'heure sur le micro-onde et fit semblant de bailler.

« Je vais vous laisser. Je vais aller me coucher, le vol m'a épuisé. »

« Oh! », dis-je en bondissant de ma chaise. « Je suis désolée, j'ai du vous tenir éveillée. »

Elle secoua la tête. « Oh non, pas du tout. Je vous laisse seuls un moment pour prendre ma douche. Apprendre à vous connaître était merveilleux, Bella. J'espère qu'on se reverra durant mon séjour. »

Edward rit. « Bien sûr. Bonne nuit, maman. »

Il l'enlaça brièvement alors qu'elle reculait vers sa chambre. A l'instant où la porte se referma, Edward s'approcha de moi d'une démarche féline, me coinça entre le mur et son corps avant de déposer des baisers partout sur mon visage.

« Sais-tu à quel point tu es tentante ? », chuchota-t-il. « J'ai eu envie de t'embrasser pendant tout le repas. »

« Ne laisse pas passer l'occasion alors », le taquinai-je. Il m'adressa un sourire démoniaque, et attaqua mes lèvres des siennes avec passion. Ses lèvres tracèrent ma mâchoire puis mon cou, aspirant la peau en même temps. Je savais que ça allait laisser des marques, mais je ne fis rien pour l'en empêcher.

« Edward », gémis-je aussi doucement que possible. Il rit, écarta doucement mes jambes de son genou pour se placer entre elles, alors qu'il jouait avec la couture de ma chemise. « Ne commence pas quelque chose que tu ne finiras pas. »

Il recula rapidement, à mon grand désespoir. « Je suis désolé », dit-il, instantanément repentant alors qu'il pinçait l'arrête de son nez. « J'ai perdu les pédales. »

Je secouai la tête, et plaçai ma main sur sa joue. « Ne sois pas désolé », dis-je. « J'ai adoré. »

« Je sais », dit-il presque fièrement. « Moi aussi. Crois-moi, plus que jamais. Mais… »

Je compris. « Tu n'es pas prêt. » Je l'accusais presque, et ma voix était plus dure que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Il sembla blessé, et je regrettai instantanément ce que j'avais craché. « Tu ne mérites pas ça », dit-il, presque pour lui-même. « Tu mérites quelqu'un qui peut s'occuper de tes besoins et de tes désirs, pas quelqu'un qui doit aller tellement doucement qu'on frôle l'immobilisme. »

« S'il te plaît », suppliai-je pathétiquement. « Ne fais pas ça. Je ne veux pas faire ça ce soir. »

« Bien », dit-il en m'embrassant sur le front. « Mais nous aurons cette conversation tôt ou tard. »

J'hochai la tête. « Plus tard. »

Il rit, mais il n'était pas aussi insouciant que plus tôt. Je savais qu'il se sentait mal, mais je ne savais pas quoi dire pour faire marche arrière. Je ne voulais pas. La façon dont ses lèvres bougeaient contre les mains et la sensation de ses mains sur ma peau faisait que je voulais encore lui sauter dessus.

« Merci d'être venue », dit-il, toujours gentleman. « Elizabeth veut te voir demain et passer du temps avec toi. »

« Juste moi ? », demandai-je avec scepticisme. « Vraiment ? »

J'acquiesçai. « Oui. Elle veut apprendre à te connaître. »

Je déglutis bruyamment. « Ce n'est jamais bon signe. »Il rit, et ce son magnifique revint, celui pour lequel je ferais tout. « Hé », dit-il en m'attrapant par les hanches alors que je pénétrai dans le couloir. « Je t'aime. »

Mon cœur fondit à ses mots, comme à chaque fois. C'étai encore tellement irréel, le fait que tout ça pouvait être la vie de Bella Swan. La petite et casanière Bella Swan.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime », répondis-je, mais ma bonne humeur s'évanouit quand il pressa légèrement ses lèvres contre les miennes, gardant ses distances.

« Je te regarde partir », dit-il. J'acquiesçai, et me sentais presque fière de sentir ses yeux me suivre jusqu'au parking, attendant que je monte dans ma voiture, que je démarre le moteur avant de s'éloigner. Je m'arrêtai à un stop, et l'observai retourner dans son immeuble. Je soupirai, et souris largement.

_C'est trop beau pour être vrai_ fut ma dernière pensée alors que je me garai devant mon appartement, ne prêtant qu'une attention partielle alors que je me brossai les dents et enfilai un jogging confortable et un tee-shirt d'Edward que j'avais kidnappé. Je m'écroulai sur le lit. J'aperçus le carnet gisant près de ma table de chevet, là où je l'avais balancé quand j'avais rajouté quelques notes avant de partir, et je souris.

Peut-être que les choses commençaient enfin à s'accélérer Mon livre avait un bon commencement, quelque chose que je pensais ne jamais arriver. J'avais Edward, un homme qui m'aimait et que j'aimais en retour, quelque chose que je ne pensais jamais avoir. Les cours se déroulaient bien, malgré les regards noirs de Tanya, et l'automne, ma saison préférée, commençait.

J'avais l'impression d'être au sommet du Monde.

Rien ne pouvait m'arrêter à partir de maintenant.

* * *

Voili voili.

Votre avis? Toujours aussi bien? L'attente valait-elle le coup?

Comme promis, et comme d'habitude, une review = un petit avant-gout du prochain chap! =)

Merci d'avoir lu.


	14. Annonce importante

Bonsoir tout le monde!

Je vous dois une putain de monumentale explication.

Oui, ça fait longtemps. Très longtemps. Trop?

Bronze a supprimé son compte, ses histoires. Elle a arrêté de publier, et avec ça, j'ai arrêté de traduire.

La vie m'a retenue longtemps entre ses griffes, on a autre chose à faire, autre chose à penser, autre chose à vivre, tout simplement.

Ca fait quelques temps que je suis revenue dans ce monde. Mais je n'ai plus de matériel à traduire, alors bon.

Donc, Stop, Drop and Roll et le Masque Fantôme sont désormais lettres mortes.

Cependant, j'ai une nouvelle traduction en route (fiction terminée, enregistrée par sécurité dans mon PC, bien avancée), et je la présenterai à la fin de cette semaine. Si vous êtes toujours là, ça devrait vous plaire.

Petit résumé de l'auteure: La vie est trop courte pour remettre au lendemain. Ou comment trouver ce qu'il n'a jamais pensé vouloir, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. C'est mignon, court et léger. Intelligent et passionné.

A bientôt?


End file.
